Destiny
by MoonChild7
Summary: Will the child of two Rangers fill her parents' shoes and live up to the reputation she feels she must fill? She must not only manage a new team of Rangers that battle ancient Egyptian evils, but she must try to sort out her confusing personal life.
1. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Rangers, KO-35, Princess Shayla, etc.

A/N: You can contact me at to let me know what you think. Thanks!

Chapter 1 - Dreams

"Bria, put this in the dishwasher, would you?"

"Sure, Mom." Ambrianna took the bowl from her mother and placed it on the rack. Ashley watched her daughter with a smile.

At 17, she bore little resemblance to her mother. Tall, having brown hair with blonde stripes, she looked just like her father, Andros. Her personality was a blend of the two: at times open and giving like her mother, but more often closed yet kind like her father, and just as stubborn. The only thing that puzzled the two parents were their daughter's eyes. They were a soft gray, a color not seen in either family. Well, that and another thing puzzled them.

Ever since she could walk, Ambrianna showed strange powers. Some came and went, but one always stayed with her. At times she had amazing powers with water, air, plants, and animals. She could control water, create storms, and listen to plants and animals. These powers always faded away after a few days, leaving her with shadows of the power. The one power she always had was fire.

Ashley chuckled as she recalled Bria when she was 5, accidentally lighting her bed on fire. It wasn't funny then, but it was amusing to recall.

Just then a pair of arms encircled Ashley's waist, and she turned to see Andros smiling at her. Bria smiled as she watched her parents. Deciding to give them a moment to themselves, she tip toed out the back door and lay in the grass in the backyard.

Bria looked at the setting sun and rising moon. She smiled, thinking that somewhere out there her cousin and best friend Jessica lived. Jess lived on KO-35, Andros's home planet. Bria loved it when Jess, Aunt Karone, and Uncle Zhane would visit. Aunt Karone was so nice, and Uncle Zhane always made her laugh. Besides, Jess and Bria always had a great time.

As Ambrianna stared at the moon, she thought of the stories her parents told her: how Andros lost his little sister when they were children, and how Astronema, Princess of Evil, turned out to be Karone: how Ashley had a major crush on Andros. Bria chuckled, remembering the time her dad had helped 3 car thieves without knowing it. These were the stories she grew up on: stories of her parents, of Power Rangers.

How Bria wished she could prove herself to her parents; to be just like them, and to make them proud. Often when she was small she and Jess would pretend they were Power Rangers, but never when their parents were around. _I wonder when I'll hear from Jess,_ she thought. Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a call from the house.

"Bria!"

"Yeah?"

"Time to come in!"

"OK, I'll be in in a few minutes!" Ambrianna watched the sky until it was black, dotted with white stars and a full moon. Sighing, she got up and slowly walked into the house.

After saying goodnight to her parents, Bria got ready for bed. She wondered what the night would send her; lately she'd been having strange dreams. Shaking her head, she climbed into bed and was soon asleep.

* * *

"Ambrianna."

Bria looked up in her dream to see a woman dressed in a white gown. She wore a band of blue and white flowers in her long brown hair, and around her neck was a blue gem set in gold.

"Mother Nature has blessed you with many gifts."

"Who are you?"

The woman just smiled. "You will know later. Now, you must trust me and do what I am about to tell you."

Bria looked at her, then nodded.

"You must talk with your cousin on KO-35 and convince her to come join you. Then you must find three more companions. The first you will find there in Angel Grove."

"How will I know who they are?"

"You will know. I will come to you again later. Be brave, my daughter." Everything became foggy, and the woman disappeared.

* * *

Bria sat up in bed. _What was THAT? _she wondered. _I suppose I should call Jess..._ She turned to look at the clock. 6:00 AM. If she was going to get to school today, she should call Jess now.

Bria walked over to a small gadget that looked like a phone, but was able to communicate all the way to KO-35. Picking it up, she called Jess.

Jess answered in a few moments. "Hello?"

"Jess, hi."

"Hey, Bria. What's new?"

"OK, this is really weird, so promise not to laugh, OK?"

"Bria, what is it?" Jess asked, sensing a confused note in her cousin's voice.

"I've been having the weirdest dreams lately..."

"What classifies as weird?"

"There's this woman...and she talks to me about my 'gifts', as she calls them...and she told me that you had to come to Angel Grove."

"Well that doesn't sound so weird. I mean, dreams come from your subconscious, right? So it's only natural you would think about your 'gifts' and me."

"But it's not coming from me, I know it. It's like she's inside my dreams...I didn't make her up, Jess."

Bria heard a sigh from the other end of the line. "So you're telling me to pack up and come to Angel Grove?"

"I know it's a lot to ask...but pretty please, my favorite cousin who I'd do anything for because she's the best?"

Jess laughed. "Fine, I'll come. But I don't think Mom and Dad will be too happy...well, I'll work on them. In any case, I'm coming. I'll be there in about a week, OK?"

"Thanks Jess, you're the best."

"I know."

"And so modest. Talk to you later."

"Bye."


	2. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Power Rangers, KO-35, Princess Shayla, etc.

Chapter 2 - Revelations

Bria brushed her long hair as she thought about the dream. Who was this woman? And why did she call Bria "daughter"? She caught a reflection of herself in the mirror in her room and stopped, lightly brushing her fingers over a sun amulet hanging around her neck. She'd had it for as long as she could remember. _I wonder where I got this..._ After dressing in blue jeans and a red tank top, she hurried downstairs.

"Morning Mom, Daddy," Bria greeted as she grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat at the table.

"Morning honey." Ashley kissed her daughter's forehead, sitting across from her.

"Where did I get this?"

Both parents looked up to see Bria holding her necklace in her palm. "You got that from a nice woman at the hospital when you were born...you always seemed to like it, so we let you wear it." Ashley frowned. "She said something about it bringing health and luck, and to never take it off...I don't quite remember..." Ashley smiled again. "She was quite sweet."

"What did she look like?"

Ashley frowned in thought. "Long brown hair..."

"She wore white," added Andros, "and she had a necklace that was rather eye catching."

"Was it a blue gem set in gold?" Bria asked, curious.

"As a matter of fact, yes, yes it was." Suddenly Ashley paused. "Sweetie, how do you know that?"

"I've been having dreams about a woman dressed in white with that necklace. She talks to me about my 'gifts', and calls me her daughter."

Andros frowned. "When did this start?"

"They started around my birthday."

Ashley looked at her daughter. "What else does she tell you?"

"She tells me that I am blessed by Mother Nature, and that I have to get Jess and three others to be my companions. I already called Jess. She's coming."

"Are you sure Jess should come?"

"I don't know. I mean, it can't hurt, can it? Besides, I sort of...well...trust this woman, even if she is just in my dreams."

Ashley sighed, and Andros said, "Just follow your heart; it will lead you in the right direction."

"Thanks Daddy. I have to get going; I'm going to be late for school if I don't hurry." Bria cleared away her bowl, gulped some orange juice, and ran upstairs. After finishing getting ready, Bria grabbed her bag, kissed her parents good-bye, and hurried out the door.


	3. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original Rangers, KO-35, Princess Shayla, etc.

Chapter 3 - Old Friends

As Bria walked into Angel Grove High, she sighed deeply. How she wished she could have class outside and feel the wind on her cheek. School was always so stuffy, and she wasn't exactly popular. She wasn't unpopular, exactly, but she mostly kept to herself, except for a few friends.

A deep chuckle interrupted her thoughts, as if the person knew what she was thinking. Bria turned to see Kyle, one of her long-time friends smiling at her.

"Don't you wish you could feel the wind in your hair, the sun on your back, and freedom in your heart?" he asked with a grin.

"Shut up," Bria mumbled. "Easy for you to say, you already graduated."

The older boy laughed. "Too true. How's it going?" Both knew he meant something more; Kyle was the only person outside her family who knew about her powers.

"It's going all right. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Just helping a teacher out," he said, a mischievous grin in his warm brown eyes.

"Uh huh...and who might you be helping, Mr. Sneaky?" Bria asked as he walked to her locker, Kyle behind her.

The sandy-brown-haired boy just smiled. "Let's just say it has something to do with a certain friend of mine who loves music."

Bria's eyes widened, and she turned to stare at him. "Did you go to Miss Desme?"

"The one and only. I heard a certain someone needed a recommendation."

"You...I...Kyle, did you really?"

"Really."

"I don't know whether to hug you or kill you!"

Kyle played mock hurt. "Hopefully not the latter; you _did_ want to sing, correct? You have all those great songs."

"Well yeah, but that means I have to get up on stage in front of everyone..."

Kyle chuckled. "You'll be fine, I'm sure." He glanced at his watch. "I got to get going, but let me know when the show is, OK?"

Bria nodded. "You got it."

"You coming over this afternoon?"

"Sure."

"See you then." Bria watched as Kyle walked off, massaging her temple. She could feel a wicked headache coming, and it didn't help that she was starting to see silver spots. Shaking her head to try and rid herself of the spots, she walked to her first class.

As she walked into the cafeteria a few hours later, she was greeted with shouts of "Bria, over here!" Bria grinned and walked over to a table where 3 of her closest friends were sitting.

"Hey guys," she asked as she sat down, "guess what."

A blonde girl with green eyes quickly said, "You got a boyfriend!"

Bria made a face. "No, Hannah, I didn't. Is that all you think about?"

"Well then what?" asked a brunette with hazel eyes.

"Well..."

"Tell already!" said Vikki, the brunette.

"I get to sing at the concert."

"No way!" exclaimed a red head with brown eyes. "You're such a great singer, it's about time they let you sing your awesome songs!"

"Yes way, Tia. Kyle told me he talked to Miss Desme. It's not that big a deal...and it kinda makes me nervous, getting up in front of everyone."

Tia grinned. "It IS a big deal; and I'm sure you'll do awesome." Vikki and Hannah chorused their agreement.

"Are you going to Kyle's after school today?" asked Vikki, with an evil gleam in her eye.

Bria sighed. "I don't know, probably." She narrowed her gray eyes. "I thought I told you already that we're just friends, and have been for a while."

The girls snickered in disbelief, causing Bria to throw her pretzels at them. Bria looked up as her friends dove to see a dark skinned man named Matt Johnson, who was a son of her parents' friend T.J. and a teacher's aid in her science class, walking across the cafeteria. He was four or five years older than her, which explained why even though their parents were friends, the two of them had never really talked or seen each other much.

She was curious now, though, why she felt the empathy she sometimes had with plants surfacing. There certainly weren't any plants around in the cafeteria, and it was rare for anything except fire to surface like that in her thoughts.

She was drawn away from her thoughts by a pretzel hitting her shoulder, and she made a face, turning back to her friends.


	4. Puzzle Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Rangers, yada yada yada, in short, don't sue me.

A/N: In this story, the Ranger groups stop at Wild Force...mainly because that's all that was out when I began this story, and keeping up with all the forthcoming groups would be impossible.

Chapter 4 - Puzzle Pieces

Bria practically leapt for joy as the last bell of the day rang. She quickly packed all her stuff and walked out of school, taking in deep breaths of fresh air. Happily hopping into her sleek black car, she opened all the windows to feel the breeze on her face. The car had been a gift from Turbo Rangers Cassie, T.J., and Carlos, much to the dismay of her parents.

Bria pulled off the main road onto a private drive, watching for the house she was headed to. Although it she came here so often she could find it in her sleep, Bria was known for daydreaming. Finding the house, she parked in the driveway and walked up the steps to the front door. Bria pressed the doorbell and was soon smiling at Kyle.

"Hello again," she said, stepping inside. "You really need to get your own place."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it. Come on in." Kyle led her down the familiar hallway to the kitchen where his mom sat at the table and his dad stood behind her. Both looked up to greet Bria with warm welcomes.

"Hey, Tommy," Bria said to Kyle's dad, giving him a hug.

"And where's my hug?" asked his wife.

Bria chuckled. "I don't think I'll be able to hug you, Kim! How much longer?"

"About four weeks," she said, patting her full tummy.

"Well, I think I might manage giving you a hug," Bria smiled, embracing her. "You do realize your children will be 18 years apart?"

Kim gave Tommy a loving glance. "Well, it's not like we planned on it." Tommy grinned and kissed his wife's head, causing Bria to give a mock cry of horror.

"Don't talk about things like that in front of me! Ugh, I don't need to know this." Everyone chuckled. In truth though, Bria thought Tommy and Kim were the most romantic couple she knew.

"Not to be rude -- you know you're always welcome here -- but why exactly are you here?" Tommy asked.

Bria pouted. "I can't just come say hi to my two favorite soon-to-be parents?" Tommy just looked at her, and Bria sighed. "I need to talk to you, Tommy. It's about these dreams I've been having."

"Have you talked to your mom and dad?"

"Yes, but I don't think they're taking them as seriously as they should be."

Tommy looked at Bria for a long while, thinking, and Kim conveniently left the room, motioning for Kyle to follow. She knew that look that came over her husband's face; one of concentration, and one that told her he needed time to think.

Motioning for Bria to sit, Tommy took the chair opposite her. "What kind of dreams are you having?"

"I dream of a woman who talks to me about...err, things..." Tommy raised an eyebrow, and Bria sighed. He didn't know about her powers...yet. "Great."

"Great?"

Rubbing her forehead with her hand, Bria said slowly, "If I'm going to tell you about the dreams, and if I want your help, I'm going to have to tell you something about me...something only a few people know." Tommy nodded, wondering what it could be. "I...well, I...I have...powers."

"Powers? What kind of powers?"

"Like, nature ones." At Tommy's blank look, Bria explained. "I have the power of fire. I can control it, it won't burn me, that kind of thing. I also have powers that come and go, like powers of air and water. I've had them for as long as I can remember."

After encountering numerous kinds of powers in his many years, Tommy had never heard of anything like this. "Go on."

"This woman tells me to find companions, and somehow she's connected to my amulet. Mom told me a nice woman at the hospital gave it to me when I was born, and her description perfectly matches the woman from my dreams. And..."

"And...?"

"And...I feel like I should know her. I think...I think she's somehow connected to Power Rangers."

Tommy gave her a sharp look. "Why?"

"I don't know...remember that time you fought with the Red Rangers to destroy Serpentera? And remember that Wild Force Red Ranger, the new one at that time? Who was his mentor or guide?"

Tommy shook his head. "I can't believe you remember that story. You mean mentor like Zordon?" Bria nodded. "I really can't say...I don't think I know." Tommy looked at Bria, questioning. "Why did you come to me?"

"Because you're Tommy; you know practically _everything_ about the Power Rangers. And I can trust you; you're like a second father to me. You listen to what I have to say without judging or thinking I'm just a child. And, if I'm lucky, you just might teach me a new karate move." Bria ginned, and Tommy smiled back.

"You are one of a kind, Bria."

"Thank you...I think." Suddenly Bria shot up off her chair. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"It all makes sense now; why I see silver, why my powers change, why I dream! Oh my gosh, I can't believe it...there's no way."

"Believe what?"

Bria ran from the kitchen leaving a very confused Tommy to chase after her. She barely managed a kiss good-bye to Kim, who was standing near the front door, before Bria was outside and about to get in her car.

"Kyle!" she yelled. He thundered downstairs and out the front door.

"What?" he asked, quickly running over.

"Get in!" Bria commanded as she slid in the driver's seat. Kyle shook his head, recognizing her attitude; there was no stopping her when she was like this.

"I'll be back Mom, Dad," he said, hopping in next to Bria. As soon as he shut the door, Bria backed the car out and drove.

"Where on Earth are we going?" Kyle asked.

"It all makes sense now."

"What does?" he asked, exasperated.

"My powers; why only one stays and the others come and go; what if the powers aren't mine?"

"Huh?"

"What if those other powers weren't meant to be mine? And why do I have to find companions? I always have fire; I'm two Rangers' daughter. I always feel the wind around Jess, which is why she's only seen the fire and wind powers; she's two Rangers' daughter. I saw silver around you this morning; you're two Rangers' son. And this afternoon I felt the plant power around Matt, who's a Ranger's son. Are you seeing a pattern here?"

"Wait, hold up. You see silver around me?"

"Yes, I said that already."

"Whoa. OK, now what's all this about powers?"

"Ugh, I told you! How come certain powers are always stronger around certain people, who just happen to be children of at least one Ranger?"

"Um, coincidence?"

"I don't think so. No, I think this has something to do with Rangers...and this woman! If only I could figure out who she is...which is why we're going to Turtle Cove."

"We're going where? Now? _Why_?"

"We're going because I know she has something to do with this; I think she might have something to do with the Wild Force Rangers."

"Why the Wild Force Rangers? Why not the Lightspeed, or Time Force, or Turbo?"

"If you'll recall, the Lightspeed Rangers had no mentor type person; their morphers came from technology. The Time Force Rangers were from the future, which rules them out. Besides, they didn't have a mentor either. And the Turbo Rangers had Zordon at first, then Dimitria. All the Rangers before that had Zordon. So you see, the Wild Force Rangers are the only ones left."

"Whoa," Kyle said, trying to process all of this. "So basically, you think this woman has something to do with the Wild Force Rangers?"

"Yes."

"But...why does she have anything to do with you?"

Bria took a deep breath. "Because, Kyle, she talks about my powers and finding companions; all my powers change, especially around certain people, who happen to be children of Rangers."

"When have you seen her?"

"My dreams."

His voice was incredulous. "You're chasing after a dream person? Are you crazy?"

"Maybe, I don't know...all I know is that something weird is going on here; it's like a giant puzzle...only I'm missing the vital pieces."

Kyle shook his head. "One, we really should tell someone where we're going. Two, don't ever drag me off without telling me it's going to be a two-and-a-half hour drive again. Three, you are crazy."

Bria chuckled. "We'll call someone when we get there."

"And what do you plan on doing? Tracking down any available Ranger?"

Bria shrugged. "Why not? It's worth a try."

Kyle just sighed. "This is crazy....Wake me up when we get there."

"Fine."

As Bria drove, she started wondering herself how good an idea this was. But she needed answers; answers she was sure someone in Turtle Cove could give her.


	5. Answers

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

A/N: Seeing as how no one knows Andros's last name, I made one up.

Chapter 5 - Answers

Bria drove in silence for the majority of the ride, Kyle dozing in the seat next to her. It wasn't until they were almost there that he became alert.

"Bria...who exactly are we contacting again?"

"The only one I can think of is Cole Evans. He was the Red Wild Force Ranger."

"And what exactly are we going to say? Hi, you were a Power Ranger and I have weird dreams?"

Bria sighed impatiently. "No, Kyle."

Kyle shrugged. "Whatever, you're the crazy one."

She hit his arm, and sighed. "If only we could get there faster!"

He looked panicked for a moment. "No, no, this is fast enough. All we need right now is for a cop to pull us over."

Bria merely rolled her eyes, and a few minutes later, she pulled off the highway into Turtle Cove. "Now what?" she softly asked herself.

"How about we find a phone? Or a Mr. Cole Evans?" Kyle suggested.

"Hmm...phone, or Cole Evans...how about both?"

"Huh?"

"Find a phone, you find a phone book. You look up Cole, I'll phone home. Deal?"

"Deal."

Bria parked on the side of the road and both got out. Kyle pointed over his shoulder. "That looks like a good direction. Lots of lights, buildings. Maybe a store?"

Bria shrugged. "Why not?"

The two walked in the twilight towards the city. "Look! A pay phone." Bria pointed. They walked over, Bria asking, "Hey Kyle, do you have a quarter or two?" Grumbling about this being her idea, not his, Kyle fished out three quarters.

"That should be enough."

As Bria dialed her number, Kyle grabbed the phone book that was chained to the stand and looked under the E's for Cole Evans.

"Hi, Daddy?" Bria asked. "It's me." Pause. "I'm sorry, but it's really important. I'm in Turtle Cove." Another pause. "Yes, Daddy, but I have to talk to a former Ranger." Pause. "Cole Evans." A long pause. "Daddy, I'm sorry, really I am, but I have to do this! It's about my dreams. Besides, I think I'm old enough to take care of myself. I'll be home later tonight." Again, pause. "Kyle's with me." Pause. "I love you too Daddy. I promise I'll be careful. Bye." After a moment, Bria hung up the phone. "Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. Did you find him?"

"Hmmm......uh huh. Right here. Cole Evans...15 Lion Lane. Should we call him first?"

"Uh, I don't think so. I need to talk to him personally."

"Question number two: where's Lion Lane?"

"Is there a map in there?"

"Uh, no," Kyle said, after a moment's searching. "Do you want to ask someone?"

"Why not? The people look friendly enough." Bria and Kyle started walking, soon seeing a woman walking with her daughter and dog.

"Excuse me," said Kyle. "Could you tell us where Lion Lane is?"

After getting directions, Kyle and Bria set off in the direction of Lion Lane. Bria giggled suddenly. As Kyle's questioning glance, Bria said, "I wonder if he chose that street for a reason."

"Yeah, he liked the house on that street."

"No, not that kind of reason. I think his Zord was a lion. Really, Kyle, you call yourself Tommy's son?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. In a few more minutes they were at 15 Lion Lane. "Cute house," said Bria. Set back off the road in a clearing surrounded by trees, it radiated peace and calm.

As they walked up to the front door, they could hear barking coming from inside. "Just a minute!" came in response to the doorbell, which was soon followed by, "Down, boy!"

The opened to reveal a man in his late thirties, with wavy brown hair and kind eyes, holding back a golden retriever. "Can I help you?"

"Cole Evans?" Bria asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"I'm Bria Lompire, and this is Kyle Oliver. Do you have a few moments?"

After studying them for a moment, Cole nodded. "Of course. Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you," Kyle accepted. Cole led them into a large room with high ceilings, the golden retriever romping after him.

"Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you," said Kyle.

"Now, what brings you two to see me?"

"Forgive me if I seem forward, but you'll understand in a moment." Cole nodded, and Bria continued. "You were the Wild Force Red Ranger, correct?"

Cole raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

Bria smiled. "I'm Andros Lompire and Ashley Hammond's daughter; both are former Rangers."

"Andros? Ah, I thought the hair looked familiar."

Bria blushed slightly and smiled. "And this is Kim Hart and Tommy Oliver's son, who also are both former Rangers."

"Well, it's nice to meet the two of you. To answer your question, yes, I was the Red Wild Force Ranger. Why do you ask? Surly you didn't come here to figure that out."

"No, we didn't. I know this will sound strange, but do you know a woman with long brown hair, and wears a white gown? She has blue and white flowers in her hair and a blue gem set in gold around her neck."

Cole sighed. "I used to know someone like that. She was very kind to me." Suddenly he stopped. "How do you know her?"

"I've been seeing her in my dreams," Bria explained. "I thought you might know who she was."

Upon seeing that Cole was about to ask how she thought he'd know, Kyle put up his hands. "Don't even ask," he advised. "You'll be lost within a few sentences."

Cole chuckled. "All right then."

"So you know who she is?" asked Bria.

"Of course. I'll never forget her. If she is who I think she is, you've been seeing Princess Shayla."

"Princess Shayla?" asked Bria.

"Yes. She was one of the kindest people I've ever met. She helped me find my destiny. She guided and helped out all the Wild Force Rangers."

Bria looked at Cole, and asked hesitantly, "Can you tell me about her? And the Rangers?"

Cole took a deep breath. "Alright. But first, have you had dinner yet? You're more than welcome to stay."

"Thank you, Mr. Evans. We'd like that very much."

"Call me Cole. And don't think you're getting off easy; you get to help with dinner."

Bria laughed. "No problem, Cole. I would have insisted."

Cole got up, and Kyle and Bria followed him into the kitchen, trying not to trip over the dog. "By the way," said Cole, "that's Sunny. He gets excited when we have visitors."

Bria laughed, and Kyle, patting Sunny's head, said, "We could tell."

Over dinner Cole told them all about the Rangers. He explained the Princess and her Protector, Merrick Baliton, lived 3,000 years ago. He told them about the Princess being Protector of the Wild Zords, and how all the Rangers had Wild Zord companions. Bria listened enthusiastically to everything. After helping Cole clean up, Bria and Kyle sadly announced their departure.

"It was great meeting you, Mr. Evans. Thank you so much for talking to us," Bria said, giving him a hug. Cole hugged her back, and then shook Kyle's hand.

"It's Cole, and it was great meeting you as well. You two can come back any time. It's nice to know someone is interested in the old days."

Kyle and Bria laughed along with Cole. "Don't be surprised if you see more of me," cautioned Bria.

"I'll be waiting," Cole smiled. "Give me a call if you need anything. Or, come on over and visit. Sunny will be happy to see you, and so will I."

After waving good-bye, Kyle and Bria drove away. "See? That worked out well," Bria said, happy.

"You are so lucky he's a nice guy," Kyle grinned.

"Some how I can't picture him throwing us out on our ears," Bria grinned back. "I think we'll be getting home around 10:30."

"Oh, fun."

"Grump," muttered Bria as she drove onto the highway.


	6. The First and Second Companions

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Chapter 6 - The First and Second Companions

After Bria dropped Kyle off, she drove home, brimming with excitement. She finally knew who the strange woman was. it be possible _she_ would be a Ranger?

Then a thought stopped her. Who in the world would be her fellow Rangers? Then she nodded in understanding. The companions she had to find.

But what evil would they fight? As far as she knew, there was no evil, and there wasn't a reason to form Power Rangers if there wasn't any evil...maybe the evil was coming? This was confusing. And she was being slightly conceited, thinking she was going to be a Ranger and all.

Bria recalled what Princess Shayla had told her; find 3 companions. Well, that's what she'd concentrate on then. She'd follow her instinct, like she always did, and trust she'd know what to do when the time came.

She pulled up in her driveway a few moments later and turned off the car. Walking through her front door and on her way to the kitchen, she wasn't really surprised to spot her two parents in the family room.

"Mom, Daddy?" she asked softly, walking in.

"Bria, what were you thinking? Going to Turtle Cove?" asked Ashley, obviously worried.

"I had to. I met someone there. I think I finally understand my powers and dreams."

"You met up with Cole Evans, right?" asked Andros.

"Yes, I said so on the phone. I had to talk with him. He was wonderfully kind to Kyle and me, and invited us for dinner as well. He's so nice, and he told me everything I wanted to know."

Andros leaned forward in his chair. "What exactly did you want to know?"

"I wanted to know who I was seeing in my dreams."

"And?"

"I've been seeing the Wild Force mentor, Princess Shayla. She's the one who gave me the amulet, and she's the one who told me to find companions."

"Hmm." Andros leaned back into his chair, obviously thinking this all through. "What have you decided?"

"Pardon?"

"What have you decided to do?"

"I'm going to do what I have to do," Bria said seriously. "If I have to find companions, I will. If I have to drive to Turtle Cove and back, I will. I'll do whatever needs to be done. I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" asked Ashley.

Bria shook her head. "I don't really know, and I'm the one who's helping to make this happen...whatever 'this' is. All I know is...well, pretty much the only thing I know for sure is who I'm seeing in my dreams. The rest is guesswork."

Her parents looked at each other, and Andros sighed. "We'll just have to take your word for it."

Bria smiled. "You told me to follow my heart, and I am; I'm following my heart and my instinct. Everything will turn out fine."

But as Bria got ready for bed, she really had no idea how things would turn out. Yet she had to comfort her parents; they were so worried about their only child, their little girl. Sighing, Bria slipped into bed.

* * *

The next few days passed with no unusual happenings. Bria was surprised; no dreams, no visions, nothing. The only thing was that the plant power erupted around Matt. Bria had to work hard to control it, but other than that, nothing happened.

That Saturday, Bria sat in the family room, curled up in a chair while she read and took notes in her notebook. Sighing in frustration as her pen ran out of ink, she tossed it into the wastebasket, smiling as she made it. Gently twitching her fingers, she used her telekinesis to bring a new pen over to her off a table; something Andros has taught her. The doorbell rang. Bria paid no attention after Andros said he'd get it, and she only vaguely heard voices in the foyer.

The voices came closer, accompanied by footsteps, and soon Bria heard them stop. Wondering whom it could be, she looked up, about to get up and go see. She saw Andros standing in the large doorway with a young woman. Her white-blonde hair fell to her shoulders, and her green eyes sparkled as she smiled at Bria.

Bria jumped up, throwing her stuff on the coffee table, and ran over to her. "Jess!" she cried, hugging her.

Jess laughed. "I told you I'd be here."

"Oh my gosh, I have so much to tell you!" Bria exclaimed.

"At least let me put my bags down."

"Sorry, it's just that there's so much to say and so little time," Bria smiled. "Come on upstairs, you can sleep in my room."

"Don't I always?" Jess grinned, following Bria upstairs. "Do you have that extra bed in your room just for me?"

"No. Well, yes. But that's beside the point. You know those dreams I told you about?" Bria asked, sitting on her bed.

"Yeah," said Jess sitting on her bed. "By the way, it's nice to see you too. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Sorry," Bria said sheepishly. "Anyway, that woman is Princess Shayla, who helped the Wild Force Rangers."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"So...now what?"

"I saw silver around Kyle the other day. I still haven't figured that out. My plant power kicks up around Matt. I think he might be one of my companions."

"Companions for what? And you mean Matt, T.J.'s son?"

"I'm not sure, and yes. My powers kick in around children of Rangers, so maybe..."

"Maybe what? I am so confused."

"Not as much as I am," said Bria, shaking her head. "But I'm starting to understand."

"Bria, Jess, dinner's ready!" Ashley called.

Bria looked at Jess. "I'll finish later."

"You better. Do Uncle Andros and Aunt Ashley know about this?"

"Yeah," Bria replied, going downstairs.

As they sat in the family room after dinner, Bria put her head in her hands. She felt like a thunderstorm was going on in her head.

"Bria, are you all right?" asked Andros, concerned.

Bria shook her head and looked at her hands. They started to shift out of focus, and Bria was having trouble seeing.

"Jess," she whispered. "Come here."

"What is it?"

"I have to get rid of it. It's trying to leave me. Hold out your hands."

"What are you talking about?" Jess asked, kneeling in front of her cousin.

Bria blindly reached for Jess's hands, and soon she felt her cousin's hands gently take hers. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of yellow followed by a flash of red, and Bria and Jess gripped each other's hands tightly. When Bria could see again, she saw Jess kneeling on the floor in front of her, confused.

"What was that?" she asked.

Bria shook her head. "I feel so much better now. How do you feel?"

"I feel...different, I guess...."

Bria looked for the power of wind and weather inside herself, and was surprised to find only a sliver of power. It wasn't like the other powers, which seemed to lie dormant. It seemed like it was gone, leaving only a small fraction of the power and abilities.

"Jess...I want you to do something," Bria said vaguely.

"Bria? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine..." Bria's eyes pulled into focus, looking at Jess. In a clearer tone she said, "Look inside yourself."

"What?"

"Not physically, but just take a deep breath, and try to go deep into yourself with that breath. Did you find anything?"

Jess closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then let it out in a quick hiss. "It's like...weird."

"Do you feel like running with the wind, spinning in the rain, and being in the middle of a storm?"

"Yeah," Jess said, surprised. She opened her eyes and looked at Bria. "How...?"

"Congratulations. You're the new owner of the power of wind and weather."

"I'm what?!"

Everyone stared at Bria. "When I was around you, I felt like there was a thunderstorm in my head. It was like this power had expanded, and suddenly there wasn't room for it anymore in me. I realized it intensified around you, like it was jumping, trying to get out of me. So I just did what it wanted."

Jess shook her head. "How come I don't feel a thunderstorm in my head, then?"

"Because there's room in you for the power, and it's where it wants to be."

"Whoa. So...what exactly does this mean?"

Bria tilted her head to one side. "I'm not sure. But..." She bit her lip, trying to decide what she should do. "I think...hmmm." Suddenly Bria got up. "Give me your hands again," she said. Jess stood up as well, giving Bria her hands.

"Now what?"

"Just concentrate on the power."

"What if I accidentally shoot lightning or something?"

"As long as it's not on purpose."

Jess made a face at Bria, but soon both concentrated on their powers. Bria felt a slight warm breeze around her wrist, and Jess felt a prickling around hers. Both opened their eyes and stared at their wrists. Around Bria's was a spinning ring of red fire, and around Jess's wrist was a crackling yellow white band of lightning. As they watched, Jess's band flashed yellow and Bria's flashed red. Everyone stared at what was left on their wrists.

"Andros..." whispered Ashley.

"I know," he said softly back, looking at the two.

A new, shiny morpher was on each wrist. Bria's was red, and Jess's yellow. "Uh, Bria, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Jess asked, looking at her morpher.

"If you're thinking that's a morpher," said Bria while staring at hers, "then yes." Bria's gaze snapped up. "Oh my God, we're Power Rangers, Jess!"

Jess's eyes widened. "How...?" she whispered.

Bria smiled. "You're my first companion. I guess we get to start the team." Jess just nodded, with a dumbfounded look. "Want to try it on for size?" Bria asked. Jess smiled.

"Sure," she said softly.

Both did a pre-morphing gesture, Bria saying, "Fire!"

Flames engulfed her, and when they faded, Bria stood in a red outfit. As Jess said, "Wind!", a breeze seemed to stir up around her, and she crackled with lightning. When it stopped, Jess also stood in an outfit, this time yellow.

"Whoa," she said, looking down at her black gloves and boots, which had gold trim. Bria and Jess looked at each other. Jess had a skirt on her outfit, while Bria did not. Their outfits were a solid color with a gold belt that had a symbol in the buckle. Bria's had a flame, and Jess's had a lightning bolt. Across their chest horizontally was a gold stripe with a black tribal design running through it. Their helmets were a solid color, matching their outfits, with a visor in an elongated oval shape, black with a gold border that flared to the sides of their helmets. The tribal design was repeated in the gold. On their right sides they had a holster which held a gold and white blaster.

"Power down," Bria said, returning to normal. "I can't believe it!" Jess did the same, and smiled.

"This is incredible!" Both looked to their morphers, and were mildly surprised when they turned into everyday watches. Jess's was silver with yellow lines through the band, with a yellow ring around the face. Bria's was also silver, but with red in place of Jess's yellow.

Bria suddenly remembered her parents and looked up. Both smiled at her.

"Are you ready to be a Red Ranger?" Andros asked her.

"Ready and willing," she replied. "I can't believe it! Maybe I'm dreaming..."

"Trust me," Jess laughed, "you're not."

The two girls stayed up late talking with Andros and Ashley, pumping them for all the Ranger stories they knew. Finally they insisted it was time for bed, and Bria and Jess went upstairs. Bria slept fitfully, knowing the responsibility that was now on her shoulders.

* * *

"Ambrianna."

"Princess Shayla. I haven't heard from you in a while." Bria looked at the woman in white standing before her.

She smiled. "No, you haven't. I wish to congratulate you on your newfound status."

"Thank you. I trust I still have 3 more companions to find?"

"Yes; the others will find you."

"Others?"

The Princess smiled. "All will be uncovered in time. Watch your back, Ambrianna, and watch your fellow Rangers' backs."

* * *

Bria woke. _It's about time she popped into my head to say hi_ she thought sarcastically. Glancing at the clock, which read three AM, Bria groaned and rolled over to go back to sleep.

The next time she woke it was ten AM. Bria glanced at Jess, whose head she could barely see above the piles of blankets. The sun streamed in around Bria's shade, half-lighting the room. Sighing, she sat up. "Jess," she hissed. When she got no response, she threw one of her pillows at her.

"Ugh, what?" asked Jess sleepily, throwing the pillow back.

"Come on, time to get up. We have to get people."

"What are you talking about?" Jess asked, rolling over and sitting up.

"If you'll recall the events of last night, I believe we have a few more Rangers to find."

"That's all well and good, but...who?"

"Remember Matt? Well, I think he's one."

"That's nice." Jess rolled over and put her pillow over her head.

"Jess!" whined Bria.

"Fine, I'm up," Jess said, annoyed, as she rolled out of bed. Suddenly she sniffed. "Pancakes?"

"Mmmm, Daddy must have decided to make us breakfast," Bria said, sniffing as well.

"I love your dad," Jess said.

"What, doesn't Uncle Zhane make breakfast?"

"Yeah. But he doesn't make pancakes half as good as Uncle Andros."

"Well what are we waiting for?" The two girls thundered down the stairs and slid to a stop in the kitchen. "Ah ha! Pancakes." Bria grinned. "Morning, Daddy," she said, kissing Andros's cheek while grabbing a pancake.

"Morning."

"Jess, catch." Bria threw her the other half of her pancake.

"Mmm, keep 'em coming, Uncle Andros."

"Yeah, yeah. Kids these days. Don't know the meaning of patience." Bria laughed and kissed Ashley.

"Morning, Mom," she said.

"Morning, sweetie, Jess." Ashley gestured to chairs. "Sit."

"Don't you just love the service?" asked Bria.

"Don't get used to it," advised Ashley.

After breakfast, Bria and Jess headed out in Bria's car. "So where are we going?" asked Jess.

"We're going to see Matt." A few minutes later, Bria pulled up to a gray-blue house. "This is it."

The two got out of the car and walked up the front steps. A boy around the age of fifteen answered the door. "Hi, J.T. Is your brother home?" Bria asked.

"Sure. Come on in, Bria." J.T. led Bria and Jess down a hallway. "Matt," he called. "Bria's here."

"Bria!" exclaimed a happy voice, which Bria knew did not belong to Matt, but rather, to his father. "How's it going? How are Andros and Ashley? And Jess! What a surprise! You're a foot taller than the last time I saw you!"

Jess blushed. "Nice to see you too, T.J. And I'm not THAT much taller."

Bria shook her head. "T.J., is Matt around? I need to talk to him about something important."

"Yeah, sure. J.T., will you go get Matt please? And," he said quickly as J.T. opened his mouth, "don't shout either. Go get him implies walking upstairs to talk to him."

"OK Dad." The fifteen year old walked off, slightly sulking. T.J. turned to Bria and Jess.

"How's KO-35, Jess?"

"It's beautiful, as always, and flourishing."

"Good."

Just then Matt walked in. "Hi, Bria."

"Hey Matt. Could Jess and I talk to you alone for a moment?"

"Sure." Matt led the two into the family room, and they all took a seat.

"Matt, what would you say if I told you that you could be a Power Ranger?"

"What?"

"Would you want to be a Power Ranger?" Bria could feel the plant power starting to grow within her.

He thought for a moment. "I think I would, if I could."

"OK, good answer. Matt, I need you to take my hands," she said, starting to go blind.

"Are you OK?" he asked, doing what she said.

"I will be." Bria felt his hands take hers, and again she felt the transfer of powers. This time there was a green flash, followed again by a red flash. Her eyes cleared. "How do you feel?" she asked him.

"I feel fine. Just...full isn't the word, but kind of like that."

Bria let out a sigh of relief. "I made the right choice. Stand up. Matt, do you accept these powers and the responsibility that goes with them?"

"You mean...you really meant it? Being a Power Ranger?"

"Yes. Do you accept?"

Matt thought for a moment, and then said, a bit cautiously, "Yes."

Bria smiled. The three formed a circle. "Jess, you know what to do. Matt, concentrate on that feeling of plants and earth."

After a few moments, they all looked to Matt's wrist. A glowing green vine wrapped itself around his wrist, and after a flash of green, a shiny green morpher was on his wrist, before changing into a silver watch like Bria's and Jess's, but in green.

"Welcome to the team, Green Ranger," said Bria.

"Wow."

"I'm the Yellow Ranger," said Jess, smiling. "I control the wind and weather."

"I'm the Red Ranger. I work with fire," explained Bria. "And you, my friend, are the earthy Green Ranger."

Matt stared at the two. "Wait, did you say you were the Red Ranger?"

"Sure did," said Bria, hiding a smile.

"Isn't the Red Ranger, well...a guy?"

"Not anymore." Looking at Matt, Bria thought a while. "Why don't you stay here, at home, until I get everything sorted out?"

"Oh no. I want to hear this whole story before I decide anything."

So Bria explained about carrying the powers and everything that had happened so far. Matt listened, and when she was done, he nodded.

"If you're going to find the others, let me know before you go, OK?"

"Of course, Matt. Besides, I think we need all the Rangers to give each other our morphers."

"You mean when we stood in that circle?"

"Yeah." Bria smiled at Matt. "I'll being seeing you."

Matt escorted her to the door. "Be careful," he warned.

"I will."

Bria and Jess waved as they drove off. When they drove up to Bria's house, they knew something was wrong.


	7. Dangers

Disclaimer: Should I even bother? I'm not making any profit off this, only own what you don't recognize, etc.

Chapter 7 - Dangers

Bria and Jess cautiously got out of the car and walked up the front steps to the house. The front door was open, and the glass was shattered. The two walked inside, their shoes crunching on the broken glass that littered the floor.

The house was a complete mess. Tables were overturned, the books had all been de-shelved in the family room, and paper littered the floor. Glass from the cabinets in the kitchen also lay on the floor.

"Mom? Daddy?" Bria called, worried.

Jess walked in front of Bria, examining the kitchen, while Bria checked out the upstairs. It was the same situation with the upstairs; the mirrors were broken, the nightstands were overturned, and the beds half-unmade.

"Bria!" called Jess. Bria ran downstairs, worried about her parents. Jess showed her a note.

_Bria,_

_I had to do some shopping, and I dragged your father along with me; heavens knows what he'll do to repay me, but I needed someone to carry bags! We should be home by one; if not, there's sandwich meat in the fridge, along with lemonade._

_Love, _

_Mom_

"They're OK then," said Bria with relief. She looked at the clock, which read 12:00. "We better get this place cleaned up."

Jess grabbed a broom and went to sweep up the glass in the entryway. Bria grabbed the dustpan to clean the glass in the kitchen. As she swept near one of the cabinets, she noticed a hole in the cabinet that looked like it had been burnt there. Just then Jess walked in with the broom and a bag with the glass inside.

"Have a look at this," Bria said. Jess crouched next to Bria.

"Weird," she said, running a finger around the edge of the quarter-sized hole. "It looks like it was burnt. What could have done this?"

"I don't know, but I do know one thing; this person wasn't messing around. Have you noticed how everything's a mess, but none of the drawers are open? All the cabinet's contents are the way they were before; it looks like they weren't looking for anything; or, if they were, they didn't find what they wanted and went crazy."

Jess and Bria's eyes met. "Maybe they weren't looking for something, but someone?" whispered Jess.

"OK, that's plain scary," said Bria, standing. "Give me the bag." Jess handed Bria the bag, and she threw it into the trash with the glass from the dustpan. The two went into the living room and started to pick up books. After a few moments, Bria spoke. "Maybe you're right."

"What?"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe someone was looking for us. We are Rangers; maybe someone is after us already?" Suddenly Bria froze. "Oh geez...Matt."

Jess's eyes widened, and Bria ran for the phone. After a few rings, Matt picked up. "Hey, Matt, it's Bria. Listen, you might want to watch your back." Pause. "Someone broke into my house and trashed it, but nothing was taken; none of the drawer were opened or anything, and we found this weird burned hole in one of the cabinets." Another pause. "Yeah, so you might want to be on your guard. I know it comes with being a Ranger, but be alert, OK?" Bria chuckled. "Funny. I'm doing what I'm supposed to do; watch your back, and tell you to watch your back. You know, I just thought of something; why am I calling you? I could have used the communicator...hmmm, I wonder if it works." Pause. "Oh, be quiet. I'll talk to you later, OK? You need anything, give me a ring...or a beep, I guess." Pause. "Yeah, OK. See you." Bria hung up.

"What was all that?" asked Jess.

Bria rolled her eyes. "He'll be fine." Looking around, she sighed. "We better get back to work." The two spent the remaining half hour until Bria's parents were expected picking up papers and books, righting tables, and making sure there wasn't any glass on the floor. Soon they heard car doors slamming.

Bria ran to meet her parents, hugging them both fiercely. Andros laughed, hugging his daughter. "What's with all the affection all of a sudden?"

"You have no idea, Dad. There's so much to tell you."

"That much has happened in two hours?" Andros asked humorously.

Bria nodded. "Come inside; but you might want to prepare for the worst."

The two parents looked at each other, wondering what was wrong; they followed Bria up the front steps, holding bags. Ashley gasped as the reached the front door.

"We cleaned up all the glass; you should have seen the house before; it was a mess. Uhm, you're going to need a lot of new glass."

Andros and Ashley followed Bria into the house, placing their bags on the kitchen counters. Bria told them about coming home, finding the house trashed, and the hole in the cabinet.

"Looks like a laser," commented Andros, observing the hole. Jess walked in to the kitchen.

"I'm so happy to see you," she said, hugging Andros and Ashley.

After they had finished cleaning the house, bringing in the bags, and Andros had called a glass company, the four sat in the family room. "Now for some good news," said Bria. "We have a Green Ranger."

"Only two left, correct?" asked Andros. Bria nodded. "Do you think the break-in has something to do with you being Rangers?"

"Maybe," said Jess. "I'm really sorry."

"So am I," said Bria. "Maybe if we weren't Rangers..."

"The world would be a lot worse off," Andros interrupted. "It's not your fault, and the glass is easily replaceable. At least no one was hurt."

"Thank you, Daddy." Bria hugged her father. She was so lucky to have such an awesome dad. "Wait a minute...how would they know we're Rangers?"

"You'd be surprised; evil has its way of finding out these things," Andros said darkly.

* * *

That night, Bria tossed in her sleep, dreaming of a young man. He was a Ranger, she guessed, by the morpher on his wrist, and her presumption was affirmed when he morphed. She had no idea who he was other than that, and when she came to the borders of awareness, she wondered sleepily if she was having a normal dream for a change.

As she slipped back into sleep, another vision came before her, this time Princess Shayla. "You have done well so far. You must hurry now; they're catching up to you."

"They?"

Princess Shayla continued. "You must find the next Ranger. You'll find him in Mariner Bay; there you'll also find another...or rather, you'll find what is not there."

"What are you talking about?"

"You have just seen the Titanium Ranger, when he was still a Ranger. That happened a long time ago, and now he is grown with children. You must ask him about his son."

"So that wasn't a normal dream...and why do I have to ask him about his son? What is the point of all this? I don't enjoy being someone's puppet."

The Princess smiled and spoke gently. "I know, but it's necessary. Go to Mariner Bay. You'll know what to do when you get there. Follow your instinct, as you have always done."

* * *

Bria woke abruptly from her dreams. The Princess was leaving way too much of this to chance, and she was acting a little bit too much like puppet master for Bria's comfort. Yet she got the feeling Shayla didn't really know what was happening either, for all that she spoke like she did, and it made Bria nervous.

Shaking her head, she got out of bed, dressed in beige jeans and a red top, and hurried downstairs, her sun amulet catching the light that flowed into the house and reflecting it against the walls.

"Mom, Dad, what do you know about Mariner Bay and the Rangers?" She sat at the table where Jess and her parents were already seated, eating eggs and bacon.

"Morning to you too, sleepyhead," teased Ashley.

"Oh, morning. So, what about Mariner Bay?"

"The Lightspeed Rangers were there," stated Andros. "The Red Ranger was Carter Grayson; nice guy."

"Do you know of a Titanium Ranger?"

Andros thought for a moment. "I think Carter did mention a Titanium Ranger. Ryan Mitchell, I think; Dana Mitchell's older brother, son of Captain William Mitchell. Why do you ask?"

"I'm going to Mariner Bay."

"You're what?" asked Ashley, a certain motherly note in her voice that said if Bria though she was leaving, she had another thing coming.

"What about me?" asked Jess, a second after Ashley.

"Hold on," said Andros.

"You and Matt are coming too, Jess," Bria said.

"You're going _where_?" asked Ashley.

"Hold on," Andros repeated, louder, though no one seemed to heed him. He sighed.

"Have you called Matt?" Jess questioned.

"No, not yet," Bria informed her.

"If you think you're just going to up and leave and go to Mariner Bay--" started Ashley.

"I want quiet," Andros ordered in authoritative tone, his voice, though not exceptionally loud, permeating the chaos in the room. Silence fell. He turned to his daughter. "Now, why are you going to Mariner Bay?" He held up a hand to silence Ashley's protest, looking expectantly at his child.

"Erm, the Princess said so," she said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you could say it's...Ranger business." Andros just looked at Bria, who fidgeted under his gaze. "I'm going to find the fourth Ranger," she explained.

There was a pause. "Well then, you better get going," said Andros, his warm brown eyes releasing his daughter as he motioned for Bria and Jess to go pack.

"Andros! We're just going to let her go?" Bria heard Ashley protest as she and Jess left the room. Bria motioned for Jess to go on, while she stood on the stairs, listening.

"She's growing up, Ash. We have to let her go. Besides, she's a Ranger now. Who are we to stop her?"

"Her parents! You know how dangerous being a Ranger is, Andros! And what about school?"

"Ash, she's 17. You also knew the dangers of being a Ranger, as did I. Did that stop us? True, your parents didn't know, but still...she deserves this. And it'll be easier for her and us that we do know; she won't be sneaking around behind our backs. It's our job to support her in this, Ash. She can make up school work later. This is what she needs to do, and I believe in her with all my heart."

Bria heard Ashley sigh. "I do too, it's just...it's so hard to let my little girl go."

"I know, honey, I know. But we have to start sometime." Bria smiled, knowing her father was probably holding her mother right now, comforting her. It was so nice to know she had their confidence...even if she wasn't supposed to know.

Bria quickly walked into her room. "How long are we going to be gone?" Jess asked.

"I don't know...best pack for a week though."

"OK." Bria and Jess packed and called Matt to let him know they would pick him up in an hour.

"So we're going to find another Ranger?" asked Jess.

"You bet. I don't know who he is, but we'll find him. We do know he's the child of a Ranger or two."

"He? Did the Princess mention that too?"

Bria nodded.

After a little while, Bria and Jess said goodbye to Andros and Ashley. "We should be back within a week," said Bria. "I'll call you."

"Be careful," said Ashley, tightly hugging her child. "We're here if you need us."

"Good luck, and watch yourselves," advised Andros, hugging his daughter and niece. Jess offered to drive, and Bria accepted. A few moments later they pulled into Matt's driveway.

"Be right back," said Bria, hopping out of the car and running up the front steps. The door opened. "Ready?" she asked Matt.

"Let's go." The two walked to the car, put Matt's bag in the trunk, and got in the car. As they drove to Mariner Bay, Bria decided she should call Kyle to let him know that everything was settled; or at least on its way to getting settled. After searching for her cell phone for ten minutes, she decided she'd just call from Mariner Bay.

"So what was up with that whole break-in thing?" asked Matt. "Did you find out why they broke in?"

"We think it's because someone found out we're Rangers," said Jess. "We don't know how, but it kind of freaks you out to know that someone's watching and following you."

"Uh, speaking of following, what's that thing behind us?" asked Bria, glancing out the rearview mirror. A strange motorcycle-like vehicle was roaring after them, with an equally, if not more so, strange creature that looked like it walked off a movie set riding it; its head was snake-like, and it was robed in billowing black cloth. "Drive, Jess!"

Jess hit the gas and wove in and out of the traffic, ignoring the angry honks and protests of her fellow drivers. The motorcycle followed dead on their trail, the creature shooting blasts at them from a weapon it held. Jess finally exited the highway and screeched around a line of traffic; the motorcycle jumped over the traffic.

"This guy just doesn't give up, does he?" asked Bria in exasperation. Unbuckling her seat belt and standing with her upper body out of the moon roof, she flicked her fingers, causing the creature's robe to burst into flame. It swerved of the road, screeching, and crashed into a tree. Suddenly the flaming wreckage disappeared in a black-purple mist.

Sitting back down, Bria took a deep breath. "What was that?" asked Jess, face white, as she got back on the highway.

"I don't know; but why don't we finish our trip to Mariner Bay? The sooner this is over, the sooner we can find out." Bria suggested.

"How..." asked Matt, referring to her attack on the creature using her power. Bria spent the rest of the drive coaching Matt on his powers, and Jess listened in for tips. Soon they pulled off the highway into Mariner Bay.

"Welcome to Mariner Bay," said Bria. "We'd better find a place to stay."

"Good idea. You should also keep aware of your powers, Bria," advised Jess.

"Got it." Bria could feel the water power awaking; a dull pounding, like waves crashing on the shore, started in her head. "This should be fun." A few minutes later Jess pulled up to a hotel.

"This cool?" she asked. Bria shrugged.

"Let's just park here, walk around, and then check in." The others agreed, and the three got out of the car and walked down the street. Bria walked towards the bay, not really caring if Jess or Matt followed her. She found a nice little park by the water, with green grass and a bench or two. Lying on the grass, she watched the sun set over the water, and just contemplated the past week.

Bria heard footsteps, and turned her head to see Jess sit next to her. "Matt went to find a place to eat," she said. The two sat in silence, both enjoying the water. After a little while, Bria spoke.

"Jess?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know if I can do this. The chase this afternoon made it so clear; this is real. This isn't one of our little games we played when we were kids; this is really happening, and this is dangerous."

"Bria, of course you can do it. You're the Red Ranger, and you handled the chase very well. Besides, it's in your blood; you were meant to do this, just like I was, just like Matt was, and whoever else comes along the way. So many people believe in you. We know it's dangerous; that's why we stay on our toes, and that's why we're going to defeat evil."

"What evil? It's only just begun." Bria sighed. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Jess." Jess hugged her little cousin.

"No problem. Now how about some food?" she asked, seeing Matt walking towards them.

"Sounds good," said Bria getting up. She reached down a hand and pulled Jess up, and they went to meet Matt.

* * *

That night Bria tried calling Kyle, only to find he wasn't home. Tommy told her he had left a few days ago, saying there was something he had to do; he hadn't heard from him since. After talking with Tommy for a while and successfully avoiding answering his questions on where she was and what she was up to, Bria said goodbye, adding that she was sure Kyle was fine.

But something made her wonder what he was up to.

* * *

The next day the three Rangers walked around the city, trying to find out where Bria felt the strongest power. They talked while they walked, commenting on Mariner Bay. Suddenly Bria stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" asked Matt.

"They're here..."

"Who's here?" Jess asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Matt asked Bria.

"No, I mean....I don't know who they are, but I know they're who we're looking for."

"Oh."

Bria pointed. "He's the one," she whispered. A tan young man with shaggy blonde hair walked down the street, holding a surfboard under one arm.

"Ooo, he's cute," said Jess.

Bria smacked Jess. "Let's follow him." The three walked a little ways behind him, looking for all the world like three friends out on a walk. They talked like nothing was up, and actually managed to do a good job at it. After while the blonde walked into a surf store, and the three walked past the store.

"Now what?" asked Matt.

"Jess, if you think he's cute, go for it," Bria said.

"What?"

"Walk in, look around, bump into him, get his name, you know."

"Oh. Do I look OK?"

"You look fine! Now go." Bria pushed Jess. She and Matt sat on a wall and waited. After a few minutes, the guy walked out of the store, smiling. He nodded to the two on the wall, and they smiled back. Bria noted he had blue eyes and cute freckles. He walked down the street and around a corner, just before Jess came out of the store.

"Well?" asked Bria, jumping off the wall.

"His name is Josh, and he lives here in Mariner Bay."

"Did you find out a last name?" probed Bria.

"Yeah...it started with a 'g'...Garrison? Grayson? That was it; Grayson."

"Are you sure?" asked Bria.

"Yes. Is that important?"

"Sure..." mused Bria. "He must be Carter's son."

"Who?"

"Remember at breakfast? Dad said that the Red Lightspeed Ranger was Carter Grayson."

"Oh yeah..."

"Really, you are on top of things, aren't you? I wonder..." Bria thought out loud.

"What?" asked Matt, slightly lost.

"The Lightspeed Rangers seemed to lack that inborn ability to be Rangers; minus the Titanium Ranger. It's not that they were bad at it; they just didn't instinctively know how to use weapons, etc. It all came from technology. It shouldn't be a big deal though."

"Uh, OK," said Jess, lost now too.

"Never mind. What do you say to paying a little visit to Mr. Grayson and family?" Bria asked. "Let's say, tonight?"

"I'd say it's a good idea," commented Matt.

"Let's go for it," smiled Jess.

"OK then; tonight it is. First though, we'd better look him up." The three went back to the hotel, and Bria looked him up in the phone book provided in the room. "G... Gardia... Gendry...Grayson, Carter and Dana. 21 Kestrel Lane. Hmmm.....map, map, map, where is a map?" Bria flipped to the back of the phone book. "Ah ha! Map! Let's see..." Bria traced her fingers over the roads, tracing the path to Kestrel Lane. "OK, I think I know where we're going."

"That would be good," muttered Matt.

"Oh, shush," scolded Bria. "Do you guys think we should check out of the hotel?"

"Why not? We're leaving after we get Josh, right?" Jess asked.

"I don't know."

Matt thought a moment. "Why don't we check out? We can always check back in if need be."

"Sounds good."

* * *

That night, Bria's black car quietly drove up Kestrel Lane. "This should be it," she said, stopping in front of a house. Noticing a few extra cars in the driveway, she winced.

"I think they have company," said Jess. The three sat in the car, just waiting.

"It can't be helped," Bria finally said. "This is really important." She slid out of her seat and walked to the front door, the other two chasing after her. Bria stood for a moment, then determinedly rang the doorbell. She heard footsteps, and a few moments later the door opened.

"Yes?" asked a man. He had blonde hair like Josh, and Bria deemed this to be his father.

"Carter Grayson?" The man nodded. "I'm Bria Lompire, Andros's daughter, and these are my friends Matt and Jess. I have something urgent I need to discuss with your son."

"Andros, the Red Space Ranger?" Bria nodded. "Thought so. The hair looks familiar. Come in." They followed Carter into the house, Bria muttering about her hair.

"Look at it this way," Jess hissed softly. "It's a free ticket; no one questions that you're his daughter."

The four walked into a large room, where 4 others were sitting. A woman with blonde hair sat on a couch, and Carter sat down next to her. Across the room Josh sat in a chair, looking comfortable, and he frowned as he recognized the three. On a couch nearby, two men were sitting; they and the woman looked somewhat alike, and Bria presumed they were related. These must be the Mitchells. The one on the left was older, with silver hair and mustache, a vertical scar on his right cheek, and a dignified air. The other was younger and clean-shaven, with dirty blonde hair slightly tinged with silver. His eyes, a sharp green, seem to take in Bria in one simple glace, and Bria got the feeling that if she left now, he would be able to state exactly what she looked like and what she was wearing, down to her shoelaces. He had a friendly air to him, but there was also an underlying air that told Bria he wasn't one to be fooled around with.

"Have a seat," Carter offered.

"Thank you," Bria said as they sat. "I'm sorry to interrupt your get-together."

Carter waved it away. "It's fine."

Bria smiled. "I'm actually here just to see Josh. Could I see you alone for a moment?"

Josh nodded, and the three Rangers followed him out of the room. He sat in a chair in the next room over. "Who are you, and what's this all about?"

"My name is Bria. This is Matt, and I believe you know Jess. I realize this is a bit sudden and awkward, but we're here to ask you to join us."

"Join you in what?"

"Being a Power Ranger."

He did a double take. "Sorry, I could have sworn you just said 'Power Ranger'."

"I did."

"Dude, you can't be serious."

"I am. Would you join us?"

He paused, thinking for a few moments, before nodding, his deep blue eyes serious.

Bria knelt in front of him. "Your hands, please." Josh conceded, taking her hands in his.

Bria went through the now familiar passing of powers. This time blue flashed first, followed by the customary red. Bria stood. Again she said, as with Matt, "Do you accept these powers of water and the responsibility that goes with them?"

"I'd be crazy to say no, dude."

Everyone chuckled, and Bria smiled. "Stand."

Again, they formed a circle, and Bria gave instructions on what to do. When they let go of each other, Josh had water drops on his wrist. "What the..." The drops shone and turned into a morpher.

"Welcome, Blue Ranger." Bria smiled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm the Blue Ranger," he repeated.

"The one and only."

"Wicked awesome, man." Josh watched his morpher turn into a watch with blue stripes.

The now four Rangers returned to the other room, receiving curious glances from the adults. Josh just smiled at them reassuringly. "Mom, Dad, Grandpa, Uncle Ryan, this is Bria, Jess, and Matt."

Bria smiled, looking at Carter and Dana Grayson, Captain William Mitchell, and Ryan Mitchell. "It's very nice to meet you all."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Ryan told her.

Bria turned to him. "I hate to pry, but do you have a son?"

Ryan's face clouded. "I did, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Did?"

"He disappeared when he was six," he said shortly.

"Oh...I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"He was playing in the yard. I went inside to get a drink, and then I heard a yell. I went back outside and he was gone." He ran a hand through his hair. "Why are you asking?"

"Curiosity, I suppose...." The Princess must want her to find this Aaron...but how? Where did one start? And why? Bria bit her lip. Softly she asked, "How long as he been gone?"

"Seventeen years," Ryan said, frowning. "If you'll forgive my saying so, you don't sound like you're merely curious."

She shifted slightly, aware of everyone watching the exchange. "What if I told you I could find your son?"

"I'd think you were crazy," he replied bluntly. "It's been seventeen years."

Bria nodded, then sighed. "I'm going to do my best though."

Ryan looked greatly surprised. "You're going to try and find Aaron? Why?"

"Uh...let's just say it'll benefit me as much as you."

"I'm not sure I like that."

"Whether or not you like it, Mr. Mitchell, I'm going to try anyway."

"You're crazy," was his reply, but his voice held something very close to gratitude, so far as Bria could tell.

She smiled. "Well, if it just so happens I actually find him, is there a number where I can reach you?"

Ryan nodded, writing his number down and passing it to her. "Feel free to call anytime."

She nodded, then looked to Josh. "You want to head out now?"

"It's late; why don't you spend the night?" offered Dana.

"Oh, no, we couldn't," Jess protested.

"Yes you can," Dana insisted. "Then you can get an early start tomorrow nice and fresh. Besides, the rest of the children are away, which leaves the beds open for you."

"Are you sure?" asked Matt.

"Positive," Carter threw in.

"Thank you very much," Bria said, meaning every word.

They sat around for a while, talking. Jess sat in a chair with Matt and Josh seated on the floor nearby. Bria smiled as she looked at them. Her team was coming together nicely. Only one more to go...


	8. Pink Powers

Disclaimer: Bleh.

A/N: Kalli is pronounced Kal-lee, not Kay-lee.

Chapter 8 - Pink Powers

That night, as Bria slept in one of the available beds, the Princess again visited her. "You are doing a good job, Bria."

"For going on half clues and vague information, I think so too."

"You still have one more companion. Come to Turtle Cove."

"Bring everyone?" Bria asked. The Princess nodded, smiling.

"I can't wait to meet everyone in person...especially you," Princess Shayla said.

Bria smiled, then thought a moment. "I have a question. Why do you refer to me sometimes as your daughter?"

"The Earth has families of many kinds. I have given you some of my powers, so that you see things in dreams. I watch over you, and make sure you follow the right path. You feel like a daughter to me."

Bria smiled. "If this wasn't a dream, and you were real, I'd hug you right now."

The Princess smiled back. "I will see you in Turtle Cove?"

"Of course."

* * *

The dream faded, and Bria awoke. Yawning, she stretched. Reading the clock, she saw it read six AM. They had another car ride today; Bria just hoped this one would be less exciting. She paused a moment to consider the irony or hoping for a boring car ride before rising.

In a half hour, Bria, Josh, Jess, and Matt were all in the car. After making sure they had everything, Bria drove off, honking goodbye.

"So where are we going?" Josh asked from the back seat.

"Turtle Cove; I have one power left to transfer, and that's the power of life."

"Life? Why does that sound wrong?" Jess asked.

"Because it's not completely accurate. The power allows one to heal, and to communicate with animals to some extent. It'd sound sort of weird if it was the power of animals and healing; imagine morphing and calling out 'animals and healing'. Life sounds better."

The three thought over this for a while, and then shrugged. "Sounds cool to me," said Josh.

Bria smiled. "You're into surfing, right?" she asked.

Josh looked at her, startled. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"For one, you have lots of freckles. Two, you have the power of water. Three, you did have a surfboard yesterday." Just then Bria's cell phone rang. "So that's where it went!" she exclaimed. "It's been gone for weeks! Jess, will you get it?"

Jess dug around under the seat for a moment before coming up with the cell phone. "Hello, Bria's cell phone answering cousin here." After a second or so, Jess handed Bria the phone. "It's for you, of course."

"Hold on a sec; would you mind driving?" Bria pulled over, and she and Jess switched seats. "Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Bria, where have you been?" A familiar voice scolded her. "I called your house, but your parents said you went off on a vaca with your cousin."

"Vikki, calm down. I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner; I won't be coming back to Angel Grove for some time."

"Bria..."

"Could you let Hanna and Tia know for me? Tell them I'll miss them."

"Bria, why are you leaving? Where are you going? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, Vikki, I promise. I'm just spending some time with my cousin."

"What about school?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. I might be transferring to another one, depending on how things go with my cousin."

"So I guess I won't be seeing much of you anymore," Vikki said, dejected.

"Probably not, no. I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too. Be careful, whatever you're doing."

Bria put down the phone. "Who was that?" Matt asked.

"Friends. They were worried about me."

"Ah."

The rest of the ride the three others chatted, but Bria just looked out the window. So much of her life was being given up; so many friendships she wouldn't know for years -- or maybe never again._ But I have a new life, and new friends; and I'm helping people. That makes it all worth it. _

An hour or so later they pulled into Turtle Cove. Bria looked around. "Take that street," she said, pointing left. "It leads to a nice little place we can stay."

"How did you know that?" asked Jess as they pulled up.

"I've been here. Can you guys check in? I have someone I need to visit."

* * *

Bria walked down the long driveway, among trees, and when she reached the clearing she smiled. Walking around to the back of the house, she heard a bark, soon followed by a golden retriever that bounded towards her.

"Hey, Sunny. How's it going? Has Cole been good?" Bria smiled at she patted the dog's head, kneeling on the ground. She pulled away when he licked her face. "It's good to see you too, but do you mind? I've already had my bath for the day, thank you."

Bria heard a chuckle and looked up. "Mr. Evans," she said happily. Sunny gave her a chance to stand up, and she hugged the kind man. "It's so good to see you."

"It's Cole, and you too. What's brings you back to Turtle Cove so soon?" Cole asked, smiling. "Did you figure out what was going on with your dreams?"

"Are you sure you want to ask that question?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Let me put it this way; how much time do you have?"

"All the time in the world. Would you like a drink?"

"Sure. Thank you."

Cole led her to the back porch. They sat together and talked over lemonades. "Cole, you wouldn't believe how much has happened."

"Really? What's got you so excited?" Cole asked, patting Sunny's head, which was placed in his lap.

"This," Bria said, holding up her wrist. Normally she wouldn't tell anyone she was a Ranger, but Cole was a former Ranger, and she knew she could trust him.

"A watch?" Cole's eyes widened as it turned into a morpher. "Ah. Well, congratulations. You certainly came at a good time."

"Good time?" Bria asked, leaning forward.

Cole nodded. "The tension lately had been so thick you could cut it with a knife. Can you hear it in the animals?"

Bria tilted her head. "No. When the power to listen to animals passes, it will grow." At Cole's questioning look, Bria explained. "I have powers, aside from being a Ranger. I've given most of them away to fellow Rangers, so that they could become Rangers. It's quite amazing, actually. I'd never thought it would really happen."

"Destiny is a funny thing," Cole said, smiling. "It takes you wherever it wants, and you're just along for the ride."

Bria nodded. "Sometimes I feel that way. Other times...I feel like there's so much weight on my shoulders. I'm responsible for all the Rangers, and I have to protect Earth. Who knows, I might even have to protect KO-35 and other planets for all I know."

Cole chuckled. "That's what happens when you're a Ranger. Don't worry; you'll get used to it in time. For now though, just do your best."

"Thanks, Cole. I'll try." Bria let out a sigh. "Being Red Ranger is harder than it looks."

Cole's eyebrows rose. "What Ranger did you say you were?"

"Red."

"Well, that's a new twist," he said smiling. Then he laughed. "What a surprise! And yes, it is harder than it looks; that's why you have to do this from the heart, because you want to."

"I want to," Bria said firmly.

"Then that's all you need. Well, that and a few good friends on your side," Cole smiled. The two spent the rest of the afternoon talking. When the sun started setting, Bria looked up with a jolt.

"They're going to wonder if I ran away," Bria remarked, rising. "I'd better get going."

"Good luck," said Cole.

"I'll be seeing you; we'll probably be in town for a few days."

"Then why don't you stay here?" Cole offered.

"Oh, no. We couldn't."

"Why not? I have the room. And as you so graciously demonstrated the last time, you don't have a problem with helping out; so why not? You're only staying a few days."

"Well..."

"And we haven't finished our discussion; it seems silly for you to run back and forth." Cole smiled up a Bria. "What do you say?"

"If you insist," she relented.

"I insist."

* * *

The next day, after helping with breakfast, Bria told the others she was going for a little walk.

"Before you go," said Cole, "I thought you might like to know that everyone's coming over tonight."

"Everyone?"

"The Wild Force Rangers and their families," Cole said.

Bria grinned. "Cole, you have just made my life a whole lot easier."

"No problem. I like to help out?" Cole said, somewhat confused.

"Now I don't have to track down the Pink Ranger; she's coming here tonight."

"Oh. I didn't think of that. The only person who has a daughter near your age is Danny. She's very sweet."

"Well then, I hope she'll be open to the idea," Bria said. "Are there any trails I could take through the woods?"

"Sure." Cole pointed out the beginning of a trail in his backyard. "If you get lost, just keep walking; the path eventually leads back here or to a main road."

"Thanks." Bria walked out into the woods. Smiling, she took a deep breath of fresh air. It was so beautiful and quiet in the woods. Humming softly, she walked along the path, stopping every now and then to just listen and look at the sunlight filtering through the trees.

On one of the occasions where she has stopped, she heard a sound that puzzled her. It sounded like the low growl of a large cat. She froze, looking around. What would a large cat be doing in these woods?

The low growl repeated itself, slightly louder. Was she dreaming? Slowly walking forward, Bria saw nothing. After a few moments she heard the growl one more time, but very softly. Frowning, Bria walked back to Cole's house.

Over lunch, Bria was very quiet. "OK," said Jess, "what happened?"

"Hmm?" Bria asked, looking up from her sandwich.

"Every time you're this quiet, something's up. So what is it?"

"I heard something in the woods. It's no big deal, really."

"What did you hear?" asked Cole.

"I heard a growl...like a large cat...but it wasn't a lion."

"Really?" Cole thought for a moment. "If it wasn't a lion, then I don't know what it was. Sometimes Red Lion visits, but it's not very often."

"Wait, visit?" asked Josh. "How do you just happen to have this huge lion visit?"

Cole smiled. "Those woods are quite big, and Red Lion and I are still connected in heart."

"Oh."

Bria rose to help clean up. "What time is everyone coming? You must have a lot of people coming?"

"They're coming at six. And no, it's not that many people. Alyssa, Danny with his wife and daughter, Taylor and her boyfriend, and Max with his wife and two sons. That's 10."

"Plus you, me, and my buddies over there," Bria said. "That's 15."

Cole shrugged. "The more the merrier. Besides, Max's sons don't really count; they're very young."

"Do Max and Danny's wives know they were Rangers? Does Taylor's boyfriend know?"

"Danny's wife knows. I don't think Max's does, and I'm pretty sure Taylor's boyfriend doesn't."

Bria nodded. "We better get started if we have 15 people coming over. Cole, how often do you do this?"

"About every month or so, but usually not here. Why?"

"Because we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

At six sharp, the doorbell rang. Cole introduced the Rangers to Alyssa. She had a sweet disposition, and was very happy to meet the four, even if she had no idea they were Rangers.

One by one -- or two, or three, or four --, they all arrived. Bria was introduced to Kalli, Danny and Kendal's daughter. Around 23, she had long black hair and kind dark brown eyes. Josh, Matt, Jess, Bria, and Kalli all had a great time together as they got to know each other better and kept an eye on Max's two sons, AJ and Denis, who were three and four.

Later that night, after everyone had eaten, the five quietly left the room. Denis and AJ were sleepily lying on the floor, so the five were free to go outside and enjoy the night air.

"Kalli," Bria spoke as the five sat on the deck, "would you be interesting in joining a team of Rangers if there was one?"

Kalli thought for a long time, and the chirping of the crickets was the only sound to be heard. Finally she spoke. "Yes, I think I would."

"Then I need you to give me your hands." Kalli apprehensively laid her hands in Bria's.

Once again the flashes came. Pink flashed this time, but red was different; it was brighter than ever, and the other colors seemed to be interwoven in it.

"Do you accept these powers and the responsibilities that come with them?" Bria asked. _I'm starting to sound like a broken record._

"All right. Yes."

Once again, they formed a circle, and Kalli had a pink haze around her wrist. A watch appeared, silver with pink stripes and face.

"Welcome," said Jess. "How does it feel to be Pink Ranger?"

"Wow," was all Kalli could say.

Suddenly there was a white-blue light, and Princess Shayla appeared. Bria smiled. "Princess," she greeted her.

"Bria."

She hugged the Princess tightly. "I've wanted to meet you for such a long time."

The Princess smiled. "I've waited to meet you for many years. And these must be your fellow Rangers," she said.

Bria introduced them all, and the Princess looked back to Bria. "You must be very careful. Now that your team is complete, they will come after you."

"Who?"

"Amenkotept and his henchmen."

"Amen-who?" asked Josh.

"He is evil, and set on conquering the world."

"Hmm, he wouldn't happen to have evil snake creatures working for him, would he?" Jess asked.

"It's possible." The Princess turned to Kalli, smiling. "Kalli, I believe you recently received an extremely generous gift?"

"No...Oh! That," Kalli said at the Princess's look. "Yes, I did."

"Why don't you put it to good use?"

Kalli's eyes widened. "Really?"

Princess Shayla nodded. "I think Danny will let you." She smiled gently. "I'll intervene if I must, but I think he'll understand."

Kalli smiled. "I'll try."

"I must bid you goodbye now. We will meet again soon, Rangers." The Princess vanished, and the five were left to ponder their thoughts.


	9. Mysterious Happenings

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own anything except any characters you never saw on TV...oh, and the plot. Don't want anybody taking that. -

A/N: Thanks to all the people who review. I always enjoy getting reviews and suggestions on how to improve my story.

Chapter 9 - Mysterious Happenings

Kalli's extremely generous gift turned out to be a very large house. Her third uncle twice removed -- or something like that, Kalli couldn't quite figure it out -- had died recently, leaving her his almost-mansion. It had more than enough rooms to house the Rangers.

Bria had gone home to grab all her things, telling her parents she was moving in with her friends. Andros and Ashley were of course happy to hear how well things were going, though they were a little worried for their daughter's safety. A few days after the Princess's visit, however, everyone was happily settled in a house nestled in Sun Valley.

Sun Valley was of relatively short distance between Mariner Bay, Turtle Cove, and Angel Grove. Since Bria was the only one who was still in school, she was the only one who had a problem with moving. All the others had been planning to or were already moved out. Bria transferred to Sun Valley High, where she would complete her last few courses. Because she had taken extra courses in her first three years of high school, Bria now took only minimal classes, in order to keep up with being a Ranger.

A day or so after they had moved in, Bria and Jess were out grocery shopping. After they had parked the car, they walked inside, talking and laughing. Neither was aware of the figure that watched them.

When they came back out to load up the trunk of Bria's car, they were surprised to find the parking lot deserted. "What the--?" wondered Bria. They quickly put away the grocery bags and looked around.

"Does something seem a little different to you?" asked Jess.

"Just a tad," Bria replied, somewhat sarcastically.

The cousins stared. It was so silent; you could have heard a pin drop. Bria curiously walked around.

"Where did they all go?" she wondered out loud.

"I think I can help with that."

Bria and Jess spun around. In the middle of the parking lot there was a woman...or something that looked like a woman. She had short tawny hair and dull brown-gold eyes. Her lips and nails were blood red, and she was clad in gold boots, a gold skirt that was way too short, a gold halter top, and a gold headdress of some kind.

"Gee, like gold much?" muttered Jess.

"Gold is nice, but I think she went overboard," Bria replied.

"You must be the Power Rangers; pink and yellow, I assume," she sneered.

Bria gave Jess a meaningful look to stop her from correcting the strange woman. "And You are?"

"Sphinxra. I thought I'd stop by and introduce myself and to warn you that you won't be Rangers for long."

"Uh huh. I'm so scared. You said you knew where everyone was?"

"Oh, them." The woman negligently waved her hand. "I scared them off so I could talk with you. I'd heard some Power Rangers were nearby. A wasted effort in my opinion."

"I'm sure. Let me guess; you work for Amenkotept...or whatever he's called."

The woman gave an evil laugh. "Very good. You're smarter than I thought." She put on a tragic expression. "So sorry, but I have an appointment to make...with one Amenkotept. In the meantime, I think I'll leave you with a little gift...something to play with." The woman grinned savagely. "Enjoy the Apepakes."

She disappeared in a sickly gold-brown light. Not two seconds later a purple-black mist formed followed by the snake creatures.

"Oh great," groaned Bria. "So _that's_ what she meant by Apepakes."

Ten minutes later, Jess and Bria pulled up the long driveway to the house, slightly bruised and very annoyed. After unloading the groceries, Bria informed Jess and Matt, who were putting groceries away, that she would be listening to music upstairs.

As Bria lounged on her bed, listening to music, she thought over Sphinxra. It was obvious that the Rangers were seriously unapt to fight right now. They were still trying to get control of their new powers. Besides, they had no way of even knowing if Amenkotept attacked...and just because he hadn't yet, Bria knew that didn't mean he wouldn't.

What they needed was help. Plain, old, simple help.

_Ambrianna._

"Who said that?" Bria yelped, startled. She stopped the music and sat up, looking around the room.

_I will help you._

The deep voice echoed within Bria's head. Hey eyes widened as she figured out what it was...or to be more precise, who it was.

_But, you...you're...dead._

_To some it may seem so. I am not truly dead. Did Andros ever tell you what I told him?_

Bria shook her head. _No. He always seemed to skip over that part of the story._

_I told him that my spirit would forever live in all that is good. Are you not good? I will always be with you_.  
_  
_She gave a little smile. It was like having a guardian angel. _You have no idea how much better that makes me feel_.

The deep voice sounded amused. _It is cheering to know you take such comfort in my presence. Please tell Andros you spoke with me. It will put his mind at rest._

_I will._

He continued. _As I have said, I will help you. I am sending someone to aid you; I believe you will like him._

_Thank you, Zordon,_ she said with a smile.

_You are welcome, Ambrianna._

Then the voice was gone.


	10. Help Arrives

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed.

Chapter 10 - Help Arrives

Bria walked downstairs after calling her father. Andros had been overjoyed to learn of Zordon...after Bria had convinced him she really talked to Zordon, that is.

Bria saw everyone hanging out in the large family room. Josh and Matt were playing pool, and Jess and Kalli were chatting by a window. Bria walked over to the two women and sat. "Where did you get all this stuff?" she asked Kalli, referring to the pool table in the room, Jacuzzi outside on the porch, and large TV, among other things.

"My uncle had it all," Kalli shrugged. "It was almost like he had intended to leave it to me from the very beginning. The basement has all these weird outlets everywhere, but it's empty except for some metal here and there. Oh, and there's some gym equipment."

"Odd. It does sound like he planned something. Did you tell them about Sphinxra?" Bria asked Jess, who nodded. "Good."

"Eight ball, corner pocket," Josh said. Bria watched as he leaned against the table slightly and lined up the shot, drawing back his arm and pausing to shake his blonde hair out of his eyes before striking with the cue, sending the eight ball home. He and Matt then proceeded to start a new game.

"Hey guys," Bria said, "do you think you could help a newcomer out?"

Josh grinned in her direction. "Sure. But don't expect us to let you win."

"Of course not. I've played before, I just need a little tutoring, that's all."

Matt grabbed a cue off a rack on the wall and tossed it to Bria. She grinned, catching it, and leaned against the edge of the table. "So, any tips?"

The rest of the day was spent learning and teaching pool. Soon Jess and Kalli joined in as well, and the five had a ball, no pun intended.

* * *

The next day was Saturday. Bria was, in her opinion, rudely woken by the doorbell. "Who in the world could be here now?" she grumbled, looking at the clock, which read 7 AM. Still muttering, she went downstairs clad in T-shirt and pajama pants and peaked out the window next to the door. When she pulled back the curtain and saw who it was, she shrieked, yanked open the door, and stared.

"No way."

"Ai yi yi! You look just like Andros!"

Bria nodded. She did look just like her father, only more feminine and with much longer hair. "I'm his daughter, Ambrianna. But everyone calls me Bria." Bria anxiously looked down the long driveway to make sure no one was watching. "You'd better come inside." The figure did, and Bria looked at him a moment. "Are you who I think you are?"

"I am Alpha 7," the little robot replied. "I came to help you."

"How do you know what my dad looks like? I though he knew Alpha 6."

"I have the memories of Alpha 5 and Alpha 6 in order to help you."

"Whoa," said a voice, "what is that?"

"This is Alpha 7, Matt," Bria stated.

"Alpha?" he gaped. "Like, Alpha Alpha?"

"Awesome," stated Josh, standing at the top of the stairs with the rest of the gang. It looked like everyone had woken at the doorbell and Bria's shriek. "Uh...what exactly is he doing here?"

"He came to help," Bria explained.

"Oh," Josh nodded knowingly. "Err...help with what?"

"Us, smart one," Kalli teased. "You didn't think we could do this without Alpha?"

Josh just grumbled, then muttered that he was going back to bed. They all hid grins as they listened to him stomp down the hallway.

Bria turned back to Alpha. "So...now what?"

"I believe I'll have all I need in the basement."

"OK...for what?"

"Oh, you'll see," the little robot chuckled. "But you have to stay out of the basement until I say you can come down."

"All right Alpha. The basement's all yours."

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Alpha cried, hurrying into the basement.

Bria watched him go, smiling. Then she took off upstairs, telling Jess, Kalli, and Matt to let her sleep.

* * *

Amazingly the next two weeks were calm. There was no sign of Amenkotept or Sphinxra, and the Rangers barely saw Alpha. Bria considered it a gift from heaven, and was almost starting to wonder if being a Ranger was real. But this added time gave the Rangers the time they needed to settle down and get to business.

Alpha finally let the Rangers into the basement, and they couldn't believe their eyes.

"You did all this?!" Bria exclaimed.

Alpha nodded.

"I love you, Alpha," Bria smiled, hugging the little robot. "You are the best."

Alpha had transformed the basement into a kind of command center. There were many monitors and screens, tables, and things that looked to be generally useful. Alpha told the Rangers that he would be able to monitor the city and suburbs and let them know when Amenkotept attacked. Alpha had also gotten the gym equipment out of the way by making a small little area where all the equipment was located. The Rangers couldn't help but be impressed.

* * *

A couple of days later, Bria was on the back deck when Alpha got her.

"Ai yi yi! You better get to the plaza, and fast!"

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Bria, jumping to her feet.

"There's something at the plaza! Hurry!"

"All right, all right, I'm going!" Bria hurriedly flamed to the plaza, the others meeting her there. Everything seemed normal.

"Alpha," said Kalli into her watch, "are you sure you set up that equipment right?"

Just then there was a huge crash and an ugly laugh. The Rangers whirled, finding themselves looking at a mummy-type thing.

"Ugh," said Josh, "this guy needs a major makeover."

"And coming from a guy, that's saying a lot," Jess added.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josh shot. "Guys can care how they look."

"I didn't mean--"

Jess was cut off by the odd creature, which spoke in a grinding voice. "Get out of my way, humans."

"Guys, shush and do what he says." She dragged them around a corner, silencing their protests. "We don't want the whole world knowing we're Rangers, do we?" She peaked around the corner. "All clear. Let's go."

They all morphed, calling out their respective powers, and soon wore their outfits. Jess and Kalli had skirts, but the rest did not. There were all identical, save for the belts; in addition to Jess and Bria's belts, which had a lightning bolt and a flame, Matt had a leaf on his, Josh had a water drop, and Kalli had a heart.

"Nice," Matt said, looking down at himself.

"You can admire it later. C'mon," said Jess.

The five attacked the mummy-creature, and soon it was disposed of; no more than a pile of ashes, thanks to Bria's fire.

"OK, that was kinda random," stated Josh. They all nodded.

"So, how'd everybody do?" Bria asked. They all grinned behind their visors.

"Pretty good," replied Jess.

"Well that wasn't so hard," stated Matt. "Maybe we can pull this off."

* * *

Sphinxra paced her chambers. How could those puny, stupid little Rangers have defeated her mummy? They had never seen battle before, and so Sphinxra thought her mummy would more than handle them; she had worked on it for ages. And yet it seemed as if with little effort it had all gone to pieces...literally. Amenkotept would not be pleased.

Those annoying Rangers were supposed to be a temporary problem...she had thought they might have taken her warning; she had even given them a few weeks to clear out. But no, they had stayed, and defeated one of her favorite monsters. She had a feeling her other monsters wouldn't do much better. Maybe if they had some help....

Sphinxra grinned. Her lover would do quite nicely...even if he wasn't, in truth, her lover...yet. Sphinxra smiled a seductive grin. She could be very convincing.

Knowing that time was short and that she might as well wipe out the Rangers sooner than later, she decided to go to her last resort...well, not last, but pretty close. He was everything the Rangers were, but better...evil. Black.

Collapsing on a divan, Sphinxra thought of ways to make him hers...if only he wasn't so stiff! But oh well, he'd do well for this purpose, and she was sure she could find a way to change his mind about the other.

But until he decided to fight them, she needed something to distract the Rangers. Her eyes roamed over to her seeing plate, a relatively flat platter carved like an Egyptian eye motif that held water, which when still would show her what was going on down on Earth. As her eyes flitted away, they caught a small earthenware jar. She paused. She had no time to prepare a spell, but those Rangers were so pesky...

She grinned. No time like the present.

Sphinxra rose and walked over to the jar. One blood-red nailed hand grabbed a few pinches of black dust, and she held it in her closed fist. Walking over to her seeing plate, she whispered a few words and sprinkled the dust over the water. It turned an angry red, and she laughed. Let's see how well those Rangers do with a mummy ten times larger.

* * *

The Rangers were just turning away when a huge red cloud settled itself above the mummy-monster's ashes. They turned and stared as the mummy-monster grew...and grew...and grew.

"Oh great. I knew that was too easy. Now what?" complained Matt.

"This is not good," Kalli whispered. "Can anyone attack it?"

Bria shook her head. "I don't think of our powers are strong enough to encircle the whole monster..."

The giant laughed, and moved to step on the Rangers.

Suddenly Bria heard a loud snarling and roaring, and the noise rumbled through her chest. A blur flew by, launching itself on the mummy, who shrieked and fell. The two rolled around, fighting, and other blurs followed, helping as well. A mere three minutes later, the mummy turned into a cloud of vapor and drifted away.

The blur was a blur no longer, now moving slowly enough for Bria to discern what it was. She stared.

It was a leopard.

It walked up to her, shrinking in size until it was only slightly larger than Bria, its coat a reddish color that caught the sun. It bent its head and touched its forehead to Bria's visor, purring.

"Hey, girl," she whispered, rubbing its head. "Thank you."

_You are welcome, Red Ranger._

So this was her Zord companion. She looked at the others, who were also greeting Zords; Josh a dolphin, Matt a buffalo, Kalli a peacock, and Jess a zebra. Bria couldn't contain her grin.


	11. Silver and Black

Disclaimer: --been there, done that--

Chapter 11 - Silver and Black

Bria stood on the Animarium with the rest of the Rangers. Her helmet was tucked under one arm, and the Red Leopard stood not too far away. Princess Shayla stood in front of the Rangers, smiling.

"These are your Zords. They will help you in your fight against evil."  
  
Kalli smiled. "They're very nice and friendly."  
  
The Princess smiled back. "They should be; they were assigned to you eons ago. They have had thousands of years to get used to the idea."

The Leopard roared, her teeth catching the sunlight. Bria smiled, feeling the Leopard's joy at finally being able to defend the Earth with a Ranger. The five Rangers stayed on the Animarium a bit longer, talking with the Princess and getting to know their Zords.

* * *

Sphinxra walked to his chambers, convinced to do whatever it took to get his help. She stood in the doorway, looking at his broad, muscled back as he sat on a bench, polishing his helmet.

"Did you want something?" he asked in a deep tone without turning around. Sphinxra sauntered into his room, eyeing him.

"I want many things."

He seemed amused. "Anything you want I'd be willing to give you?"

Sphinxra scowled in frustration. Why couldn't he see her as a lover? She could give him everything he wanted; she was--

She cut her line of thinking off. That was not why she was here. "Perhaps. But right now I've come to ask you a favor."

"Oh?"  
  
"The Rangers are not leaving; and they now have Zords with them."  
  
His muscles tensed, and he stopped his polishing. "The Rangers will be taken care of," he growled. After a moment, he relaxed, the tension easing out of his body as he retuned to the helmet. "But," he continued lightly, "favors do not come freely."  
  
"I will repay you..." Sphinxra whispered, running a hand across his back.

He laughed, causing Sphinxra to anger. "Is that payment for me, or reward for you? I don't want such things from you."  
  
Sphinxra withdrew her hand as if she had been slapped. "Fine," she spat. "Let the destruction of the Rangers be reward for all of us." She stalked out of the room, livid.

The Black Ranger sat, shaking his head in amusement as he put the finishing touches on his helmet. "Fair enough."

* * *

Bria lounged on a couch, relaxing. They had just got back from another battle, and everyone was tired. She flicked her fingers and a glass of water floated over to her, from which she eagerly drank.

Just then Alpha popped his head upstairs. Bria never understood how he got up all those stairs, but she never asked.

Matt groaned. "Please don't tell me there's another one."  
  
Alpha shook his head. "Ai yi yi, no! Sphinxra is at the park!"  
  
Jess looked up. "Sphinxra? What's she doing there?"

Bria stood up. "I don't know, but let's go see what she wants."  
  
When they reached the park, Bria looked around. Upon seeing Sphinxra and the Rangers, everyone on the playground had deserted it. Sphinxra stood at one end, and the Rangers stood at the other. Josh started singing the showdown theme from old westerns.

"Do do do...where's the tumbleweed when you need it?"

They all rolled their eyes, though none saw behind the visors. "Sphinxra, what do you want?" Bria called, sliding her voice down an octave so she didn't sound so much like a woman.

"It's not what _I_ want," she replied, sneering. "It's what _he_ wants."

"Say what?" Matt asked.

A black cloud appeared, and Sphinxra laughed menacingly. "You think you're so tough, you puny Rangers. Just you wait and see."  
  
"I'm waiting," called Josh, "but I'm not seeing."  
  
"Shut up, Ranger! You will soon enough." Sphinxra disappeared, saying with a laugh, "It's a fine day for a Ranger funeral."  
  
Jess shook her head. "She thinks she's so smart."  
  
Kalli pointed at the cloud, which had materialized into a Black Ranger. "I think we have better things to worry about."

His outfit was total black, with just a silver line around the tops of his boots and gloves, a silver belt, and a silver line around his visor. He laughed evilly and wielded a staff with a saber on each end.

"Oh joy," muttered Matt. "Just what I've always wanted."

The Black Ranger stood, twirling the staff deftly.

"What do you want?" Bria asked.

The Black Ranger made no response, but instead attacked the Rangers, lashing out with his saber-staff. Bria dove over it, delivering a punch to the Black Ranger's stomach. She didn't really want to fight him, but if she had to....

The Black Ranger turned with amazing speed and slashed across Bria's chest. She fell back in pain, clutching her chest as he laughed. There was something odd in that laugh, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

The Black Ranger beat them horribly, even though he was outnumbered five to one. When all the Rangers lay on the ground, breathing heavily and wincing in pain, the Black Ranger looked over them with an air of distaste.

"You pathetic weaklings. This is the best you can offer? I was hoping for more of a challenge."  
  
"Try this," came a voice, and the ground erupted around the Black Ranger, who swore. A Silver Ranger now engaged the Black Ranger in battle as the others recovered. Matt eyed some vines, which wrapped themselves around the Black Ranger's ankles. While he was distracted in cutting them away, the Silver Ranger blasted the Black Ranger again.

Staggering backwards, the Black Ranger growled. Bria could feel his heated glare through the visor. "I'll be back." And then he was gone in a shower of black sparks.

The Silver Ranger turned, looking at the fallen Rangers. "Well that's a nice place to rest. Mind if I try?" He sat next to Bria, and Bria frowned at his voice as she shakily sat up.

"Where did you come from?"  
  
"Oh, nowhere of consequence. You disappoint me though; I leave you on your own for a few weeks, and you can't even take on a Black Ranger."  
  
Bria stared as she realized who it was behind the visor. "Kyle!" she yelled, joyfully throwing her arms around him.

"Hello to you too," he replied, laughing, as he hugged her back.

"You have got to come with us! Stay with us! You have to meet everyone."  
  
"OK, OK! Let's go then," Kyle laughed.

* * *

After showing him his room, Bria led Kyle into the family room later that day, where everyone was hanging around. "For those of you who don't know him, this is Kyle. Kyle, this is everyone."

"Hey, everyone."  
  
They all greeted Kyle. Jess stood back, grinning. "Long time no see, huh, Brownie?"  
  
Bria stifled a giggle at Jess's old childhood nickname for Kyle. They had been playing one day when they were really small and had gotten into a fight, and Jess couldn't think of a better insult after she had run out of rude words; she had hated brownies at the time -- as crazy as it sounded. The name had stuck.

Kyle stared openly at her. "Jess?" he gaped.

"The one and only."  
  
"You...you grew up," he stated, wide-eyed. The last time he had seen Jess, they had been 13, and Jess was tall, skinny, and gangly. He had always remembered her that way, without thinking that she had gotten older. Now....

Jess laughed. "Of course I did. What did you think I was going to do?"

"I...uhm...well, I never though you'd...I mean..."

Bria watched as Kyle fumbled for words, hiding a smile. Deciding to save him, she spoke up. "Tomorrow we'll give you a tour of Sun Valley. Sound good?"

He nodded, sounding relieved. "Sure, thanks."

Still hiding her smile, Bria left.


	12. Black Secrets

Disclaimer: Still stands from previous chapters.

A/N: If anyone has any questions, comments, whatever, you can always review, e-mail (cjlaz at att dot net), or IM (AngelsRosesX) me.

Chapter 12 - Black Secrets

Bria sat in class, bored to death. She had already covered this particular subject back in Angel Grove. But the school said she had to take something, so this is what she got. She let her mind wander, and her thoughts fell on the Black Ranger.

He was so hostile towards them. Both he and Sphinxra had seemed confident in his ability to defeat the Rangers. It was only thanks to Kyle that they had survived. If the Black Ranger got any stronger....

Her thoughts drifted to Ryan. She had had another dream about him last night...or at least, she thought it was him. She wasn't really sure. The man in her dream had _seemed_ to be Ryan...but then again, maybe it wasn't. She wondered how he was doing, then recalled that she was supposed to be looking for his son. Sarcastically thinking how good a job she was doing, an interesting idea popped in her head. Wouldn't it be odd if Aaron were someone she knew? Someone walking down the street? In the car next to her? In front of her in the line at the grocery store?  
  
Bria tried to picture how he'd look. Of course, she didn't know what his mother looked like, but she guessed based on Ryan. He'd probably be tall, like Ryan, but other than that, she really didn't know. Maybe she'd give Ryan a call and ask.

Then she started to wonder what Aaron would be like. He'd be about 23 now...would he be kind and understanding, a good person, even though taken from his parents? Why wouldn't he be? She guessed it all had to do with who had taken him.

This got her on another train of thought. Who had actually taken Aaron? It could be anyone, really...but something nagging at the back of her mind told her it wasn't just anyone. But then...who? She stifled a wry laugh. Wouldn't it be funny if it was Amenkotept? The thought suddenly lost its humor, and she froze. What if it _had_ been Amenkotept? Then she shook her head. The possibility was one in a million.

The bell rang, jarring Bria from her thoughts. After gathering up her things, she walked to her locker, ignoring the other students. Most of them could care less about the new girl. It didn't surprise her; she had never been exactly popular at her old school either. Not that it bothered her. She didn't really want to live the life of wild parties, drugs, sex, all that. As long as they stayed out of her way, she stayed out of theirs.

She walked to her locker, sighing as she saw Alexandra McGinnis standing in front of it. Alexandra, or Lexi as she was commonly called, was so arrogant and heartless, it angered Bria to no end.

"Excuse me, could you move?" Bria asked politely.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Lexi retorted, turning from her little circle of friends.

Bria rolled her eyes. How original. "Yeah, I asked you to move."

Lexi scoffed at Bria, then moved. As Bria opened her locker, she could hear Lexi talking to her little group. "Skunk girl's got an attitude...you wouldn't guess it from someone so innocent. No wonder she's such a loner--"  
  
Bria slammed the locker shut, just missing Lexi. "Hey!" Lexi protested. "Watch it!"  
  
Bria smiled sweetly. "Sorry, did you say something? I couldn't hear you over the locker."

Lexi just glared and stalked off, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, her little group following. "Could she get anymore immature?" Bria muttered. Shaking her head, she walked out of the school, glad to be going home.

* * *

The Black Ranger charged into Sphinxra's chambers. "I need more power."  
  
Sphinxra looked up. "Why?"  
  
"Because of that idiotic Silver Ranger." He continued in a line of curses at Kyle.

Smiling, Sphinxra stood. "Easily accomplished. But I'm warning you, I can't give you any more power after this; this is the last of it." She walked over to a panel in the wall, taking out a small, shiny, black sphere. Holding it up, she blew lightly on it, then whispered a few choice words. The sphere floated in front of the Black Ranger, then merged with his chest. Black energy crackled around him, and he laughed. Now he could show those Rangers....  
  
Sphinxra looked at the Black Ranger. "Do I get payment?"  
  
He looked at her. "We agreed the destruction of the Rangers was payment enough." He left, leaving Sphinxra to curse at his retreating figure.

* * *

"This is Sunset Lake, and over there are the Sunrise Falls." Bria and the others were giving Kyle his promised tour of Sun Valley. They were just finishing up the tour with the lake and falls. Just as they all sat down to enjoy the view, there was an explosion in the caves next to the falls.

The Rangers jumped up, morphing as they ran. The Black Ranger stood in the entrance to the cave, holding his saber-staff. Bria ran in the cave. The others followed...

...and ran right into a solid wall of air.

"What the hell?" Kyle asked, pounding his fist on the invisible wall. Now that he looked closer, he saw it was flecked with black.

"My business is with the Red Ranger," the Black Ranger said.

Everyone was confused. "Why?" asked Kyle.

"Red is the leader, easy to pick off, and, when gone, will create quite a hole in your abilities as Rangers."  
  
Bria stood inside the wall with the Black Ranger. "Gee, I feel so privileged."

"You should." The Black Ranger took a swing at her. Bria ducked, leading him farther back into the caves.

"I don't want to fight you," Bria protested.

"Too late."  
  
Bria flew backwards as he kicked her. "I don't want to fight you!" Then, as if on second thought, Bria decided to take her chances. "Aaron."  
  
The Black Ranger froze, and Bria noted that she had been correct. What were the odds of that?  
  
"What did you call me?" he asked.

"Aaron...don't do this."

As if half to himself, the Black Ranger spoke. "No one has called me that in years...I'd almost forgotten..." Then he shook himself and slashed at her with his saber-staff.

"Aaron, stop! It doesn't have to be like this...you know your father wants to see you? I'd like to reintroduce you..." She groaned as he hit her head against a rock.  
  
"What would you know?" he growled.  
  
"A lot...your dad misses you..." The Black Ranger shoved her against a wall.

"Shut up!" He threw her, and she smashed into a wall. She groaned, sliding down the wall. Everything went black as she crumpled on the floor of the cave, and her morph left her.

The Black Ranger prepared to deliver the final blow with his sabers, but something stayed his hands.

The Red Ranger was nothing more than a girl! He dropped to his knees beside her, wonder in his covered eyes as he pushed her striped hair away from her face with a gloved hand. A mere _girl_...

He wondered if what she had said was true. Aaron. It had been so long since anyone had called him that. Aaron. He let it roll around on his tongue a few times. Aaron. He liked it. It wouldn't be so bad to hear it more often.

His mind whirled in confusion, all brought on by this...girl. This _young_ girl. The Red Ranger, no less. Shaking his head, he gently picked her up, walking towards the entrance to the caves. With a nod, the wall vanished. Josh, who had been leaning nervously against it, stumbled towards the caves.

The Black Ranger gently handed Bria to him, then vanished. "What...?" wondered Josh, staring down at Bria. She stirred, waking up.

"You OK?" asked Kyle, eyeing her unmorphed form.

"Yeah..." Bria said softly. "I think I am."  
  
"What happened?" Jess asked.

Bria just shook her head. She wouldn't tell anyone. It was almost an unspoken agreement; she didn't tell the Black Ranger was Aaron, he didn't tell the Red Ranger was a girl. She smiled as she thought of him, then lay her head against Josh's shoulder, falling into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" Sphinxra screamed. "You let him get away?! After the power I gave you?!"

"Shut up, Sphinxra."  
  
"Shut up? _Shut up_?! You. Let. Him. Get. Away!"  
  
The Black Ranger glared, not bothering to say the Red Ranger was a girl. "Go get the Red Ranger yourself then!"  
  
"I just might do that!"

* * *

Bria sat at the picnic table, looking out over the lake tiredly. So she had found Aaron...now what? A lot of good that did her. It wasn't like she could traipse home with him. She tensed as her communicator beeped.

"Yeah Alpha?"  
  
"Sphinxra is headed your way, Ranger!"  
  
Bria morphed, preparing to greet Sphinxra. After a few moments, nothing happened. Wondering if Alpha made a mistake, she went to talk into her communicator.

Suddenly she felt a prick at her neck. Everything started to go foggy, and she heard Sphinxra's laugh. As she cursed her stupidity, everything went black.


	13. Black and Blue

Disclaimer: Goodness, not again!

Chapter 13 - Black and Blue

"You actually have the Red Ranger?" the Black Ranger asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes," Sphinxra said smugly, "and it was so easy. I want to thank you for wearing him out. He went out like a light."  
  
He frowned, then turned and left. Sphinxra dismissed it as anger at her having succeeded where he failed.

* * *

Bria lay on a stone table of some kind, wearily thinking how hopeless she was. Some Red Ranger she made. She snorted. Red Ranger indeed.

Looking around, Bria came to the conclusion that she was in Amenkotept's...lair? Hideout? Home?  
  
One thing was for sure; it was definitely Amenkotept's. The room she was in was at least six stories high, with huge pillars reaching from ceiling to floor. Hieroglyphics covered the walls and pillars, both on which torches were mounted. She tried to call the flames to her, but quickly stopped when she felt her morph flicker. Amazingly, it still held, even after her being knocked out.

The room was very large, and at one end there was a small pool with water cascading straight down the wall. The firelight caught on the water, throwing shimmering flecks of light on the walls. At the other far end there was a large doorway, two stories high and about 20 feet wide.

As she tried to get up, Bria realized she was being held down by chains. When she lay back down, she caught sight of a sarcophagus leaning against a wall. The sight of it sent shivers down her back; the decorated person on the front held fire in its hands. The sarcophagus was hers.

She felt her morph flicker dangerously as she desperately tried to burn away the chains that held her. After a few minutes the chains still held, but her morph did not. It vanished, leaving her still chained to the table, dressed in street clothes; street clothes that obviously said she was female.

Suddenly footsteps approached. Bria gritted her teeth, waiting for their owner to enter. This could be trouble...and when they realized she was a girl...

The Black Ranger entered, his visor raised to show his eyes. Bria's eyes, a mellow gray, met his hazel ones. She was taken aback by what she saw. His eyes held so much expression, she didn't even need to see the rest of his face. They were a hazel-type color, a mixture of brilliant blue, chocolate brown, and smoky green. They told her he was confused, and buried underneath the confusion she saw a deep sadness, but even deeper there was a playful and impish nature.

He walked over to her, placing something on another table nearby. He raised his saber-staff, and Bria thought for a second that she had misread his emotions. He sliced downward, and Bria shut her eyes tightly, bracing herself.

Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes to find him removing her chains. Still saying nothing, he helped her sit up.

"Thank you," she said softly.

He nodded, handing a bunch of grapes, a roll, and a goblet of water from the table next to them. "This will help."

His voice was different than before. It was no longer harsh and cruel, like when he was fighting, but deep, resonant, and pleasing to listen to.

As Bria ate, she felt her strength returning. "Why are you helping me...Aaron?"  
  
He shrugged, not really knowing why he was helping her.  
  
"Do you mind if I call you Aaron?"  
  
He shook his head no. "Can you stand?"

"I think so."  
  
Aaron helped her stand, then, seeing she could, walked off. "Come on."  
  
Bria caught up to him. "Where are we going?"  
  
He glanced at her. "I'm sending you home."  
  
"But...Amenkotept...Sphinxra..."  
  
"Who cares? They're all damned."

Bria looked at him steadily. "Come with me."  
  
Aaron stared at her. "What? I can't."  
  
"Why not? They don't care a whit about you, and you could seem to care less. Your father misses you, your mother probably too, your cousin--"  
  
"Why? This is all I've ever known."  
  
"Are you happy here? Do you really want to stay?"  
  
He was silent.  
  
"At least try. Please?"

Aaron was unable to answer, as he fell to the floor. Bria gasped, dropping to her knees beside him.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
Then she heard a familiar, scorning laugh. "So...the Red Ranger is a girl. What valuable information. And he knew all along. Amenkotept will have his head. But until then..."  
  
Sphinxra leveled the stunner at Bria. Bria glared, and Sphinxra's short skirt caught on fire. While Sphinxra was preoccupied with her skirt, Bria laid her head on Aaron's chest. He was still breathing. Good. Now how the hell were they going to get out?

In a moment of sheer desperation, Bria covered both herself and Aaron in flames. When Sphinxra looked up at last, ready to blast the brains out of Bria, she discovered they were gone.

* * *

Jess and the others were in the living room. Kyle was pacing back and forth, Matt doing the same on the other side of the room. Josh was bouncing a ball violently off one wall, and Kalli was just sitting looking worried. Jess herself was leaning against the doorway, biting her nails to the quick.

What had happened to Bria?  
  
They all glanced up as flames sprang up in the middle of the room. When they cleared, Bria knelt on the floor next to the Black Ranger. Everyone sprang to their feet.

But Bria didn't seem worried about him being there. In fact, she seemed more worried about him being unconscious than the danger he presented to her.  
  
"Please," she begged, "please, wake up, come on..."

The Black Ranger didn't respond. In a sudden flash of black, he demorphed. Bria gasped as she looked at him, her breath catching. She had never seen him without his morph, and she was almost sorry she couldn't have seen him sooner. He had wavy jet black hair that spilled onto his forehead and a piercing in his left ear, which sported a small silver hoop. Black lashes lay dark against the smooth skin beneath his eyes, above well-angled cheekbones. He had a strong, clean-shaven jaw line, soft looking lips...he was, in a word, _gorgeous_. Bria let her eyes wander across his broad shoulders and down his well-muscled torso, eyeing his arms and strong hands before she caught herself. Mentally chiding herself harshly -- she usually didn't react to guys like this -- she reached a hand up to the Black Ranger's cheek.

"Wake up," she urged him. "Please."

He stirred slightly, but remained unconscious. Jess put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't we put him in the medical bay?"  
  
"You mean the basement," Josh corrected.

Jess glared. "No, the medical bay."

* * *

Aaron opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. The last thing he remembered...that little witch! Sphinxra would pay for this. Sitting up, he realized he had no idea where he was. Quickly rising, he silently made his way to a stairwell, immediately bumping into someone coming down.

"Oh! Oh, it's only you. You scared me!" a voice spoke.  
  
Aaron realized it was the Red Ranger. He sighed, running a hand through his wavy dark hair. "Where am I, and what am I doing here?"  
  
She stepped around him, continuing her walk downstairs with the tray she held. "You were knocked out by Sphinxra while helping me. I brought you here, to the Ranger's medical bay...though technically it's only the basement of the house we share. I also brought you food," she continued, placing the tray on a table. He followed her back into the basement, frowning.

"So you could have just left at any time, without my help?"  
  
"No. For one thing, the chains were fireproof. For another, I didn't know I could do that."

"Oh." Aaron sat back down on the bed, again running a hand through his hair. Bria watched him out of the corner of her eye. She didn't want to seem rude by staring, but....

Aaron looked at her, eyebrow raised. "Hungry?" Bria asked him. He shrugged. Picking up a plate and glass, she handed them to Aaron. Nodding his thanks, he dug in.

Bria looked over as Alpha entered. "Hello, Ranger."  
  
She smiled softly. "Hello, Alpha." Aaron paused in his eating to stare. Bria chuckled. "This is Alpha."  
  
"Hello, Alpha," Aaron said, somewhat warily.

"Hello, Ranger! Welcome!"  
  
Just then Kalli walked in. "Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"Um, Kalli, it's like, 6 o'clock at night," Bria grinned.

"Fine then, have it your way," the petite said carelessly. Turning to Aaron, she asked, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good. No pain or headache?" Aaron shook his head. "You'll be fine, then."  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
Sighing, Kalli went back upstairs, muttering something that suspiciously sounded like a scornful "men". Bria chuckled.

"You know," she said to Aaron, "she was only helping. She's studying to become a doctor."  
  
Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Oh."

Bria turned back to the computer console she was fixing, blowing a strand of two-toned hair out of her eyes. Sighing as she realized she needed another tool, she absent mindedly flicked her fingers behind her, the tool floating over to her from a counter across the room. She went back to the console, humming under her breath. After a few moments she realized Aaron was staring at her.

"What?" she asked, looking up.

"You just...I mean, the tool..."  
  
"Oh, that. No biggie." She smiled at the look on his face. "My cousin can do it as well. You could, too, if you trained your mind enough."

He shook his head. Shrugging, she went back to the console.

"You know, I never got your name, Red."  
  
She smiled. "Ambrianna. But you can call me Bria." She frowned at the console. "Alpha!" she complained loudly.

"Ai yi yi, what is it?" he asked, rushing over.

"I can't get this."  
  
Alpha looked at the console. "Connect this wire to that wire."  
  
"Oh yeah! I forgot about that one..." She laughed a little. "And with my parentage, you'd think I'd know about this stuff."

Aaron looked at her curiously. "Why is that?"  
  
"My dad was always good with this stuff. My mom learned quickly, too. She was a whiz at cars."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, changing the subject. "Why'd you dye your hair that way?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Your hair. What made you chose that style?"  
  
She laughed softly again, used to all these questions. "My hair isn't dyed. It's natural." He stared a moment.

"Natural?"  
  
"Yes. My dad has the same hair, blonde on brown. Or brown on blonde. We never really figured out which it was."  
  
"How is that natural?"

She shrugged, toying with the console. "It might have something to do with begin Karovian."  
  
"Kar-what?"  
  
"Karovian. My dad's from the planet KO-35 in the Karova system, so that makes him and me Karovian."  
  
"Wait, you mean...you're aliens?" Aaron asked in disbelief.  
  
"Technically, yes. But as you're referring to it, no. I'm human, and so is my father. Not all humans are from Earth. My cousin, Jess, the Yellow Ranger, is Karovian too. She's actually full Karovian, while I'm only half. She lives on KO-35. I just go to visit."

Aaron just looked at her, then shook his head. "OK, obviously I am not up to date on a lot of things."  
  
Bria smiled, gesturing with the tool in her hand. "I wouldn't worry about it. You'll catch up fine. Speaking of which..." She paused for a moment. "Are you, um, going to go talk to your father?"

He shrugged. "Why? It's not like I've known him or anything. I can barely remember him."  
  
Bria stared at him, putting down the tool she was holding. "Because he's your father and he misses you to death."  
  
Aaron stared at his hands for a few moments before tiredly burying his face in them. "I just don't know," came the muffled response.

She shrugged. "Well, it's up to you, and you're always welcome to stay here...but if it's any consolation, he does miss you. Very much so." She took his plate and glass, placing them on the tray, and then took it upstairs.

As she walked into the kitchen, everyone turned to look at her. "What?" she asked. "Why are you all in here?" She walked over to the sink, rinsing out the glass, then putting the plate and glass in the dishwasher.

"Just talking and eating," Matt replied.

"Let me guess. You were chatting about our guest?" There were five identical nods. Bria rolled her eyes. "You guys..."  
  
"Why is he here?" Josh asked straight out. Bria glared.

"Because he's welcome here. He's a Ranger, which means he's welcome. We all agreed on that when we moved in; any Ranger was welcome."  
  
"This isn't a regular Ranger, Bria. He's evil," Kyle protested.

"And how would you know? I suppose you've talked with him about it?" Sighing, Bria put the tray away. "Look, guys, he is not evil. He's " She heard unbelieving snorts behind her. Turning, she leaned back against the counter. "I realize that you all don't exactly trust him. But I do. I know...I know he's not evil. He's just been misguided. Couldn't we at least give him a chance?"  
  
The were reluctant mutters of agreement. Kyle looked steadily at Bria. "All right. We give him a chance. But one mess up, Bria, and I swear, I will--"  
  
"Yes, Kyle. I get the picture, thanks. I'm not his keeper, you know. He'll be fine, though." She glanced at them all. "Happy now?" One by one they meandered out of the kitchen, leaving Bria to her thoughts. She had defended Aaron whole-heartedly, but secretly, she didn't know how wise she had been.

Sighing, she jumped up on the counter, swinging her legs inattentively. Kyle was worried, she could understand that, but she wasn't responsible for Aaron. Well, now she supposed she was. Absently playing with one dual-colored lock of hair, she realized they still didn't know who he was. Maybe after they did, they would trust him more...but it wasn't her information to tell.

"Having fun?" came a voice. Bria turned to see Aaron.

"Not really, no."  
  
He walked over, leaning on the counter next to her. "You look worried."  
  
She forced a laugh. "I'm always worried, Aaron."  
  
"I assume you haven't told them yet?"

Bria shook her head. "No. It's not mine to tell. If you want to tell them, go right ahead. Otherwise they'll probably just refer to you as 'that guy'."  
  
Chuckling slightly, he looked at her. "Introduce me?"  
  
"Sure." Jumping down, she led him into the living room, where a very interesting game of pool was going on.

"You blocked my shot, you cheater," Jess protested violently.

"Did not," Josh shot back. "It's not my fault if you can't shoot."

"Why, you little..." She zapped him with a mini lightning bolt.

"Ouch! Hey, watch it!" Josh dove across the pool table at Jess, who dodged out of the way.

Matt laughed. "Here," he said, grinning. With a quick gesture, the plant on the table nearby wrapped its vines around Jess.

Bria laughed. "Two against one? Not fair!" She lit up a ball of fire, burning away the vines.

"Bria," Matt shouted, "that hurts!"

"What?"  
  
"You burned me!"  
  
"No I didn't, I burned the plant. It was strangling Jess."  
  
"And I felt the burn! Look at my hand," Matt complained. His hand had red burn marks.

"Sorry Matt...it's your own fault though."  
  
Kalli, sighing, walked over to Matt. "Give me your hands." She took them, closing her eyes. A pink haze glittered around her hands, and when she moved away from Matt his hands were healed.  
  
Josh whistled innocently as everyone turned to glare at him. "What? I didn't do anything. It was all Jess."  
  
"Oh no," said Kalli, "we are not starting that again."

Bria grinned. "Yes, Mom." Turning to Aaron, she apologized. "Life is always a little crazy around here."  
  
He smiled. "I'm used to that."  
  
Bria turned to everyone. "Time for introductions. This is Kalli, as you know, Pink Ranger, soon-to-be-doctor, and mother of the team. She's always watching over us. This is Jess, my cousin, Yellow Ranger, and best friend."

Turning, Bria introduced the guys. "This is Matt, Green Ranger, soon-to-be-teacher, and gardener extraordinaire. This is Josh, Blue Ranger, surfer galore, and mischief maker."  
  
"Dude, I resent that," Josh protested.

"Whatever Josh. And this is Kyle, Silver Ranger and long-time friend."  
  
Aaron's eyes bore a hole through Kyle, who glared back without hesitation. It was obvious the two hated each other, and Bria sighed. Aaron's eyes finally flicked away from Kyle carelessly, falling on Josh.

"So you're Josh...Josh Grayson?"

Josh nodded. "Yeah."

Aaron studied him for a few moments, until Jess spoke up. "Do we get an introduction?"  
  
Bria glanced at Aaron. "Fair question."  
  
He nodded. "Nice to meet you all," he said smoothly, his glance flicking to Kyle for a second before looking back at the others. "The name's Aaron."  
  
Josh raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"  
  
Aaron gave a small smile. "Yes. My name's Aaron Mitchell."  
  
At this Josh almost fell over. "Aaron?" he asked incredulously. Aaron nodded. Grinning, Josh grabbed his cousin in a rough hug. "I can't believe it!" After a moment, Aaron hugged Josh back. "Is it really you?" Josh asked, looking Aaron over.

"It's me."  
  
"We all thought you were dead, bro! We had no idea...wait 'til everyone finds out about this...they'll be so thrilled!" Josh grinned again.  
  
Aaron looked at him. "They will?"  
  
Josh nodded. "Of course, dude. We looked all over for you. I was really young, I'll grant you that, but I know how hard we searched, and nothing. Absolutely nothing. Uncle Ryan is going to be so thrilled."  
  
"My father."  
  
"Yeah. He's been...different since you went missing. What happened to you? How did you end up with Sphinxra and Amenkotept?"  
  
Aaron sighed, shrugging. "I don't really remember anything before I was seven. It's all sort of a blur. All I can remember is being raised by Amenkotept."  
  
"Man, it is so good to see you."

Aaron smiled. "Thanks. It's not so bad seeing you, either."

Everyone watched this exchange happily. Bria suspected Kalli of wiping away a tear. Smiling, she walked up to the two cousins. "Not to interrupt the family reunions or anything, but...Aaron, might you want to call your father?"  
  
Aaron sighed deeply. "Now or never, I guess."  
  
Bria led him to the phone, dialing Ryan's phone number. She handed the phone to Aaron as it began to ring. "Good luck," she smiled. As she walked out, she heard Aaron hesitantly ask for his father.

She collapsed on the couch in the living room, smiling contentedly. It wasn't until a few moments later that she realized everyone was staring at her. "What now?"

Josh mock glared at her. "You knew about my cousin the whole time. You're going to have to pay."  
  
Bria eyes widened. "No, Josh, seriously, don't, I mean--" She cut herself off with a yelp as she jumped up, racing from the room as Josh came after her.


	14. Black Twists

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, would I really be here right now?

Thanks to Crystal Raven, the Rose of Darkness. She has helped me so much with this story, and I owe so much to her, mainly on developing Aaron into a believable character when I hit a wall...THANK YOU!

Chapter 14 - Black Twists

Bria climbed out of the pool, giving Josh a death glare. She slowly walked over to him, not taking her eyes off him. Josh started backing up nervously.

"Fair is fair," he said, holding up his hands. Bria jumped forward and shoved him into the pool.

"Yep, fair is fair," she said, walking into the house, leaving Josh sputtering in the pool.

"Dad always said to watch out with girls and pools," he muttered.

Hurrying upstairs, Bria took a quick, hot shower. As she dried off with a fluffy towel, she wondered how Aaron's chat with his father went. Quickly dressing, she toweled her hair, brushing out the long, wet locks. A few moments later, Bria walked downstairs to where Aaron had been. He was gone.

Bria searched the whole house, but found no trace of Aaron. "Jess," Bria said, popping her head into the living room, "have you seen Aaron?"  
  
"No," said Jess, looking up from the book she was reading. "Why?"  
  
Bria frowned. "I can't find him anywhere."  
  
"Huh, I don't know where he went," Jess said. Rising, she tossed the book on the couch. "He's not by the phone?"  
  
"No." Bria frowned, thinking. "Hold on a sec." She walked over to the phone, grabbing her phone book from beside it. A few seconds later, she heard the other end of the line ring.

"Hello?" asked a warm female voice.

"Hello, is Mr. Mitchell there?"  
  
"Whom shall I say is calling?"  
  
"Bria."  
  
"One moment." Bria heard the voice calling, slightly muffled. "Ryan, honey, there's a Bria on the phone for you."  
  
A few moments later Bria heard Ryan's voice. "Hello?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Mitchell, it's Bria. We met at Mr. Grayson's house?"  
  
"Of course. Please, call me Ryan."  
  
"Then Ryan, did Aaron happen to mention his plans when he talked to you?"  
  
"Aaron? You found him?" Ryan sounded shocked.

Bria frowned. "Yes, I just had him call you not half an hour ago."  
  
"That was Aaron?"  
  
"Yes..." Bria was quite confused. "That was Aaron. I met him recently and suggested he call you...you're saying he didn't say he was your son?"  
  
"No. He just asked it this was Ryan Mitchell and I said yes. When I asked who it was he hung up."  
  
"Mr. Mitchell, the reason I'm calling is that Aaron has disappeared again. After he called you, he just, well, left. I thought he might have made plans to meet up with you."  
  
"He didn't say anything other than what I told you." Ryan sighed. "We had him, and he slipped through."  
  
"If there's anything I've learned about Aaron, it's that he's a very self-sufficient man. He'll be fine. We'll find him again."  
  
"I certainly hope so. To think I was talking to him all along..."  
  
After talking for a few moments, then saying goodbye and hanging up, Bria rubbed her forehead thoughtfully. She didn't think Aaron would leave so soon. True, she had a feeling he was the kind of guy that didn't want to be restrained, but....

She jumped as an alarm blared. Running downstairs, she met the other Rangers there. "What's going on?"  
  
"It looks like our friend wasn't as thankful as we thought," said Kyle scornfully. Bria sighed, running a hand through her long dual-colored tresses.

"I just don't understand!" she exclaimed.

"I do," Kyle said. "He's evil. That's it, nothing more to it."  
  
"He is not, Kyle! He can't be! Look at what happened to his father, and how close his story is!"  
  
"I don't give a damn who he is, Bria, or who his parents are, he's evil!"

"Shut up! " yelled Jess at the top of her lungs. They both turned to look at her. "We have more important things to worry about," she said, pointing to a screen. On it they could see the Black Ranger attacking the city. Bria lowered her head.

"It's not right."  
  
"Why not?" Kyle asked irritably. "He's evil. End of conversation."  
  
"No, he's not. He helped me, Kyle."  
  
"So what? A bee can help you by making honey. Doesn't mean it won't sting you."  
  
"Please guys," Kalli said, "can we just go and stop him?"  
  
Bria nodded. "Yeah," she said softly. "Let's go."  
  
"Alpha, not to pressure you dude, but have you figured out that transport device?" Josh asked, still slightly damp from his romp in the pool.

"No need," Bria said. "We can transport ourselves. Just use your power. Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Let's go then. Fire," she said, morphing. Each called out their respective powers, standing morphed. "OK guys, now just concentrate on your power and where you want to go."  
  
The Red Ranger was shrouded in flames, and the others watched as they jumped from one side of the room to the other faster than the eye could follow. As the flames died, the Red Ranger stood in their place.

"Got it? Good. Let's go."  
  
The Blue Ranger was covered in a blue mist, Yellow in lightning, Green in vines, Pink in pink fog, Silver in a silver light. A few moments later, all 6 masses formed in front of the Black Ranger.

"Well, well, well," he said sarcastically. "Look what the cat dragged in."  
  
Kyle stepped forward. "You made a mistake when you turned against us."  
  
"Against 'us'? Or just against you?" his voice was back to the cynical, harsh tone he always had when morphed.

Kyle stood strong, without moving. "Both." The two lunged at each other, sparks flying as they exchanged blows. Bria felt extremely guilty, but hung back with the others. She didn't want to fight Aaron.

Kyle stumbled backwards, and the Black Ranger's saber-staff materialized. Kyle said something, and a silver blade appeared in his hand. The two continued fighting, almost evenly matched. Yet as the fight continued, it was clear that the Black Ranger held the advantage.

Matt waved a hand, and vines sprouted out of the ground, wrapping around Aaron's legs as they had before. However, Aaron was prepared this time, quickly slashing the vines away and forcing Kyle back a few yards. The other Rangers added their Power to Matt's, trying to bind Aaron. Bria approached him, trying to reason with him.

"Aaron, why are you doing this?"

He didn't reply, merely blocked a blow from Kyle, his moves somewhat restricted. As the other Rangers tightened their grip, Aaron fell, and Kyle raised his blade.

He brought the weapon slicing down towards Aaron.

"What the hell?" he swore. Bria had grabbed the sides of the blade as she stood over Aaron, sparks flying from her gloves.

"No! I don't care if he's evil; I won't let you kill him! He doesn't deserve that!"  
  
"Get out of the way and stop being an idiot; I'm not going to kill him."  
  
"No? Then what are you going to do, give him a haircut? If you kill him, you'll be as good as evil yourself."  
  
Kyle growled. "If you don't--"  
  
"Just shut up. I've had enough. Just because you're the Silver Ranger doesn't mean you're above an order."

"And just because you're the Red Ranger doesn't mean you're always right."

"Shut up, Kyle. I'm leader of this team, and this team does _not_ kill those who deserve to live." She shoved the blade back towards him.

"How do you figure? Seems to me after everything we've seen from him--"

"That he deserves another chance," Bria interrupted. "End of discussion. We can finish this later." Turning, she discovered Aaron was gone.

"Now we lost him," Kyle muttered. "And you can see how grateful he was for you saving his life." Bria stared at him with so much anger he felt it even through both their visors.

"We'll talk when we get back to the Command Center," Bria spat out. Turning her back on him, she teleported home.

* * *

"Bria, what the hell were you thinking?" Kyle exploded back in the basement, his helmet under his arm.

Bria took a deep, calming breath, placing her helmet on a table. "I've had enough. Kyle, you have been my friend since I was what, 2? So listen to me, OK?"  
  
Kyle glared, but was silent.

"I am not going to let you kill Aaron, or whatever else you were thinking of doing. He really is a good person. I don't know why he's gone back to Sphinxra and Amenkotept. But please trust me, Kyle. Please. I know there is a solution."  
  
_There is._

Bria tilted her head to one side, motioning for the others, who were watching, to be silent.

_How, Zordon? I know he's not evil. _  
  
_Aaron _is_ evil, Ambrianna. When he saved you in the caves, and then in Amenkotept's lair, it was the first time he fought against it. He cannot fight forever, however strong he is._  
  
She could have screamed. _No, Zordon! It can't be! I know it!_  
  
_Calm yourself please, Ambrianna. There is one way to help him fight this evil._  
  
Bria desperately grasped onto this. _How? What is it?_  
  
_The Black Power that Aaron possesses is only fueling his evil. If the Power was removed from him, it would leave him free to start over again, _Zordon explained.  
  
_How do I help him do that? How do I remove the Power?  
  
He must give the Power up of his own free will. It cannot be forced from him. You must help him to see the evil of his ways. I am always here if you need help._  
  
Bria nodded. "I will," she said out loud. "And thank you." With that, Zordon's presence was gone.

"Um, who are you talking to?" Matt asked.

Bria sighed, biting a lip. "Zordon."

"Ha, good one, Bria," Matt chuckled.

"She's not joking," said a simmering Kyle almost regretfully, leaning with his arms crossed against a console. "That's how I got my Silver Powers; Zordon came to me."

Bria started. "I forgot to ask you!" she exclaimed. "Did Kim have her baby?"  
  
Kyle half smiled. "Yeah. I have a baby sister."  
  
"Congratulations, Brownie," smiled Jess. He nodded.

"What did Zordon say?" Matt asked Bria, effectively getting them back on track.

Bria sighed deeply. "Kyle's right, he is evil," she mumbled. Kyle started, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. She sighed. "But you're not totally right. We can save Aaron."

At this Kyle let out an exasperated sigh. "Will you give it a rest all ready?"  
  
"No. If you don't want to help, fine. I'll do it on my own. No one asked you."  
  
Whirling, Bria stormed out of the basement. She had no idea where she would find Aaron, but hell would freeze over before she stopped looking for him. And with her Power, that day was a long way off.

* * *

Jess glared at Kyle, who was seated on the couch. "You could at least look a little worried, Kyle!"

He glared right back. "Do you think I'm not? But we can't freak out every time Bria takes off."

Jess sighed. "I just get so worried about her," she said as she plopped down next to him on the couch.

Kyle slipped an arm around her. "So you care about her and are protective. There's nothing wrong with that, Jess."  
  
She unconsciously laid her head against his shoulder. "Mmm, yeah, maybe you're right...."  
  
He smiled down at her. "You know, Jess, while we're here, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

* * *

Bria sat at the edge of the lake, sighing as the sun went down. She knew it had been childish to run out, but she couldn't take it anymore. How had her father done it? How had he, or anyone else for that matter, been able to deal with being a Red Ranger? Everyone looked to you, expected you to lead, to make the right choices. Now, when she had made her choice, it seemed no one agreed with her.

Which brought her, again, to her problem. How was she going to convince Aaron to give up his Power? She snorted. Good or evil, she doubted it would be easy. Bria turned as she heard footsteps.

"Come here often?" The deep voice made her shiver. How was it that he was like two different people?  
  
"Aaron," she replied, greeting him coolly.

"Such a cold greeting," he remarked lightly. "Especially for one like you."

She shrugged noncommittally. He sat next to her on the grass, and she was shocked to see a look of masked pain on his face.

"Are you all right, Aaron?"  
  
He shrugged. After a moment, he spoke heavily. "It hurts...at times...when I fight it."  
  
She studied him. "You have to fight the Black Power, don't you?" He nodded slowly, reluctantly. "You don't like to admit it, do you?"

He was silent and still. She turned, kneeling in front of him. "Let me help you."  
  
Aaron looked at her, suddenly defensive and glaring. "No," he growled. "I don't need anyone's help." He pushing her aside roughly, standing up. Bria looked down at her hands as he left. What was she going to do?

* * *

Aaron sat in his chambers, staring at the Black helmet. It stared back at him, its glance empty. Ironically, it reminded him of his life. He mentally scolded himself.

I am evil. I am Black. I am power. I am evil.

A voice floated unbidden through his head. "He's so much like his father..."  
  
He growled. He'd show Red. He wasn't weak like his father. His father couldn't handle the power or use it to its full potential. But something in the back of his mind told him it wasn't true. Sighing, he let the thought come.

Ryan had deserted to the side of good because he had wanted to, not because he was weak or forced to. Aaron was starting to think it wasn't such a bad idea...

I am evil. I am Black. I am power. I am evil.

He grinned. Why would he want to leave? After all, he was the Black Ranger; a force to be reckoned with. Even the Silver Ranger couldn't match him. He was the ultimate in Ranger Powers. He was Black. Black as night, black as jet, black as the hair which he concealed under his helmet.

His grin faded, remembering the last time he had allowed anyone to see that hair. The dual-haired Red Ranger had accepted him for who and what he was, but for the life of him he couldn't understand why. She had defended him in front of all the others. But why, damn it?

Aaron knew it wasn't because she loved him or lusted after him. He knew plenty of girls like that, and Bria wasn't one of them.

He'd had his share of affairs and one-night stands...possibly more than his share. After a while they all started to look the same. It was only once in a while he would meet a woman who stood out in his mind, who smiled a little more personally, who was more pleasing in bed. But in the end, all had had the same feel about them. Bria didn't fit with them, and he knew that wasn't why she was standing up for him. She was too..._innocent_ for that. He gritted his teeth. He wouldn't think about her or them.

I am evil. I am Black. I am power. I am evil.

He repeated it like an addict's mantra...and in a way, he was.

I am evil. I am Black. I am power. I am evil.

His father...his father....the words echoed through his head, no matter how he blocked them. Did he want to be like his father? Ryan had everything he did, but he left it all...and when Aaron had talked to him, he could hear the happiness in his voice...happy with his life...but what about his son? Did Ryan ever miss his son? Aaron paused. Did he _want_ to be Ryan's son?  
  
No! he thought desperately.

I am evil! I am Black! I am power! I am evil!  
  
You're not evil. Black is empty. Power means nothing. You're not evil.

I am! It's not! It does! I am!  
  
You're not. It is. It doesn't. You're not.

_I AM EVIL! I AM BLACK! I AM POWER! I AM EVIL! _

He stressed each syllable in his mind, trying to overpower the calm little voice that had a surprisingly big impact on him. In the end, he failed. He buried his head in his hands. He wasn't happy, and he knew it. He truly and deeply knew it. This life meant nothing. He had no purpose. His life...his very being...was empty. Worthless. Dead.

He was lost.


	15. Departure of the Black

Disclaimer: glare You all should know by now what I own and what I don't.

Chapter 15 - Departure of the Black

Bria watched the screen on which Sphinxra and a bunch of Apepakes were destroying a building. "Coming?" she asked, turning to the other Rangers.  
  
When they reached the scene, things were a bit hot, to say the least. "Obviously," Kyle choked through the smoke, "Sphinxra thinks she can challenge you, Bria."  
  
Bria looked at the burning building in front of them. "I've got news for her." The smoke didn't affect her, as neither did the heat from the flames. While the other Rangers ushered people away, Bria held out her hands to the flames, fighting them. For the first time in her life, the flames ignored her.

Growling at them, she fearlessly walked into the flames, heading up to the roof where Sphinxra was finishing her work.

"Getting desperate, Sphinxra?"  
  
She laughed. "You wish, Ranger. You can't even control these flames; not with my magic creating them. You may have taken my Black Ranger, but I will get him back, and I will destroy you!"  
  
Bria took a step back, confused. "What are you talking about? I don't have the Black Ranger."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Ranger. I know he's deserted to your side," Sphinxra snapped.  
  
"No, he hasn't. The last time I saw him he was attacking us."  
  
Sphinxra was taken off guard. "You mean you haven't seen him?"  
  
"No. You mean you haven't seen him either?"

Sphinxra frowned before glaring at Bria. "I don't take the word of a Ranger. Apepakes, attack!" And with that she was gone.

Bria fought off the Apepakes, throwing most of them off the building, which was now engulfed in flames. As they fell and became smoke that mixed with that of the spelled flames, she looked around at the said flames which she could not control.

"We'll just have to do this the hard way." She ran into the building, searching it along with the other Rangers for anyone trapped inside. Seeing a man caught beneath a fiery beam, she quickly pulled the beam off him, helping him outside.

Meeting up with the others in front of the building, she questioned them. "Is that everyone?"

No one answered, as they were all looking at a figure in black that had appeared. The Black Ranger made his way toward the building, pausing and looking at the Rangers before going inside. They all watched, confused.

Aaron entered the flaming building, ignoring the heat and smoke. He had been drawn here by Sphinxra's destruction and violence; his evil side was simmering, aching to come out and show itself. Clenching his fists, he walked through the building, trying very hard not to enjoy himself. He shouldn't even be here...

Aaron paused as he heard a small whimper for help. Turning, he caught sight of a small girl trapped by flames. After a moment's struggle with himself, Aaron reached through the flames, picking up the little girl and shielding her from the flames with his body.

"It's all right," he told the scared child soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you." A few moments later he burst out of the building, the little girl clinging to him. He gently set her down as her mother ran over.

"Thank you so much!" she gushed, hugging her daughter. Aaron nodded, feeling rather uncomfortable. The mother started to leave with her daughter, but the little girl stopped her.

"Wait, Mommy." She ran over to Aaron, tugging at his hand. Aaron knelt, not really knowing what to expect. "Thank you." The little girl smiled, giving Aaron a hug before returning to her mother. Aaron rose, watching them walk away hand in hand. The little girl turned once, waving, before continuing with her mother. Aaron gave a half smile. Amazingly, it felt good to do something nice for a change.

Bria watched for a moment before gesturing to Jess and Josh. "Would you two please take care of the flames?" They nodded, and soon rain clouds appeared. As the sky opened, drenching them all, Bria walked over to Aaron. The water glistened on his uniform and rolled off his broad shoulders as smoke from the extinguished flames curled around his powerful frame.

"Hey," she greeted him softly. He turned his head abruptly. Bria somewhat nervously spoke. "Can I ask what that was?"  
  
"No." He turned back around, leaving as the sky cleared and the building smoked. Bria watched him go, now more confused than ever.

* * *

She lay in bed that night, listening to the soft sound of Jess's breathing from the other side of the room. The day had been most confusing. After they had come back to the house, the whole good-Aaron bad-Aaron thing had started again. Kyle was still fixed on Aaron being evil, while Bria was more determined than ever that Aaron had a good side. Needless to say, the afternoon had not gone smoothly.

Sighing, she got up. Sleep wasn't coming tonight. As Bria stood at the head of the stairs, she could have sworn she heard noises outside. Yet as she walked down the stairs, she heard nothing.

Sighing, she sat down in the family room, running a hand through her dual-colored hair. She was shocked to look up and see Aaron a few seconds later.

"Aaron? What are you--how did you--?"

Aaron looked at her steadily with his hazel eyes. When he spoke, Bria could swear he spoke the best four words she ever heard. "I need your help."  
  
Bria studied him for a moment before gesturing to the seat next to her. "Take a seat." Aaron did so. "What do you need my help with?"  
  
Judging by the long pause, Bria could guess this wasn't easy for him. She gently placed a hand on his arm, questioning him softly. "Aaron? I can't help you if I don't know what you need help with." He sighed, started to speak, then stopped.

She jumped back when Aaron rose, suddenly angry. "What the hell am I doing here?" he fumed at himself.

Bria watched him pace the room. "I know how hard it is to ask for help, Aaron, believe me. But I'm willing to help you."  
  
Aaron paused, turning back to her and looking at her rather untrustingly. "You're serious?"  
  
"I've offered on many occasions, haven't I?" Bria sighed, looking at him with understanding and patiently waiting for him to speak.  
  
He sighed, his jaw clenching. "I just...I don't know anymore," he said, exasperated, sitting back down. "I don't know who I am or who I want to be anymore."  
  
Bria slid off the couch, kneeling in front of him. "Then you'll just have to start over with a clean palette. No good, no evil, and," she added softly, "no Power."  
  
He stared at her. "What? Give up my Power? Are you crazy?!"  
  
"Maybe," she shrugged. "But the Black Power is tied in with your evil nature, Aaron. If you want to start over..."  
  
He ran a hand through his jet black hair, sighing. "I don't know..."  
  
Bria rose. "You needn't decide now, you know."  
  
He shook his head forcefully. "No. I do. If I don't make this decision now, I might never make it." He took a deep breath. "Take it."  
  
She could feel Zordon's presence; he was here to help remove the Power. "Are you sure, Aaron? Once the Power is gone, that's it."

After a brief pause, Aaron nodded, standing as well. "Yeah. If this what I have to do to find out who I am, then yeah."  
  
Bria nodded, smiling softly up at him; he was a good many inches taller than she was, even though she was a tall five feet ten inches. "Alright. Aaron, I 'm going to need your help here."  
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
"Give up the Power with all your being."  
  
Bria reached up, placing her hands on the side of Aaron's head, letting Zordon flow through her. Aaron collapsed, and she caught him as he blacked out, laying him on the floor as gently as she could. A large black sphere floated above him, surrounded by many smaller spheres.

Suddenly there was a sound like snakes hissing, and Sphinxra's voice cut through the air. "So this is where he went. I knew it." Bria could feel the hate and anger in her voice. "If you're keeping him, I'll just take the Black Power."  
  
The spheres floated upwards.

"I don't think so," Bria stated, holding up her hand. Flames covered the spheres, burning away the Black Powers. Bria poured her own Power into the burning of the Black Power, and she could distantly hear Sphinxra screaming.

"Get out, Sphinxra," Bria hissed through gritted teeth, using all her willpower to force Sphinxra's voice and presence out. As Sphinxra's scream finally faded, the spheres exploded, and Bria fell on top of Aaron, exhausted.

* * *

So Kyle found the two in the morning: lying on the floor of the living room, Aaron stretched out with an arm around Bria, Bria's head nestled on Aaron's chest. Aaron opened one eye, smirking at the expression on Kyle's face.

"Good morning, Kyle," he greeted him quietly.

Kyle clenched his fists. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.  
  
"Hush," Aaron replied softly, "or you'll wake her." He nodded towards Bria.  
  
"So what?"  
  
"So she needs rest."  
  
"And why would that be?" asked Kyle icily.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Quit jumping to conclusions. Everyone needs rest. Besides, she did a lot last night, is all."  
  
"Did what, exactly?"  
  
"Will you give a rest, Silver? You don't need to worry about her."  
  
"What happened?" Kyle pressed.  
  
"Relax. You'd think I'd gone and raped her." Aaron glared, then sighed. "She was helping me with my Powers."

The conversation was cut off as Bria stirred. She blinked sleepily before realizing where she was. She sat up with a bolt. "Aaron, are you OK? Did it work?"  
  
Aaron nodded, propping himself up on one elbow. "I'd assume it worked. I can't feel the Power anymore. It sort of feels...empty."

"Wonderful!" Bria cried, throwing her arms around him. Almost immediately she drew back. "I mean, not wonderful it feels empty, but wonderful that you're OK and all, you know..." She trailed off lamely, mumbling.

Aaron grinned. "I got the idea." His gaze flicked over to Kyle, who was glaring at the two on the floor.

Bria noticed and jumped up, looking guilty as she blushed lightly. "Morning, Kyle."  
  
"Morning. So it's true, then?"  
  
"Erm...what's true?"  
  
"That you were helping him with his Powers?"  
  
Bria nodded. "Yes."  
  
Kyle turned on his heel and walked out. "What's up with him?" Aaron asked from his position on the floor, thinking there might be more to this than he knew or guessed.

Bria rolled her eyes. "He's just being overprotective. He's, well...kind of like my big brother." She offered him a hand, which he took, nodding his thanks. Bria mumbled a 'you're welcome'.

Aaron looked out the window at the sunny sky. Nodding his approval, he turned back to her. "I've got to go."  
  
Bria looked at him, confused. "Where are you going?" She followed as he made his way to the front door. When they reached it, he turned.

"Now that I'm not the Black Ranger and supposedly not under anyone's influence, I need to find out who I am. I don't really even know what kind of person I am. I grew up always being told who I was, without my being able to put a word in. I'm sick of being ordered around and lost in someone else's ideas."

Bria nodded, looking down. She glanced up at him as she spoke timidly. "You _are _coming back...right?"  
  
He grinned, tweaking a lock of her hair. "'Course I am, Red. How could you insult me like that?"  
  
She gave a small smile. "Good. You're always welcome here."  
  
His look turned serious. "By you, at least."  
  
Bria shook her head. "I'm sure that, with maybe one exception, we'd all welcome you." She looked up at him. "I hope you find what you're looking for."  
  
"I'm sure I will." He gave her a smile. "See you around." With that he turned and was gone.

"See you," Bria said softly to his retreating figure. With a sigh, she turned and walked back into the house.

As she entered the kitchen, she saw none other than Kyle. Suppressing a groan, she walked over to the refrigerator, taking out a carton of orange juice, then going to one of the cabinets and grabbing a glass. She poured herself some juice, steadily ignoring Kyle.

Finally Kyle cleared his throat, making her look up. "Yeah?"  
  
"Bria, what is going on?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," she replied calmly, placing the carton back in the refrigerator. "Nothing is 'going on'."  
  
"Oh please, Bria. I know you too well for that."  
  
She slammed the refrigerator door, turning to look at him as her patience snapped. "Really? You know me well enough to know my intentions on everything? If you know me that well, Kyle, then I'm sure you know me well enough to trust me!"  
  
Kyle looked at her in confusion. "I do trust you, Bria, otherwise I wouldn't be taking orders from you as a Ranger, among other things."  
  
"Then why don't you trust me enough to let me be? If I want to be friends with Aaron, what's it to you? It's not like he's going to kill me!"  
  
"For all we know, he could! Bria, what do you seriously know about him?"  
  
"Enough to trust him. Enough to know he's not evil...at least not anymore. Enough to realize that I don't need you hanging over me like a mother hen!"  
  
Kyle looked slightly taken aback. "Look Bria, I'm just trying to protect you--"  
  
"Exactly! Don't you think I can do that myself? I may be the youngest one in this house, but I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much. I appreciate your concern, but it's uncalled for."  
  
"It's not like I'm controlling your life, telling you what to eat and wear. It's just general concern for a friend I've had all my life!"  
  
"And I appreciate you caring, Kyle, really I do, but you're going to have to let me be my own person and make my own decisions once in a while."  
  
"What decisions have I made for you?"  
  
Bria looked Kyle straight in the eye. "If I decide I want to be friends with Aaron, I will be...and I don't want you breathing down my neck saying that he's going to hurt me. Got it?"  
  
They glared at each other for a few moments before Kyle finally backed down. "Fine," he said, throwing up his hands. "There's no talking to you when you get like this."

Bria stared at him. "Get like what? Is it wrong for me to want to be trusted in my own decisions?"  
  
Kyle turned to look at her as he walked out of the kitchen. "I just want you to be OK, Bria. I'm not trying to limit you or control you. I just want you to be safe."  
  
"Like that's likely as a Ranger?"  
  
Kyle just shook his head, leaving. Bria slumped in a chair at the kitchen table as Josh walked in. "You look a little down there, dude," he said, grabbing a glass of milk and sitting across from her. She slumped down ever farther in her seat.

"Thanks for noticing," she mumbled. Josh studied her for a minute.

"Kyle getting on your nerves about my cousin?"  
  
Bria stared at him. "How...?"  
  
Josh shrugged, grinning. "I'm good. What more can I say?" His look turned serious. "Actually, I could hear you guys all the way upstairs."  
  
"Oh." Bria lowered herself even more in her chair, if that was even possible without falling off.

Josh looked like he was trying not to laugh. "There's no need for you to merge with the floor, Bria."  
  
"Fat lot you know, then."  
  
This time the surfer did laugh. "I'm serious. You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
Bria sat up. "You think so?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah, it's totally understandable you want to be able to do things yourself and have us trust your judgment."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"I hate when people say that."  
  
Josh smiled but continued. "But, it wouldn't hurt you to try to understand where Kyle is coming from. You said it yourself; you're the youngest here, not to mention the Red Ranger. Is it so bad that he wants to make sure you're safe?"  
  
Bria hung her head. "I guess not. It's just, sometimes...I want to do things myself, and not have him second guess me or baby me."  
  
Josh nodded understandingly. "I know. But he's only trying to help. Maybe you could, I don't know, calmly and understandingly let him know how you feel?"  
  
Bria looked up at him sheepishly. "I never knew you were so deep, Josh," she joked. He rose, grinning, and ruffled her hair.

"I'm not, man. I have no idea where all that deep, meaningful stuff came from." After placing his glass in the sink, Josh left, leaving her to think about what he had said.

Maybe Josh was right. Kyle was only trying to protect her, and he would listen to whatever she had to say, if she remained calm. God, things had gotten so rough between them. Sighing, Bria pushed back her chair, rising to go find Kyle.

She found him outside, working on his sharp silver car. The hood was up, and Kyle seemed absorbed in the engine. She watched him for a few moments, until he sighed, swearing under his breath. Quietly she walked up to stand next to him.

"Here," she said, making him jump. In a little while she had the car up and running. "What did you do to it?"  
  
Kyle shrugged. "I don't know. It just stopped on me."  
  
"It should be all right now."

"Thanks."

She closed the hood, turning to look at Kyle. "I wanted to apologize for earlier."  
  
He leaned against the car, arms crossed, waiting for her to continue.

"I understand you're only trying to protect me, and I appreciate it, really I do. It's just that...I want to be able to make my own decisions and have people trust my judgment. Especially you."  
  
After a second or so, Kyle nodded. "Now that makes sense to me. And I apologize too, for making such a big deal over nothing. What you do is your own business. I can offer advice, but I can't run your life." He grinned. "Truce?"  
  
"Truce."  
  
Kyle grabbed her in a bear hug as she squealed in protest. "Save it for Jess, Kyle."  
  
He took a step back, glancing at her innocently. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's just a little bit obvious you two are sneaking around."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Uh huh. OK."  
  
"Well it's not like we agreed to broadcast it."  
  
Bria winked. "Later." Turning, she made her way back into the house to prepare for the day's fortunes.


	16. Ashes and Moons

Disclaimer: Same as always; whatever you don't recognize is mine.

Thanks to all the reviewers! And a special note to Hagar: I was afraid you'd given up on my story. I am so delighted to learn you're still keeping up with it! chuckles This is no where near the end...though whether that be a good thing or not, time will only tell. I may be using the quote you wrote in future chapters; I have never heard it, and it suits Josh so very, very well. Many thanks.

Chapter 16 - Ashes and Moons  
  
"Ambrianna? Ambrianna? MISS LOMPIRE!"  
  
Bria jumped, jerking out of her reverie. "Yes, Mr. Doyle?" she asked sheepishly.

"Were you planning on joining us any time today?" A few in the class snickered.  
  
She blushed. "Sorry."  
  
The man sighed. "Can you repeat anything I've said during the past hour?" At Bria's guilty look, the man sighed again. "I'd like to see you after class please."  
  
Bria nodded, embarrassed, and tried to avoid eye contact with the other students. When the bell rang a few minutes later, Bria crammed her notebook and pen in her bag, rising as she slung the backpack over her shoulder. The other students filed out as Bria made her way up to the front desk from her seat in the back.

Mr. Doyle motioned for her to take a desk in the front row. She did so, and he took the desk next to her. "Ambrianna, I'm concerned about your grades. You seem to be slipping lately. When you transferred here you were highly praised for your work and effort. I'm not seeing either."  
  
Brian hung her head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Doyle."  
  
He shook his head. "It's not me you really need to apologize to. You're hurting your future more than anything else."  
  
Bria sighed. "I know, it's just...I have so much going on."  
  
"Maybe you need to reevaluate your priorities."  
  
She nodded. How could she tell him that being a Ranger was her top priority? But she couldn't be a Ranger forever...."I will, and I'll try to put more effort in my schoolwork."  
  
He nodded, rising. "If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."  
  
Bria smiled. "Thanks, Mr. Doyle." As she left the classroom, she noticed a boy with reddish hair from class waiting by the door. Realizing he was waiting for her, she smiled at him.

"He didn't fry you too bad, did he?" he asked, grinning.

"Nah, Bryan, he only grilled me."  
  
Bryan laughed. "Detention?"  
  
"No, nothing, actually."

"Lucky. I thought I might fill you in on what you missed. Doyle's pairing us up for a project."  
  
"Really? What's the project?"  
  
Bryan and Bria walked to lunch together, Bryan explaining the details of the project. Bria laughed when she heard what is was.

"Please tell me you're kidding? The last time I did that was like, seventh grade."  
  
Bryan shrugged. "That's what we all said, but Doyle said he didn't care, we were doing it again. 'Get in touch with our younger selves' or 'get to know your classmates' or something like that, was what Doyle said."

"Well, at least it's easy. Writing a paper on you shouldn't be too hard."  
  
"I take offense at that."  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it," she hurriedly said.

"Relax, it's cool. I'm just playing with you."

Bria shifted her bag. "When's the paper due?"  
  
"Friday."  
  
"So we have a few days. That should work out well."  
  
"Sounds good to me. You want to come over after school and work on it?" Bryan offered. "I have football practice 'til five, but maybe around six?"  
  
"Sure, works for me."

* * *

Bria got home late that night. She found Jess, Josh, and Kalli in the family room doing various things. Jess looked up as she walked in.

"Hey, Bria."  
  
"Hey. Did you guys miss me?"  
  
"Dream on," called Josh. Bria grinned at him.

"Did you get lots of work done?" Kalli asked.  
  
"Yeah. I was wondering though, would you guys mind if Bryan came over tomorrow?"  
  
They all looked at one another, then shrugged. "Sounds fine to me," Jess said. "We just have to make sure no alarms go off or whatever...." She trailed off, thinking.

Bria smiled, plopping down on the couch. "Great. Did I miss anything while I was gone?"  
  
"Well, you missed walking in on Jess and Kyle," Josh stated.  
  
Bria grimaced. "Not what I was asking for."  
  
"That's OK, they were only kissing anyway." Jess aimed a punch at Josh, which he easily ducked. "Just catching her up on things!"  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how old you really are, Josh," Kalli mused. He winked.

"Just keeping things light and cheery."  
  
Bria laughed at that. "Um, right. You just keep thinking like that. I'm going to bed."

* * *

Sphinxra knelt before Amenkotept. "It wasn't my fault! If it weren't for that stupid Ranger--"

"Silence! If you cannot dispose of any and all annoyances blocking my reign, you shall be disposed of. Do you understand this?"  
  
"Yes, Amenkotept."

"Not only have you failed to clear the way for my reign, you have somehow in your naïveté managed to lose one of my strongest supporters, not to mention my heir. If you do not change your ways, I shall begin to question your loyalty."  
  
"But Pharaoh--"  
  
"I will monitor your progress, Sphinxra. Anubisi will be...assisting you from now on."  
  
"What?!" Sphinxra could barely contain her rage. "Anubisi? He's not fit to--"  
  
"I, as Pharaoh, will be the judge of that. Now be gone, before I execute you out of pity."

Sphinxra left, swearing vengeance on the Black and Red Rangers.

* * *

Bria lay outside on the lawn a few nights later, looking up at the stars. They had always held a special wonder and interest for her. They were a guiding light and comfort when she needed them most. She wondered if Aaron could see them, wherever he was.

Suddenly Matt called outside for her. "Bria, phone for you!"  
  
Rising, she walked inside, taking the phone from Matt. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
The deep voice on the other end of the line made her break into a grin. "Aaron!"  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah, that's me. How's it going, Red? You miss me yet?"  
  
"Do I ever! Things are so boring without you around to keep us on our toes. What about you? Where are you? How are you? Are you making progress?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, one question at a time there, Red. I'm doing fine. Don't worry about where I am. And you could say I'm making progress."  
  
She frowned. "Well, as long as you're happy."  
  
He sighed. "I'm getting there."  
  
"I'm here to help, you know."  
  
"Yeah. I know. Thanks."  
  
Bria twirled the cord of the phone around her fingers. "Question...if you don't mind answering."  
  
"Depends on what it is."  
  
"Why is Sphinxra so ticked off at you leaving?"  
  
Aaron took a deep breath. "Sphinxra is a little...possessive, shall we say."  
  
"Oh." Bria was glad he couldn't see her blush. She hadn't thought...with _Sphinxra_...  
  
As if reading her mind, he spoke again. "Not in an intimate way...well, not a real intimate way." He sighed. "Bluntly, she wants me, and I don't want her. That, for one thing, pisses her off."  
  
"Can't say I blame her," Bria muttered under her breath, before her eyes widened as she realized how that sounded. Thankfully, Aaron was silent. Maybe he hadn't noticed. "From your voice I'd guess there's more to this."  
  
"...Yeah..." Aaron seemed reluctant to speak of it.  
  
"Aaron, are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
She was silent for a moment. "Look...Aaron --"  
  
Suddenly an alarm blared, and she sighed.  
  
"Go," said Aaron. "I'll call you later."  
  
"OK...be careful, Aaron."  
  
"I should be the one telling you that, Red. Get moving!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" With a giggle, Bria hung up the phone and ran into the basement.

"Sphinxra must not be happy," Matt said.

"That's old news," Jess stated. "The question is, what is it this time...aside from the fact she hates us?"  
  
"Aaron," Bria said simply. The others looked at her oddly. "She's upset because she lost him. He's not her Ranger anymore...meaning she won't have the opportunity to seduce him."  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow. "You've _got_ to feel bad for the guy when someone like _that_ is on his tail."  
  
"Can we worry about Aaron's love life later?" Kyle cut in, somewhat rudely. "We have a city to save...again."  
  
"Let's go."

* * *

The Red Ranger stood at the docks, looking at the odd creature in front of her. "And what might _you _be?" she asked disdainfully.

The creature roared. "I am Jackal!" it cried. Bria scrunched up her nose.  
  
"Ugly one, aren't you?" Josh questioned. The creature stood on two legs, but resembled a jackal. And it was ugly.  
  
Bria slammed her hand into the creature's mid-section before jolting back, rubbing her hand. "It's like punching a wa-AL!" She ended in a surprised shout as the Jackal lifted her and threw her into a wall. "Speaking of which..." she mumbled, rising.

Jess threw a lighting bolt at the Jackal, but it dodged the attack, and Jess's bolt collided with Kalli, who was knocked backwards. As Matt helped Kalli up, the Jackal turned to attack.

Josh and Kyle attacked the monster's back at the same time. "Element Sword!" Both had a sword in their hand, with which they sliced the monster's back at the same instant.

With a howl, the Jackal turned, sending Kyle and Josh flying. As they slammed into a nearby building, Bria winced. She and Kalli called upon their swords as well, moving to attack the monster, which merely grabbed the blades and flipped Kalli and Bria onto the ground.

The pavement cracked as vines shot up, wrapping around the monster's legs. Matt's vines crawled up the monster, wrapping around its neck. With another roar, the monster tore the vines away, attacking Matt in the process, while Kyle moved to help Matt.

Bria stepped out of the battle for a moment, looking around for anything of use. All civilians had deserted the docks when the monster showed up...the shipyard was silent...looking up, Bria nodded. Bingo!  
  
"Hey! Big, bold, and ugly! I dare you to catch me!"  
  
The Jackal turned to see the Red Ranger waving. Growling, he rushed towards her. Jess realized what her cousin wanted.  
  
"You guys," Jess said, pointing up. They all nodded. Just as the Jackal reached Bria, the Rangers together fired at a rope above them on a crane, dropping a gigantic anchor on the Jackal, which crumbled into dust.  
  
"From ashes to ashes," Josh said in a serious tone. The others laughed.

* * *

Sphinxra stood over her looking-glass. "They won't be laughing soon," she said snidely. With a pinch of dust and a few words, they'd be crying...if they had enough life in their bodies.

* * *

As a red-black cloud formed around the ashes, the Rangers turned. Kyle swore as the Jackal grew to huge height. Bria looked at the others. "Let's do it, folks."

Taking a deep breath, she internally called the Red Leopard. As the Zords charged onto the scene, Bria power-jumped inside the Leopard's head. "Let's do this, Red Leopard."  
  
With a mighty roar, the Leopard tackled the Jackal. The dolphin, zebra, peacock, and buffalo pitched in as well, while Kyle was forced to sit this one out. When it became obvious that they weren't making much progress, Bria spoke to the Leopard. "You know how to do the Megazord thing?"  
  
The Leopard roared, and a few moments later a Megazord stood shining in the sun. Bria grinned at the other Rangers, who were now standing, surprised, in the main chamber.  
  
"Don't look so shocked, guys. They are Zords, after all. Now let's show this creep."  
  
The others nodded, and the Megazord attacked, slashing at the Jackal with its great sword. In a few moment's time, the Jackal was once again reduced to a pile of ash.  
  
"From dust to dust," Josh said solemnly. They all shot him a dirty look.

* * *

"Bria."

She heard the whisper, and it sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. As his arms encircled her, she leaned into him, closing her eyes. She felt him tilt her head up, and she gasped slightly as his lips met hers, sending shocks through her system.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he placed his hands on her waist, gently caressing with his thumbs in tantalizing circles. He deepened the kiss, and Bria felt she was in heaven.

She suddenly felt cold metal against her neck as the stranger pulled back.

"Fool," he said scornfully.

She closed her eyes tightly, begging. "Please, don't."

"Your powers are nothing now," he taunted.

As she felt the stinging bite of the blade pressing deeper, her eyes flew open, a scream dying on her lips.

* * *

Bria's eyes popped open as she sat jolt upright in bed, gasping as her hand flew to her neck. After a few moments she looked around, taking deep breaths. "It was just a dream..."

She sat in bed for a few moments, catching her breath before untangling herself from the sweaty sheets and going into the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face and wondering what that was all about. Sighing, she realized she wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight...again.  
  
Looking at the clock back in the room she shared with Jess, she sighed. It was going to be a long night. The she smiled. Perhaps not so long.

* * *

Bria walked across the moonlit stone to where Princess Shayla sat in a wicker chair, her fountain nearby. The Wolf Zord lay curled at Shayla's feet, and the moon glinted off his silver back and Shayla's white gown, giving them an otherworldly appearance. His head lifted and turned towards Bria as he felt her approach.

"The moon is beautiful tonight," Bria said softly, gently stroking the Wolf's great head. The Princess nodded.  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
They watched the bright, full moon for a few moments in silence before Bria spoke. "Princess?"  
  
"Yes, Bria?"  
  
"Don't you ever get...lonely, up here?"  
  
"I have the Zords to keep me company. And I am asleep much of the time, when I am not needed."  
  
"No, I mean...don't you ever wish you had a _human_ for company? Nothing against the Zords or anything," she added quickly.  
  
Shayla was silent for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Yes. I enjoy human companionship as well. But...well, it is not possible for someone to stay on the Animarium all the time."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"The only ones who would stay would be Rangers, and I cannot ask every group of Rangers I encounter to stay here. They would never be able to live their lives, never mind be Rangers."  
  
Bria bit her lip before speaking. "What about Merrick?"  
  
The Princess looked surprised. "Merrick?"

"Yes, Merrick. He was the Lunar Wolf Ranger, and your Protector. Wouldn't he stay here with you?"  
  
"How do you know about Merrick?"  
  
Bria smiled guiltily. "I got on my knees and begged someone to tell me about him."  
  
Princess Shayla sighed. "I don't even know where he is...or if he would even come."  
  
"I think he would."  
  
"Yes, but...he's human, Bria, and deserves to live a real life."  
  
"I doubt he thinks much of it without you," Bria muttered. The Wolf snorted, seemingly laughing. Shayla blushed prettily.

"Bria!"  
  
"Yes?" Bria asked innocently.

Princess Shayla shook her head, her fingers unconsciously brushing against the blue-stoned necklace Merrick had given her so long ago. "Merrick is long gone, Bria."  
  
"He was gone for three thousands years, but did that stop either of you?"  
  
"Bria, please."  
  
"If he did want to come, would you let him?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Thought so." Bria looked at the Wolf Zord, who was looking at Shayla out of one half-closed eye, his head on his paws. He had an amused and knowing air around him, and Bria couldn't help but grin. She could get to like this Wolf.

She sat for the rest of the night with the Princess and the Wolf Zord, talking occasionally with the Princess as they watched the moon cross the night sky.


	17. A Father's Connection

This is where the disclaimer would go if I wasn't sick of writing them.  
  
_For Chero and Lee; I love you guys._

Chapter 17 - A Father's Connection

Bria sat in the window, breathing deeply from another dream. She would never become used to the power the Princess had given her to see things in her dreams. They were always...unnerving, somehow. Even dreams that were relatively good, like her dreams of the Titanium Ranger and of the Princess, gave her goose-bumps. To be able to see all these things in a dream, and have them be true...it was disquieting, to say the least; yet also strangely helpful.

Sighing, Bria shook her head. Dreaming about the Lunar Wolf Ranger wasn't helping her any. She didn't need to know about his past; she needed to know about his present. Why did he have to go off and travel to God knows where? Bria darkly moved the window shade, looking out the window. He couldn't have just stayed in Turtle Bay...or even California for that matter. He had to go wandering.

"Bria?" Jess's soft and sleepy voice jolted Bria back to reality.  
  
"Yeah?" she whispered back.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
Bria looked at her cousin, who was up to her chin in a sheet, blanket, and fluffy comforter. Though half-tempted to just tell her cousin everything, Bria shook her head; Andros's strong streak of pride was evident in his daughter.

"It's nothing, Jess. Go back to sleep."

As Jess mumbled an OK and snuggled deeper under her blankets, Bria rose from the window, slipping into bed and letting sleep claim her.

* * *

Aaron easily reclined against the corner booth, one arm draped over the seat back. The television at the bar was tuned into the news, and he watched and listened with detached interest.  
  
_"In breaking news, it seems undeniable that in Sun Valley a new generation of Power Rangers has surfaced. Bill Harvey has the story. Bill?"  
  
_The screen flicked from the news station to a man standing in front of what Aaron recognized to be Sun Valley Town Hall.

_"It was only six short weeks ago that the presence of Power Rangers once again became known to the public, and it seems Sun Valley is their new home. It has been many years since the last Rangers were seen, back in 2002. At home in Turtle Cove, they disappeared soon after the defeat of Master Org. Now, decades later, the Power Rangers are back."_

Aaron watched as pictures of the morphed Rangers flashed across the screen.

_"Their presence leaves a burning question in the minds of the people here; why are the Rangers back? The obvious answer is that the people of Sun Valley are in danger. But what is that danger? And who exactly are these new Rangers? Former Rangers were unavailable for comment. Live from Sun Valley, this is Bill Harvey. Back to you, Tina."  
  
"Thanks Bill. Today in the stock markets...."  
  
_Aaron shook his head. People could never just let it be and be thankful that someone was there to watch over them. He had a feeling Bria would have her hands full.

She was the strangest woman he had ever met...no, not woman. She was no more than a girl. She was half Karovian -- which basically translated to that fact that she was, technically, an alien --, her hair was naturally blonde and brown, she was telekinetic, she was a Red Ranger.... He didn't think he had ever met a girl stranger than her.

Just then a buxom blonde walked over to him, and his thoughts easily left Bria and the Rangers. As the woman slid into the booth next to him, Aaron smiled.

"What's your name?" she asked, playing with a tendril of golden hair, her eyes looking him over.

"Call me Adonis," he said, giving a half smile.

"I'm Monique. Nice to meet you."  
  
"The pleasure is mine," he smoothly responded, letting his arm fall around her shoulders. "What brings you over this way?"  
  
"You looked lonely," Monique replied, leaning back slightly into his arm and sliding closer to him.

"Did I?" he asked softly in his deep voice. "If it brings lovely women such as yourself over, I should try it more often."  
  
She laughed, pleased. "It's tragic that a strong, handsome man such as yourself is lonely...you looked like you needed cheering up."  
  
"What exactly did you have in mind?" Aaron asked suggestively. Monique looked up at him, allowing herself a small smile.

"You tell me," she purred softly, moving so her body pressed up against his. He tightened his hold around her waist as he clasped her lips in his, assertively dragging his lips across her cheek and down her neck.

"There are rooms upstairs," she gasped, tilting her head and gripping his shoulders.

Aaron smirked.

* * *

The next morning Bria blinked sleepily, eyeing her clock. With a small scream she jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom the girls shared, shoving aside Jess, who was about to walk in.

"Bria!" Jess protested.  
  
"Sorry, I'm gonna be late...again!"

Shaking her head, Jess let her cousin in the bathroom. Ten minutes later Bria ran downstairs with her bag, trying to put up her hair as she slid into the kitchen, barely managing to avoid colliding with Matt.

"Sorry Matt," Bria quickly said, grabbing a cup of juice as she looked around for one of her notebooks.  
  
"Late again?"  
  
Bria nodded, smiling gratefully as Kalli handed her the notebook. "Have a good day, Bria."  
  
"Thanks, Kalli. Where are my keys?!" she frantically asked. She looked up as Josh dangled them in front of her, along with her coat.

"Dude, you're gonna be late, so hurry up! And you're gonna need the coat, it's freezing."

"Thanks, Josh." He helped her into the coat, and she hurriedly kissed his cheek as she took the keys, grabbed a muffin, hugged Jess good-bye, and ran out to her car.

"I get the feeling this is just going to be one of those days," she whispered as she started her car.

* * *

Andros sat in a chair in the den, a photo album open on his lap and his uneaten lunch sitting on the small table next to him. His fingers lightly traced over the pictures, soft smiles coming and going with each picture. He paused as he came across a picture of a young Bria.

She proudly smiled for the camera, showing off her telekinetic skills as she held a ball in the air. He chuckled, remembering how thrilled she was to have finally mastered it. Telekinesis hadn't been too much of a trial for her; generations before her it had been perfected, and it took a relatively small amount of training to teach it to her. It didn't hurt that she had started practicing as soon as she understood the concept.

The thing that she had been most proud of, he remembered, was her empathic skill. It was small, on a person to person basis. He had been proud as well. There had only been a slight disadvantage at her having managed to somewhat obtain the skill; he had been the first she had managed to create a link with.

He had found that from then on Ashley had to take over the disciplinary aspect of parenthood. If it wasn't difficult enough disciplining his child, it was even more difficult disciplining someone he had an empathic link with.

He had always felt that the wonderful part of the link, though, was that it worked both ways; he knew how she felt. He could understand his daughter. And while Ashley might have understood the feelings Bria was experiencing, he knew that without the link he wouldn't have. As close as Bria had been to him, they became closer, and he thanked his stars for that. If his only child had been distant from him, he knew he wouldn't have been able to cope with it.

At times he felt as though he had stolen a part of his daughter from Ashley. Bria had often come to him with things, knowing that he would feel what she felt and understand. But Ashley had always insisted that it was wonderful he and Bria were so close; that she had never felt cheated.

He smiled as his eyes wandered across a picture of Ashley holding a baby Bria. He could remember exactly the day he had found out Ashley was going to have his child, and even more so the day she was born. He had been so thrilled...

Andros's line of thought was cut off as he heard a soft thump. Turning his head slightly, he listened. Was his wife home already from her day-trip to her sister's?

"Ashley?"  
  
There was silence. Frowning, he rose, placing the photo album on the table next to the chair. Silently he walked into the hallway, hearing nothing. Another soft noise was heard, and Andros knew it wasn't Ashley. Who was in his home?

As he quietly reached the bottom of the stairs, he felt someone behind him. The last thing he saw was a woman with a leering sneer before he blacked out.

* * *

Bria sat at a table outside with Bryan and their friends Jack and Megan, picking at her lunch. Her gut had a horrible wrenched feeling and her head ached.

"Are you alright, Bria?" asked Bryan, concerned.

"Yeah...I just don't feel much like eating."  
  
"Maybe you should go to the nurse," suggested Megan.

"No, I'm OK."  
  
"Are you sure?" Bryan asked.

Bria felt like saying no, but she put on a smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks guys."  
  
They all regarded her with uncertainty, but let it go. As the talk at the table picked up again, Bria rose, but stumbled slightly. Bryan's other friend Jack caught her elbow.

"You are so not OK." He studied her. "Have you been taking drugs?"  
  
"Jack!" Bria exclaimed, indignant.  
  
"I'm serious. Have you?"

"No! I just don't feel well."  
  
"Ah ha, so there is something wrong," Jack stated, victorious. "Knew it. Come on, we're going to the nurse."  
  
"But--" sputtered Bria. "Bryan, tell him to stop."  
  
"Nope. Get going with her, Jack."  
  
Bria was reluctantly ushered to the nurse's office. As Jack sat her down on a chair, the nurse, a plump, kindly woman, hurried over. "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"I don't feel well," Bria said, finally giving in. "I think I'm going to be sick."

The nurse studied her. "You're not trying to skip class?" she asked, a knowing light in her eyes.  
  
"No," Bria said, wincing. "I'm really going to--" She cut herself off as she ran for the trash bucket, vomiting inside.

The nurse turned to Jack. "You can go," she said. "I'll take care of her."

* * *

Andros' head throbbed. A sharp scent reached it his nose, making his head throb more. His stomach flipped from the strong scent, wrenching. He tried to turn his head away from the bottle that was held before his face, but the bottle merely followed him.

With every breath he took, the world got a little less dark while his stomach got a little more uneasy. Finally his stomach couldn't stand it any longer, and he turned his head, vomiting.

A cruel laugh came. "Can't stand to wake up, can you now? You know, it's a pity; I had always heard Red Rangers were supposed to be strong and good leaders. But then, I suppose the failure must run in your family."

Andros started to slip back into darkness again as the throbbing in his head intensified from the fumes emanating from the bottle nearby. The cruel voice followed him into the darkness.

* * *

Bria shakily sat on the chair after rinsing her mouth out with some mouthwash the nurse provided.

"How are you doing, dear?" the nurse asked Bria sympathetically.

"I'm...uh...ok." Leaning back against the wall, she closed her eyes, trying to relax while her head throbbed. Maybe it was something she had eaten....

"I'm going to need a number I can call so someone can pick you up," the nurse informed her. "Your files are startling blank. You're going to need to fill them out at some point soon."

Oh great. Who could come pick her up? "Um...does it matter who?"

"Preferably a family member or guardian, but it can be anyone as long as your family won't put up a fuss."

Bria nodded. "Call Josh Grayson then, please. His number is..." She thought for a moment. "...555-8693."

The nurse did so as Bria again leaned against the wall. Too bad she couldn't call her mom or dad...with a jolt her eyes flew open. That was odd. Usually her link with her father was closed over long distances. She didn't even know it could stay open being so far away.

"Honey, Mr. Grayson wants to talk with you."  
  
Bria took the phone from the nurse. "Josh?"  
  
"Hey, Bria. What's all this about you needing to come home? You're not trying to skip, are you?" he asked, teasing.  
  
"No, I'm not doing too well. I'm wondering what the cafeteria put into the lunch today."

She could almost hear Josh wince. "Sounds like fun."

"You have no idea," she replied sarcastically. "Do you think you could come and bring me home?"

"Sure thing. It might take me a while to get there because I'm out of town, but at the latest I'll be there in two hours."

After Josh had come and brought her home, Bria sat in the living room, watching the news. Something wasn't right, but she couldn't put her finger on it....

"Hey, feeling any better?" asked Josh, walking in after taking care of his surfboard. They were the only two in the house; Kyle and Jess were working, and Matt and Kalli were in school.

"Isn't it a little cold to be surfboarding?" Bria asked.

"It's never too cold to catch a wave, dude." Bria merely shook her head; Josh was either extremely dedicated or crazy...or maybe both. "Besides, the spring weather is coming. And what about my question?" Josh pursued.

"Well, I don't feel like I'm going to be sick...but I still feel like something's wrong."

The phone rang, and Bria picked it up as she muted the television. "Hello?"

"Hello, Bria."

"Hi, Mom. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you had heard from your father at all."

"No...why?" Bria detected a note of concern in Ashley's voice. "Is everything OK?"

"I'm not sure. I left this morning to go visit your aunt, and when I came back, he wasn't here. There's no note, his car isn't gone, and he left his lunch uneaten on the table. I've been home for a few hours now, and I haven't heard from him."

The odd feeling Bria had exploded, wrenching her gut. This had to be why she felt sick. Her link to her father was open, and that had to be where it was coming from.

"I don't know where Daddy is, Mom...but I have a sneaking suspicion I'm going to find out soon."

"What do you mean?"

Bria bit her lip. "Don't worry about him, Mom. I'll take care of it."

"Be careful, Bria." Bria could hear the unhappiness in Ashley's voice, a combination of worry and dissatisfaction with Bria's reply to the situation.

"I will...and Mom? Don't worry. I know he's alright."

Understanding what her daughter meant, Ashley sighed. "Call me and let me know how it goes, please."

"Of course. I'd talk with you more, but I should probably start looking into this."

"I understand. I'll talk to you later, honey."

"Bye, Mom." Bria hung up the phone, thinking.

"What's up?" Josh asked, seeing her serious look and having heard her side of the conversation.

"My dad's gone missing. Josh, I think Sphinxra might have taken him."

"Well then we're just going to have to get him back."

The two turned as they heard the front door open, and they were surprised to see Kalli walk in the living room a few moments later. "Bria, what are you doing home?" she asked in surprise, placing her backpack on a chair.

"I was about to ask you the same," Bria replied.

"My last few classes were cancelled," Kalli explained. "What's your excuse?"

"I was sick at school."

"Ah. Feeling better?"

"Yes and no. Yes because I'm not sick, no because my dad's missing."

Kalli pursed her lips. "Missing?"

"We think Sphinxra might have him," Josh said. "Wanna help us go kick butt?"

Kalli couldn't help but chuckle. "I think perhaps it may be best to take a more inconspicuous route."

Josh sighed. "You are no fun, you know that?"

Bria stood. "I'm going to go see if Alpha can help."

"Sounds good," Kalli said. "In the meantime, I'm going to start dinner. Matt said his last class didn't get over until late, and Kyle and Jess are working late. It looks like it's going to be us three."  
  
"Thanks, Kalli," said Bria appreciatively. "I'd offer Josh's help to you, but...well...I'm not quite sure how that'd turn out."

"Thanks all the same, but I'm all set."

Josh pouted. "Dude, this is so not fair. I wouldn't even burn anything! And if I did, it would take all of a second to put it out."

Bria and Kalli looked at him. Finally Kalli spoke. "I'm all set, thanks." As she walked to the kitchen, she could be heard muttering under her breath. "I doubt anyone wants soggy food anyway."

Bria snickered at Josh's reaction before dragging him into the basement.

* * *

Aaron's expressive hazel eyes looked out over Sunset Lake as the chilly wind blew through his wavy hair, remembering what first brought him here. That feeling he had learned to never ignore was telling him he needed to be here.

He was acutely aware of everything around him: the soft whisper of the small waves on the shore, the high trill of a bird, the crisp wind through the trees, the snap of a branch as a squirrel jumped...he was waiting for something, not knowing what it was.

A larger branch snapped and Aaron whirled around, sensing someone. "You," he growled, catching sight of who it was.

"Surprised to see me, _brother_?" the figure asked sarcastically.

"Slightly. I thought you'd be on your knees at Amenkotept's feet, begging for mercy like the worm you are."

"I'm glad to see the time spent with those weaklings has not dulled your tongue." The figure stepped closer, getting up in Aaron's face. "I will break you, you pathetic excuse for a man, and all you have will be mine."

"I have nothing worth taking," Aaron growled back, "unless you want to count my earring."

"I'm not joking, boy."

"Good, because neither am I."

The figure curled up one lip before shoving Aaron back. "I expect I'll be seeing more of you."

"Shame, isn't it?"

"Indeed." With that, the figure vanished. Aaron turned, looking back over the lake.

"Interesting," he murmured. "Very interesting."

* * *

Andros woke with a splitting headache. With a slight groan he tried to sit up, only to find his hands and feet were bound. Blinking, he looked around, trying to find out where he was. He decided he didn't like it. Not that anyone ever liked cells, with or without Egyptian designs.

After a few moments of struggling, Andros managed to get on his knees. Applause made him look up.

"Well done." A woman with cinnamon skin clad in gold was clapping. She looked, needless to say, Egyptian. "Your daughter would be so proud, I'm sure."  
  
Andros's brown eyes met her gold ones through the bars of his cell, and he showed no response. He didn't know why he was here, but he knew it couldn't be good, especially if this woman knew about Bria.

The woman snickered. "To think you were a Ranger. Guess bad Rangers run in the family. Your daughter seems to have a lot of Ranger relatives, and they all suck. Are you guys the Ranger Dynasty or something?"  
  
Andros' blood boiled, but he contained himself, merely rolled his eyes. "Care to cut to the point?"  
  
"Point?"  
  
"Maybe why I'm here?"  
  
The woman laughed. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Sphinxra. I'm out to get the Rangers. In order to get to the current Red Ranger, I've captured you, knowing that your daughter will come to the rescue...or try to. But why explain all that now with boring details? You and I are going to have plenty of time to chat."  
  
Andros suppressed a groan. Just what he always wanted.

* * *

Bria slammed a hand down on the control panel in a rage. "Why can we not find him?!"

Josh placed a calming hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, dude. We're going to find him; and when we do, Sphinxra had best watch out. We haven't tried everything yet; something will turn up." Just as water douses a flame, Josh's words flowed over her, extinguishing the angry flames that consumed Bria.

"You're right," she sighed, placing a hand to her head. To boot it all, she had a splitting headache. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No need to be sorry, dude."

"Bria, are you OK?" Kalli asked.

"Headache," she replied shortly. Kalli walked over to Bria, gently placing her fingertips at Bria's temples. After a few moments she pulled away.

"Better?"  
  
"Much better," Bria said with a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much. I don't know how you do it, but I praise it."

Kalli smiled softly. "A bonus of being Pink Ranger."

With a desperate sigh, Bria walked upstairs and fell back into a chair in the living room, leaving Alpha to continue the search. "We are never going to find him." She had to have been sitting there for half an hour, just staring into space, when she vaguely heard the phone ring. Ignoring it, she continued to think.

"Bria!" Josh shouted, finally getting her attention. She turned around on the couch, looking at him mildly. By the mixed sympathetic and patient look on his face, he had been trying to get her attention for quite some time. "Aaron's on the phone for you."  
  
Aaron?...Aaron! That was it! Bria leapt up, tumbled over the back of the couch and stumbled her way over to Josh in less than 2 seconds. She literally tore the phone from his hands.  
  
"Aaron?" she asked breathlessly.  
  
"Hey, Red. Thought I'd say hello and tell you--"

"Aaron, I really need your help," she said hurriedly, cutting him off.  
  
Aaron had to think all of a millisecond before answering. "Name it and you've got it."  
  
"If Sphinxra were holding a prisoner she wanted me to rescue, where would she take him?"  
  
Aaron asked no questions. "If she wanted you to find them, she probably wouldn't skip dimensions..."  
  
"Skip dimensions?"  
  
"Amenkotept's main hideout is in another dimension. That's where Sphinxra took you. Don't ask me how you escaped, I didn't know it was possible...maybe through the gateway I used. Anyway, your best bet right now would be Egypt."  
  
"Where in Egypt? I need to know where I'm flame jumping to."  
  
Bria didn't know how, but Aaron seemed to know just what she was talking about. "Aim for the Sphinx. It's always been a favorite hideout of Sphinxra's."  
  
Bria could have hit herself, it was so obvious. Not only that, but now that she knew that was where her father was being held, it seemed to click into place; if she followed the link to her father, she was almost certain that was where she would end up. "Why didn't I think of that?! It makes sense."  
  
She could almost see him nod. "There's some kind of chamber hidden nearby. I don't know exactly where." He paused. "Look, be careful, ok? Sphinxra's known for dirty tricks and traps, and if she took someone in order to lure you there..."

"I will be careful...but I will do anything to save my father."  
  
"That's what Sphinxra's counting on, Bria." He paused. "Maybe I should go with you."

"What? How? Wouldn't it take too long?"  
  
"No; I'm right here in Sun Valley."  
  
"You are?!" Bria almost dropped the phone.

"Yeah," he said, still thinking things through. "I was going to tell you earlier, but you needed help. Look, I can be at the house in fifteen minutes. After I get there, I'll help you with a plan to get inside the Sphinx. Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds great, Aaron. I'll see you in fifteen."  
  
"Alright. Put my surfer cousin back on the phone."

Bria did so, feeling a new thrill start in the bottom of her stomach. With Aaron's help, she would be able to save her father...and, she had to admit, she wouldn't mind seeing him again.


	18. A Father’s Choice

Disclaimer? Disclaimer? How dare you ask?

Attention: I thought it may be wise to bring to your attention that this story is closely interwoven with Fate, by Crystal Raven. Fate depicts Ryan's road on learning to trust again, and it brings in Lene and explains their relationship with Ryan from when they met to after they married. I'm proud to have it be a companion piece to Destiny.

Chapter 18 - A Father's Choice

Bria ran from the basement when she heard the doorbell ring. Kalli was already at the front door, her petite figure appearing even smaller next to Aaron's well over six-foot tall frame.

"Thank God you're here, Aaron," Bria said, skipping past the hellos.

"I try my best. You said something over the phone about your father. Is he the one Sphinxra took?"

Bria nodded. "I need to find him. I will not let some whore in an Egyptian costume hurt my father."

Aaron looked at her in surprise. He hadn't expected her to feel so strongly, or at least not to vocalize as such. "You're really dedicated to your father, aren't you?"  
  
He was again surprised by the passion with which she spoke. "Of course I am. My father was my whole world when I was growing up, and I would do anything for him, Aaron. I don't care what it is; I would do it for him."

Aaron slowly nodded. "I guess I could understand that." He grew silent, thinking about his own father. He could remember back to when he was a little boy, barely up to his father's waist, tagging along behind him. He had been determined to be just like his father...and he had gotten his wish. Right down to being abducted at six years old.

It was sort of ironic, really.

He wondered about meeting his father after all these years. Seventeen years was nothing to sneeze at. Well, one thing was for sure, anyway; he wasn't up to his father's waist anymore.

"It's pretty safe to assume Sphinxra is counting on your willingness to save him. And, knowing that you would be able to ask me, she would have taken him to the Sphinx. Like I said on the phone, I don't know exactly where her chamber is. I'd have to see a map or something."

"That can be arranged." Bria led Aaron down into the basement and over to a circular table. As she pressed a button on a control panel, a holographic map of the Sphinx and the land surrounding it popped up.

"Impressive," Aaron commented. He pointed to the front paws of the Sphinx. "The most natural place for Sphinxra to have her hideout would be either inside the Sphinx or under it, and it makes the most sense that the entrance would be around here."

"The question is, how do we find it?"

"We look."

"Aaron, that could take days. What are we going to do, dig in the sand until we find a door?"

"No. We're going to look. Just trust me on this."

Bria looked at Aaron. After a long pause she heaved a sigh. "Are we going to Egypt?"

"The sooner we go, the sooner you find your father."

She nodded. "Alright then. Are you ready to go?"

"You're not going without us," Josh said from the bottom of the stairs. Bria turned around in time to see Kalli nod in agreement.

"Are you guys sure?" Bria asked.

"Of course we are," Kalli said.

"Let's get going," Josh urged.

"Right. I just have to make a quick phone call and leave a note for the others." Bria rushed upstairs, picking up the telephone and quickly dialing.

"Hello?"

"Tommy, this is Bria."

"Hey, Bria. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to please keep an eye on my mom. It's a long story, but basically Dad has been kidnapped, and I'm going off to find him. I just need to make sure no one goes after Mom. Will you please make sure she's OK?"

"Of course. I'll bring Kim and Tracey along too, alright? It'll be a good excuse to pop in over there."

Bria realized Tracey must be the name of Tommy and Kim's baby girl. "I'm going to have to stop by and visit you all one of these days. I'm dying to meet Tracey."

"She's beautiful," Tommy said, and Bria could hear the pride in his voice. "You can stop by anytime; you know you're always welcome here."

"I know; thanks. And thank you so much for checking in on Mom, Tommy. I would die if something happened to her while I'm off trying to help Dad."

"It's not a problem. Be careful."

"I will. Thanks again. Give my love to everyone."

"Will do. Take care."

Bria hung up the phone, feeling better. Tommy would never let anything happen. He was...well...Tommy.

After quickly jotting down a note for Jess, which she would undoubtedly share with Matt and Kyle, Bria hurried back downstairs. "Ok, we're ready to go." She looked around. "Um, you're going to have to hold onto one of us Aaron, so we can get you to Egy--"

She promptly stopped speaking when Aaron moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Well, uh, that works. Everyone ready?" Bria asked.

"Work your magic," Aaron quipped.

Nodding to the other Rangers, they teleported themselves to Egypt.

* * *

Bria landed in soft, warm sand that gave away under her feet, causing her to almost fall over. Aaron's arms caught her around the waist, holding her up easily.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. That took a little bit more out of me than I expected." She looked around. "Now what?"

Aaron walked over to one giant paw of the Sphinx. "We look."

"For what?" Kalli inquired as Aaron began running his hands over the stones that made up the paw, occasionally pausing at one.

"I don't know, exactly," Aaron finally admitted. "But you'll know it when you see it."

"That helps us so much," Josh sarcastically muttered. Aaron chose to ignore his cousin's remark, instead continuing to search.

Bria joined him, praying they would reach her father before Sphinxra could do anything to harm him.

* * *

"I'm home," Jess called, walking into the house. She thought it odd when no one answered, especially Bria; they had made plans for tonight. "Maybe she ran off to escape all the pressure of being a Ranger," Jess murmured with a trace of humor; her younger cousin was known for feeling the pressure, though she would never run from it. She was too stubborn for that. Kind of like Uncle Andros, Jess mused. Stubborn, proud, and lovable.

Throwing her keys on the small table near the door with a light smile, she hung up her coat and proceeded into the kitchen. The house was eerily silent, causing her small smile to fade. As she walked into the kitchen, her footsteps seeming to echo, she spotted something on the counter. Frowning lightly, she picked up the piece of paper she found there.

As she read it, her frown deepened. Uncle Andros had been taken? "So Bria did run off," she murmured wryly. As she read further, Jess grew troubled. From what Bria had written, it appeared she had no idea where exactly she would find her father; she was winging it. Not to mention she was following Aaron.

Jess had nothing against the man, really. He was strong, experienced, smart...not to mention gorgeous. But frankly, all that worried her. With all that, plus a powerful charisma, Aaron was dangerous. Not only was he dangerous, but he was a mystery.

And while all that was damn attractive, it meant that he couldn't be trusted.

With Bria, Josh, and Kalli stranded in Egypt with Aaron, Jess couldn't help but be worried. Add on top of that the fact that Sphinxra seemed to want them there, and you had a mix for disaster, really.

Sighing, Jess put down the note. The moonlight shimmered through the large kitchen windows, falling on her hand. She smiled. Walking through the large family room to a wide set of sliding glass doors, she slid them open, moving out into the crisp, cold night.

The breeze caressed her in welcome, brushing back her hair and causing her smile to grow. It was like the gentle caress of a lover who has waited too long to be reunited with a partner. The thought caused her to chuckle and shake her head as she sat down on the deck steps.

She played quietly with the wind, letting it blow around her hair and dance through her fingers as she thought. Her uncle's absence was a disturbing fact; not only because he had been taken by Sphinxra, but because without him being safe, Bria was absolutely no good as Red Ranger. Sometimes Jess wondered if she relied on her father too much. But the two were so alike, and so close, that Jess just couldn't make their relationship out to be a bad thing.

She just hoped her uncle could be found before anything else happened.

* * *

Amenkotept was furious. "She what?!"

Anubisi knelt before the self-proclaimed pharaoh, shaved head bowed. "Sphinxra has abducted the Red Ranger's father, Andros of KO-35. She is holding him in her private chambers located beneath the Sphinx."

"Why was I not notified of this? I did not order this!"

"Sphinxra did so without your consent, Pharaoh," Anubisi said calmly. "However, in doing so she may have helped us."

Amenkotept leaned forward. "Explain."

Anubisi looked up. "Sphinxra has diverted the attention of many of the Rangers, especially the Red Ranger. My sources tell me that the Red Ranger literally cannot function without her father's well-being secured. She is now in the Egyptian desert, along with the Pink and Blue Rangers...and Khem. Not to mention the fact that Andros of KO-35 is a well-known spy."

The pharaoh leaned back, musing. "The majority of their forces are distracted...Khem is with them...and Andros of KO-35 has been captured." A small, malicious smile began to cross the pharaoh's face. "Perhaps Sphinxra has made herself useful after all. Anubisi, I believe it's time you paid a visit to Egypt. Sphinxra may need...guidance. Especially with the former Red Space Ranger."

Amenkotept's smile turned into a ferocious grin as Anubisi left. "Indeed, Sphinxra has helped more than she knows. The Red Space Ranger will soon deliver the secrets of the Rangers to me." A sinister chuckle echoed throughout the throne room.

* * *

Ryan looked at the ceiling...or at least tried to, through the darkness that embraced the bedroom. Sleep was unusually lacking tonight. He hadn't slept this badly since the days after his son was taken.

He rolled over with a sigh. Seventeen years, soon to be eighteen. If Bria had indeed found his son, he would have liked to have met him by now. Reluctantly Ryan admitted that he could understand why his son wouldn't want to see him. After all, he hadn't wanted to see his father after he left Diabolico. Aaron's story sounded much like his own, and Ryan wished with a pang that he could be there to help his son. He could relate only too well to what Aaron must be going through.

With an angry sigh Ryan sat up. He ran a hand through his hair, gritting his teeth. It drove him mad that he couldn't do anything for his son; his only son, his first child. God, everything was looking so bright; he was on great terms with his father and sister, he had learned how to trust again, he had finally married the woman he loved more than life, they had a healthy baby boy...why was it that every single time everything was going right some damn thing had to come along and screw things up?

Ryan resisted the urge to punch his pillow. He turned, sliding his legs over the side of the bed, and rested his elbows on his knees, head in his hands. He was going to have a thing or two to say if he ever met up with that Egyptian freak Amenkotept or whatever the hell he was called.

"Ryan?"

He turned at the soft voice, seeing his wife awake and looking at him with concern. He spoke quietly. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

She shook her head, her long black hair falling over one cheek as she lay. "It's alright. Are you OK?"

He nodded, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine." She looked thoroughly unconvinced. Chuckling softly, he got back into bed, stretching out next to her and propping himself up on one elbow. "Really I am."

She looked sternly up at him, hiding a smile. "Not only am I your wife, I'm a mother. I know when something's not right."

Ryan smiled, gently brushing her hair off her face. "Indeed you are." He sighed softly, his smile fading. "I was just wishing Aaron would come talk to us."

"He'll come see us when he's ready. It took you a while to talk with your father, didn't it?"

He reluctantly nodded. "At least now I know what Dad was going through. I just wish I could be there for him."

"You are here for him; and he'll come when he's ready."

Ryan studied his wife for a moment, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "You're beautiful."

She laughed. "You just keep saying that, because the day you stop, you're out on the curb, buddy."

"Thank you for the warning, Lene," Ryan replied sarcastically.

"Anytime, darling, anytime." She frowned slightly, her hazel eyes meeting his green. "Aaron will come visit, Ryan. Call it a mother's instinct." Moving closer to him, she looked at her husband seriously. "Besides, isn't it important just to know that he's alive? After all those years of not knowing...."

Ryan looked at his wife, his face softening. "You're right. As usual."

"Of course."

Ryan smiled. "Get some sleep." He gently kissed her, laying his head beside hers.

"I love you, Ryan," came the soft voice.

He wrapped his arms around his wife, softly responding. "I love you too, Lene."

* * *

Aaron wondered, not for the first time, what the hell he had been thinking when he agreed to come to Egypt. It had to be at least ninety degrees out in the sun, and even in the shade of the Sphinx it was sweltering.

He supposed he had agreed to this fiasco for Bria...why, he had no idea. Sure, the girl had been helpful, but he didn't owe her anything. She was expendable, just like everyone else he knew. It was almost too easy.

With a sudden jolt Aaron realized he was thinking like he had before, when he was the Black Ranger, an evil product of Amenkotept's upbringing. He violently shoved that train of thought away. He was _not _the Black Ranger. Not anymore.

He renewed his search for the entrance to Sphinxra's lair, gaining an energy boost from his anger. No one controlled him. He was no one's pawn. He'd be damned if he was going to kneel at anyone's feet or follow anyone's orders. Not even a Ranger's. He was only here because Bria needed help, and she had asked him. He was in control of his destiny now; not Amenkotept, not Bria, him.

And no one was going to take that from him.

* * *

Sphinxra knelt before the tall Egyptian man in front of her. "Anubisi, I had not expected your visit."

"So I had presumed. I don't believe you were ordered or given permission to act against the Red Ranger."

She looked slightly nervous, which pleased him. "I had thought it better not to wait."

Anubisi looked down at her. "The Pharaoh should have you hung." He watched her squirm for a few moments before continuing. "Luckily for you, he has decided to spare you. However, I would suggest you do not go off and make such mistakes in the future."

"Yes, of course."

"Now...as for the Red Space Ranger...Amenkotept has a little something in store for him. Bring him to the sub chamber," Anubisi ordered with a malicious grin, before turning on his heel and leaving.

Sphinxra rose, hatred boiling in her veins. Someday she would teach Anubisi a lesson...but it would have to wait for another day. Today, the Red Space Ranger had an appointment.

One she would hate for him to miss.

* * *

There was a large grinding of stone, and the desert floor gave way underneath the Rangers' feet. As they fell to a dusty floor, landing in a painful pile with many groans, Josh spoke painfully.

"I think I found it," he groaned.

Bria coughed, choking on the sand and dust in the air. "Thanks for the warning," she choked.

Aaron shook the sand out of his black hair, rising and offering a hand to Kalli, who thankfully took it. The former Black Ranger looked around the shadowy chamber as Josh helped Bria to her feet.

"Everyone alright?" she asked. There was a quick chorus of 'yes' and 'fine'. Bria walked over, standing next to Aaron. "Any ideas?" she asked him.

He shook his head no. "It's your turn. Besides, you're the one with the link thing to your father."

Bria shot him a look before walking towards an archway guarded on both sides by stone lions. The others followed, casting uneasy glances at the four lions. Bria suppressed a small shiver as she hurried past, hoping to feel closer to her father.

She did, which was the good news. The bad news followed soon after.

There was a grinding noise, then a shout. Bria whirled, seeing Josh pinned under one of the stone lions, and the other three lions advancing upon them, eyes glowing an unnerving yellow.

Bria ran, slamming into the lion and sending it flying off Josh. With a quick gesture the lion that had attacked Josh was covered in flames. It did nothing to stop it. With a roar it ran at them, forcing Bria to extinguish the flames and dive to the side.

Josh rose and caught the attention of one of the two lions advancing on Kalli. Bria lured the other lion towards her as she stood back to back with Josh. Both lions advanced, sharp stone teeth bared as they jumped at Josh and Bria.

The two Rangers dove to the side, and the two lions crashed head on. All that remained of them was a pile of rubble. Josh turned, running to help Kalli with her stone lion.

Bria turned, locating Aaron and the last stone lion. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. Even without the Power to protect him, Aaron was decimating it. It was obvious the lion wasn't going to go without a fight, however.

Using its heavy weight, the lion had pinned Aaron down, and it looked to be all he could do to keep its jaws from closing around his neck. But in a sudden movement, Aaron flipped the lion off him, sending it sliding into the far wall as he jumped to his feet.

Bria was frozen in horror, sure that the lion would kill Aaron. How could he possibly fight a stone lion without the Power?

The lion quickly regained its footing, charging at Aaron while its tail lashed. Aaron met it head-on, struggling against it as it reared up onto its hind paws. He moved with deadly precision, every move he made hitting a vulnerable point on the lion. His reaction time was almost impossible, and his unbelievable awareness of his surroundings allowed him to cover himself effectively and stay clear of Kalli's lion.

Bria jumped, eyes wide, as Aaron bodily slammed the lion into the wall. The lion gave an agonized roar, turning to slash at Aaron. He ducked out of the way, forcing the lion's head away. There was a scrapping noise as its head slid down the wall.

A solid crack echoed as Aaron smashed the lion's head on the floor. The rest of the body crumbled, and Aaron rose, turning. He was covered in dust, and a long slash trailed down one cheek. Bria swallowed as she looked at him, slightly afraid. If he was so powerful and aware without the Power, then she realized she had probably only seen a fraction of his power as a Ranger. She thanked her lucky stars he'd hadn't used such force on her, or she would doubtless be dead.

"Are you coming or not?" Aaron's deep voice jarred her out of her thoughts, and Bria nodded. A quick glance told her Josh and Kalli were alright, and then she led the others deeper under the Sphinx.

* * *

Andros fought against the Apepakes that dragged him out of his cell and down to the lower level. He had gone through about four dozen of them before Sphinxra decided that was enough.

Muttering darkly about the stupidity of Apepakes as she stepped among their beaten bodies, she bound his hands and feet, but not without a few bruises along the way. "Damn you, just hold still!"

"Where are you taking me?" Andros demanded as the Apepakes vanished in thick purple smoke.

"To pain," Sphinxra said shortly.

"Well then that's not much incentive for me to hold still then, is it?"

"If you cooperate, there won't be much pain," she snapped. "Now stop moving!" She muttered something about obnoxious Rangers that caused Andros to grin.

By the time Sphinxra finally managed to bind Andros's hands and feet, she was in a less than happy mood. With a vicious kick she sent him to the floor. He hit the floor hard, but refused to give any reaction. Growling, Sphinxra dragged him off. "Damn Ranger."

Anubisi looked up as she entered the room. "It's about time," he snapped. "Did you bring the spy?"

Sphinxra blinked. "Spy?"

"The Red Space Ranger," Anubisi growled impatiently.

"Oh. I didn't know he was a spy."

"Obviously, you idiot! Now did you bring him?"

"Yes." Sphinxra dragged Andros into the room. "Here he is."

"Ah. So this is the infamous Red Space Ranger? The spy no one could catch?" Anubisi snorted. "Not so slippery now, are we? You Rangers think you're all that." He spat at Andros, who sneered in return.

"I pity you. You have no idea what I do, and you have no idea of the concept of being a Power Ranger. Of course," Andros grinned, knowing he was nipping at Anubisi's nerves, "if you did, you wouldn't be here."

Anubisi got up in Andros's face. "The only thing I'd worry about at the moment if I were you, Ranger, would be my life. You will talk only in response to questions I ask you." He nodded to Sphinxra, who ordered Apepakes to lift Andros onto a stone slab nearby.

They placed him face down on the slab, tying him in place. Andros struggled, but didn't gain much from it. Anubisi reclined on a chaise lounge nearby, speaking in a disturbingly calm voice, as if he was merely chatting about the weather.

"Now, I'm going to ask you some questions. I know you're a spy, and I also know you have worked for many people, including one by the name of Dr. Thomas Oliver. Are you currently still working for Dr. Oliver?"

Andros was silent, glaring at Anubisi from the stone slab.

"Come now, I'm sure neither of us wants to make this any more painful than it has to be. Do you or do you not work for Dr. Oliver?"

Again there was silence.

"No matter," Anubisi casually stated. "That's not what I need to know. Mr. Lompire, have you heard of the Destiny Ring?"

Andros fought to keep his face straight. How could this man -- assuming he was a man -- know of the Destiny Ring, when he and Tommy had just recently stumbled across it? So recently, in fact, that neither of them had contacted Bria about it.

Anubisi studied Andros. "Maybe your memory needs to be jogged. The Destiny Ring is a device of ultimate power. More powerful than anything you've ever handled, I'm sure. It is not only a powerful thing in itself, but it is connected to the Destiny Weapons and the Destiny Zords. Ringing any bells?"

Silence.

Anubisi sighed. "I realize threatening you with pain will not achieve anything. You are a Ranger," he sneered, "and of course the Rangers would never betray information." His voice turned sickeningly sweet. "But you are also a father."

Andros looked sharply at Anubisi. "Who are you?" he asked after a moment.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Anubisi, right hand to Amenkotept, whom I daresay you may have heard of before?"

Andros digested this piece of information. There was no way he could let Amenkotept know anything, especially about the Destiny Ring. But Anubisi had brought up Bria...was he going to be forced to chose between his duty and his daughter? The thought was like a lead weight on his heart.

"Now, where was I? Oh yes." Anubisi leaned forward, towards Andros. "You're very close to your daughter, are you not? I'm sure you would hate to cause her pain."

Andros couldn't help the furious glare that he shot at Anubisi. So furious, in fact, that Anubisi leaned back for a moment, before smiling widely. "I see I have hit a nerve. In that case, I'm sure you'd be willing to tell me all about the Destiny Ring."

"I don't know anything."

"In any other case, I'd agree with that. However, in this case, that's not an acceptable answer. I'll ask one last time, Space Ranger. What do you know about the Destiny Ring?"

Andros was silent, and he fervently prayed no great harm would come to his child. Anubisi rose, motioning to Sphinxra, whom Andros could hear moving around. "Very well then. I'm sure your daughter will be touched to know of your concern for her. But then again, you'll be able to inform her of that yourself, as you'll be watching her pain first hand." There was a dark chuckle as Anubisi moved Andros's dual-colored hair aside, exposing the back of his neck.

Andros closed his eyes. Forgive me, Bria.

He suddenly shouted in pain as it felt like the back of his neck was on fire, his tortured cries echoing throughout Sphinxra's hideout.

* * *

Bria's head shot up, eyes wide as the screams reached her ears. "Oh my God! That's my dad..." She snarled, flames sparking off her shoulders, traveling down her arms to pool in her fisted hands. "I'll kill her!"

She started running through the dark corridors, the others quickly following her. The flames on the walls that lit the way erupted as Bria went past, dancing around her and crackling angrily, causing the others to try and follow Bria at a safe distance.

They reached a large door just as Andros's tortured cries came to an abrupt end. The flames threateningly slid up the frame of the door, demanding entrance as Bria growled.

Aaron motioned, eyeing Bria warily. "He has to be in there with Sphinxra."

Bria spoke coldly, though her eyes burned with a fierce fire none of the others had ever seen. "Then let's go say hello. We can improvise the doorbell." Holding up her hands, Bria blew the door away in a powerful force of flames and telekinetic power, ready to kill.


	19. Diversion

I'm going to stop writing the disclaimer from now on, because I think it is pretty obvious what is mine and what isn't. Refer to previous chapters if you have any questions.

Chapter 19 - Diversion

Ambrianna Karone Lompire had all the fire and spirit of the flames she commanded and the man and woman whose blood ran through her veins. With a passionate fury that put a chill into the bones, she walked through the dust that settled after the powerful explosion she had caused.

Sphinxra, having forgotten all about her trap for the current Red Ranger, whirled at the explosion, eyes wide. She had been so intent on Anubisi and the Red Space Ranger and the revenge she would get through him that her original plan for revenge had slipped her mind.

"Sphinxra!" The furious voice caused Sphinxra to step back. Anubisi looked at her, then towards the ruins of the door, where the thick dust and dirt in the air obscured those standing there from view.

Regaining her wit and audacious attitude, Sphinxra stepped forward. "Taking the bait was the last mistake you'll ever make, Red Ranger."

"Taking my father was yours."

Anubisi leaned against the table the now unconscious Andros was on, his arms crossed. "Welcome, brother."

Even Bria paused at this. "Brother?"

Aaron's cold gaze met Anubisi's. "It was too much to hope that I wouldn't be running into you."

Anubisi sneered. "Come now, brother dear, this is a day for family reunions."

"I knew this was going to be a bad day."

"I see you are as impudent as ever, Khem."

"Khem?" Josh questioned. It went unanswered, as Bria caught sight of her father lying on the stone slab.

"Dad!" Bria rushed forward, only to be stopped by Anubisi, who held her back.

"I wouldn't go near him if I were you."

Bria glared fiercely at Anubisi. "And I wouldn't stand in the way if I were you."

"You don't scare me, Red Ranger. Apepakes, attack!"

In response, the three Rangers stepped forward, calling upon their morphers and their respective Power. As the Apepakes attacked, Bria called upon her Element Sword, which burst into flame at a mere thought from her.

Sphinxra engaged Bria in battle with a sword of her own while the others took care of the Apepakes. Bria prepared to bring her flaming sword down on Sphinxra's head, only to be stopped by Sphinxra's blade. Sparks flew as the swords collided. Bria brought up her knee, driving it into Sphinxra's side. She stumbled away, and Bria caught glimpse of Anubisi and Apepakes taking Andros away.

"No!" Bria dove, slamming into Anubisi and causing the Apepakes to stop. "Let him go!"

The Apepakes put Andros down as Anubisi threw Bria aside.

"Pick him up!"  
  
The Apepakes did so, preparing to keep moving.

"Put him down!" Bria shouted.

Andros was placed on the ground again.

"Pick him up, you ninny-brained yellow-bellied idiots!" Anubisi roared.

Andros was picked back up again.

"I said put him down!"

Andros was placed on the ground again.

Before Anubisi could order Andros to be moved again, Bria attacked him, scattering the Apepakes.

"Don't stand there, attack!" Anubisi roared. The Apepakes swarmed towards Bria, but were held back by Josh and Kalli. As Bria and Anubisi exchanged blows, Aaron was

keeping Sphinxra busy, though not in the way Sphinxra would have liked.

"I'm taking you to Amenkotept, Khem," she sneered, advancing on him. "He'd like to have a word or two with you."

"You'd have to drag me," Aaron growled, "and somehow I don't think you'd manage that."

"I'd manage very well, thank you," she shot, attempting to drive her sword into Aaron. He arched to the side, avoiding it.

"Does Amenkotept want me delivered in pieces?" he asked sarcastically.

"You'll be delivered however I see fit. If you happen to have a hole or two, too bad. Amenkotept will take you either way."

Aaron narrowed his eyes. "When you wake up, bring a message to Amenkotept for me: if he ever tries to control me again, it will be his last mistake. I'm not his pawn anymore." Sphinxra was quickly knocked out and slung over a chaise longue. Aaron hastily moved towards Anubisi, his fist connecting with Anubisi's jaw.

"Take care of your father," Aaron ordered Bria in his deep voice. "I'll take care of Anubisi."

Bria nodded, rushing to her father and kneeling next to him. "Daddy?" She gently moved her father's dual-colored hair off his face, her black gloved hands holding his head. "Dad!" Andros did not respond

Meanwhile, Aaron was sent crashing headlong into a table with a large smash. "You will be brought before Amenkotept to serve him," snarled Anubisi, "as is your place."

"Never," Aaron snarled back, swinging around and kicking Anubisi upside the head, sending him stumbling into a wall. "I am not going to bow before some idiot on a cheap replica of an Egyptian throne...especially not one that you snivel before."

Anubisi pushed himself off the wall, turning to face Aaron. "You do not have a choice. You were raised by Amenkotept, kept alive by him, and you will not turn your back on him."

"Too late now. He'll get along without me."

Bria looked up from Andros, calling to the others. "Get out of here, guys. Josh, take Aaron with you. I'll take my father."

Kalli moved to grab something before teleporting in a pink haze, and Josh quickly touched Aaron's shoulder, leaving with a blue-tinted mist. Bria met Anubisi's eyes as she held her father's hand, letting the flames that transported her burn the room as she left.

Anubisi looked around the burning room. Stone didn't burn as these temperatures, but the chaise longues, plants, and various fabrics around the room were in flames. He made no move to follow the Power Rangers. He had accomplished what Amenkotept wished. All he had to do was sit back and watch as the Power Rangers were destroyed from the inside. True, Amenkotept would not be pleased with Khem's escape, but that was a minor setback.

With a sardonic chuckle, Anubisi teleported himself and the unconscious Sphinxra out of the burning lair.

* * *

The Rangers and Aaron sat in the family room, quiet enveloping them. Andros lay in the basement. There was nothing they could do for him; they could only hope for the best.

Josh was the one who broke the silence. "Aaron, what was the deal with that Khem thing?"

"And is that man really your brother?" Matt asked.

"Who was he, anyway?" Bria asked dully.

Aaron leaned back on the couch, stretching out his long legs. "His name is Anubisi. He's Amenkotept's son. Apparently he's taken over management." He thought a moment. "Interesting, really."

"Amenkotept has a son?" Jess asked disbelievingly.

Aaron nodded. "They haven't been on the best of terms for the past 1,000 years, but apparently they're speaking now."

"1,000 years? How old are these dudes?" Josh questioned.

"They're Ancient Egyptian evils. You do the math," Aaron responded. "They've been around for a long time."

"Thousands of years," Kalli commented. "And all those years they've been storing power?"  
  
Aaron nodded again. "Their power has been building until they deemed it time to show themselves."

"What about allies?" Kyle asked.

"If I had known I was going to go through '20 Questions', I would have never showed up," Aaron snapped at Kyle.

"Look, you want to be a help, you answer the questions."

"Who said I want to be a help? Just because I grew up under Amenkotept's tutorage doesn't mean that I know everything about him, or that I'm willing to share what I do know."

"You're either a friend or an enemy."

"Maybe I don't want to be a friend of yours."

"Then you're an enemy," Kyle growled, his hands glowing silver.

Aaron calmly stayed seated, watching Kyle. "Don't even try. Even without the Black Power, I'm still more than a match for you."

"We'll just see about that." Kyle took a threatening step towards Aaron, who just casually eyed him.

"Touchy little thing, aren't you?"

"Stop it, both of you!" Bria shouted, making them both look at her. "I don't care what the hell the problem is between the two of you, but we have more important things to worry about right now."

Matt nodded. "She's right. While you guys were in Egypt, Amenkotept sent a monster to Sun Valley, and Alpha found signs of activity in Mariner Bay."

"What kind of activity?" Josh inquired.

"Demon."

Aaron gritted his teeth. "I should have known."

"Known what?" Kyle asked irritably.

"The demons have been Amenkotept's allies for as long at they've both existed. He must have found the entry to the Shadow World and released the demons while you were all preoccupied."

Josh, Jess, and Kyle all spoke at the same time.

"Oh geez, man! Dude, it's not enough that we're stuck with Amenkotept and his lackeys, we've got to deal with demons now too?!"

"What do you mean, he released demons? As in, demons demons?"

"What are we supposed to do with a bunch of demons on our hands?! Why didn't you tell us he was capable of this?!"

Bria covered her ears at the triple assault. "Quiet!" As silence fell, Bria looked up. "We'll do what needs to be done. Some of us will have to go check things out while the rest of us stay here. Josh, you're coming with me to Mariner Bay. I don't care who else comes, but I need at least one more."

Just then Andros appeared in the doorway. "Dad!" Bria exclaimed. She ran over to him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "I was so worried!"

Andros wrapped his arms around his daughter, kissing the top of her head. "It's OK, Ambi Bambi," he said, using his pet name for her. "It's OK."

As father and daughter stood embracing, Aaron watched quietly. Bria had such a strong bond with her father. It was obvious they loved each other a lot, and Aaron couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as he thought about his own father.

Maybe he _should_ go see his father. It couldn't hurt, right? If his family was glad to see him, then it would be good he had gone. And if his family wasn't, then, well, he could disappear again.

His mind made up, Aaron allowed himself a moment of lighter thought, and his mind returned to the present. Bria and Andros were unmistakable as father and daughter; given a hundred men to choose from, Aaron would have picked out Andros as her father.

He smiled as he supposed that brown and blonde striped hair wasn't all that common. Not on Earth, anyway.

Bria pulled back from her father, smiling. "I'm so happy you're OK, Daddy."

Andros nodded. "I'd like to stay and chat, but your mother will be wondering where I've run off to."

Bria nodded, though slightly confused as her father's lack of conversation. Usually the two of them talked for a long time, and she would have imagined that after such an ordeal they would talk even more so. "Alright then. Let me teleport you home." She turned to the others. "I'll be back in a few, you guys." She and her father then disappeared in flames.

Jess watched with a frown.

"What is it?" Kyle asked.

"It's just...he didn't even say hello to me. And he was in an awful rush to get home. It's usually hard to separate the two of them once they get going. And Bria's comment was an invitation for a conversation, which Uncle Andros never turns down."

"So what are you saying? Maybe your uncle just needed some time to recuperate," Josh suggested.

"Maybe..." But Jess didn't sound convinced.

"Dude, what's with you and the brother deal?" Josh asked Aaron, changing the topic. "As far as I know, anyway, Uncle Ryan didn't have another son...and if Anubisi is Amenkotept's son, like you said, then I _know_ you two aren't brothers."

"Figure of speech," Aaron mumbled. He was glad to be spared from more questioning as Bria appeared, looking slightly perturbed.

"What happened?" Jess asked, standing up.

Bria looked a little lost. "I don't know...I think...I think my dad just kicked me out of the house."

"How could he kick you out if you don't live there?" Matt inquired.

"I mean...he seemed in a rush to get me out..." Bria heaved a sigh, trying to focus. "Anyway, where were we?"

"Demons," supplied Kalli.

"Right. Who's going with me and Josh?"

"I am," said Aaron. Bria looked at him knowingly, but said nothing.

"Me too," Matt said. "I missed the last adventure, I'm going on this one."

Bria nodded. "Fine. The rest of you stay here; that's three and three Rangers. Perfect. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning--or rather, later today--because I think we're all too tired to be of any good. Deal?"  
  
They all nodded.

"Kyle, you'll be in charge. Don't do anything stupid, OK?"

Kyle glared, not enjoying being told such in front of Aaron. "Would I do something stupid?"

"Just do the job right, Kyle, OK?"  
  
Kyle saluted sarcastically. "Yes, Red Ranger, sir."  
  
Bria looked at him, an eyebrow raised in warning.

"Ma'am."

"Thank you." Bria smiled at him, tossing her long striped hair over one shoulder. "If anyone needs me, you know where to find me." She walked off, leaving Jess to laugh at her.

"I don't get it. What's funny?" Josh questioned.

Jess eyed Josh. "Don't you have to go pack?"  
  
He didn't miss the slightly threatening tone in her voice as he jumped to his feet. "Yeah, I do. Catch you all around."

Jess grinned. "I love it when I get such a positive response."

Kalli laughed softly. "Be nice, Jess, and go see if Bria needs help."

Jess smiled. "You know you really do sound just like our mother."

"Yes," Kalli replied simply. "But someone has to keep you all in line."

With a laugh, Jess went upstairs to the room she shared with Bria. "Bria?"  
  
Bria turned as Jess walked in. "Hey, Jess."

"Need any help?"

"I'm actually pretty much set. Thanks though."

Jess sat on the edge of Bria's bed, watching as she finished packing. "Where are you going to go in Mariner Bay?"

"I'm not really sure," Bria said, standing in front of the mirror and brushing out her hair. "I was hoping that maybe Mr. and Mrs. Grayson would be willing to put us up. Obviously Josh would stay there, which leaves me and Matt. Aaron will be going to his parents', and I don't want to interrupt their reunion, you know?"  
  
Jess nodded, grabbing a chair. "Sit." Bria did as she was told, and Jess started putting her hair in cornrows. "What makes you think Aaron will be going to his parents?"

"Well for one thing, where else would he be going? And for another...I think it's time he finally talks to them. And I think he knows that. Of course, I could be thinking all this because you're braiding my hair too tightly, but..."

Jess laughed. "You want these to stay in, they have to be tight. And I think you have a point. It's about time he went home...and it's really sweet that you don't want to interrupt that."

"I guess so." Bria sighed, covering a yawn.

"We've got to get to bed," Jess said. "It's like, 3 in the morning. I'll finish the cornrows later, before you leave."

"You're going to leave them half in? Thanks a lot."

"It looks fine. You could just leave them at that, but I know you'll probably want the rest of them done. I'm only doing them in front anyway; there's no way I'm braiding all these little things down to the bottom."

"Yeah, I guess they do look alright. I'm just going to go downstairs and check in with Alpha one last time."

Bria did so, seeing Kalli working down there as well. After being told by Alpha there was nothing worth concern, she prepared to head back upstairs.

"Oh, Kalli?" she asked, pausing.

"Yes?"

"Did you show Aaron to the room he's staying in?"

"Yes," Kalli replied with a smile, "I did. He's all set."

Bria nodded. "Alright. Thanks." She continued upstairs, looking forward to her bed.

However, once Bria was in bed, she found sleep didn't come. She rolled over for what felt like the thousandth time, heaving a sigh, thinking maybe she had insomnia or something. The lack of sleep was getting to her.

With a soft groan Bria sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and massaging her temples. All she wanted was sleep. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently it was. Bria silently rose, quietly leaving her shared room and tip toeing down the hall, downstairs, and into the dark kitchen. She grabbed a cup of milk, and sipped at it while looking out over the back yard. On a sudden impulse she walked through the family room and out the sliding doors, across the deck, down the steps, and to the edge of the pool. Its waters shimmered from the soft lights in the pool and the moonlight, and Bria sat at its edge, rolling up the bottom of her pajamas and letting her legs slip in the water.

She sat there for a while, enjoying the slightly heated water and the cool night breeze. Josh was right; it would be spring soon. The night was unusually on the warm side for the time of year, but she wasn't complaining.

She took a sip of the glass of milk she had placed next to herself, her mind running through a thousand different thoughts. So preoccupied was she that she didn't hear the person walk out onto the deck.

"I see I'm not the only one who can't sleep."

Bria turned, seeing Aaron standing on the deck in sweatpants and a tank top. She studied him for a moment in the privacy of the semi-darkness, her eyes flowing over his broad shoulders and bare, muscular arms down to the strong hands that gripped the rail of the deck before she spoke. "You too, huh?"

He nodded, walking down to join her next to the pool. He sat next to her, rolling up the bottom of his pants and letting his legs hang in the water as well. "What's your excuse?"

"Too many things to worry about." At his inquisitive look, she continued. "My dad, Amenkotept, the Rangers, demons, school...stuff like that. What's yours?"

Aaron was silent for a moment, and Bria patiently waited for him. Finally he sighed and spoke softly. "Too many things to think about."

"Your family?" she asked softly. He nodded.

"Among other things."

She didn't push him, and they sat in silence for a while, enjoying the feel of the water and the warm night breeze. Bria sighed, running a hand over her hair, as with cornrows she couldn't run her hand through it like she normally did.

"How old are you?" Aaron suddenly asked.

"I'll be eighteen soon."

"You're only seventeen?" Bria could hear the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, why?" she asked, slightly defensive.

"I just thought you were older, that's all. I didn't realize you were so young."

"I'm not that young," Bria shot.

"I didn't mean anything by it, it's just...you are."

"So I'm six years younger than you. Doesn't mean I'm all that young. Maybe you're just really old."

There was a second of silence, and then they both started laughing. "In any case, little children should be in bed at this hour," Aaron teased. "Come on, let's go." He rose, offering a hand to Bria. She took it, grabbing her glass as well, and surprised herself by teasing right back.

"I want my teddy first. And a drink of water. And a bedtime story. And a good night ki--"Bria stopped short.

Aaron looked at her with a half smirk. "I can do that."

Bria blushed slightly, thankful it was dark enough to hide it. "I'll settle for the teddy."

Aaron chuckled. "Would you like me to tuck you in?"

"I'm not sure Jess would appreciate that."

"Ah, yes. We wouldn't want to make Jess jealous."

"That's not quite what I was getting at."

"Maybe another time then?"

"Um, yeah. Maybe." Bria walked towards the house with Aaron, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable. She put her glass in the dishwasher, conscious of him leaning in the doorway and the fact she was in her pajamas.

_I am so overreacting_, she scolded herself. _They're just sweats and a t-shirt_. She turned to see him leaning with his bare arms crossed, a small smirk on his face. She shyly brushed a stray piece of hair behind one ear.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded.

By the time Bria was upstairs, she was glad to see the door to her room. With a soft goodnight to Aaron she slipped inside, closing the door after her and quickly getting into bed. She didn't think she had felt so uncomfortable in her whole life.

But as she looked back on it as she lay in bed, she decided it really hadn't been all that bad. Unable to help a small, shy smile as she rolled over, she pulled up the blankets. Maybe she'd wander around at night more often.

* * *

Jess shook her awake some hours later, around 11. "Wake up, it's almost lunch and you have to go to Mariner Bay."

Bria groaned, rolling over and burying her head in the pillow. "I don't wanna," she whined.

"Bria, you're the one in charge of this whole fiasco. You're going to Mariner Bay. You're also letting me finish your hair."

She sighed, knowing Jess was right. She wished to heaven and back again she knew how all the other Red Rangers had managed it.

Bria rolled out of bed and got ready before heading downstairs with Jess to help themselves to some of Kalli's delicious cooking, meeting the others in the kitchen. Rain streamed down the windows in the kitchen, creating small rivers on the glass. Bria watched the rain for a moment before sitting at the table. "Does anyone know the weather report?"

"I checked this morning; rain all day," Matt told her.

"Same in Mariner Bay?" Bria asked. He nodded.

"Josh, what number serving is this for you?" Kalli asked, exasperated, as Josh snuck around her to help himself. "I'm going to have to start cooking for an army."

He shot her an indignant look. "It's not my fault. I think being a Ranger does something to you, because it seems like I eat all the time now."

"Josh, you always ate a lot," Aaron commented from his position leaning against the counter. "Since you were born you've inhaled food."

Josh was saved from responding by Alpha, who trotted into the kitchen.

"You know, one of these days I'd really like to know how you get up and down those stairs dude," Josh commented.

Alpha nodded and seriously said, "Of course," which made everyone chuckle.

"What is it, Alpha?" asked Bria, smiling.

"I've found the Lunar Wolf Ranger."  
  
Bria jumped up. "What?! When? Where?"

"Why were you looking for Merrick?" asked Kalli, curious.

"I've been trying to find him for a while, and I told Alpha to scan and see if he could pinpoint where he was. I need to speak with him," Bria explained over her shoulder as she quickly followed Alpha into the basement.

"Merrick? Lunar Wolf Ranger?" Matt looked at Kalli in question. While Kalli explained to those who didn't know who Merrick was, Bria eagerly stood behind Alpha, who was working at a control panel in the basement.

"Where did you find him?" Bria inquired.

"Here," Alpha stated as a map showed up on a screen. A red dot blinked on the Canadian coast. "The computer just picked up his bio-signature."

Bria was about to ask where he got the bio-signature, but decided not to. "Whatever you do, Alpha, do not lose him. I can't look into this right now, as much as I'd like to...when I get back from Mariner Bay, I'll go see him."

"You got it, Red Ranger."

"Thanks, Alpha." Bria sprinted back up the stairs. "Everyone just about ready to go?"

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes," said Matt, rising.

"Me too," Josh added, leaving with Matt.

"Where is Merrick?" Kalli asked Bria.

"Alpha found him in Canada," Bria stated, putting her dish in the dishwasher. "I was hoping to go speak with him, but it'll have to wait until after Mariner Bay." She sighed. "I'm hoping it won't take too long. Taking care of demons wasn't scheduled on the to do list."

She headed upstairs with Jess to finish packing and so that Jess could finished her cornrows. Jess sat Bria down in front of the mirror before speaking. "So...you and Aaron last night with the pool, huh?"

Bria raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "I couldn't sleep, and neither could he, so we talked for a while."

Jess studied her cousin for a moment before giving a small, impish smile. "He's hot, isn't he?"

Bria blushed. Sometimes it was like Jess read her mind. "I guess so."

"Oh come on, you know so. You think he's hot."

"Maybe a little."

"You _so_ think he's more than a little hot."

"Do not. He's just a little hot, that's all."

"You think he's really hot. Steaming. Like, bathroom after a hot shower steamy."

"Jess..."

"Speaking of showers and steamy--"

"Jess!"

"--I would bet anything you've thought about--"

"Jess! Please! I have not!" Bria sent her cousin a furious glare via the mirror, accompanied by a blush to match.

"OK, OK!" Jess laughed. "Don't have a hissy fit. I'm just teasing. He _is_ hot though. I don't care if Kyle gets jealous, I would gladly volunteer for a romp--"

"JESS!"

"What?" Jess asked, feigning innocence. She loved to torture her cousin like this. "I mean, come on, it is so obvious that guy knows what he's doing. I bet he's really good with his hands, too...man, what I would give to see him with his shirt off. Preferably with more off, but I'd settle for the shirt. Of course, if I got everything I wanted, we wouldn't be having this conversation--"

"_What_ conversation?" interrupted a bright red Bria. "This is just you rambling on about how Aaron is hot, sexy, and experienced."

Josh, who had walked in at the end of that sentence, froze. "Uh, you know, it's great that my cousin is...uh, popular or whatever, but dude, please don't share those thoughts about my _cousin_ with me around."

Bria turned an even brighter shade of red. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"I heard my name," Aaron said, poking his head in the door. "Among other things."

A now extremely bright red and embarrassed Bria glared at Jess. "Thanks, cous."

"You know," Aaron mused, walking in, "that shade goes nicely with your outfit, Red."

Bria's stomach tightened as he walked in. Naked from the waist up, his lack of a shirt exposed the chiseled muscles that the shirt covered. After swallowing and staring for a moment, she quickly averted her eyes.

"You really think I'm hot and sexy?" Aaron asked lightly.

"That was all Jess!" Bria protested, her head shooting up.

"So you don't think I'm hot and sexy?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean-- I do, but -- no, wait, I -- ah!" Bria buried her red face in her hands, mumbling. "I have never been so embarrassed."

"Dude, do you have to ask those questions?" Josh inquired. Bria lifted her head, smiling weakly in thanks to Josh.

Aaron winked at her. "You don't need to answer now. I'll have plenty of time to change your mind on the way to Mariner Bay...providing you aren't driving, of course."

Bria's jaw dropped and her eyes widened slightly at his implication. "Um, that's ok," she squeaked, looking away from him and at the floor.

There was a deep chuckle. "I'm just teasing, Red. I wouldn't do something like that...not in public, anyway." His voice took on a teasing tone again.

Bria's cheeks flamed. She had no idea what to say. He had caught her completely off guard, and, though she hated to admit it, the butterflies were in full flight. Thankfully Jess seemed to feel the need to make up for her part in Bria's embarrassment.

"You two go finish packing while I finish Bria's hair. Go on."

With a last wink, Aaron was dragged off by Josh. Bria let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding as Jess finished up her hair. "I was not expecting that," Bria said shakily.

"He's hot," was Jess's only comment.

"I am not going to be able to show my face now," Bria worried. "I am so embarrassed, and it's all your fault."

"Oh, calm down. You are so uptight! It doesn't hurt to flirt once in a while."

"My idea of flirting does not include references to certain activities!"

"You mean sex?"

Bria nodded while Jess rolled her eyes.

"Just say it, for crying out loud. No one is going to haul you off for saying it. Come on, say it after me. Sex. Repeat. Sex." Jess paused. "Or not. You know, its a beautiful and wonderful thing. Usually happens when a man and a woman love each other, but there's also the one-night-stand, the same-sex relationships, the rebound relationships--"

Bria glared. "I don't need Sex 101, thank you very much."

Jess's impish smile turned into a warm and understanding one as she knelt next to Bria. "I'm sorry, Bria. It's just that get all embarrassed over it. Sometimes I can't resist." She flashed an apologetic smile. "You know I still love you."

After a few minutes Bria smiled back. "Yeah, I know. But sometimes, I swear...."

Jess grinned. "I know, I know, you want to kill me. But you couldn't, because then who would put your hair in cornrows? Which, by the way, are finished."

"Thanks, Jess." Bria stood up, turning to look at her cousin and best friend while hiding a shy little grin. "Well, you got him with his shirt off."

Jess grinned. "And you loved it. Thank me later though, because you've got to get going."

"You're right." Bria grabbed her bag, going downstairs and quickly putting it in her trunk, adding Josh, Matt, and Aaron's bags after. She slid in behind the driver's wheel as Aaron sat in the passenger seat and Matt and Josh slipped in the back.

Jess came out to say goodbye in the rain as Bria started the car. "Be careful, Bria."

"I will. You too. Let me know if something happens, alright?" Jess nodded. "Now get inside before you catch a cold," Bria ordered. Jess did so after waving goodbye.

"Have I ever told you how much I like this car?" Josh asked as Bria pulled out of the driveway.

"No."

"I like it. A lot."

Bria laughed. "Thank you, Josh. It was a gift."

"From _who?_" he asked, awed. "I wish I knew people who would give me gifts like that."

"From my dad," Matt offered.

"Dude, I love your family. Do you think your dad would like, adopt me or something?"

Bria laughed. "It was a gift from his dad and a few others. And it counted for my whole life."

"That's still awesome, man." Josh blinked. "Um, Bria, you just missed the ramp for Mariner Bay."

"I'm going another way. And I don't want any backseat drivers." Bria gave Josh a warning look through the rearview mirror.

"In short, shut up," Matt supplied with a smile.

Josh mumbled good naturedly, and Bria smiled softly to herself as she drove through the rain to Mariner Bay.


	20. Significant Alliances

To Hagar (among others): Assuming that by "forward kind of pick-up" you mean the whole point blank "am I sexy" thing with Aaron, I'd have to agree. It wasn't really meant as a pick-up though...more teasing. Aaron just doesn't think of Bria in a romantic way, as she's "so young" compared to him.  
  
Chapter 20 - Significant Alliances

"Well?" Amenkotept demanded.

"They got away before I could gain any answers from Andros of KO-35. However--"

Amenkotept's furious voice cut through the air. "I trust you with one simple task, and you cannot even manage to accomplish that, Anubisi. Sphinxra could have done better, had you given her the chance...and if that is not disgrace, then I do not know what is."

Anubisi looked up as he knelt at the base of the round dais upon which sat Amenkotept's throne. "Sphinxra could not capture a fly, not with a hundred strips of honeyed paper. And the Rangers' escape was not a complete failure, my lord."

"Explain yourself."

"The former Space Ranger will not be a problem for us."

Amenkotept leaned forward, looking pleased. "If this means what I think it does, you are not so worthless after all."

"It does."

The self-proclaimed pharaoh leaned back, his fingertips forming a steeple. "I'm impressed. I had rather thought you to prove yourself useless. I suppose I can trust you with a minor task." He let one hand drop, resting the other elbow on an armrest as he casually leaned to the side. "I want Sphinxra's quarters under the Sphinx destroyed. With her apparently being so willing to go ahead on her own, she'll most like foil the plan. I cannot, will not, have that. She is to be moved to her quarters here, where I may keep an eye on her at all times."

Anubisi rose, bowing. "It shall be done." As he turned to leave, Amenkotept's voice stopped him.

"Bring me the device." With that he was dismissed.

* * *

Aaron's hand hesitated above the doorbell. He never thought to see this house again...never really wanted to. He wasn't quite sure how he would feel if his family wasn't happy to see him...or if they were happy, for that matter. But he supposed there was no turning back now.

He pressed the doorbell, waiting, nervous for the first time in over ten years. The door opened, and Aaron found himself looking at someone he hadn't ever thought he'd see again.

"Hey, Dad."

Ryan stood there, frozen, seventeen years of words trying to spill out. This was Aaron, standing tall and proud in front of him. Aaron, his son, already a man. In the end, words failed him, and he simply embraced his son.

The figure standing in the damp woods smiled, watching this exchange. Everything would be alright for Aaron now. With the slightest of sounds, she turned and walked back to where she had left the car.

As Bria got in, Josh and Matt looked at her in question. She simply smiled and pulled back into the road, driving off in the darkness.

* * *

His bat-like wings shimmered transparent in the watery moonlight. A fog had wrapped itself around Mariner Bay, which combined with the moonlight to create an eerie glow that bounced off his silver scales. His deep crimson eyes gleamed brightly with malicious ferocity as he stood in the road. Listening. Waiting.

A chill breeze swept around him, swirling the thick fog. He was free...and the first thing he planned to do was kill.

* * *

Bria sat bolt upright, gasping as sweat poured off her. Taking deep, gulping breaths of air, she looked around, slowly realizing she was in the Grayson's family room. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to erase the pictures and emotions that had flooded her dreams.

She shivered as the blood-stained pavement came rushing back, its harsh appearance dulled by the thick fog. Her mind's eye strained to see through the thick fog, which cleared for a moment, revealing the imposing winged creature, burning red eyes glowing with deadly promise.

Was this, then, what a demon was? Malice and torture, blood and spite?

She suddenly had a newfound respect for the Rangers who had fought them, especially for Ryan. To be raised by such creatures...she was in awe that he was strong enough to overcome all that and try to give up those ways. Even in her dream she had felt the strong pulling, the urge to follow and destroy.

It ashamed her. Of all people, she felt, she shouldn't be susceptible to such emotions. Not with her heritage.

She had felt fire call to her, and it intrigued her, captivated her. Ever since she was a small child she had been under the fire's spell. But the flames this demonic nightmare controlled were like none she had ever bonded with before; they called to her with an achingly sweet crackling, which made her forget the ominous undertones of wreckage and destruction. They were wild and beautiful, and they sang a seductive song, begging her to become one with them.

Taking a shuddering breath, Bria leaned her head back against the couch, stretching her legs out on the floor as she held up a hand, watching absently as the flames she called forth danced in her hand, weaving in and out among her fingers. There was such a beauty to them...and they were so different from the internal ones of the demon, if demon he was. His were the fires of hell...and hers...what were hers, anyway? Powerful, surely, but that was a similarity, not a difference. What made her flames so different from his?

Troubled by this question, she hurriedly extinguished the flames in her hand. The flames in this demon's eyes would not bode well. He had smeared the ground with an innocent's blood for that fire, and however sweetly the flames called, their essence was pain and destruction.

Maybe that, then, was the difference between them. He gained his flames from the pain and blood of innocents, while she called hers forth from the Power. But in essence, weren't they the same? When you forgot how it was used, wasn't fire fire?

A body sat down next to hers, friendlily bumping shoulders. "You look troubled," Matt said softly. Bria said nothing, and he didn't press her, just silently lent his support as they sat side by side.

Bria finally spoke softly. "Matt...is fire evil?"

He frowned. "No, I wouldn't say that. It provides heat and light."

"But it also burns and destroys. Isn't that evil?"

Matt was silent for a moment. "Bria, what's wrong?"

"I...I had a dream," she sighed. "And there was fire...so beautiful...but so destructive. This demon got the fire from blood and killing...but the flames were so sweet. And I wonder...what's the difference between that fire, and the fire I have?"

"Fire isn't good or evil, Bria," Matt said softly. "Just like anything else, it depends on how it's used. A demon will use fire to hurt and destroy. You use fire to help people and protect them. That's the difference; you."

Bria thought about this, smiling a little. "Thanks Matt. I like that."

"Glad to be of service, Bria."

They sat quietly side by side, waiting to see who would fall back to sleep first.

* * *

Kalli poured over the disk she had taken from Sphinxra's chambers under the Sphinx, the readouts scrolling by on the screen, throwing a soft light out in an otherwise dark basement. It had taken the computer almost all day to decipher the strange disk, but once it had been unlocked, its wealth of information made Kalli's eyes widen in shock.

She had never been told of a Destiny Ring, nor anything else on this disk. She would have thought the Princess would have known about any Zords...maybe she did.

Leaving the computer running, Kalli grabbed some printouts before teleporting to the Animarium.

* * *

Bria and Matt's silent waiting was ended as Josh walked in, looking for all the world like he had been exposed to the full brunt of a wind tunnel; his shaggy blonde hair was tousled, and was only made worse as he rubbed the top of his head, yawning.

"Isn't a little early to be up?" Matt asked.

"Aren't you one to talk?" he muttered, plopping down on the fold out couch where Bria was supposed to be sleeping. "Dead tired, can't sleep, dude."

Bria yawned, stretching. "I know the feeling."  
  
Josh frowned after a moment. "Weren't you supposed to be sleeping up here?"

She shrugged. "I opted for the floor, if that's OK. I gave Matt the couch."

"After a bit of a fight," Matt added.

"Ah," Josh nodded, covering another huge yawn. "Man, I wish I could catch some Z's."

Bria clambered up on the fold out couch next to Josh. "Me too."

"That makes three of us," added Matt, joining them. "I don't know about you three, but I get the feeling we're going to need all the sleep we can get."

Bria nodded, leaning against the back of the couch between Josh and Matt. "Tomorrow we have to find out what the demons are up to," she stated professionally, "and I'm thinking Mr. Grayson and Mr. Mitchell are good places to start."

"Probably," agreed Josh. "Uncle Ryan would know what's going on...I hope. If he doesn't know, no one does."

"Except maybe Tommy and Dad," Bria mused, "but I don't know how up-to-date they are on things in Mariner Bay. Mr. Mitchell would probably be our best bet."

That settled, it wasn't long before Matt stretched out on the bed and Bria sleepily laid her head on Josh's shoulder.

"What are you doing about school?" asked Josh softly as Matt's breathing evened out.

"Hmmm?" Bria asked drowsily.

"You're going to be missing some major school."

"No, not that much," she replied quietly, closing her eyes. "Only a few days...I have a vacation week coming up, so I could stay here for a while if it's necessary."

"Well that's nice."

"Mmmhmm," she murmured sleepily. Josh looked down at her, smiling.

"Someone sounds a little sleepy," he teased lightly. Bria, half-asleep by now, merely sighed softly, nodding. Josh slowly moved, gently transferring her head from his shoulder to a pillow. "Sleep well, Bria," he whispered.

* * *

Anubisi watched, greatly pleased. "Welcome to the land of the living, demon. I trust you've enjoyed your kill?"

Flaming red eyes turned from his kill to look at the tall Egyptian man. "You Egyptians should know better than to interrupt a demon," he growled lowly.

"Seeing as we have limited time, I thought you wouldn't mind so much."

"You assume much," the demon snapped.

"Calm down, friend. There's much to do and a limited time to do it in, and we really cannot waste the time we have," Anubisi stated, watching the demon warily.

"We may be ancient allies, Egyptian, but that does not mean we are friends."

"Very well. I can deal with that," Anubisi said sarcastically. "But I think we have the same goals in mind, and for those goals we can put aside hostility."

"And what would those goals be?"

"The destruction of the Power Rangers and the dominance of this world, and perhaps the universe."

His teeth glinted as he gave a ferocious, feral grin, a dark chuckle echoing through the foggy night.

"I take that as an accord?" Anubisi asked.

"We are agreed."

* * *

"Princess?"

Shayla turned to smile at Kalli. "Hello, Kalli."

Kalli sat in a chair next to Shayla, smiling as well. "Hi. I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Of course."

Kalli handed over the printouts to the Princess. "Do you recognize any of this?" Shayla looked the pages over, shaking her head.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't."

"Not even the Zords?"

Shayla sadly shook her head. "There are still things I cannot remember from 3,000 years ago...but even this is not jogging my memory. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Why do you ask?"

Kalli sighed. "I found this in Sphinxra's hideout. It's assumable that they don't have control of the Destiny Ring and the Zords. They would have destroyed us all by now. I think it would be wise to keep it out of their hands at all costs...but I don't know where it is, or even what it is, really."

"I'm afraid I cannot help you, Kalli. I think my place as aide to the Power Rangers is waning. I can only help you with the Zords, and not even the ones you are looking for, but the ones you have. I merely knew of Amenkotept and that I had to gather you all through Bria." The Princess sighed. "Other than that, I'm just...here."

Kalli sympathized with Shayla. "In any case, you are our friend, Princess, and that counts for more than anything."

She looked over at Kalli, smiling softly. "Thank you, Kalli." The Wolf Zord laying at her feet nudged her as if in agreement, and she absently stroked his head. "How are the rest of you faring?"

"We're doing well, thank you. Matt's well on his way through college, Bria's managing to do well in school, Jess and Kyle are getting along just fine," she said with a small smile, "Josh is thinking about entering a surfing competition, and Aaron went to see his family."

The Princess smiled. "I have yet to meet Aaron."

"You've met Kyle then?" asked Kalli, slightly surprised.

"Indeed I did." The Princess eluded when and where she had met him, however. "I would like to meet Aaron though."

"But...he's not a Ranger," Kalli pointed out. "Is it wise to meet him?"

The Princess smiled. "I may have given Bria a certain power of mine, but I still retain some of the ability to see things. There will be no harm in my meeting Aaron."

"You gave Bria your power?" Kalli asked, surprised again. It seemed the Princess had many surprises in store tonight. She only wished one of them would pertain to the Destiny Zords.

"A small piece. But it is not important; at least, not to us." The Princess suddenly started as the black sky started to turn grey, the stars dimming. "My, it must be late! The sun will be rising soon, and I doubt you've slept at all tonight! You really should get some rest."

"No, I can't...I need to research the Destiny Ring, and see what I can find out about the Zords, and then I need to check in with the others in Mariner Bay, and--" Kalli cut herself off with a huge yawn, followed by a sheepish smile. "I guess you're right. Sleep doesn't sound so bad right now."

Princess Shayla smiled. "Go rest. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help to you."

Kalli rose, smiling tiredly. "It's alright. I appreciate your talking with me."

"Of course! It's not like I have other pressing matters anyway," Shayla smiled. "Now go."

Kalli obeyed, vanishing in a pink tinged haze and leaving Shayla and the Wolf to their solitude.

* * *

Bria gave a jaw-splitting yawn as sunlight warmed her face. She blinked, squinting at the bright assault coming from around the window shade. She sat up with another, though slightly smaller, yawn. She had a full itinerary today...though slightly less full than if she had been in Sun Valley.

Rolling out of the blankets, her feet hit the soft carpet, and she stood, stretching. Delicious smells of cooking wafted in from the kitchen, and Bria felt her stomach growl as her mouth watered. Why was it that everywhere she went there was a good cook? Not that she was complaining, though.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw Matt had already left, and so after making her hair a little more presentable, she drifted into the kitchen. Dana and Matt stood by the counter, Matt helping Dana with breakfast. Bria hid a smile; Kalli had trained him well. Carter sat at the table reading the paper with a frown. Josh sat next to his father, blonde hair tumbling into his bleary eyes as he sipped a cup of orange juice.

"Morning," he mumbled as he caught sight of Bria.

"Not much of a morning person, are you?" Bria asked with a grin. Josh merely shook his head. Bria figured she should have noticed by now, but for some reason she hadn't. Everything was always so busy back home, but in the Grayson kitchen there was a calm and relaxed air, broken only by Carter's slight frown.

Suddenly something sped past Bria, and she jumped back in shock. The pink streak landed in Josh's lap, who put down his orange juice just in time to avoid disaster.

"Josh!" The pink streak turned out to be a pink pajama-clad girl, no more than seven or eight, with blonde hair and big brown eyes. "You're home!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

Josh grinned, looking slightly more awake. "Yeah, I am." Bria raised an eyebrow, which didn't go unnoticed by Josh. "Bria, Matt, this is my little sister Ami. Ami, these are my friends Bria and Matt."

Ami bounced off Josh's lap, going over to Matt and holding out a hand. "Hiya. Nice to meet you." After Matt shook her hand with a smile, she bounded over to Bria, repeating her actions.

Bria smiled, shaking Ami's hand. She must have come in too late last night to meet her. "Nice to meet you too, Ami. Josh never told me he had a sister."

"He has another one too, Kayla, but she's not here. She had a date," Ami explained.

"At eight in the morning?" Bria questioned.

"No, she never came home last night."

"Ami," Carter sharply warned from behind the paper.

The young girl made a face before climbing into her chair at the table. "It's true," she mumbled.

"Ami, what have we told you about watching what you say?" asked Dana, placing a plate of waffles on the table before smiling at Bria. "Good morning."

Ami mumbled as Bria replied. "Good morning, Mrs. Grayson. It smells delicious."

"Thank you. Take a seat and dig in."

Bria did so, sitting next to Matt and across from Josh, who was looking a little more sociable. As she reached for her orange juice, Carter laid the paper in front of her.

"That may be of interest to you," he said, before helping himself to waffles. Bria leaned forward slightly, reading it. A moment later there was a loud clatter as her fork dropped to hit her plate.

"Matt," she said, her voice strained.

"What is it?" he asked quickly, worried.

"Come here." He quickly leaned over, looking over her shoulder. "My dream," she said softly.

Matt stared in shock at the photograph of blood stained pavement. "You...oh my."

"What? What is it?" asked Ami, who went unanswered.

Josh rose and was soon looking over Bria's other shoulder. "Dude, that is way disturbing."

"We have to get going, guys."

They rose from the table, thanking Dana for the delicious breakfast and getting ready to leave soon after.

* * *

Ryan sat at the table, shaking his head at the newspaper. "Not good," he murmured.

Aaron remained upstairs for the time being, and Ryan wasn't about to disturb him. Lene had taken the other children to go visit her brother for the weekend, and Ryan had declined going with them, due to the strange happenings in Mariner Bay. He was glad now he had, as he had been home to welcome Aaron.

His attention was drawn back to the paper. He shook his head sadly. This was crazy. If he didn't know better, he would have sworn demons were on the loose again. But that was impossible...wasn't it?

Then again, he supposed with all he had seen, he should know almost nothing was impossible. The thought of demons being resurrected, however, was more than disturbing. His morpher, along with the others', had been destroyed long ago; it didn't personally bother him, as he felt was a little too old for that sort of thing, but it meant that Mariner Bay was defenseless against demons. Unless, of course, his nephew brought the Rangers to Mariner Bay.

He may not have been directly told Joshua was a Ranger, but they had to think he was going senile if they thought he didn't know. And he wasn't _that_ old. Unless you wanted to count mid-forties as old. Personally, he didn't.

He chuckled softly, putting down the paper as he thought of what his wife would say if she could hear him now. It was probably for the best she was visiting her brother at the moment...except, of course, that she had missed Aaron. Perhaps he should call her and let her know he came home.

His brother-in-law picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Chris."

"Hey, Ryan! How's it going?"

"Shockingly well. Is Lene there?"

"Yeah, hold on a minute."

Ryan waited, and a few moments later his wife came on the line, the soft residues of laughter still on her tongue. "Hey, honey," she said, and Ryan didn't miss the tenderness in her voice that warmed him. "Is everything OK?"

Her last statement completely ruined the first, and he made a face. "Lene, I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself; yes, everything is OK."

She gave a little laugh. "You keep telling yourself that. You know you couldn't survive a week without me." Ryan mumbled, and Lene continued. "I saw the news about the killing in Mariner Bay."

"It was in the paper this morning. No one knows what happened...but Lene, it feels oddly familiar."

"Familiar how?" she asked, slightly alarmed. Ryan paused, silence flowing over the line, and Lene picked up on it. "Not...no, it can't be. Not again."

"I don't know," Ryan honestly answered. "But when you come back, be very careful, please."

"I will," Lene replied, reassuring him. He sighed, then spoke in a lighter tone.

"I have some extremely good news for you."

"What is it?"

"Are you sitting down?" Ryan heard soft movement.

"Yes...what is it, Ryan?"

"Someone stopped by late last night to see us. I offered to let him stay here until you come home, and he accepted...he'd like to see you."

Ryan heard Lene draw in a sharp breath. "Aaron?" she breathed.

His smile grew. "He's waiting for you."

"My baby..." she whispered.

"He's here," Ryan softly replied.

"Ryan, don't let him go anywhere, please. I'll be home soon...." She trailed off, and Ryan could have sworn he heard the smallest of sniffs.

"Don't cry, honey...Aaron isn't going anywhere, I promise. He'll still be here when you come home." He gave a weak, almost disbelieving chuckle, remembering how moved he had been last night. "Lene, he's so grown...I'm so proud of him, and of you...he's a handsome man. And he's ours...." Ryan trailed off. The same wonder captivated him as when he had first held his son in his arms. He had a child...he had created life. It was such a full feeling, so completing...God, he had been so proud of Lene, and so in awe of this tiny child...and now that tiny baby was a grown man.

Lene must have been feeling the same thing, because the silence that passed over the line was not an empty one. It was full of unspoken words, words that were understood and didn't need to be put into the open air.

* * *

Carter walked into the family room where Josh, Bria, and Matt were finishing putting the fold out couch back together. "How many people does it take to put a couch back together?" Carter asked with a small smile.

"Uh, a lot, apparently," Josh answered.

"Apparently. Listen, I'm going to head down to the police station and see what I can find out about that incident last night. I have a friend there who would be willing to give us some information. Any takers?"

"I'll go, if that's alright," offered Matt.

"You go with Dad, and I'll take Bria to see Uncle Ryan," Josh said. "We can cover two bases at once." Bria nodded her agreement.

"I wish I could give Aaron more time alone with his family, but I'm afraid we can't spare the time right now. If it works for you, Mr. Grayson, I think Matt going with you is a good idea."

Carter nodded. "How about we head out in about fifteen minutes?" At Matt's accepting nod, Carter left.

Fifteen minutes later, Matt and Carter were heading to the police station, and Bria and Josh were headed to a cozy soft blue house, set back off the road, with an air of well-earned peace.


	21. What A Flirt

Chapter 21 - What A Flirt

Ashley sat in the living room, looking out the window as rain drops softly slid down the window, matching the tears that slid down her cheeks.

In all her years of knowing him, including the time before they married, she had never known Andros to be cruel. The only time he ever showed a less than caring side was when they fought Dark Specter's forces. Now that the shock of his cruelty this morning had worn off, the tears were free to flow.

How could he have said those things? About their life, about her, about their daughter? Ashley wondered for a moment which hurt more; his words about her, or his words about her child. She found she didn't much care; they had been said, and they hurt all the same. The only thing she was thankful for was that Bria had not been around to hear her father, her hero.

Ashley grew slightly angry. Didn't he know what he was to her? Didn't he realize how much he was, how much he meant to his daughter? Ashley couldn't bear the thought of her daughter finding out what he had said. The poor thing would probably never recover.

He wanted a son...Ashley snorted. He seemed pretty happy at the time to have a daughter. Damn Andros and his "son"! What did he expect of her? Of the child he already had?! If she could bear no more children after Bria, what did it matter to him? He had consoled her, told her Ambrianna was more than enough, and from that moment on he and his daughter had been inseparable. What was this nonsense, then, about Bria's unworthiness, and of her own uselessness?

She angrily wiped away a tear that trickled down one cheek. He was not Andros. Her Andros would not say these things to her, not in a million years. The Andros she knew loved her, and she him. So what had happened to them? Another tear softly left a shining trail.

Unbeknownst to Ashley, the said man stood in the doorway, his heart torn as he watched his wife cry. He loved her, and to see her so upset hurt him deeply. Worse was that he was the cause of her pain, and he could not comfort her...it was impossible to take back the things he had said, even if he had been able to. Somehow he knew Ashley's pain was only the beginning.

Andros dreaded the day his daughter walked back into this house. She would hate him forever.

* * *

Aaron flipped through the photo album his father had allowed him to take back to his room. He probably would have taken it anyway, but he figured it'd be a nice gesture to ask.

A picture of his mother smiled at him from one of the first pages. His fingertips lightly traced over it as he smiled softly. He missed his mother. He remembered with fondness the songs she used to sing him when he was a young boy...how he would climb into bed with his parents after a bad dream...his mother would always laugh and tell his father to sleep on the floor. Ryan never did, of course, but Lene had always joked that Aaron would replace Ryan as her favorite man of the house.

Not that there were many to chose from.

He turned the page, finding a picture of his mother with a swollen stomach, presumably pregnant with himself. A young girl lay with her head on Lene's stomach, her dark hair falling over her face slightly and her amber eyes shining with excitement.

Aaron froze. He'd forgotten about her...it seemed so natural to recognize and miss his parents, but why had he not thought of her? She had been in his life from when he was born until he had been taken. Had Amenkotept poisoned him that badly? He knew the answer to that question, but chose not to think about it. Slowly but surely, the poison was leaving him...wasn't it?

Instead of contemplating Amenkotept's effect on him, Aaron busied himself remembering the girl he forgot.

Ava! That was her name...she was ten years his senior, he remembered; she had been 16 when he was taken. That would make her around 33 now. He didn't remember much more of her, except that she was kind and had always treated him like a little brother, teasing and all, for all that they weren't related by blood.

His eyes shifted down the page to another photo. A blonde woman he recognized vaguely as his Aunt Dana sat next to his mother, both with pregnant stomachs. She must have been pregnant with his cousin Derek. Aaron allowed a grin to cross his face. They had been hell for their parents when they were together.

More pages were turned, allowing Aaron to see pictures of himself being held as a baby by all his family: mother, father, sister, grandfather, aunt, uncle. More pages were turned, and Aaron watched himself grow from a baby to a toddler. A soft smile flickered across his lips as he paused, another picture looking up at him.

His mother sat in a chair, his father lying at the base of the chair, propped up on one elbow. Both were smiling at a young boy in pajamas, about five or six, as he held a Christmas present. His black hair was tousled from sleeping, but his hazel eyes were clear and happy.

He remembered that Christmas. It was his last one.

With a dull thud he closed the photo album, his smile gone. He tossed it to the foot of the bed and lay back, staring at the ceiling as he put his hands behind his head. Having been so young at the time, he never realized it, and he had never had a reason to think about it until now.

Amenkotept had taken everything from him...yet he had also offered him everything. Aaron thought about what he had left behind...not when Amenkotept took him in, but when Bria convinced him to leave. He knew Amenkotept and the others were damned, but if they succeeded in taking over and destroying the Rangers that would change...and Amenkotept had been willing to place him above all the others, in power, position, and control.

Had he been a fool to let it all go? Even if Amenkotept had stolen his life as a child, he had taught him valuable lessons, trained him well, given him a different life. While it wasn't the right life by general standards, Aaron couldn't help but wonder...would he have been better off with his parents, or was it a benefit having grown up under Amenkotept's watchful eye and tutorage?

He didn't know...and that disturbed him the most.

Did he want to be back with Amenkotept, or did he want to be with the Power Rangers? Or did he have to be with either?

He couldn't really stand being with Amenkotept any longer. The competition between himself and Anubisi riled him; the idiot thought he was superior...at least Amenkotept knew and recognized Anubisi's inferiority.

Wasn't Amenkotept who really mattered though? If he had convinced him to get rid of Anubisi and Sphinxra...

Well, he couldn't stay if Sphinxra stayed, if only because her constant advances bored him. Sometimes she was so pathetic...even if she could sometimes be brilliant in her devious plots, she usually let her emotions get in the way of things.

That had been his first lesson. Never let your emotions control you. So he had locked them away...it was strange, having Bria pull these feelings out of him, convincing him to give up the Black Power and see his family.

Which brought up the question: did he want to be with her and the other Rangers? That was a slightly more hesitant no. His cousin was with them, and Aaron had to admit he had nothing against his cousin; Josh genuinely cared about the cousin he lost seventeen years ago and barely remembered...plus he was good for a few laughs. Matt and Kalli were always kind, and Jess was pretty cute, although her boyfriend Kyle was another thing.

Aaron didn't know why, but Kyle irked the hell out of him. Mr. Prim and Proper. How the hell Jess put up with a straight-laced guy like that he would never know. The guy was like a wall...or better yet, a mule. Stubborn ass.

Not to mention the ass got ticked off whenever he so much as looked at Bria. What did he think he was going to do? If Kyle thought he was going to take advantage of Bria...Aaron couldn't help but be offended. Sure, he got around and had flings with women. But he didn't take advantage of women who had no idea what they were doing. He had a little more class than that. Not to mention someone who was no more than a young girl, like Bria. The girl was what, seventeen? No way in hell he'd be making a serious move on her, or even thinking about it. Sure, she was nice and she'd helped him and all, but the girl was so innocent, she probably wouldn't even know he was making a move on her. That just screamed 'no' to him.

So did he want to be with her and her teammates? Amenkotept recognized the potential in him, valued him...but then again, Bria seemed to value his help and opinion as well. He guessed it really came down to being powerful with Amenkotept and his second 'family', or powerless with his real family. He couldn't honestly say which one he wanted.

Aaron sighed, sitting up and grabbing the photo album again. He'd hold off his decision until after he'd met the rest of his family...especially his mother. Quickly skipping over the last photo he had seen, he opened the album to see another picture of her heavy with child. He frowned. Either the pictures were out of order, or his mother had more children...ah yes. As his gaze fell upon a snapshot of his mother and father both holding tiny newborn babies, he realized these must be the twins his father had told him about; the twins born long after he had been gone.

The doorbell interrupted his thoughts. He paused, listening as his father answered the door. He caught strains of conversation, recognizing Bria and Josh's voices. What were they doing back so soon?

Rising, he silently made his way downstairs, his bare feet making no sound. When he entered the family room where they were all seated, Bria and Josh jumped, while his father seemed unsurprised at his sudden appearance. Maybe it came from being a father. Aaron wouldn't know.

"Good morning, Aaron," greeted Ryan, motioning for him to come in and take a seat.

"Morning. What's going on?" he asked, sitting next to his father.

"We were just finishing up," Josh explained. "We're trying to figure out what to do about the demons."

Ryan shook his head. "I wish I could offer you more. But anything that might have destroyed the demons was either destroyed or lost a long time ago." He sighed. "I'm sorry. All I can suggest for now is to try and combat the demons the best you can...because right now, there's nothing else I know of that could help."

Bria sighed. "It's alright. Thank you anyway...you've still helped." She had been saddened to find out that Ryan didn't even know who these demons were, or who they followed...which meant he couldn't help with weakness and such.

She gave another sigh she sat back against the couch back. If only it were 25 years earlier or something...then she could get something to destroy the demons, like Ryan had talked about.

_You will get your wish.  
  
Hello, Zordon. What do you mean, I will get my wish? _

Bria shifted, feeling slightly uneasy as she listened to his response.

_To defeat the demons, you must travel to the past._

_How am I going to do--?  
  
_Zordon elaborated before she could question further.

_Do not concern yourself over it at this time. I am working with Alpha on it. We shall send you to Mariner Bay's past, and you must seek out Ryan.  
  
Why would Ryan know more back then than he does now?_ Bria asked, confused.  
  
_Because his resources on demons were considerably greater in the past. There is no need for them now, and so no such resources exist._

_Oh.  
_  
He continued. _A word of warning, Ambrianna. You must not interfere with the past. Even the slightest change you make may disrupt the fabric of time, and change the future you return to._

_That makes me nervous._

Zordon's voice sounded slightly amused. _Do not let it make you nervous. I am merely advising you to be cautious._

_I will be. Thank you._

Bria looked over as Ryan spoke. "Have you both had breakfast yet?"

"Yes we have, thank you."

Ryan looked at his nephew, who had an interesting look on his face, and laughed. "Well Aaron and I haven't, so you're welcome to join us."

Josh shot his uncle a thankful look, and they all retreated into the kitchen.

* * *

Carter and Matt sat back in their chairs, watching Tyler Carson flip through the files. "We don't know exactly what happened," the policeman explained, before lowering his voice. "A lot of people are whispering that demons are back, but that's just a rumor. Aside from the fact that it was an extremely odd killing, there's not a shred of evidence to support a demon."

Matt wisely refrained from commenting that Power Rangers didn't exactly run on public information.

Carter sighed, leaning forward. "May I see the pictures?"

Tyler handed them over, and Carter flipped through them, shaking his head. "I've never known a demon to kill like this...but I don't know what else could have done this." He looked up. "As gruesome as this is, what state was the body in?"

Tyler grimaced. "Ah...well. For that, you'd have to come to the morgue with me."

Matt did not like the sound of that. Morgue meant dead bodies...not exactly a pleasant way of spending his afternoon. But if that was what needed to be done....

Carter looked at Matt in question, and he nodded. "We might as well."

The three men rose, walking out of the building. "Let me just warn you," Tyler said, "it's not pretty."

"We'll keep it in mind," Carter said. "Has the family been notified?"

Tyler nodded. "Yes, and the body's going to be cremated tomorrow. If you had come any later, you wouldn't have been able to gain access to it."

"Just our luck," muttered Matt darkly, getting in the car.

* * *

A cell phone ring interrupted breakfast. Bria jumped up, apologetic. "I'm sorry, that's mine."

She hurried into the family room, flipping open her phone. "Hey, Jess."

"Hey, Bria. How're things going?"

Bria sighed, sitting on the couch. "Not as great as I'd hoped. Mr. Mitchell doesn't know for sure what's going on, and anything that could have helped us has been, in his words, 'lost or destroyed'. It's not looking all that good."

"Ouch...any demon attacks?"

"Just one last night...brutal though."

"Well at least they're not killing everyone in the city."

Bria didn't miss the unspoken 'yet' at the end of her cousin's sentence. "Yeah." She wouldn't tell Jess about the time travel plan. Not until she had pulled it off.

"So how's everything else going?"

She blinked. "What?"

"Like Aaron and his family?"

"Oh! Um, well, apparently Mr. Mitchell is the only one around at the time. But that seems to be going OK...I mean, I guess it's going OK...I don't actually know."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't actually had a chance to talk to Aaron about it...and even if I did, I don't think he would talk to me."

"What? Why not?"

"Well...Jess, he sort of strikes me as the type of guy who keeps personal things like that to himself. Every time we talk, we sort of avoid the details of his situation...he never talks about how he feels or about his childhood or anything...not even in casual reference, like 'oh I learned that from him' or something. He's closed up."

"Then open him."

"How the heck do you expect me to do that?! I'm not a human nutcracker. Besides, Jess, I'm seventeen years old. He's twenty three. True, I'll be eighteen really soon, but still...I can't relate to what he's been through, what he's going through. It's a miracle I managed to get him to give up the Black Power and come here in the first place!" Bria sighed.

"Bria, he's going to need a friend."

"Maybe, but that's doesn't mean I'm it, or that if I am, that he'll open everything up to me. What could he possibly want to do with a kid like me?"

Jess paused, hearing a slight twinge of...something. Was it longing? "Bria...you're not falling for him, are you?"

"What?!" Bria quickly lowered her voice. "Jess, are you crazy? Have you heard anything I just said?!"

"Yeah...which is why I'm wondering. I mean, you blush like crazy around him...granted, you do blush a lot around the words 'sexy' and stuff...but still."

"So I blush; it doesn't mean I'm falling for him. Besides, like I said, he's six years older than me. I'm a high school senior. He's...God only knows what he is. I...we...no."

Jess spoke gently. "Bria, it's not a bad thing if you like him. I wouldn't blame you if you did. I was just wondering because...well, I want you to be careful."

"What are you talking about?"

"You and I both know Aaron isn't exactly a decent man." Jess cut her cousin's protest off. "I'm not saying it like an insult. It's just a fact. I'm sure deep down inside he's a great guy...but right now, Bria, when you look at what he's done and who he is, he's not good. Just be careful around him, OK?"

Bria sighed. "I will, Jess."

"Promise?"

"He's not going to do anything!"

"Bria, you don't know that. Plus you want him to be good so badly, you might look over a few of his shortcomings."

"Jess," Bria said in a slight warning tone, "don't push me. I know what I'm dealing with."

"Do you? Look, just watch out for yourself and the others, OK?"

"Of course I will. You've been hanging out with Kyle too much."

"I have not. I'm just concerned over your safety."

"Yeah, well, don't be. I can take care of myself, no matter what anyone says. I don't care if I'm the youngest; I can still look after myself and the others. I'd appreciate a little support once in a while instead of everyone second guessing me!"

"I do support you! I-- you want to know what? Forget it. Say hi to Josh and Matt for me." With that, the line went dead.

With a growl of frustration Bria slammed the phone shut. Why did everyone have to protect her?! She was so damn overprotected. So what if she happened to be the youngest Ranger? There had been younger before. Besides, she was fully capable of being the Red Ranger. She bet none of the other Red Rangers had fifty million nannies making sure they ate well and were in bed on time.

What made her so different? So she was the first female Red Ranger; who cared? Sure, it was kind of neat, but that wasn't the point. The point was that she had a duty, and it was hard to focus on it with everyone babying her.

She walked back into the kitchen, no one missing her slightly stormy mood. Josh looked at her in curiosity. "Bria...are you OK?"

"I'm fine," she said shortly.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Jess. Just 'checking in'," Bria stated, and it was impossible to miss her note of sarcasm. "You know, got to make sure everything's going alright and I'm not screwing up."

The three men watched, surprised, as Bria walked out. "Does she usually do that?" Ryan asked lightly.

"No," said Josh. "She and Jess never fight, and Bria tries to keep her temper in check when she's angry. The only times I've ever seen unrestrained were in regard to her father and being babied. She hates that."

"Being babied?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah. Jess must have said something."

"Why would anyone baby her?" Ryan asked. "After all, she's what...seventeen or so? And a Red Ranger."

"That's just it," Josh explained. "She's the youngest of us all, and the first Red Ranger that's a woman. Not to mention the majority of the people and relatives she's closest to are former Rangers. She feels a lot of pressure to be perfect; a strong Ranger, a good student, a kind person...and sometimes it gets to her."

Aaron looked at Josh. "How do you know all this about her?"

"She's my friend; I listen when she needs someone." He rose. "Excuse me, but I think she might need someone now."

Josh found Bria sitting on the steps of the farmer's porch, knees drawn up to her chest, arms wrapped around them. He sat next to her, and the two looked at the yard in silence.

"Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how you told me before that everyone was only trying to help when they babied me, and I should try to calmly and understandingly let them know how I feel?"

Josh frowned. "Yeah."

"Why don't they understand that they're not helping me by babying me? No matter what I do or say, I'm just not good enough."

"Bria, that's not true."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not. People love you, Bria, and because they love you, sometimes they let their worry cloud the fact that you're growing up. Trust me, parents are like that. Dude, you should have seen my mom and dad with Derek."

"Derek?"

"My older brother. Man, they were like glue with him. He got mad a lot because they wouldn't let him do the things he wanted to do; he said they didn't trust him. But they did trust him; it was just that they loved him and didn't want anything to happen to him."

"But it's not just my parents; they're pretty cool about me being a Ranger and being on my own. It's also my friends."

"Do you think it's any different? The reason's the same; they're still people who care about you."

"I guess. But I don't know what to do about it."

"Just be you; they'll see eventually that they can't stop you from doing certain things. They'll still support you and love you, but they'll see that you're OK on your own."

"Hmm." Bria leaned against him, and he let her lay her head on his shoulder. "Josh, why are you always so philosophical around me, but you're...well, not around everyone else?"

"Don't wanna ruin the image, dude. Surfers aren't supposed to be smart."

She lightly nudged him. "That's a stupid reason. I like you like this."

"Why thank you. I'll make mental note of it."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"...No."

"Yes you are."

"....No I'm not."

"You are!" Bria sat up, turning to look at him. "You're making fun of me."

"Would I do that?"

"Yes."

Josh made a face. "Oh, that hurts."

"Oh I'll make it hurt." Bria tackled him, and they tumbled off the steps, wrestling in the grass.

"Ow!" Josh whined.

"Oh suck it up, you're a Power Ranger for God's sake. Maybe I should have you train harder..."

Josh pinned one of her arms behind her. "Not a chance. I work hard enough, thank you very much."

She flipped Josh over, accompanied by a dull thud and groan as he hit the ground. "Looks like you need to work harder."

"I think you dislocated my shoulder," he moaned.

"I did no such thing. Come on," she said, offering him a hand as she rose.

"Oh no, I am not falling for that one." He rose to his feet, massaging his shoulder. "Ow."

"Stop being a baby, Josh," Bria said with a teasing smile. "Here." She kissed his shoulder. "There, all better."

Josh mumbled, still rubbing his shoulder. "I'm getting some ice."

Bria started to look worried. "I'm sure you're fine."

He just made a face, rotating his shoulder.

"Josh...are you OK? I didn't really hurt you, did I?"

"It hurts."

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to--" She stopped as he started laughing. "Joshua Grayson!"

Josh ran into the house. "Somebody save me!"

"I'll kill you!" Bria shouted, laughing in spite of herself. She chased him around the kitchen table, between a very confused Aaron and Ryan, and out the back door.

"Well...that was interesting," Aaron stated mildly. Ryan just nodded.

* * *

Matt fought to remain composed as they entered the morgue, rubbing his bare arms lightly. It was freezing in this place. Carter mutely offered him his jacket. As Matt thankfully shrugged into it, a young woman came up to the three men.

"Hello Mr. Carson, Mr. Grayson, Mr. ...?"

"Just Matt is fine."

"Matt," she smiled. "How can I help you three gentlemen?"

"We're here to look at the body from the killing last night," Tyler said.

"I'm afraid you can't do that. They just came to pick up the body."

"They?"

"The family and funeral home."

"I thought it wasn't being moved until tomorrow."

"They had to change their plans."

"That's a shame," Tyler muttered.

"Yeah...real shame. I'm gonna miss seeing a mutilated body," Matt murmured, and he caught the girl hiding a smile at this.

"Perhaps there's some other way I could help you?" she suggested. "We still have the photos of the body used for identification and records, if you'd like to see them."

"That would be a help, thank you," accepted Carter.

Matt shot her a dark look. "You're not supposed to offer that," he hissed. She giggled slightly.

"Follow me, please." She led them down a hallway into an area separated from the rest of the morgue by large glass windows. The men waited as she walked over to a file cabinet, opening it and taking out a manila folder. "Here we are." She slid the drawer shut, opening the folder and searching through it.

The men walked over to the desk as she laid the pictures and papers on the table. "Cause of death was determined to be loss of blood. Most of the blood was drained through two holes found in the neck, here," she said, pointing in a picture.

Matt grimaced, following her finger. "Sounds like a vampire horror story."

"Except there are no vampires," Carter stated, studying the pages and photos. "What's this mark?" he asked suddenly, pointing to an odd symbol below and a little behind the deceased's ear.

The girl frowned, leaning forward and looking. "I don't know," she said, sounding mystified. "I've never seen it..." She checked some papers. "And the coroner didn't make note of it...which is virtually unheard of."

Matt studied the symbol. Somebody should see this. "Do you have a piece of paper and a pen or pencil?" he asked the girl.

"Sure, hold on." She rummaged through the desk, producing a pad of paper and a pencil. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Matt copied down the circle and inscribed thirteen-point star. As he sketched the line winding in and around the points, Carter and Tyler spoke with the girl.

"Thank you for your help," Tyler said, shaking her hand.

"Anytime. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

"It's not a problem," Matt assured her, handing back the pencil and pad of paper after ripping off the top sheet. "You're been a big help already."

"I'm glad," she smiled.

"You know, I never caught your name."

"Diana."

"Thank you, Diana."

"Anytime."

With that, the three men left the morgue, the drawing off the symbol tucked away in Matt's pocket.


	22. Breaking Points

Chapter 22 - Breaking Points

Josh dove for his uncle's couch as Bria tackled him. "You'll be lucky if I really don't hurt you now!" Bria laughed, straddling the twenty-one year old.

"Please don't hurt me," Josh begged, looking up at her. "I couldn't resist." Bria lightly punched Josh in the chest, making him whine. "Someone help me!"

"What is going on here?" asked Aaron, entering the room. "If I knew you liked my cousin that way, Bria..."

She narrowed her eyes. "I do not. I'm teaching him a lesson."

"A lesson, eh?" Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow. "How come no one ever taught me that one?"

She choked slightly, blushing. Somehow she doubted his remark, but she couldn't bring herself to say something so forward.

"Cut the commentary and save me," Josh begged his cousin.

Before Bria could react, Aaron had scooped her up in one quick motion, throwing her tall, slim figure over his shoulder. She was shocked into silence for a few moments, and even after she could speak again, she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to protest; after all, being thrown over some hunk's shoulder wasn't so bad, and the view was quite acceptable...

What was she thinking? With a jolt she came to herself. "Aaron!"

"Yes?" he asked mildly.

"Put me down!"

"Now?"

"Yes now!"

"You're sure? Because you weren't protesting for a while there."

"That because...I...I...of course I'm sure! Please put me down."

"If you insist." He flipped her off his shoulder, lightly placing her on the ground. "If you were any lighter I would have accidentally tossed you out the window." He teasingly tugged a piece of her hair.

Bria shifted, slightly embarrassed. She was saved by the ringing of her cell phone. Grateful to whomever it was, she quickly answered it. "Hello?" She frowned quickly. "We'll be right there, Matt."

She put the phone away, keeping her eyes averted from Aaron and looking at Josh. "Matt says he needs to see us right away."

Josh nodded. "You got it." He rose from the couch, looking to his cousin. "Thanks for saving me, man."

Aaron nodded. "Anytime." He watched the two depart, then took his cousin's place on the couch, wondering what Amenkotept and the demons had in store for them.

* * *

"You OK?"

Jess jumped, turning to see Kyle. "I guess so."

He came to sit next to her on the steps of the deck, wrapping an arm around her. "What do you mean, you guess so?" Jess sighed, and Kyle tightened his arm. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I made the mistake of telling Bria I was worried about her. She got mad and I sort of hung up on her."

"Bria's like that sometimes; but she still loves you, Jess. You guys are inseparable; if anybody can make it through rough patches, it's you two."

Jess gave a small smile. "You think so?"

"I know so. You two are practically joined at the hip."

"We do live light-years apart," Jess teased lightly.

"You know what I mean," Kyle grinned, nudging her. "I take it that means you're feeling better?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'll just give Bria some time to cool down and then I'll give her a call."

"Sounds like a good plan."

"I hope so."

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments until Kyle spoke. "You free tonight?"

"Yes...why?" Jess turned to look at him, head tilted to one side, causing her short white-blonde hair to fall over one cheek.

"I was thinking we could do something."

"Such as?" she prompted, smiling softly.

He shrugged, reaching up with one hand to push her hair out of her bright green eyes. "It's your turn to think up something," he teased.

"Well..." Jess drew closer, absently drawing circles on his chest with her fingertips. "Maybe...someplace with music...candles...comfortable...relaxed..."

Kyle swallowed, drawing in a deep breath. She could very well be describing a restaurant, but the way her fingers were dancing across his chest... "Uhm, Jess?"

"Mmhmm?"

"One, you do realize what you're doing right now, and two, what exactly are you describing here?"

"Mmhmm," she murmured, nuzzling him softly. "Guess."

"Whoa, Jess, hold on a minute here." Kyle gently gripped her shoulders, pushing her away and focusing on her with his warm brown eyes. "What are you saying?"

Jess leaned forward, kissing him softly. "What do you think I'm saying?" He just looked at her. "I want to be with you, Kyle."

He swallowed again, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly as his eyes met hers. "You're serious?"

"Yes."

He would be mad to turn her down. She was beautiful and graceful; so different from the gangly klutz he had known a few years ago...and he loved her. He lifted one hand off her shoulder, gently caressing her cheek.

"You scared, Brownie?" she asked him softly.

"No," he replied, smiling a little at the name she had given him when they were four. "You?"

"No," she whispered, keeping her eyes locked on his. There was silence for a moment, until Kyle chuckled. She pulled back, looking at him in question.

"It's going to be a long night," he grinned.

She giggled in response before stealing a kiss. "I can't wait."

* * *

Lene walked up to her front door, heart in her throat. Her two teenage daughters walked behind her, an air of curiosity around them.

"Dad said Aaron was actually here?" asked one.

Her mother merely nodded, opening the door, and was soon greeted by Ryan. He hugged her swiftly, then quickly put an end to the question in her eyes. "He's in the family room."

Lene quickly walked to the room, pausing in the doorway as she caught sight of a man clad in black sitting on the couch. She had half expected to see a little boy of six years seated there, even though she knew her son was grown; and the sight of him as an adult caught her off guard. This was her son...her child that the authorities told her had to be dead...her child that Ryan was convinced had been taken, like himself, by some evil force...her child that she had never given up on.

He looked up as she caught her breath, their hazel eyes meeting one another's.

There was silence as her heart pounded, and he stood after a few moments, tall and proud. The tears threatened to fall as she hesitantly walked towards him, pausing a few feet away. He was so tall, so big, so handsome...so different, yet similar. She reached out as if to touch him, but again paused, as if unsure he were real.

It was in that moment that Ryan, who stood in the doorway, saw his son's barriers begin to collapse, as he closed the gap between himself and his mother, embracing her tightly.

"I've missed you, Mom."

At his deep voice, Lene's tears finally fell, soaking his shirt as she held him close.

* * *

Bria looked at the odd symbol placed in front of her. The circle and inscribed thirteen point star stared back at her, as if daring her to touch it.

"What could it possibly mean?" she murmured.

Matt shook his head. He had explained all he knew earlier. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Josh leaned over Bria's shoulder, frowning. "Maybe it's just a demonic symbol. You know, like staking out territory and possessions or something."

"Maybe," Bria mused. "I guess we won't know unless we meet this demon."

Josh groaned as their watches beeped. "You had to say it, didn't you?"

Bria glared as she raised her wrist to her mouth. "Yes?"

"There are three demons in central Mariner Bay," came Alpha's voice.

"Let's do it," Bria sighed, rising.

* * *

Amenkotept looked down upon the two beings kneeling before him. "I want Khem back," he said in a low, dangerous tone. "And neither of you shall rest until he is within this chamber again."

Sphinxra and Anubisi looked up. "Yes, my lord," replied Sphinxra. "Khem shall be brought before you."

Amenkotept dismissed them with a disdainful look. "It seems he is the only one who is worthy of my power."

Anubisi's blood boiled as he left the throne room. No mere mortal would ever replace him...it had come close to happening, but it had never been achieved. His father may think that a weakling like Khem or Aaron, as he was now called was worthy, but Anubisi would show him. He would not be pushed aside, denied his right to the power and privilege that should be his.

When Khem returned to Amenkotept, he would be in chains...and Amenkotept would see who was the superior one.

* * *

Tommy frowned as he sat in the chair, hands in a steeple under his chin, arms on the chair's armrests, as he studied the computer screens in front of him. He sighed, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes tiredly before resuming his previous position.

He needed help. There was no way he could decipher all this information on his own, not at the speed which he felt it would be needed. Kyle had contacted him, entrusting him with information on what the Ranger's current situation was. It sounded to Tommy like the Rangers could use all the help they could get.

His first instinct was to contact Andros, but he thought better of it. Andros had been acting so strange lately...ever since Bria brought him back from Amenkotept. He found out through Kim, who had talked to Ashley, that Andros was cold and distant...and when he wasn't distant, he was cruel. Tommy found it hard to believe, as Andros was one of the kindest men he knew, but there was no reason not to believe Ashley. Plus, Andros had been fairly cold to him as well.

It greatly disturbed him. Andros was one of the finest Rangers he knew, not to mention a trustworthy man and a good friend. It would have to take something big to make him change so much in such a short time...and that something, whatever it may be, was worrying Tommy.

He did need help, however...and a way to get into Sun Valley without attracting unwanted attention. With a small smile, he picked up the phone.

* * *

The fifteen year old Mitchell twins sat next to each other on the bed, flipping through the photo album they had quietly stolen from their older brother's room. It would be returned before he knew it was gone, and hopefully he wouldn't notice anything out of place. Brooke, who had a photographic memory, was certain she could place everything as it had been before they touched the room.

Her twin, Lara, pushed a lock of dirty blonde hair behind one ear as she studied the pictures with deep hazel eyes. "He does look like him, doesn't he?"

Brooke blew a short piece of jet black hair out of her own sharp green eyes. "Well duh. He is our brother."

"Well excuse me," retorted Lara, "but we haven't ever met him, and Mom and Dad haven't seen him for almost eighteen years."

Brooke declined comment, instead looking at the pictures with Lara. The two had identical facial features, but it was there the similarity ended. The most obvious differences were their hair and eye color, but there were others as well. Brooke seemed darker, mainly because her hair was jet black and she wore dark clothing. She was more willing to break the rules and more withdrawn than her outgoing twin, who could be stereotyped as a typical blonde, preppy cheerleader if one didn't know her well enough.

Though seemingly opposites, the two balanced each other perfectly, and everyone they knew, including themselves, would have had to strain to think of a time they'd had a serious argument or fight.

Of the two, Brooke most closely resembled her brother, both in look and attitude, and it was she who had dragged her twin upstairs after seeing their brother, understanding he would want some time and privacy to get reacquainted with his mother.

"You think he'll like us?" worried Lara after a few minutes.

"Dunno about you, but he'll like me." Brooke skillfully ducked as her twin swung a pillow at her. "Hey, you asked."

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"If you wanted a certain answer, why did you even bother asking?"

"I don't know why I bother with you sometimes."

"Because I'm your twin and you love me and you have no choice about it."

"...Yeah that about sums it up, right there," Lara grinned. It faded as she spoke again. "Seriously though, Brooke, I feel bad for him."

"I know what you mean, Lara, but there's not much we can do about it. I mean he's here now, so obviously we're gonna be nice and all...but we can't really change what happened to him. I get the feeling pity would irk him."

"Yeah, but still..." Lara sighed. "Here," she said, handing Brooke the album, "better put this back."

The darker twin took it, quietly slipping out of the room before making her way into her brother's room and putting the album exactly where it was before. As she tip toed back down the hall and past the staircase, she heard the voices floating upstairs from the family room.

"I'm sure the twins would love to meet you," Brooke heard her mom saying. She hurried along to her bedroom, slipping inside. Before she could say anything to Lara though, Ryan's voice came drifting up the stairs.

"Girls!"

"Coming!" called Lara. The two girls hurried downstairs, stopping at the doorway to the family room.

"Come here, girls," said Lene, motioning them over. They walked over, standing in front of their mother and older sibling, who were sitting on the couch. "Lara, Brooke, this is Aaron. Aaron, these are the twins."

Lara hugged her brother and kissed his cheek, surprising him slightly. He hugged her back however, surprisingly appreciative of her show of affection. Her twin followed suit, and the two stood before him afterwards, feeling a little awkward.

"I can't believe it's actually you," said Lara after a moment. "Even though we never met you, we missed you."

Aaron was slightly touched by this, but it also evoked feelings of guilt. They didn't know who he really was, who he had been...gods, if they only knew. Then would they be so accepting?

He doubted it.

He skillfully ignored the voice in the back of his head that said Bria and his parents knew and accepted him by nodding to the twins. "You guys are about fifteen, right?"

The two nodded.

"So you two go to high school then."

Again, two identical nods.

"Tell me about it. Do you two like school?"

He sat with his sisters as they told him about their lives school, friends, activities, hobbies as his parents watched with smiles. It fascinated Aaron...it was almost like he was able to have the experience of high school; something he had missed, although Amenkotept had given him the best education. He enjoyed the window the twins had opened for him...much like the window he found through the Rangers.

He unwisely but intentionally ignored the gut feeling that it would soon close...even though his instinct was never wrong.

* * *

It was slightly ironic that the Ranger who controlled the power of water, which was the demons' weakness, was the child of two Power Rangers who fought demons. Bria wasn't complaining however; Josh was the one who saved them all.

The triple attack of the demons on Mariner Bay had not been solely unlooked for, yet it had still caught the Power Rangers unawares. They had been more powerful than the Rangers anticipated, and nothing seemed to stop them. Thanks to Josh's quick thinking, the fountain nearby, and his ability to control water, the Power Rangers found their advantage.

As the weary and bruised Rangers watched the demons weakening from Josh's attack, Bria mustered the strength to pull them together. "Almost there guys. Ready?" The three leveled their blasters at the demons, preparing to blast them. "Let's fire it up."

Simultaneously the three let lose a blast of power, doing away with the demons. Right after the demons were reduced to dust, Josh leaned against the fountain wearily. "I hope we never, ever, ever, ever have to do that again."

"Unless you have a better plan, we're probably going to be doing this for a while," Matt said dully. "Or, to be more precise, you will be; your water powers are the only thing slowing those demons down."

Bria sighed and helped Josh to his feet. "Can we discuss this later? We should get out of here, guys."

"It would be a nice plan...but maybe we should talk to that dude first," Josh suggested, pointing to the demon advancing towards them as the sky darkened. Bria's eyes widened at the transparent bat-like wings, silver scales, and crimson eyes.

"He's the demon from my dream," she hissed.

"Seriously? Man, I don't blame you for not wanting to go back to sleep," Josh stated, backing up a few steps. "You'll forgive me if I like, totally do not want to talk to that thing."

"You think I do?" snapped Bria. Her voice softened quickly. "Please, Josh. If not as a Power Ranger, as my friend; you wouldn't leave me here, would you?"

Josh stared at her from behind his helmet. "You're evil, you know that? I do believe you're trying to make me feel bad."

"I'd pout for you, but the visor sort of makes that impossible."

The Blue Ranger shook his head. "Sometimes I wonder about you...now why can't you act like that around my cousin?"

"What!" Bria exclaimed, thankful for the helmet that covered the blush that quickly erupted.

"You act all shy and stuff around him, when I know there's gotta be another side to you that would love play around with him."

"Josh!" Bria was scandalized, and if anyone could have seen her face it would have matched her morph color. "Where are you getting this from? I would never do anything like he does!"

"I just call 'em as I see 'em. You can't deny that you do get wicked quiet and shy around him, Bria."

"It doesn't mean I want to fool around."

"No, I know that. You're shy because you like him. But deep in you there's gotta be that wild side"

"I what!" The demon was forgotten. "You think I like Aaron? As in _like_?"

"Oh come off it, Bria. Even I can tell you've got something for him."

Bria sputtered for a moment, and Matt seized the opportunity to jump in. "As much as I hate to break up this love fest, we have a demon heading our way...and while it's a matter of opinion, he doesn't really look all that friendly."

"We finish this later, Josh," Bria shot.

"It's not that big a deal, but whatever man."

"Will you two drop it long enough to focus, please?" Matt asked desperately. "You two can act like small children when our lives aren't in danger anymore."

Bria shot him a look which happened to be lost due to their helmets before turning to face the demon that rapidly approached. He stopped roughly ten yards away; a little too close for comfort, but Bria doubted there was any comfort zone when a demon was involved. Her eyes widened as she saw the circular symbol with the thirteen point star on the right side of his chest.

"I give you one warning," came his thunderous voice, which caused the Rangers to cringe. "I am Nefario, and I give you twenty-four hours to depart."

"And go where?" Josh scoffed.

"I care not, Ranger. Just leave this city."

"And let you take it over? I don't think so," Bria shot. "Your evil will spread if unchecked; so we might as well stop you now."

The demon Nefario laughed loudly. "You think you can stop a demon of the Kianji clan? Foolish humans. I have no use for you, and should destroy you now. Be thankful that I am sparing your puny lives for now."

"Thankful, puny, yeah, yeah," mumbled Josh. "We get it already."

"I will return, Rangers." With these last words, Nefario was gone.

"Thank God," Matt said. "I don't think we could have taken him."

Bria was silent, watching the space the demon lord had vacated.

* * *

Reggie Kingston chuckled over the phone, speaking in his thick Jamaican accent. "Yes, as a matter of fact I have Bria in class with me. We should be able to smuggle you in to class without a problem, Tommy. In fact, it'll be a bit of a relief. It's been a little awkward having the daughter of two Rangers in my class. Not sure if I should let on I know or not."

Tommy laughed. "I don't think it's a problem, Reggie; pretty much everyone knows Andros and Ashley. Bria's pretty laid back about it all...as long as you bring it up in the right way, that is. When's a convenient time for you?"

"Anytime. Maybe the week after next, because next week is a vacation week for the kids."

"Sounds good, see you then. We can work things out when I get there."

* * *

In the darkness of the night, Aaron lay on his bed, hands folded behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Darkness. It surrounded him, embraced him, flowed through his veins. The Power was gone, but the darkness had returned.

And he welcomed it.

Ironic, really. Everyone tried to take him away from it, and even Aaron himself had volunteered to be rid of it. He'd longed for a time when he was younger, when his veins were free of the dark, and the light ruled.

That time was gone now. He would never get that freedom back. He would always be marked by it...both physically and emotionally. The muscles in his back twitched slightly, as if feeling the small mark the skin carried.

What was worse than the loss of light, perhaps, was that upon turning from the dark, all he was left with was emptiness. No dark, no light. Nothing. If it wasn't for his mother, he would probably have returned to Amenkotept already, just for the hell of filling the emptiness. And he hated it.

Given, he also hated being controlled like a puppet, which had happened for his fair share of time in the darkness. But he was older now, and even without the Power itself within him, he was powerful. He could see the fear in their eyes. In _her_ eyes. Those mellow gray eyes that were like a mystery to him. Mysterious as they were, he could see the fear that surfaced now and again in his presence when she lost control.

It gave him a small thrill. After years under Amenkotept, it was what he was trained to do and look for. The knowledge that fear gave him power filled a small amount of the emptiness that was within him.

Yet tonight, more of him was filled than empty. He allowed the darkness to fill him, washing over him and thundering through his veins.

His thought was drawn back to those mellow gray eyes. Damn her. Why was he always judging himself by her? Amenkotept would say he was going soft...and frankly, Aaron would have to agree. His sisters, his mother, and those mellow gray eyes.

It was as he lay on his bed, pondering all this with his hands behind his head, that they appeared. The Apepakes laid their scaly hands upon him, dragging him off the bed. With a growl Aaron lashed out, sending one flying into the wall before causing another to collide with a table. The lamp resting on the table fell, crashing on the floor.

"Mom is gonna have my blood for that one," muttered Aaron as the two Apepakes disappeared in smoke. More came towards him, and he opened the door to his room, throwing a few out into the wide hallway, where he noticed a dozen more.

The door to his parents' room opened, his father and mother woken by the crashing of the lamp, and Aaron dragged the Apepakes away from their door. When the twins' door opened as well, Aaron had just about had it. It was enough to keep the pesky things off himself, but to protect his family as well...damn, he _was_ going soft. He could take them. He was powerful; he was everything. They were weak; they were nothing.

Ryan was just about to join his son in fighting off the Apepakes when a whirlwind of flame did it for him. Four of the Apepakes found themselves disappearing in purple smoke or would have, had they been conscious.

Of the remaining eight, six went for Aaron, while the last two charged at the newly appeared Bria. Her bare foot flew out, catching one square in the chest and sending it flying. The other Apepake grabbed onto her extended pajama-clad leg, but Bria flipped, bringing up her other leg to collide with its head before landing on her stomach. Jumping up, she ran to Aaron, clutching two Apepakes by their robes and throwing them over the half wall next to the stairs, already moving before the thud that indicated they had fallen to the foyer's floor.

Aaron threw three Apepakes to join the two that had fallen, before being forced to the ground by the last Apepake; Bria took care of it by driving a flame into its back. As it faded into purple smoke, she looked at Aaron, breathing deeply and pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Are you OK?" she asked, offering him a hand.

"I'm fine," he growled, shoving her away and rising. "I had it covered."

Bria stared at him. "I...I'm sorry, but..."

"Yeah well you should be. Damn Power Rangers always in the way," he muttered.

The shock and confusion on Bria's face was evident, but before any of Aaron's family could ask if they were both alright, Bria exploded at Aaron. "Well excuse me if I'm trying to save the world and your house happens to be in the middle of it, your highness! I'm a Power Ranger, and this is what I do. I'm sorry if that bursts your happy little bubble of macho man-ness, but I'll be damned if I let one of those monsters go free because you have a problem with me!"

It was Aaron's turn to be surprised, but he hid it well. Ignoring the four spectators, he glared in return at Bria. "You think you're all that with your powers and all, bursting in and saving the day, but you're not."

"And you would know how? I don't take pleasure from having the fate of the world in my hands, and I also don't enjoy getting no credit for it, and so people think I'm slacking off in other things like school. But sometimes things happen, and you can't do anything about it."

"Poor you."

Bria glared as well, flames beginning to spark off her shoulders and fingertips. "You know, I don't even know why I bothered with you! You obviously have no idea how hard it was to save you and get everyone to have some degree of trust in you!"

"I never asked to be saved!"

"As I recall, you came and told me to get rid of the Power, so that's what I damn well did."

"I never asked for you to come to me in the first place! You had to come along and screw it all up!"

"Screw what up? I tried to help you, and this is all I get? Mr. I'm-too- hot-for-you-and-too-cool-for-emotions?"

"What the bloody hell does that have to do with this? This is about you stealing everything away from me."

"Stealing what? Hell? Because you bloody well looked like you were having a spiffy time with ol' Amenkotept, buddy," Bria drawled sarcastically. "I should have left you with your freaking master! God knows you were more friendly then!"

"He is not my master," growled Aaron.

"Well you two looked pretty chummy in a master-servant kinda way," quipped Bria. "You want to know what? Forget it. I am sick of trying to help you and getting this cold wall in return. Go back to Amenkotept for all I care! Do whatever the hell you want. But don't _ever _tell me that saving the world is petty." With that, she turned, disappearing in flames.

The Mitchell family watched as Aaron turned and strode back into his room, slamming the door behind him.


	23. Unexpected Shockers

Chapter 23 - Unexpected Shockers

Bria sat out on the lawn, knees hugged to her chest. The sun was just rising, and the dew was beginning to soak through her pants. She didn't really care though. It was warm enough so that it was little more than a slight discomfort. She had other things on her mind.

She had royally screwed up in the past 48 hours or so: snapped at Jess when she cared, gave Josh the cold shoulder after he saved her butt, yelled at Aaron when God only knew what he was going through...but she was just so stressed. Everything was getting to her.

She supposed she had a teensy bit of a right to get angry at them all...she was sick of being babied, Josh had no idea what he was talking about with her, and Aaron had no right whatsoever to criticize the Rangers.

She hung her head, knowing that even though she had a little bit of a right, she had gone overboard.

Why was the guilt so...gross feeling? She hadn't meant to hurt anyone -- she hadn't even bothered to find out if she had -- but somehow it had all exploded. The worse part was she knew Jess and Josh would understand, as they knew what provoked her...but Aaron...God how she screwed up. Well, it was his fault too. Both their faults. Damn it what did it matter whose fault it was? In any case, their little shouting match did nothing for the shaky friendship that was beginning to develop. And, if Josh was anything to go by, she could kiss her little crush goodbye.

Not that she had one.

In any case, whatever was starting to develop between her and Aaron could be flushed down the drain...like the trust he was beginning to show her. Yeah. Trust? Gone. Friendship? Bye bye. Anything more? No chance in hell. Not that there was one to start with.

_Ok, well now that I've thoroughly depressed myself for the day, what else is there to ponder over?_ Bria wondered. _Oh yes._

Not only had she totally screwed over a lot of her friendships -- she paused a moment to consider calling Aaron a friend...yeah, that would be a definite no -- , but she was completely lost when it came to being a Ranger at the moment. With no idea how she was going to defeat the demons, along with the fact she was just waiting for Zordon to give her a call and let her know whatever he was planning was ready, she felt totally helpless.

She needed someone to talk to...except all of her outlets were pretty much dead now.

_Duh. Dad. _

Standing up, she let her flames take her home.

* * *

Aaron paced his room, running his hands through his hair. He had been too wired to go back to sleep, and so he had found himself pacing for the past God only knew how many hours.

Finally sick of it, he flopped back onto his bed, resuming the position he was in before having been interrupted.

Who the hell did she think she was? With her "I'm good therefore I'm right" attitude and self-righteousness. She'd never seen that other side, so she couldn't possibly understand.

Good and evil was not, as she apparently thought, black and white. It was a hell of a lot of gray. But that was always the mentality of people; there was no in between for them. Aaron was stuck in that in between, so he found it rather difficult to join their mentality. Not that he wanted to.

It made him wonder. How had his father so clearly decided who he wanted to be? From all he had gathered, it seemed like his father simply picked himself up, said "I'm going to be good today because my dad and sister love me", and skipped over to help them fight demons.

Weird. Not to mention virtually impossible.

He was so deep in his thoughts that his reflexes were a second off. That second cost him his freedom.

He looked up from the floor where he lay bound and gagged, fury etched on his handsome features. His captor crouched next to him with a maddeningly superior smile.

"Good evening, brother. Enjoying your family reunion, I trust?"

Aaron silently glared at Anubisi.

"Have you had your fun with the Red Ranger yet? They say virgins are the sweetest."

Again there was silence, but Aaron's indignant fury was unmistakable, radiating off him in deadly waves as Anubisi taunted.

"What's this? No sharp comeback, no witty remark? I at least expected answers." Anubisi reclined on Aaron's bed, making himself comfortable. "Let's see, so far I need an answer on your family reunion and the Red Ranger in bed -- oh, that's right!" Anubisi exclaimed with a nasty grin. "You'll lay anyone save your innocent Ranger. Pity for her."

Aaron's air was a mix of agitation, anger, and slight confusion.

"Ah, I imagine you want to know why I brought her up." He shrugged. "Call it a brotherly concern. She's not your type."

Aaron would have agreed had he not been gagged. Where was Anubisi going with this?

"But you seem to care just the same."

He warily looked at Anubisi. Sure he cared...he guessed.

"Same with your family; especially your mother."

Now Aaron was growing worried.

"Which is why you'll be coming back with me to Amenkotept without a struggle."

No way in hell. Aaron began to fight against his bindings, but Anubisi rose, placing a foot on his chest. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Something's liable to happen to your beloved mother and Red Ranger."

Were it not for the gag, Aaron would have verbally massacred Anubisi. Were it not for the bindings, he would have literally massacred Anubisi. As it was, he was forced to remain silent and still.

"Much better," Anubisi grinned. "Time for another family reunion."

* * *

Bria knocked before walking through the front door. "Mom? Dad?"

"Bria."

She saw her dad standing at the entrance to the foyer, and was about to smile, until she realized something was wrong. Her father looked so tired, and something she couldn't place stirred behind his once warm brown eyes. Now they were cold and dead.

"Oh my God, Dad, what's wrong? You look terrible!" Bria rushed over to him, but Andros waved her off, turning and walking towards the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have come."

Even his voice was cold and hard. Bria's pulse raced with worry. "Why? Dad, what's happening here? Where's Mom? Have you slept or eaten?"

"I'm fine," he snapped, before taking a deep breath. "Ashley is not here."

Bria decided not to press about her mother at the moment. "You are not fine. You look like a wreck. What is going on? And why shouldn't I have come?"

"Will you shut up?!" Andros snapped. "Get out."

She stopped in shock, staring in disbelief. "What?"

"I said get out!"

Bria could see some struggle within her father's dead eyes. "Daddy, what...what are you saying?" She took a step back as she saw something give way in his eyes. It gave way to something she had never seen there...a deep frost, even hatred. Swallowing the confusion and fear she suddenly felt, she whispered softly. "Daddy?"

He advanced, narrowing his eyes. "Get out."

"What?"  
  
Bria ducked in shock as he took a swing at her, his fist flying over her head. "What is going on?!" she exclaimed. "Who are you?!"

"The same man whose blood runs in your veins, and the same man that raised you, sadly. If I had known anything then I would have left."

"What?!"

"You weren't worth raising. You aren't worth anything. Not then, not now. I don't even know why your mother wanted you."

"Dad, what are you--" She stopped in shock as his fist collided with her head, sending her reeling back, her hand flying to the side of her face as she stared at him, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Without another word she fled.

Andros fell into a chair, holding his aching head in his hands. His strength and resistance was fading fast. With a frustrated yell he shoved the table away, sending it crashing into the wall. The silence that followed ate his soul.

* * *

Aaron knelt before Amenkotept, the chains that bound him coming close to cutting off his circulation. Anubisi smirked nearby as Amenkotept surveyed Aaron from atop his throne.

"Leave us, Anubisi," ordered Amenkotept, not taking his eyes off Aaron.

Anubisi did so, giving Aaron a haughty look before strutting out, full of confidence. His father rose, walking down the dais and releasing Aaron with a wave of his hand.

Aaron shakily rose to his feet, his muscles sore and his extremities tingling due to lack of circulation.

"Welcome, Khem, my son. It has been long."

"Don't call me that."

"You are part of this family, and Khem is your name."

"My name is Aaron."

Amenkotept calmly looked at him. "You are Khem, and you are as dark as your name. I have raised you to serve the darkness through me, and through me you shall."

"I would gladly serve the darkness once more; but I will not be your puppet," Aaron growled. "I am through with you. I am not your dummy to be ordered around and thrown wherever you wish. I am my own being, and I'm going to call my own shots now."

"Very well, if that is what you wish," said Amenkotept, with something almost bordering respect. "Rule under me."

"What?" Aaron was completely taken aback.

"Take your place as my second. Become Prince of the Night, Prince of the Darkness, Prince of our dark Egyptian empire. Take your destiny into your own hands, Khem, and become one with it."

Aaron looked at him. "Prince."

"Prince." Amenkotept smiled. "And all shall be yours. Everything you ever dreamed of, all you ever wanted, shall be granted to you."

"And Anubisi?"

"A mere minion under your rule."

"Sphinxra?"

"Yours to do whatever you wish with."

Not that he would be doing anything with her, Aaron wryly thought. What a disappointment for her. Though he supposed whatever he wished could include locking her away. Well, idiot as she was, she could be considered valuable. Perhaps he'd let her free.

"Your decision, my son?"

Aaron looked at Amenkotept, who had been considered a father longer than his own blood father had.

Blood father. It was because of that blood....

No sense in dwelling on it now. He had to make a choice.

No, and he was powerless. Yes, and he had all the power the world could offer, and then some.

No, and his doors were opened to a variety of things. Yes, and he was limited by Amenkotept's expectations.

No, and he was wandering. Yes, and he was found.

And either way, his family was hurt. No, and his mother was as good as dead. Yes, and her heart was broken.

Aaron looked evenly at Amenkotept, giving him his answer.

* * *

Bria sat at the edge of Angel Grove Lake, knees curled to her chest, aching head buried between them. The side of her face throbbed, but she ignored it. It went with her throbbing heart.

No one came near this section of the lake; Bria knew from long years of experience. Growing up in Angel Grove, one learned a lot, actually. Though apparently someone forgot to teach her a few lessons on her dad.

She was still in shock about the whole thing. God, she needed someone to talk to. She ran her hands through her dual colored hair, holding her head. The throbbing was unbelievable...somehow she needed to clear her head.

The cold clean water of the lake glistened at her in the morning light, though clouds were quickly rolling in.

Bria shakily stood, slightly dizzy for a moment. Once the dizziness had passed, she looked around. No one was in sight, and it was next to impossible that anyone would stop by. Even if people were walking along the pathway, this section of the lake was obscured from view by thick foliage.

As the sun grew dim behind the clouds, Bria looked around one last time before quietly stepping out of her clothes and slipping into the cold water. She gasped in shock as it met her skin. Yeah, this definitely would clear her head.

She ducked her head under the water, sighing in relief as she came to the surface, the cold water numbing the pain. She dove again before surfacing, throwing her hair back as her throbbing head decreased to a dull ache. Much better.

As she twisted water out of her long hair, a resonant voice came from the shore.

"Having fun?"

Bria gasped, whirling while desperately trying to cover herself. Though the lack of sun made it nearly impossible to see through the water, she turned a deep red, swallowing.

"A--Aaron...what...I didn't hear you..."

"Not many do." He held up a towel. "Come on, you."

Bria stayed put, all the while blushing furiously.

"You can't stay in all day. You'll get hypothermia."

She shook her head, a lock of wet hair falling in her face.

He sighed in exasperation. "I won't look, if that's what's bothering you." As if to prove his point, he turned his head, focusing his gaze intently on a tree nearby.

In a snap, and almost before he could blink, he felt her wrapping herself in the towel he held out for her, shaking slightly.

"Are you decent?"

There was an extremely soft 'yes'. Aaron turned to face a still blushing Bria, who seemed to find the ground extremely interesting. With a slightly amused smile, he shook his head, reaching out and pushing away the lock of hair before lifting her chin.

Wide gray eyes met expressive hazel, and Aaron's fingers lightly traced over her cheek and the corner of her eye as he let out a soft hiss. "That's going to be a beauty."

Her eyes fell, and she swallowed.

"What happened?"

She didn't reply, and Aaron simply sighed. "Come here, Red." He guided her to a rock, where he sat her down. "Don't move."

Aaron returned moments later with a bag, and Bria looked at it questioningly.

"Call it First Aid, if you want," he replied, taking out a bottle. "Judging from all that splashing, I think you've cleaned it enough."

Bria blushed again. "Did you...I mean, how much..."

"How much skin did I see?" Aaron finished for her, placing some of the contents of the bottle on his fingertips. "Not enough to scandalize you, so stop worrying. Come here and close your eyes."

Aaron pulled her forward slightly, his fingertips gently smoothing ointment over her skin. Bria let out a sharp gasp of surprise, and Aaron's fingers pulled back.

"Sorry," he said gruffly. "Didn't mean to startle or hurt you."

Though that wasn't the reason she gasped, Bria just nodded. "It's OK," she managed to whisper.

His fingertips resumed their soft treatment, spreading the ointment across her cheek and eye as her pulse sped up slightly. She was shocked at how gentle his touch was. Was this the touch that seduced so many women? With all the power, strength, and anger he harbored, she had expected his touch to be rougher...like last night.

"Aaron," she said softly.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

His fingers paused, and Bria bit her lip to stop from complaining out loud.

"What for?"

"For snapping at you last night. You're right. I do think I'm all that. I'm a Ranger. I'm supposed to know what I'm doing. But...I don't. And it was wrong of me to take it out on you, just because you told the truth."

Aaron was silent for so long, Bria opened her eyes to see if he was still there. She found him staring at her in surprise.

"So...are we OK?" Bria asked softly, searching his eyes.

"Yeah," he replied a moment later with a ghost of a smile. "We're OK."

She gave a soft smile. "I'm glad. I...well, I kinda like talking with you."

"Kinda?" He raised a teasing eyebrow, and she blushed slightly.

"Well, maybe not kinda." Her smile grew, before quickly fading into a frown. There was something in those deep hazel eyes....

The gasp she let out was enough to scare a nearby bird squawking into flight. "Aaron," she gasped, "you didn't. Oh please, Aaron, please, say you didn't." Her hurt tone was almost begging.

Aaron stood silently, knowing what she had seen.

Bria rose as well, his silence being her answer. "Why, Aaron? Why would you go back?"

He spread his arms. "This is who I am."

"No. I don't believe that. You're not evil."

"Damn it, Ambrianna, good and evil is not just some line you hop over!"

Bria was startled by his sudden outburst and his use of her full name. She liked the way it sounded when he said it. Shaking her head, she turned to face the lake, keeping the towel tightly wrapped around her.

"You're right," she said softly. Aaron bit back a comment he was about to make. What did she say? She was admitting it?

Bria looked over the lake, wrapping her arms around herself. "You're right," she repeated. "I didn't accept it or see it before because I was foolish. It took this to make me realize that I'm not perfect...that no one is," she said softly, running her slender fingers over her coming bruise. There was silence for a good while, during which Bria stared across the lake, lost in thought, and Aaron watched her closely.

Finally she spoke again. "They make it look easy, all those other Power Rangers. I grew up on the stories...this Ranger did that, that Ranger did this, and it all sounded so easy. You get a morpher, gain powers, kick ass. And it was always so clear whose ass you were kicking. The bad guy was just some guy you beat until he gave up. It was only a matter of time. The Power Rangers always won, and the bad guy was a heartless dude you taught a lesson to. I wanted to be there, wanted to be that Ranger who taught the lesson, who triumphed over evil and made it look like a breeze. And I thought I was ready. Then I met you."

She turned, focusing her mellow gray eyes on him, and he read the wealth of emotions in them; a sign that she had let down that wall that so often kept her in control. The confusion in her eyes matched the tone with which she spoke.

"Everything changed. Nothing was simple. Suddenly good and evil wasn't so clear anymore. Here was a man who'd been through almost everything life could have thrown at him, and yet he was still on top. He wasn't some groveling weakling. He had his own thoughts, and God he had emotions. Evil people weren't supposed to have emotions. But I'll be damned if you didn't have them." She let out a dry, humorless chuckle, looking back at the lake. "You came barging in, demanding your rights, refusing to submit to anyone, full of your own opinions; you weren't willing to accept that Power Rangers were good and Amenkotept was evil. You saw something deeper. You came in and changed everything; none of the old stories were true anymore." She sighed softly. "You came, and you turned my world upside down."

Silence reigned. Aaron was not only shocked at her admission, but that she shared all that with him. He couldn't believe that he had affected her so much. The silence between them grew until Bria once again broke it.

"So...Prince Khem."

He looked at her in surprise. "How did you know?"

She looked down. "I know that name already, and the prince...well, they were so eager to get you back, and it was in your eyes...your eyes are so easy to read...." She looked back at him. "I expect you'll be needed somewhere," she said, effectively dismissing him. "Thank you for the towel...would you like it back?"

"Keep it." Though he was dismissed, he stayed a moment longer in silence. Bria and Aaron looked at each other until he spoke quietly. "You know...for what it's worth, you turned my world upside down too."

"Apparently not enough," she whispered. Aaron's eyes met hers before he was gone in a shower of black sparks.

Bria watched the spot where he had stood moments before. How she was going to break the news to Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell, she had no idea. She snorted softly. Kyle would be thrilled he was right.

With a dejected sigh, she gathered up her things.

* * *

Ryan leaned against the counter, sipping his morning cup of coffee. The daily paper lay spread on the counter before him, and his sharp eyes scanned the pages. Nothing... nope... nah... not even remotely interesting... oh you've got to be kidding.

He paused in the middle of a sip of coffee, lowering his mug to look more closely at the page. The first article he saw was a short one on another killing. Police were still looking into it, but it didn't take a genius to figure out what had caused it...it actually took a Power Ranger, or someone involved with them, but Ryan faintly smiled and shrugged it off.

The other article was on the Power Rangers themselves. Oh God. The article itself was really nothing big, merely commenting on their work and how they were needed almost all over California. Exaggerated, of course, but that was the media for you. The thing that worried Ryan was a sentence near the end of the article: 'Former Rangers were unavailable for comment, but expect an article later this week'.

His well-earned peace and quiet was about to go out the window. Damn. As if it wasn't enough that his son was involved in all this, now the newspapers would be banging down his door.

He figured there was something to be said for the other Rangers concealing their identities.

With a deep sigh, he turned the page, taking another sip of coffee. He smiled as a pair of hands slid over his back before wrapping around his waist. Placing his mug on the counter, he turned, letting his hands glide up his wife's arms before pulling her close.

"Morning," she said with a smile, tilting her head up for a kiss. He took the opportunity, kissing her softly.

"I never get tired of that."

"What?" she asked, leaning against him.

"Your good morning."

She laughed. "God only knows why, but I love you."

"You'd better."

She hit him lightly. "Not funny."

He shrugged with a small grin. "I thought it was."

Lene shook her head. "Have you heard from Aaron?"

Ryan grew solemn. "As far as I know, he's still brooding in his room."

His wife sighed. "Maybe we should talk to him."

"I think the best thing for him right now would to be let him cool down on his own," he replied cautiously. She raised an eyebrow, and he continued in the same manner. "Maybe you should go talk to him alone, then."

"Why?" she asked, confused. "You're the one who could relate to him." He was silent, and she frowned, sensing there was something he was keeping from her. "Ryan, what is it?"

"Nothing," he said, shrugging it off. "Just an idea. He seems to be more open around you, is all."

Lene shook her head with a sigh. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things," he said, his implication obvious.

Ignoring his sudden change of subject, her eyes widened and she gasped, looking scandalized. "Ryan!"

"Yes?"

His wife simply shook her head. He laughed and swept her up in another kiss.

* * *

Bria quietly slipped inside the house in Sun Valley, tip toeing up the stairs. She met no one, and was able to slip inside her room undetected. Quickly changing into sneakers, jeans, and a t-shirt, she grabbed a duffle bag and quietly packed it. Upon finishing, she slipped back out into the rain, running around to the back of the house. Sensing there was no one in the basement, she flame jumped inside.

Alpha turned as she solidified. "Hurry!"

"I'm going as fast as I can. You said it was ready, and I needed to make sure I had everything."

"It is ready! It'll take a powerful charge to send you back in time though, and it will only work for perhaps a second or two at most."

"So how am I supposed to get back here?"

"You will need to find a power source there. Zordon said it wouldn't be too hard, as there were Power Rangers around."

"Anything else I should know?" Bria asked, swiftly and deftly braiding her hair in a plait down her back.

"Don't let anyone see you. It might mess up the future. And try not to mess up the future."

"I'll try," she said wryly, before thinking of something. "Alpha, can you wait a minute?"

"Yes, but make it quick!"

Flames dissolved her body, transporting her back to Angel Grove. She landed in a dark room, but as she solidified lights on the walls burst into life. Bria doubted even her mother knew about the secret room Andros had beneath the house, though it was rather large. As far as she knew, Tommy was the only other one who knew it existed. She had stumbled upon it herself when she was younger, but her father had been proud of her at the time, rather than angry.

Pushing away thoughts of her father, Bria walked over to a large chest. Opening it, she pushed aside some books and unearthly tools and technologies until her fingertips met velvety fabric. With a soft smile, she pulled out her father's red cloak. This would do nicely. She would be able to cover her face without a problem, and even if the front should open she doubted a glimpse of her sneakers and jeans in the past would be a problem.

She pulled the cloak to her, placing its soft fabric against her bruised cheek and inhaling her father's scent. It was so soothing, filling her with confidence. Whatever was going on with Andros now, she would draw support from the man she used to know.

Bria quietly closed the lid of the chest, rising. Her eyes slid over the wall behind it, catching sight of what could only be called souvenirs now, as they would never be used again -- things such as the Astro morphers, the Rangers' weapons, etc. Her eyes rested on her father's Spiral Saber. Her fingers always itched to touch it, though she always resisted.

Now though, she allowed herself one small touch, fondly running her hands over the hilt.

"You're like an old friend to me," she whispered, "for all I've never held you. With all the stories you carry, though, it's a wonder you can sit here quietly."

It thrummed slightly underneath her fingers, but other than that there was silence and stillness. Withdrawing her slightly tingling fingers, a map farther down the wall caught her attention. Frowning, she walked over to it. It displayed a good portion of the known universe, showing sectors and common traveling routes. Her frown deepened when she saw certain civilizations marked with a red flag.

Moving closer, her eyes widened. The red flags all marked civilizations which were known to gravitate towards violent tendencies, whether it be from primal instinct, longing for power, or haughtiness towards others. Why had her father marked them all out?

Turning, she strode over to a computer, far more advanced than any that could be gotten on Earth. They were catching up, but they still couldn't beat the Karovians. Of course, the Karovians had an advantage, what with the extensive space travel and exposure to different species and technologies.

She somehow knew she couldn't let Andros know she had fiddled around with his computer. Well, she wasn't the daughter of a spy for nothing...hacking in and leaving without a trace would not be a problem.

Her fingers flew over the keys, bringing up the most recent windows Andros had accessed. She stifled a gasp. Her father was communicating with these people?! Her eyes darted over the figures that popped up, widening. Her father was helping to build an army; and Bria got the distinct feeling it wasn't to help her and the other Rangers. So who...?

Amenkotept! Suddenly everything made sense. He had taken Andros, done something to him -- though what she had no idea, and wasn't sure she wanted to know --, let her rescue him, and then somehow got Andros to do the dirty work with his numerous connections. That scheming son of a -- ooo, if she got her hands on him.....

Damn, she didn't have time for this!

Time! With a jolt she came back to the present. Zordon and Alpha were waiting for her, to send her into the past. Her father would have to wait. If she timed things correctly, she would lose only a day at most.

Returning the computer to the state she found it in, she grabbed the red cloak, jumping back to Sun Valley. "I'm here," she told Alpha quickly. "Before I go, Alpha, I'm leaving you with instructions. I'll probably be back sometime tomorrow. Whatever you do, do not tell anyone where I am, do not lose track of Merrick, please try to keep Aaron out of trouble, and find out whatever you can on what my father is doing. Contact Commander Taikwa if you have to or need help, but please try not to ruin my father's name. Can you do all that?"

"Ai yi yi, yes. What should I tell Commander Taikwa if I need to contact her?"

"Tell her you were sent by me. She will doubtless have heard of the Alphas, anyway."

"Very well, Ranger."

"Thank you, Alpha. Now, how do I time travel?"

"Attach this to your morpher." Alpha held out a small device, and Bria did as he instructed as he gave her the date he would be sending her to. "Zordon's spirit will be enough to send you back in time, but his spirit won't be around you then to bring you back to now."

"But he was destroyed before Lightspeed emerged, so why wouldn't he be there?"

_My spirit was still reaching to the ends of the known universe, eliminating all active evil. _His voice echoed within her head.

"Oh. Never mind then." She took a deep breath.

_Are you ready, Ambrianna?_

She hooked her duffel over one shoulder, securing it behind her before throwing on her father's red cloak and grabbing a pair of black gloves. "Let's do it."

The closest thing Bria could relate it to was the sensation of an electric bolt hitting her morpher. Sparks flew, pain shot up her arm, and she was temporarily blinded. When she could see again, she found herself on a course straight for the ground.

She landed with a huge crash, a wince, and a soft groan. That was the last time she flew via Zordon Air. She loved him, really, but his aim was totally off. She supposed aiming for the correct time was more important than aiming for a smooth landing though.

She rose, dusting herself off. Well, at least now she would have a bruise or two to match her face; after all, one had to be coordinated. She flexed her sore arm, pondering where to begin...assuming she was in the correct time. Finding Mr. Mitchell would probably be a wise start.

Bria froze as she felt two pairs of eyes boring into her. Turning, she found herself face to face with Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. Oh crap.


	24. Guardian

Chapter 24 - Guardian

Bria looked at Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell. There was no denying it was them. Mr. Mitchell was instantly recognizable -- wow, talk about handsome -- as he leaned against a balustrade, dressed in a sharp suit, though the jacket was missing, his tie was loose, and his top shirt button was undone.

The woman standing beside him had to be Mrs. Mitchell, as the resemblance between her and Aaron was unmistakable. The black hair was a dead giveaway, for one thing. The missing jacket was found around her shoulders, covering a peach satin gown.

Bria swallowed, speaking in her low feminine voice. "Um...hi. Sorry to drop in like that, Mr. Mitchell, Mrs. M--" Wait, they might not be married yet! "Uh, miss." Hopefully neither of them would catch onto her slip...too late. Mrs. Mitchell had a look of surprise on her face, though it wasn't an unpleasant one.

OK, so they weren't married. That complicated things, she supposed. Well, she'd just have to be extra careful not to mess things up.

Mr. Mitchell was frowning slightly. "Hi. So, who are you, and where have we met?"

Good question...too bad she couldn't answer it. She shifted slightly. "Um, see, that's where it gets complicated."

Not-Mrs. Mitchell obviously did not like that one. Neither, apparently, did Mr. Mitchell, judging by his body language. He didn't seem to know what to make of this cloaked and hooded stranger who claimed she knew him. Bria couldn't really blame him. "So, um, what exactly brings you here?" he asked cautiously.

"That's sort of more complicated." She needed something simple; she couldn't go into the complications. "Um...in short, I need your help, Mr. Mitchell."

Not-Mrs. Mitchell didn't look happy about that either, although Bria noticed she grudgingly sighed, as if to say she didn't really have a choice.

"Call me Ryan."

Bria grinned. Now that was something familiar.

"And what exactly would you be needing my help with?"

"I'm more comfortable with Mr. Mitchell, if you wouldn't mind. I need you to teach me about the demons...and how to defeat them." She paused, looking between Mr. Mitchell and not-Mrs. Mitchell. "If I'm interrupting something, I apologize." Her hooded gaze rested on not-Mrs. Mitchell. "I'm in desperate need of help, but it can wait, if you two would like some privacy, Mrs....uh, Miss--?"

"Walker," was supplied. OK, so not-Mrs. Mitchell was Miss Walker. Pretty simple. "And I'm sure the demons are more important. We can do this later."

Bria raised an eyebrow. Do this? She had interrupted something; she nervously hoped the future wasn't changing as they spoke.

Oh God -- Aaron! What if he was never born?! As Bria was suffering a heart attack, Miss Walker had turned to Mr. Mitchell, pecking him on the cheek.

"Thanks, and you know that if there's anything Jaze or I can do, you just let us know."

He nodded. "Same for you. Anything I can do, tell me."

Bria came back to the present as Miss Walker walked into the nearby building with a sigh. Ooo, Bria knew that sigh. She was right with Miss Walker on that one. Maybe Mr. Mitchell and Miss Walker weren't as close right now as Bria had assumed. If not, then there was less for her to mess up. Sweet...maybe.

Mr. Mitchell turned to Bria. "So, um, shall we talk?" he asked, pointing to a little terrace nearby.

Bria nodded, wondering if he was nervous. The repeated 'so, um' made her wonder. Maybe he just didn't know what to do with her. "I would appreciate it. I apologize again for interrupting," she offered as they walked to the terrace. "I hadn't realized I would be...falling, so to say, in the middle of a conversation between you and Miss Walker."

He waved her concern away. "It's all right. Come to think of it, you actually helped me there. It was an uncomfortable silence that for some reason I was planning on ending with a confession that should not be made. So, anyway, what kind of demons exactly would we be talking about?"

Bria paused a moment to ponder his confession before freezing upon his last words. "What do you mean, what kind? You mean there's more than one kind?!" She sounded more than a little disturbed, her voice strained.

She noticed he couldn't help chuckling softly at her disbelief. "Oh, lots of them. They're divided into lower and upper level demons, but there are lots of types in each category. I take it since you didn't know about the different types you haven't encountered them yet, right?"

She merely shook her head, sitting down hard on a bench. "Oh God," she breathed, a black gloved hand pressed to her hooded head. "We're finished."

He sprawled in a chair across from her, loosening his tie a bit more, and Bria was suddenly reminded of Aaron. "Not necessarily. It just means you'll have to be ready for anything, and that could take a little time. If it's lower demons I know all there is to know, but upper level demons are another matter entirely."

"I have no idea what kind of demons they are," Bria said, exasperated. "They were released and now we can't seem to get a handle on things, what with...other things going on as well." Ha, understatement. "Which is why I came to you...I think you may have something else that may help me besides knowledge."

"As long as they don't look remotely human, they're lower level." He seemed to ponder for a moment. "What else could I help you with, besides what I know about them?"

She shrugged, her body language looking hopeless. "I don't know. I only know that I desperately need help. I was told that someone here had something that would help me overpower the demons...but what that is, I don't know. I just...I feel so helpless, because I'm not able to defeat these demons. You were the logical place to start."

Talk about therapy hour. Well, after all, he was Mr. Mitchell. Maybe she was dishing so much because she knew him, knew he would understand, and she didn't really have to worry about embarrassing herself, as no one knew who she was anyway. The question was, would he trust her?

"Well, I know someone who may be of some assistance in the technical field," he began, "but it would require me letting other people know about you and the purposes of your, uh, visit."

Bria nodded, sounding relieved. "I would appreciate any help you could give me. And it's safe to tell others about me...I have only one condition, though...and I feel foolish saying that, as I'm already pretty much at your mercy."

"And what would that condition be?"

"No one sees me without the robe. It's more for your own good than for mine."

He paused a moment, and she nervously bit her lip. "All right, then, you've got yourself a deal."

Wow, that was simple.

"Except, what should I call you?"

OK, not so simple. Name bad.

Seeing her reluctance, he added, "It doesn't have to be your real name. Just something so I don't have to call you red-hooded girl all the time."

She chuckled softly. What to choose...something close to her real name, so she could answer to it. Ambrianna.... "Amber, then."

He thought about it for a moment. "Amber," he repeated softly. "Nice choice." He rose and offered her his hand. "Come on. It might be a good idea to get started with those demons of yours."

She took it, placing her gloved hand in his bare one and rising. "Thank you."

He led her to a path and stopped, apparently just thinking of something. "Wait right here," he told her. "I'll be just a second." He walked into the building Miss Walker had walked into, leaving Bria by herself.

She looked around before sitting on a bench, trying to collect her thoughts. The most prominent one was that Mr. Mitchell wasn't married, which meant anything between him and Miss Walker was up for grabs. Hopefully less to mess up, but she might be ruining their chance to get together.

Bria decided to make it a policy to never time travel again. Well, except to get back home. That is, if she had a home to return to.

Luckily nothing she was doing here would influence her own existence...she hoped. But Aaron's existence was definitely on the line.

Could she return to a world with no Aaron? She honestly didn't think so. It was hard enough living without him when he hung out with Amenkotept, or whatever he did.

A vision of Aaron and Amenkotept eating popcorn and playing video games popped into her mind, and she suppressed a giggle.

She couldn't figure out why she missed him so much. Yeah, she felt kind of responsible for him -- he'd kill her if he knew that -- , but that didn't explain actually missing him. It didn't explain the fast pulse and butterflies, either, but she always accounted that to the simple fact he was very, very attractive.

Bria took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies that exploded into her stomach even now. What the heck was going on with her? He was just a guy....granted, a very, very hot, desirable guy....Bria violently shook her head. She had never really been interested in guys and romance and all that stuff, so...why now?

She was jolted from her thoughts as Mr. Mitchell returned, tossing up a pair of keys and deftly catching them. He motioned for her to follow, and she rose, getting in the car he led her to.

Their drive was silent, and Bria did nothing to change it. He probably needed some time to mull over the events of the evening. Besides, the less she said, probably the better.

Instead she pondered where they were going. She had a feeling it was the AquaBase, and she felt excitement bloom. Everyone had always talked about what a remarkable feat the AquaBase was, but being able to see it now was an unexpected treat. It had been destroyed before her time, and she couldn't help but wonder what it had been like in its prime. She supposed she was about to find out.

She wasn't disappointed. Mr. Mitchell drove down a ramp, under a metal door which he raised with a button, through a tunnel -- during which Bria was wide-eyed; it was totally underwater --, and onto a platform.

Bria remained wide-eyed as the platform rose and Mr. Mitchell turned off the car. When the platform stopped he get out, walking around to open the door for her.

Ooo, chivalry. It was a beautiful thing. She thanked him softly while looking around, wide gray eyes taking in everything; the people, the technology, the engineering. A child of space, she knew hard work and good technology when she saw it. And this was really good, considering the time period and the limited access to other technologies. "Wow."

She caught his smile. "Come on, I'll give you a tour," he said, starting to walk off the platform and towards the hallway.

She quickly followed, her voice sounding breathless. "You guys live here?!" And she had thought Kalli's house was impressive.

He chuckled, nodding. "There are perks to being a Ranger," he said turning onto a smaller corridor.

"I'll say so," she muttered, but for once he didn't seem to catch it.

"Most meetings are conducted in that area," he said, pointing, "and living quarters are this way."

"Impressive. Very impressive." She sighed. It was so sad this amazing place would be destroyed.

"Believe me, after a while, it becomes natural to you, like a normal house. I've actually gotten used to it," he told her as he entered his room.

Bria just nodded. It was probably the same thing as with the Megaship. Jaw-dropping at first, but you eventually got used to it. Her eyes scanned his room -- nice -- before being drawn back to Mr. Mitchell.

He had left the car keys on top of his desk and was rummaging in a drawer for something. "Got it," he muttered, holding a book in his hand. "Well, usually I'd give you a tour of the lab, but Ms. Fairweather's doing some tests in there and the last thing I want is to get blown to bits."

Bria grinned inside her hood. "I would have to heartily agree with that."

He chuckled. "I can see the headlines now: 'After surviving demon attacks, Ryan Mitchell dies in a freak lab accident'."

Bria chuckled as well. "It would be a pity, after surviving for so long as a Power Ranger. You'd think the Power would protect you from freak accidents."

Mr. Mitchell smiled, before adopting a thoughtful look. "The Power does protect you, but only if it's part of your destiny. It has a way of finding you and steering you towards your purpose by any means necessary. Still, it must've been really hard for my father to choose the Rangers. If he made a mistake, lives could be lost, and that's quite a responsibility for one to undertake, even if that one has prepared to do so."

Bria stared so hard she was sure he felt it. Her jaw had dropped, and she shook her hooded head slightly. How could someone who had such a keen insight think like that? "His choice wasn't random, and he couldn't have made a mistake." She stated. "No matter what files he had, what information, he would have been led to those five. And you, Mr. Mitchell...there are things that guide us all in this world. I don't have the knowledge or audacity to say what it is exactly, but things happen for a reason. I know that somehow, you six would have ended up with the Power. That's just how it works. Why do you think Carter couldn't control the Titanium Power, but you could? That wasn't chance, it--" She stopped abruptly, cutting herself off. What the hell was she doing?! This wasn't history class! Or philosophy class! Yeah, she knew a lot about the Power, but really! Ugh, this is what you got when you were raised by half a dozen Power Rangers!

Mr. Mitchell turned to her and stared at her intently. "You seem to know quite a bit about us, yet I know basically nothing about you," he said carefully.  
  
She shifted slightly, biting her lip. Oh man she screwed up. Since when did she have such a big mouth? Since she had to flaunt everything she knew, that's when. "Um, yeah, it does seem that way, doesn't it?"  
  
"Yeah," he said softly. Then he shrugged. "I'm just curious, I guess, as to how you know so much."

"Understandably...but I can't really explain it...I can assure you I'm not stalking you or anything," she quickly stated. "But...I can't tell you how I know so much." Or else everything would be so screwed. No, wait. Screwed up more.

"I didn't mean to accuse you or anything, like I said, I was just curious. So, um, back to work?"

"I know," she said softly, before nodding. "If it's convenient for you...I don't want to interrupt something important."

He laughed softly. "We can start going through the Demon Archives today, but I can't bring in the cavalry until tomorrow. The two most important people in it are rather preoccupied right about now."

"Demon archive?" she questioned.

"I know someone who has quite a bit of experience on the field. Throughout the years, she's done a lot of research along with some friends and they put together this huge collection of demonic references and diagrams. It's a pretty impressive sight."

Bria shook her head. "So much dedication...it certainly sounds impressive." Either that or someone had way too much time on their hands.

Mr. Mitchell nodded, smiling in agreement. "She feels like she's got a lot to atone for, and this way she can do something about it."

"Who is she?"

"She's a friend of Lene's... I can't say I trust her much, or like her, for that matter, but I do admire all she's done in order to bring down the demonic empire that's been building up for the past couple of years."

"Lene?"

"Miss Walker," Mr. Mitchell amended.

Oh. Back to the subject. "It sounds like you have more of a problem than I do with that friend," she murmured.

He chuckled quietly. "It all depends on how you see it. At least I know exactly what I'll be dealing with, having a double agent and all. You'll meet her tomorrow, by the way. She's part of the cavalry."

Bria chuckled again as well. She could see the advantage to that. "The cavalry. I suppose most of life is how you see it." Her chuckle slowly died away, and her voice turned serious. "I get the uneasy feeling that Diabolico was of lower-level? You said the higher level resemble humans...and if he was lower level..." Her voice trailed off.

He nodded, confirming her suspicions. "Yeah. But he's got lots of demons behind him. Higher levels usually act alone, except when they form factions to overthrow the current leader. And higher levels have human forms, whilst lowers only look demonic. Vypra's a half-breed, though. And a traitorous one while at that."

Black-gloved hands formed fists. "Vypra can just--" She suddenly paused. "She's alive?!" The shock in her voice was obvious.

He looked at her strangely, then shrugged. "For the time being, yes."

"She's supposed to be gone!" she exclaimed, her voice tinged with fear. What time was she in, anyway?

"Hopefully, by the time all of this is over, she will be."

"She had better be," murmured Bria, giving a deep sigh. Wait, wasn't Vypra destroyed later? Oh, this was so confusing. "Um...Diabolico is gone, right?"

He sighed. "Not yet, either. But they'll both be, soon, along with Impus and Queen Bansheera. Without their leaders, the lower levels will scatter and the higher levels will probably get rid of them."

"They're not gone?!" Bria was furious, but she couldn't help the fear that crept into her voice. They were supposed to be gone...oh God what time was she in? Her head hurt as she was suddenly disoriented.

Mr. Mitchell shook his head. "We've been trying really hard, but I'm afraid we'll need mystical means to defeat them. However, Dad doesn't like that idea."

Bria sat down hard on his bed, sparks jumping. "What about the Tomb of Forever, and your capture by Queen Bansheera? That didn't happen?"

He froze, and Bria knew she had definitely overstepped herself that time. "The Rising won't start until the night where the solstice of Beltane and our equinox collide," he said slowly. "That's in two weeks. I haven't told a soul about it yet because I haven't decided what to do. I'm going to end up going to the tomb, then." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Bria froze. "Oh my God. Oh my God oh my God oh my God." What had she done? She fell back onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Oh. My. God." This was it. This was the end. Aaron's life was over. Or, to be more precise, he would never come into existence. This had to mess up the timeline or whatever the heck you called it. And never mind about Aaron -- although she was very concerned --, what would this do to everyone else involved with the Lightspeed Rangers?

"I take it things aren't like you assumed they were," Mr. Mitchell surmised quietly.  
  
She spoke in a small voice. "Um, no. Not quite." Bria sat up, looking at him with a hard, piercing gaze. Her chest heaved, as if she was having trouble breathing. Everything...gone....changed. "So...Queen Bansheera...and you...the chains...nothing..." She spoke faintly.

Mr. Mitchell sat beside her, wearing a look of concern. "Are you alright, Amber?"

"Not really, no," she said, shaking her head violently, "but I'll get over it...everything has to turn out OK...it has to..." She suddenly focused, looking at him and speaking hurriedly. She had to know what date it was. "Mr. Mitchell, when did you say the...um...Rising was?"

"In around two weeks, give or take a few days. I won't know the exact alignment position until tomorrow."  
  
"Don't bother looking it up," she whispered. She knew what date it would be. Zordon and Alpha must have been off.... "Two weeks...augh, its not enough time!" She rose, pacing. What was she going to do?

For the first time since they had met, Mr. Mitchell actually looked worried. "What do you mean, not enough time? Is something going to happen to one of us?" he asked, his voice tinged with alarm.

Bria ignored him, pacing and murmuring to herself. "And here I'm begging you for help, when you need all the help you can get. I'm such a fool!"

"Don't worry about it. I have the help I need, and experience in it. You don't. I think you have the hard part on your side."  
  
"You don't understand!" Bria exclaimed, turning on him. "I have the time; you have two weeks! How can I not worry about it?! How can you not worry about it?!" She had eternity at her fingertips! He had two weeks to save the world!

Oh God what if she distracted him so the demons won? That would definitely endanger her own existence...along with everyone else's!

Mr. Mitchell smiled softly. "Someone very wise once quoted Paulo Coelho's 'Brida' for me. She told me that 'If what you desire is meant to happen, then the entire universe will conspire to help you.' I want to end the demons once and for all, and the conspiracy has already begun."

Bria stared at him as his amazingly calm demeanor spread to her, calming her down a little. "I...wow." She gave a dry little chuckle. "Let's hope the universe is on your side, Mr. Mitchell." Sitting next to him again, she sighed. "I apologize for my outburst...you must think I'm crazy."

He tilted his head, seemingly considering this, then smiled. "I've met crazier people, believe me. And I kind of understand your outrage."  
  
"Do you?" She was confused. How could he understand?

"You came here and you had no idea where exactly in the timeline you were. And now all the stuff you believe had happened still hasn't, and you don't like the idea," he said simply.

Oh God, he knew. He knew she was from the future. And he had hit her thoughts right on the nose. "Are you implying something I missed?" she asked in a forcefully casual tone, though her heart was racing.

"No, I just think it took me a little too long to realize that when I thought you weren't from around here, it was the understatement of the century."

"Was it now?" Oh no.

He nodded. "Yeah, you come from the future. I don't know when, but I do know that. At least, I think so."

Oh man. There goes the timeline. She sighed at him from within her hood. "Damn you." A soft chuckle followed to soften her words. "You know, they're not kidding when they say you're extremely perceptive." Try amazingly so.

He laughed. "I try my best. Speaking of which, I just remembered that you never mentioned if you had somewhere to stay, so I'm assuming you don't."

She chuckled softly. "I'm disappointed in you. You realize I'm from the future, yet you ask if I have somewhere to stay? As I've said before, I'm at your mercy."

Mr. Mitchell smiled sheepishly. "I was kind of thinking about something else. Sorry. Anyway, consider that solved, there's a room right down the hall that's unused."

Bria looked at him knowingly. "Mr. Mitchell, don't take this the wrong way, but...you need to focus. There'll be plenty of time for other things later...I hope." She crossed her gloved fingers. Miss Walker, please forgive me.

He sighed. "Hopefully after I sort this out tomorrow, I'll be able to focus. I just know I won't get much done until I've set things right with her."

Bria lightly placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile. "She's a good woman, Mr. Mitchell, for all that I've known her 2 minutes. She understands. I think we both need rest though. Starting tomorrow, we are going to be very busy people."

* * *

Bria lay on the bed in her borrowed room, mind empty. Her father's red robe lay thrown across a nearby chair, her bag at its feet. She stared up at the ceiling, arms splayed unceremoniously across the bed, mirroring the striped hair that flowed over the sheets.

Somewhere in the back of her practiced peacefully silent mind, she registered the desire to never time travel again. It was far too stressing, both physically and mentally...and she had only just arrived.

With a practiced deep breath, she cleared her mind again, taking solace in the stillness that followed. Her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath, the peace of her stillness seeping into her.

Her silent mind and peace were interrupted by a muted flash of light. Quickly retuning to herself, she bolted upright, only to find herself face to face with a stranger. Presumably a he by his look, she couldn't truly be sure.

"Who are you, and what is it you want?" she asked, body poised for action if necessary.

The slow and slightly echoey voice confirmed it was a he. "I am the Guardian, and it is I who asks what you want."

Bria frowned, looking the figure over. Astoundingly tall, he wore all black; black boots, black pants, a black shirt, and a black tunic. Even his hair was black, reaching to his shoulders. Only his eyes and skin were different; his skin was whiter than white, and his piercing eyes were a shocking amethyst. Bria shifted as his unblinking gaze remained on her. "Guardian? And what do you mean?"

"I am Guardian of this time stream," he stated. "You are not in your rightful time. Why have you come back?"

There was nothing accusatory in his voice, and Bria tilted her head to one side, trying to figure him out. Time stream? There were beings that guarded time? Her voice was neutral as she replied. "I came back to help the future."

"In what way?"

"I don't know. I only know that someone in this time knows or has something that will be of use to me."

"Who sent you?"

"Zordon."

"The Zordon you speak of is dead in your time," the Guardian stated calmly.

"His spirit is not." Bria studied the Guardian. "Are you here to tell me I messed up the time line?"

"Time streams are forever flowing, ever changing and splitting. I do not know how your presence here will affect events in this time stream."

"There's more than one time stream?"

"Of course."

"What exactly is a time stream?"

"It is a collection of events that trigger one another."

"Kind of like a time line?"

His patiently answered her questions. "You could think of it that way if you wished. A time stream, however, is not stationary. Depending on choices made by its inhabitants, it may twist and branch off in different directions, therefore spawning thousands and millions of different streams."

Bria frowned, realizing how difficult it would be to return home. "Then...if I was to try and return to the time I'm from with knowledge and perhaps items from now, what would happen?"

"The probability of your reaching the desired time is highly unlikely, not only due to the events your presence here will trigger, but the simple fact that your landing in one single stream out of an incomprehensible number is next to impossible."

She looked at the being before her, distress on her features. "So...I'll never return home."

"I will guide you, if it is your wish."

Bria was slightly surprised, and she couldn't help the next words out of her mouth. "Why?"

"You will need assistance. I am the only one that has the ability to transport you to your desired time stream."

She had nothing to trust him on, but if what he said was true, she couldn't refuse his offer. It made sense. Plus, if he were Guardian, he would want her in her proper time. Surprising Zordon hadn't mentioned it.

"I can't believe Zordon didn't know about this and tell me."

"Zordon could not have known. A being's knowledge of the time stream is limited to its own stream and none other."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"The most obvious is that you have meddled with the time stream. However, there are other reasons. You have taken risks not many would, Ambrianna, and you shall take many more in the future. You are the first of your kind, and you will accomplish much. For all this you were deemed worthy of the little information I have given you."

"What risks? What do you mean, my kind? How do you know this? Who deemed me worthy?" Bria shook her head. "Sorry. Maybe I should stick to one question at a time."

The being's lips quirked, the first expression of emotion she had seen. In a way, it reassured her.

"I may not tell you of future risks or accomplishments, for even I do not know of them. As for your kind, you are the first child of two races of two planets."

Bria took a moment to register that. "Wait a minute, you're telling me that people from different worlds haven't fallen in love before? With all the intergalactic interaction?"

"I did not say that. I said you are the first child of such lovers."

"There is no way that is true."

"Ambrianna, it is usually impossible to produce children from such unions. Even in the few cases where it is possible, the parents decide not to have children due to the differences in race and culture."

"So you're saying my mom and dad were the first to ever actually have a child?"

"Yes. Your parents were of very similar race, and their cultures are not overbearing or impossible to adjust to."

"What do you mean, similar race? Both my parents are human."

"Not precisely."

"My dad is human."

"Yes, but he is still different, as are you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know the Karovians are different from Earth's people."

"Yeah, but they're both human."

"As I have said, not precisely."

Bria was confused to no end. "What do you mean?"

"The people of KO-35 are indeed human; but the humans of Earth and KO-35 have evolved differently. The most obvious difference is your own hair, Ambrianna. Such coloring is not possible with human genes from Earth, yet colored combinations on KO-35 are common...though I must say, none are quite as distinct as that of the Lompire line."

"So you're saying we're human, but not like those from Earth."

"Yes."

"Oh. And no one has ever had a child between planets?"

"None have had the correct combination of race, culture, and affection."

Bria smiled. "Mom and Dad hit the jackpot then."

"In a manner of speaking, I suppose."

"But how do you know all this about my family?" she questioned. "And how do you know I'll take risks and accomplish things?"

"I know this because I am able to travel through the time stream. Your time, however, is greatly undecided, which is why I cannot tell what your future will lead to. However, your characteristics tell us these things, such as accomplishment and risks. You are also a leader, Ambrianna, much like your father."

She smiled at that, before it faded and she raised a hand to her marred cheek. She imperceptibly shook her head, speaking again. "Who is 'us'?"

"I am not the only Guardian. I am, however, the only one you shall ever meet."

Of course. More than one stream, more than one Guardian.

"I shall return when your work here is finished."

Bria didn't bother asking how he would know. "I thank you, Guardian."

"There is no need for thanks. The well being of your time stream is my only concern."

The muted light flashed again, and he was gone. Bria wondered how many more strange occurrences the past would hold for her. She quickly decided she'd rather not know.


	25. Living in the Past

A/N: Wow...100 reviews! I'm truly and deeply touched, and I greatly appreciate all the feedback and support.

Chapter 25 - Living in the Past

Bria was up early the next morning. Whenever Mr. Mitchell was ready to go, she wanted to be too; no sense in keeping him waiting. Of course, she had conveniently forgotten to ask what time they would be 'bringing in the cavalry', as he had put it, so she rose fairly early.

Of course, she had also forgotten to check the computer system for any indication of when the Rangers rose. Not that it would have given the information to her, being in a guest room and all, but she could have found a way around that.

Too late now, she supposed, shrugging half-heartedly as she made her way into the simple but nice bathroom supplied for her, carrying her duffel bag with her. She figured she just had time to shower, get dressed, and figure out what she was going to do for breakfast before meeting Mr. Mitchell.

As she stood in front of the slightly steamy mirror after her shower, she reached for a towel, wiping the mirror clear of condensation. She tilted her head, leaning over the sink and looking at the marred face that stared back at her. Her fingertips brushed over her dark black and blue cheek. Impressive. There was even a tinge of purple and yellow. That should warn people not to mess with her. It was actually somewhat surprising her jaw or cheekbone wasn't broken.

She sighed, turning and leaning against the counter in front of the mirror before sliding to the ground. The moment she got back, she would kill Amenkotept.

Well, no, she had to get rid of the demons first. But then she would kill Amenkotept.

He had to have done something to Andros, he just had to. There was no other explanation. Her father was...well, her father -- a little quiet, but loving -- before he had been captured. After he had been rescued, he'd been colder than ice.

She thought about that day. Remembering the Egyptian man that had aggravated her so, she decided she'd kill Anubisi, then Amenkotept.

Demons, Anubisi, Amenkotept. Sounded perfect. She'd throw Sphinxra in at the end just for kicks.

Sighing again, she ruefully thought she was just as bad as they were, trying to decide who to kill first. She rose and finished getting ready, trying to figure out what to do about breakfast.

Bria walked out of the bathroom as she finished pulling back her hair, deciding she'd probably be forced to go to the galley -- which she was not looking forward to. Wryly picturing everyone's stares as a hooded stranger walked in, she stopped upon seeing a tray placed on the table in her room, next to the chair with her cloak.

Curious, she walked over, one slender hand reaching out to pick up a piece of paper among the breakfast on the tray. She couldn't help but smile as she read it.

'Good morning Amber,

Hope you slept well. I thought you'd be a little uncomfortable in the galley, so I brought you some breakfast. Figures that with my luck you'd be in the shower.'

Bria chuckled at that before continuing reading.

'We didn't decide on a time to meet last night, but if you'd meet me at about ten at the entry platform (where we came in yesterday), I think it'd work out. If you don't happen to be ready by then just use the guest computer against the wall to contact me.

Thanks,

Ryan'

Well that was oddly convenient. She looked down at the tray as she placed the note aside, smiling. How sweet. Too bad Aaron wasn't more like his father...somehow she couldn't imagine Aaron being chivalrous and getting breakfast.

She giggled. If Mr. Mitchell were anymore so though, he'd be wearing shining armor and riding a white horse.

Shaking her head at the crazy thoughts of a seventeen year old -- she obviously had slept a little too well, as she was still in la la land -- she quickly ate. It was kind of surprising though. For being raised by demons, Mr. Mitchell was a really nice person. It made her wonder if there was any hope for Aaron.

She certainly hoped so. Somehow she felt that underneath all the defensive layers -- and there were many -- there had to be a man worth something. He was worth friendship, once you got past those top layers, and if you could only go deeper, there had to be a man worth love....

As a tinge of red entered her cheeks, she felt incredibly foolish even considering going down that path of thought. It was no business of hers, whether she wished him well or not.

Thrusting her thoughts aside violently as she finished up the breakfast, she neatly put everything on the tray, wondering what she should do with it. Deciding to just leave it for now -- she could take care of it later -- she rose, slipping on her black gloves and securing the red cloak.

Sighing, she headed out of her room. Time to face the day.

* * *

Bria stood in the doorway of the Archives awkwardly, listening with Mr. Mitchell to the tail end of a conversation. The place -- despite the fact it was reminiscent of an old library -- made her a little nervous, though she recognized Miss Walker's voice; the other melodious voice was unfamiliar.

"But I doubt Ryan's dad will like the idea," said the unfamiliar voice.

"And I doubt Ryan will be asking anyone's permission," said Miss Walker with a chuckle.

"Anyone's permission to do what?" Mr. Mitchell asked, making his presence known.  
  
"Just some ritualistic last-resort solution Jaze found. I'm sure we'll find something else in no time," Miss Walker said in a dismissive tone. Bria surmised Jaze must be the other woman in the room.

"If you're dismissing it as last resort, I get the feeling it's not pretty," Mr. Mitchell said, walking into the room as Bria trailed along behind.

"You get the right feeling, then," Jaze replied dryly, glancing at her and Mr. Mitchell with amazingly light green eyes before returning to the book she was flipping through with a bronze-skinned hand, silky brown curls pulled out of her face to allow her a better view of the page. This must be the 'friend' Mr. Mitchell spoke of yesterday. "So, who's your friend?" she queried without looking up from the page.

Bria blinked before realizing it was she Jaze was speaking of. She didn't miss the slightly accusatory tone she used, though she couldn't figure out why. Mr. Mitchell glared at Jaze, and Bria didn't miss that either. Jaze had somehow insulted him by her accusation, through Bria was at a loss to figure it all out.

Through his glare Mr. Mitchell introduced them. "Jezebel, Lene, this is Amber. Amber, Jezebel Lexden and Charlene Walker. You remember her from yesterday."  
  
Miss Walker smiled warmly, and it confirmed everything Bria had thought about her yesterday; she was a good woman, and Bria instantly took a liking to her. "Good to see you again, Amber."

Bria bowed her head slightly, her voice flowing from under her velvety red hood. "I'm glad to hear that. After being so rude yesterday, I feared you wouldn't be thrilled to see me again."

"Don't worry about it," Miss Walker replied with a chuckle, before turning to glare at Jaze pointedly.

"Ooh, sorry. It's nice to meet you, Amber. You'll have to excuse me if I'm a little antisocial today, but going through so much material is tough and not finding what you're looking for doesn't help, either," Jaze told her, her accusatory tone exchanged for one of slight frustration.

Bria couldn't help but smile as she replied. "I know the feeling all too well; I don't mind."

Mr. Mitchell pulled out a chair for her, and once more Bria found herself admiring his chivalry. Where in the world had he picked it up?

"So, is that the only thing you've found?" he asked as he sat as well, referring to the last resort.

"Pretty much. But I think there might be something in this book," Miss Walker replied.  
  
Mr. Mitchell shook his head. "Let's not get our hopes up," he said quietly, and she nodded in agreement.

Bria tightly gripped the chair she sat on. They had to be talking about their demons...how badly she wanted to jump up and shout out what was going to happen....

But she kept silent, her grip deadly upon the chair. She mustn't interfere...everything was depending on it. Silence was indeed golden.

But she hated it.

She was startled as Jaze closed her book with a thud, shaking her head. "Nothing here, either."  
  
"How about something for Amber?" Mr. Mitchell asked.  
  
Jaze sighed. "Lene told me, but all I can think of is maybe looking for some ancient source of power with enough mystical energy both to get her back and defeat the demons. I started looking for it last night, but I know these archives like the palm of my hand. And I know there are only three possibilities."

"They would be?" Bria prompted.

Miss Walker tapped her pen against the table, reading from the book she had in front of her. "Found the third one. It's just like you said." She closed her own book and twirled the pen in her hands. "Basically, they're three crystals in secluded places, protected by spells that are thousands of years old. They all follow certain characteristics, such as being made during periods of time where humans held a large amount of power."  
  
"Such as?" Mr. Mitchell inquired.

Jaze walked over to the table, placing a globe in the middle. "Roman Empire in Italy," she began, pointing, "Incan Empire in Peru, and Egyptian Empire in Egypt. They've all been moved from their sacred places. I know the Incan one was destroyed, and the Roman one was in a museum in Israel as of last week."

"So that leaves Egypt up for grabs," Bria mused. Figured. Amenkotept, demons, and a crystal. "Somehow I'm not surprised. Do we know where it is?"

"I tried tracing it, but legally speaking it's like it never even existed," Miss Walker elaborated. "However, we think it's in Scotland."

"An Egyptian relic in Scotland." Bria shook her head. "This is crazy." And it was never going to work.

"If it's like it doesn't exist, why do you think it's there?" Mr. Mitchell questioned.

Good question.

"Basic laws of magic," Jaze replied absently as she sat on the table. "Large amounts of magic need to flow, and if they're not used they release themselves into the air. There are two spots in Scotland that have that kind of magical release: Broch Dubh, or the Black Tower, and Craigh na Dun, the Fairy Hill. Now, I've never been there, but--"

"--I have," Miss Walker interrupted. "There's a heavy, sort of electric feeling in the air. And close to the hill and tower the wind carries faint voices."

Bria raised an eyebrow. Voices, indeed. This whole enterprise was sounding crazier by the minute.

"Fairy Hill," Mr. Mitchell murmured. "Isn't that the place where they found the demon horse?"

Jaze frowned. "I've never heard of a demon horse, and that's saying something."

"The horse isn't a demon," Miss Walker retorted. "It only looks like one. I found it five years ago with my cousins Joyce and Jamie. I was too large for a pony and afraid of my uncle's horses so I was riding with Jamie. We heard a noise and there he was, a black foal with huge yellow eyes. Jamie tried to get close but it bit him, and even though he asked me to stand back I got close to it and it let me touch it. It looked like my uninformed version of a demon, so I named him Donas."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with the Spanish word for donut, right?" Mr. Mitchell asked with a grin.

"Uh, no," Miss Walker replied in an annoyed tone as she smacked his arm. "It's Gaelic for 'demon' or 'evil spirit'."

Bria's head followed the conversation with a grin, looking from Mr. Mitchell to Jaze to Miss Walker to Mr. Mitchell back to Miss Walker again. Their banter made her want to laugh. If she hadn't thought this was crazy before, she was convinced now. It didn't worry her though, for some reason. Perhaps because she recognized a little bit of herself and her own team of Rangers reflected in their playfulness.

Reluctantly she cleared her throat. As fun as this was, time was pressing. "Sorry to interrupt the stories, but..."

"Right, uh, where were we before I went Twilight Zone on you?" Miss Walker asked with a nervous chuckle.

Bria smiled. "An Egyptian relic in Scotland, I think."

Miss Walker nodded. "Well we have to get there. However, not all of us can go. We still need to find something for Ryan. It wouldn't take more than an hour or so, but we can't waste time."

"Agreed. We can go," Bria said, motioning to herself and Miss Walker as she rose, "and Mr. Mitchell and--" oh what was her last name...ah! "--Ms. Lexden can stay here."

Mr. Mitchell and Jaze looked at each other in horror before looking back at Miss Walker and Bria with wide eyes. "Oh, no, I am not staying here with him," Jaze said firmly.

"Yeah, and shouldn't Jaze shimmer you?" Mr. Mitchell said with a glare.

Alright, apparently that idea was out. Bria wondered what animosity Mr. Mitchell and Jaze harbored.

Miss Walker groaned. "I'm sure the two of you can keep your hands off each other's neck for an hour or so."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Mr. Mitchell muttered.

Well at least one guess had been right; Mr. Mitchell and Jaze did not like each other in any sense of the word. Frowning, she quickly reviewed their conversation. "Shimmer?" she questioned.

"Demon form of transportation. It's like getting pulled through cold water," Miss Walker said with a shudder.

"Jaze is a half demon. She can get us anywhere in the world in a matter of seconds," Mr. Mitchell clarified.

"Half demon, interesting." Shocking, actually, but she sure as heck wasn't going to be the one to say it. Something about Jaze warned her she took no nonsense. Returning to the matter at hand, Bria's voice switched to something close to pride. "You don't need to shimmer anyone. I'll take care of it."

Miss Walker quickly agreed. "It's settled then."

As Bria was about to reach for Miss Walker, a noise came from upstairs. Bria stiffened upon seeing Miss Walker and Jaze's defensive reactions. Obviously no one was supposed to be up there.

They relaxed when a tall frame entered the doorway, and Bria blinked. He reminded her of Aaron...and for some reason it angered her. With liquid amber eyes, hair a dark brown, and tall with broad shoulders, he radiated arrogance.

"Oh, it's you," Jaze said in a disappointed tone, Mr. Mitchell's expression mirroring the feeling.

"She was hoping for a fight," Miss Walker explained quickly, shooting a glare at Jaze.

Bria's jaw dropped as the man walked in, kissing Miss Walker and ignoring Mr. Mitchell. This could not be right...and for some odd reason, it completely rubbed her the wrong way. Besides, like she didn't already have enough to deal with? "Excuse me, but, who the hell are you?"

He turned to look at her. "I'm Danny, Moira's boyfriend. And you are?"

Moira...must be Miss Walker. How many names did she have? And he was what? She gave a half chuckle and half snort of disbelief. No way. "You're her what?"

"I know," Bria heard Mr. Mitchell mutter.

"You and me both," Jaze whispered back. "I didn't think much of Amber before, but now she's my hero."

Bria wasn't sure if she should be honored or insulted at that, but right now she really didn't care.

"Her boyfriend. And you, once again, are?" Danny replied with a tone of annoyance.

Oh was this boy going to hear an earful. He had picked the wrong time to cross her. Maybe a few days ago she would have let it pass, but she was not in the mood for this now. "Someone who does not appreciate your arrogance," she snapped. "I know your type. I can't believe you have the nerve to call yourself a boyfriend, never mind a man. Your aura is as rotten as a month-old apple, and just as sour, too. Now if you'll excuse us, we have business to attend to." Bria whirled, fuming. She didn't have time for this; she didn't have time for much of anything at the moment, really. Trying to calm down, she was about to ask Jaze whereabouts in Scotland she was transporting herself and Miss Walker when Danny interrupted.

"I don't know who you think you are, but..."

"Shut it, Danny!" Jaze said to him with a glare.

"What are you going to do, impale me with your knife?"

"Do it, please," Bria whispered. "It'd make everything so much simpler."

"For your information, Daniel," Jaze said with a mocking tone, "it's called an athame. And I might just do that, to see if it'll shut you up."

"You wouldn't."

Jaze moved her hand to the athame and Bria turned to Danny again. "Look, we have a lot of stuff to do, and I personally do not have time for you to play Mr. High and Mighty with me. So, if you would be so kind, shut up."

"Watch your words, kid. You have no idea who you're messing with." Miss Walker elbowed him but he grabbed her arm, shaking his head.

"Aside from the fact I am not a kid, I believed I asked for silence in the peanut gallery," Bria said, with all the calmness she could muster.

"You think you're so strong, but you couldn't take me if you tried," he retorted.

That was it. Bria turned to him with deliberate slowness. "I'm sorry, what was that?" She was not going to take any more from this guy. He may think he was all that and a bag of peanuts, but he was about to get a wakeup call. Her gray eyes focused intently on Danny, and she barely noticed Miss Walker moving away from Danny, as if sensing what was about to happen.

"I said, a kid like you couldn't take me if she tried," Danny repeated.

Before he knew it, a black-gloved fist collided with his jaw and sent him reeling. The punch had carried all of her weight, and Bria shifted her feet to compensate. While Danny rose, looking at her in disbelief while clutching his jaw, Bria stood steady, shoulders squared. That felt good.

"I trust you'll be quiet now."

Jaze chuckled softly as she shook her head, and Bria noticed Mr. Mitchell laughing silently out of the corner of her eye. Even Miss Walker was chuckling slightly, and it was obvious even Miss Walker didn't like Danny enough to be with him.

So what was with the obviously mismatched couple?

"Don't expect me to defend you, you were asking for it," Miss Walker said as Danny muttered something in another language, causing her to swat his arm loudly. "You'll have to excuse him," she told Bria in a tight voice. "He seems to have forgotten his manners."

"Just keep him away from me. People like him irk me." Not to mention they took up too much valuable time.

"Agreed," Jaze said with a haughty smile.

Bria watched smugly as Miss Walker hauled him up and pushed him to the door. "Bye, Danny."

"But I have to talk to you--"

"We can do this later. Bye." She slammed the door and turned, fuming. "I swear, sometimes I don't even know why the hell I'm dating him."

"Me neither," Bria replied, sneaking a glance at Mr. Mitchell from the safety of her hood. "Either the world's going crazy or I am missing some huge piece here."

"Exactly," Jaze said, returning to her book.

Mr. Mitchell sighed. "I don't get it either, but I'm rather biased, considering the, um, circumstances."

Circumstances? Bria paused. She was missing something big here. Mr. Mitchell...Miss Walker...oh geez. They _did_ like each other! So what were they doing?

For possibly the billionth time in the past 24 hours, Bria decided the past was way too confusing.

Jaze spoke quickly after Mr. Mitchell...almost too quickly. "You two should get going."

"Yeah," said a nervous sounding Miss Walker.

"She hates shimmering and all other kinds of freaky transport," Jaze explained.

"By the sound of it, I wouldn't like shimmering either," Bria said with a shudder. She wondered absently if that was what Josh experienced when teleporting. "I prefer my mode much better, thank you. So, Ms. Walker, how do you feel about fire?"

"It's powerful, it's dangerous, it's beautiful."

"Three out of three. I'm impressed," Bria replied in a teasing tone. Yes, she liked this woman. Respect for fire: definite plus. "Give me your hand. Just don't let go or you'll either be burned to a crisp or lost somewhere. Don't ask where, just somewhere you'll never get back from. I don't really--ah, too complicated. Just hold on."

Bria reached out, taking Miss Walker's hand. She was startled to find Miss Walker was about an inch taller...wow. And people said she was tall. Well, that explained why Aaron was so amazingly tall. Smiling, though she knew the woman wouldn't see it, Bria summoned the flames. As they entwined themselves around her, it was like meeting an old friend. The reassurance drawn from the familiarity of them soothed Bria in a way no one else could. No matter what happened, they were always there for her. They never judged her, never insulted her, never teased her, never harmed her. They didn't care how tall or short she was, what color her hair was or wasn't, how thin or heavy she was, whether she was busty or not, or who she did or didn't know. They were accepting, loving, comforting, constant.

Bria was forced to guess on where to go -- a magical place in Scotland wasn't all that specific -- but it was up to the flames where she really ended up. She trusted them, and they steered her true.

As the flames cleared, the mists of Scotland greeted Bria. She smiled, though it was a little tiredly; transporting someone else along with her over long distances always left her momentarily weak. She was again reminded of Miss Walker's presence as she let Bria's hand go, shaking her head. "You know, that wasn't half bad. I could get used to flame transport."

"They're so friendly, aren't they? Nice and warm," Bria replied, moving her hand as she remembered the way the flames always danced and entwined themselves around her fingers.

She dropped her hand, watching as Miss Walker moved a few paces before crouching and touching a delicate blue flower. "I can't remember its name," she told Bria quietly, "but it only grows near Craigh na Dun."

She chuckled. The flames had hit the nail right on the head. "Lucky guess."

"Lucky as hell is more like it," the other woman replied with a smile, turning to her left. "I know it's somewhere this way... we'll know when we're close. The air will change and there will be plants growing erratically."

"Don't plants always grow erratically?" Bria questioned.

"Well, yes," she replied, slightly embarrassed. "What I meant was that it'll grow in erratic patterns. Like, one moment there'll be a ton of plants, and then there'll be a giant bald spot the next."

Bria was still confused. Too bad Matt wasn't around. He'd know what an erratic plant was. "Alright...I think I'll let you keep an eye for that."

It wasn't long before Miss Walker hurried her pace, catching a glimpse of one of the pattern variations she'd talked about. They were soon at the foot of a hill, and she smiled slightly. "Prepare yourself for a steep climb," she warned Bria. "No one uses the path much these days, so it's pretty rough."

Bria hurried to catch up. "No problem, but thanks for the warning."

The climb wasn't as bad as Miss Walker had warned, and Bria found herself wondering if maybe it was just because of the Power coursing through her.

When they reached the top, Miss Walker looked around, pointing to various sides. "You take that side, I'll take this one, and we'll meet at the stone in the middle."

Bria nodded. "Deal." She paused, looking at all the rocks. "What am I looking for?"

"We're basically looking for a hiding place or inscription. And pay the whispers no mind; usually it's just the wind."

The 'usually' bothered her slightly, but she kept silent as she moved towards her side of the stones. The place had a slightly eerie feeling, and Bria kept reminding herself that it was probably just the wind. Again, the slight allowance that it might be something else bothered her, but she tried to let it go.

Bria and Miss Walker met in the middle of the top, having found nothing on the outer stones, and Bria watched as the older woman inspected the stone in the middle. Watching over her shoulder, Bria saw her discover two disks of different size surrounding a sphere. She watched as Miss Walker spun the larger of the two disks clockwise, causing the smaller disk inside to spin counterclockwise. With each rotation the sphere in the middle rose, revealing a small space.

Bria watched in fascination. Who would take the time to do something like this? It was obviously old...who had the _technology_ to do something like this?

Miss Walker slipped her hand inside the space, and disappointment etched itself across her face.

"Empty?" Bria asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. Even though I was expecting it to be, it is still a bit disappointing." She spun the disk again to close the sphere.

"But there was no clue or anything?"

"I was hoping that we wouldn't have to go to Broch Dubh, but that doesn't seem to be the case. The only clue is in the exterior disk. The markings are some ancient form of Gaelic." Bria took a closer look and noticed the engraved marks around the disks. "The only word I understand is 'dubh', or black."

"What is it with foreign languages and black?" Bria asked herself softly. Gaelic, Egyptian....

"No idea," said Miss Walker with a shrug, jolting Bria. She hadn't realized she had spoken aloud. "We should get going; it's going to rain soon and we don't want to get caught in the open when it's raining."

"Do we need a lift?"

"Somewhere closer to the west would be good," Miss Walker replied with a grateful smile.

Soon the flames covered them again, but this time the trip was much shorter. When the flames cleared, Bria spoke in a confused voice. "Are we in the right place? Everything looks the same as before."

"Everything looks alike in the Scottish plains unless you know where you're going. See that black pillar over there? That's actually the tower we're going to. But first, we're dropping by Cèo Gheseacach, the 'magic mist'."

Did everyplace in Scotland have a magical name? The Scottish must have been very superstitious, Bria mused. She jogged alongside Miss Walker as it began to drizzle, and they ran up the porch steps of a house just as the skies opened and a downpour began.

Bria jumped as the door opened, revealing a red headed man in a rush. He caught sight of Miss Walker and smiled, speaking in a thick accent.

"Hello, lass. Long time no see."

"Roy!" she cried, hugging him quickly.

"I'm afraid I can't linger, love, I have business at the stables. But you know that this is your place as much as mine, so make yourselves at home."

"Before you leave, this is Amber. Amber, Jamie."

He bowed slightly to her, acknowledging her presence, and pecked Miss Walker's cheek before donning a raincoat. "Lovely to meet you, Amber, but I'm afraid I must go now." He gave Miss Walker a last wink, to which she rolled her eyes before entering the house, Bria behind her.

"Nice to meet you too," Bria stated just as the door closed. Rush was an understatement. "Uhm, Miss Walker? Is his name Jamie? Because you called him Roy."

"It only sounded like Roy. It's actually r-u-a-d-h, the Gaelic word for red."

Bria raised an eyebrow, following Miss Walker into the kitchen. "May I ask why he's red?"

The other woman smiled as she rummaged through the cabinets. "He's the only one in his house with red hair, so when his sister ran out of things to say to him, she started calling him red." She turned to Bria. "We're going with sandwiches... would you rather drink lemonade or tea?"

"Lemonade is fine, thank you," she said gratefully; her stomach was beginning to remind her of its presence. "Can I help with anything?"

Miss Walker shook her head, and they were soon sitting and eating quietly. As she ate, Bria thought back over the morning; so much had happened in such a short time frame. She frowned, and broke the silence a little nervously.

"You'll probably think that I'm prying, but I have to ask anyway. What's going on with you and Danny?"

Miss Walker sighed, putting down her lemonade. "To be honest, I don't know. I mean, we used to be together, and then he left and I thought that everything was over. And then, when he came back he wanted to pick up where we left off. At first I didn't want to, but I was confused, so I decided to give us a try."

Bria made a face from within her hood. It sounded like there was a lot to go through if Mr. Mitchell and Miss Walker were ever going to get together...actually, it sounded like they needed a little push. She grinned as she spoke.

"Wow, that's confusing. And things aren't the same after time passes.... Danny just doesn't really strike me as the...honest type, shall we say? At least, not your type. I know there's a man out there who would stand by you, who won't have to stretch his actions to make it seem like he cares, and I think you know it too." Bria leaned back in her chair, wondering how much she could get away with. "But I'm preaching."

"No, you're not. You're right. It's just, I'd started having feelings for Ryan, but I had no idea where I stood with him and I didn't want to screw things up. With Danny, I knew what to expect. I was a coward, I know, but I had no idea what to do, and I was a bit hopeful that maybe Danny had changed."

Bria smiled. "So I was right. You do care for Mr. Mitchell." She paused. Not that she had much experience -- try any -- but watching couples like her parents and Tommy and Kim had taught her at least a few things... and it sounded like Miss Walker and Mr. Mitchell needed all the help they could get.

"Miss Walker, I'm going to tell you a story I found a long time ago. I've never had use for it, but I think you'll appreciate it." Pausing for a moment to wonder when she had become a guru when she could barely keep her own life straight, she began. "There was a guy named Greg, and he liked a woman named Stacey. He liked Stacey a, awful lot, but he was always too nervous to tell her; he was always scared of rejection, so he never said anything.

"The years passed and they went their separate ways. Then, one day, Greg met a mutual friend of his and Stacey's at the mall. They got to talking, and he was shocked to hear that Stacey had liked him as well, all those years ago. He had been so scared of rejection that he didn't ask her on a date, when she would have said yes anyway. By not asking her, he had gotten as good as a no and had missed his chance. What's the moral of the story?"

"Stop being such an idiot and get it over with while you're still young?" Miss Walker asked with a smile.  
  
Bria chuckled, shaking her head. "Perhaps. I was going for something else though." She leaned forward slightly, looking at Miss Walker. "You're so scared of screwing things up with Mr. Mitchell that you miss _his_ emotions. Whether or not he feels the same way isn't the point right now; the point is I know Mr. Mitchell isn't the type of guy who would throw away your friendship because you feel a little more than friendship for him. And, on the chance he _does _feel something more for you, you won't be throwing away your chance for something wonderful."

Wow, she _was_ turning into a guru. Wryly she thought she should take her own advice sometime; it was rather good. She had come back in time to get something to destroy, and she ended up trying to fix things...if she hadn't messed them up too badly already. Her voice turned serious.

"And Miss Walker...he might not have much time left."

Bria watched as Miss Walker tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, swallowing hard before speaking quietly. "I've thought about that, but I don't feel ready to face that possibility. It's like I don't even have him yet and I'm already worrying about losing him, you know?"

Bria nodded. "Yes, I do. But Miss Walker..." She trailed off, shaking her hooded head. She wished she could reassure the woman, but she couldn't, not in the way she wanted to. "We need to get going."

Miss Walker nodded, and Bria helped her clean up from lunch. As the other woman wrote a note for Jamie, Bria leaned against the counter, looking outside. It was still a little misty, and the threat of rain still hung in the air. Somewhere out there was a dark tower and a powerful amulet, and even further away were the people she knew and loved. She couldn't help the sense of loneliness that came over her.


	26. Guru

I apologize for the time it took to post this chapter, but I was busy reading and editing this entire story. I would suggest that you reread or skim the previous chapters, as things have been changed. However, nothing critical to the plot of this story has been changed; merely character reactions and small scenes here and there. I thank you for your patience.

Chapter 26 - Guru

Bria looked up at the tall black tower in front of her, uneasiness rolling over her in strong waves and gripping her tightly. She wasn't particularly looking forward to entering it, but she followed Miss Walker as she opened the heavy door and walked inside. The air was thick and dark, and Bria found her voice restricted.

"Do we need a little light?" she whispered.

Miss Walker nodded slowly. "That would be good."

A bright flame appeared in Bria's open palm, casting a flickering light through the black shadows and creating eerie patterns on the walls. A shiver came over her. "I get bad vibes from this place," she said, her voice still in a low whisper.

"You should. Evil magic brought the amulet here, and evil magic protects it."

"Is it meant to be used for evil? Or did the evil want it not to be used?"

"Evil fears it, so they hide it and protect to make sure their enemies don't get it," Miss Walker replied as she stopped in front of a spiral staircase.

"That brings up a good question. How are we going to get it?" Bria asked in a forcefully light tone as they began climbing the stairs.

"Usually the magic can be disabled by solving a riddle or casting a simple spell. If it gets tough, I can always summon Jaze."

"Call me stupid but...with the vibes coming off this place...is she going to know you're summoning her?"

Miss Walker paused, turning to face Bria. "Remember that when Jaze walked past me she placed her hand on my arm?" Bria thought, and came up with just a vague memory. She nodded. "Well," the other woman continued, rolling up her sleeve to show a small silver mark, "she passed on a little bit of power to me so I could cast the spell and such. If I touch the mark, she'll feel it and know I need her help." She turned with a smile, hiding the mark again and continuing the long climb.

"Impressive," murmured Bria, following her. "Maybe I should keep someone like that handy."

Miss Walker chuckled. "Good luck in finding an upper-level demon general that doesn't kill you upon setting eyes on you." Her shoe got caught between the steps and she almost lost her balance. "I hate stairs," she muttered under her breath. "Lucky for me this one's almost over."

Bria looked up, her hood miraculously still covering her face, then glanced back down. "Define over, please."

"Look at it on the bright side, Amber... there's less to go that when we started."

"This is true...good thing I'm not afraid of heights." She sighed. "At the risk of repeating myself and getting thrown off this staircase...I wanted to ask you another thing about Mr. Mitchell. Well...I guess not so much Mr. Mitchell as about you...or both of you...whatever..."

"Don't worry about it, it's not like I mind talking about Ryan. Plus you're really good to talk to. So, ask away."

She shifted, the flames she carried jumping to her other palm as she suddenly found the steps fascinating. "Do you...do you love him?"

Miss Walker froze, then turned, hazel eyes blazing, and Bria worried that she had overstepped herself. But then the other woman sighed, tilting her head. Closing her eyes, she replied so quietly Bria had to strain to hear her. "Yes."

"I didn't mean to make you uneasy," Bria softly replied. "I won't judge you, and I won't tell him. It's just...how do you know? How can you tell when you really do love someone like that?" There was a note of confusion in her voice as she paused on the steps.  
  
"I know," Miss Walker said with a small smile. "It's just that, up until now I hadn't even admitted it to myself." She turned with a sigh, continuing up the stairs. "Little things let you know when you love someone. Like, sometimes even the smallest detail on his part will make you feel incredibly special, or you'll worry or get anxious whenever he's doing something dangerous, which in my case is too often. The best way to tell if it's really love, is to ask yourself if you'd do anything to make him happy, even if it means giving him up. It makes you feel whole when you're with him, like he's that part of you that you were missing." She shook her head with a small chuckle. "Ugh, I sound like a cheesy romance novel already and I'm not even dating him."

Bria giggled, then sighed. "That's what everyone says though. 'You'll know'. But I don't know. I mean, a lot of that stuff applies to my friends too. I wish I did know," she mumbled. Love was one of the things that she had never understood, and that always confused her.

"If when you're with him you feel scared, safe, self-conscious and invincible all at once, then you know you love him."

Bria swallowed. She didn't like that definition...particularly because it applied to someone she didn't want it to. "This may sound weird, but how do you stop?"

Miss Walker came to a halt at the end of the staircase, looking at Bria with sad eyes. "That's just the thing," she said, longing laced in her voice, "you can't. It will either go away or grow stronger, and there's nothing you can do about it. A wise someone once told me that if I loved and wasn't loved back, I wouldn't stop loving him until he taught me all he had to teach. Apparently, I'm still learning."

Bria resisted the urge to say 'that sucks', and instead opted for digging her sneaker into the stair. "It's just so complicated. I hate it."

"Life's most important lessons are always the hardest; those you can only get by experience. I know that nothing I could possibly say could make you feel better, but I'll say this anyway: we are never given anything we can't handle. And falling in love and getting your heart broken is part of growing up. You can do two things: you can let it break you, or you can break it by using it to your advantage and learning from it."

She nodded dully. "I guess I know that. Doesn't mean I have to like it. I hate growing up sometimes." She gave a soft snort. "It's kind of funny. Everyone always talks about how wonderful love is, but I don't even want it." 't, but don't was close enough. Damn growing up! She _hated_ all this emotion and confusion. Maybe she could take a page from her father's history and go solo. The faces of her teammates came to her then, and she knew she could never leave them.

"It can be wonderful, and it can also be a total pain in the ass. Look at the bright side, though: you're not alone in this. I'm every bit as screwed up as you, maybe even more."

"Yeah, but you and Mr. Mitchell...oh never mind." She sighed. "We almost there?"  
  
"Good news is we're in the right chamber. Bad news is there's nothing visible in here which means it's hidden somewhere and I have no idea where."

"Why don't we turn up the light?" The flame in Bria's palm blossomed and grew, casting a brighter light around the room. "Anything? Secret door, rocks that open, singing leprechauns?"

Miss Walker laughed. "No leprechauns, here. Hmm... it's probably in a sub-chamber; all we need to do is find the entrance. You take that side, I'll take this one."

"Deal." Bria walked around the chamber, leaving the flames jumping in the middle of the room to light the way for Miss Walker as well. "What am I looking for? Some kind of staircase?" Just as the words came out of her mouth, Bria found herself tumbling down a short flight of stairs. She landed at the bottom with a loud and painful oomph, losing her concentration and causing her flames to go out, enveloping them in total darkness. She groaned, calling up to Miss Walker. "Dunno if these were the stairs we were looking for...but I found some. Sorry about the light." Flames illuminated her figure, outlined in glowing orange and red against velvet black, before crawling up the walls of the stairway to the room she had just vacated.

Miss Walker made her way down the stairs, a slight smile on her lips. "Are you OK?"

Bria stood, rubbing her shoulder and wincing slightly. At least she'd match her face now. "I'm OK. I've taken worse. I was such a klutz when I was younger, this is nothing."

"I know the feeling," Miss Walker said, chuckling as she jumped over the last stair to the floor. "At least these stairs were way shorter."

"True. So...now what?" Bria asked, drawing the flames down the steps to pool in her palm once more and holding them up to light the smaller sub-chamber.

"Now we move closer to the box that holds the amulet and pray that these people didn't pick up a couple of tricks from the Egyptians."

Oh joy.

She followed behind Miss Walker and almost ran into her as she came to an abrupt halt. "See that line? It marks a perimeter around the box. One more step and we'll very probably be turned to dust."  
  
"Well that's reassuring," Bria remarked. "How do you know all this? Or should I even bother asking?"

"Let's just say this isn't the first time I've hunted for a magical object. It's too dangerous for Jaze to go after them most of the time, since she's tracked by demons when she uses too much power."

"Oh. Demon politics. So...what do we do?"

"Rhyme and hope that it works 'cause I only have enough magic for one spell."

"...I stink at rhymes, you know."  
  
"I think I have it. Here goes nothing, or should I say, everything." Miss Walker took a deep breath, speaking softly. Bria held hers, finally breathing when the line on the floor faded away. "Okay, now let's just hope getting out is that easy."

"You know, I would appreciate it if you didn't say things like that. I would rather just not know."

"Right. Sorry. I'm used to doing this alone and I spoke without thinking." Miss Walker moved towards the box and looked at it. "No spell, no seal." She pulled a piece of red velvet from her pocket and handed it to Bria. "As soon as I open the box, throw the velvet over the amulet and pull it out. The less contact it has with the air of this place, the better."

Bria's voice was still strained as she spoke. Why did this feel too easy? "Do I want to know why?"

"Trust me, you don't."

Bria nodded stiffly. It got better and better. "Right. Anything else I need to know?"

"Need to know? Yes. Want to know? No."

"If I need to know it, then I want to know it. I hate unpleasant surprises." Nothing like one of those to ruin your day.

"Let me put it this way: if there was no seal and no spell, there's a huge chance that there'll be some fighting. So let's get it and try to get out as fast as we can, since we can't use any means of transportation except our own two feet down here."

Bria frowned. She didn't mind fighting, but she didn't know how capable Miss Walker was of defending herself. "Couldn't I just grab the amulet, grab you, and flame us out?"

"No. This place is blocked from any kind of transport. But all we have to do is get to the main chamber and then you'll flame us out."

"Oh great," Bria muttered sarcastically. She wasn't sure she liked being responsible for Miss Walker's safety. Then again, she did have telekinesis and flames to help her out, if necessary. "Alright, so, make it fast, try not to let it touch the air, kick some butt, run out. On three then?"

"Okay, then." She placed her hand over the box and sighed deeply. "One, two, three."

Bria tensed, and as Miss Walker opened the box she quickly reached in and took the amulet, tucking it away in her jeans' pocket and praying it stayed put. She looked up suddenly as an all too familiar grinding and rumbling noise filled the chamber. She whirled to see four human statues made of stone advancing upon them.

"Fabulous," Miss Walker muttered. "Let's just run."

Bria nodded vehemently, backing up slowly. "I don't like stone." Memories of the lions in Sphinxra's lair rose; stone wasn't particularly susceptible to flames, and that made her feel helpless, which in turn made her nervous. "Where's Aaron when you need him?" she murmured, remembering how he had dealt with the lions. There was no way she could muster his kind of strength, Power or no. Instead of even bothering, she merely turned and ran.

She winced as she saw Miss Walker just barely get caught between two guardians, which, like the lions in Egypt, turn into rubble upon crashing. Darting over the piles of stone, she sped after the older woman.

As they reached the main chamber, Miss Walker turned. "You OK?"

Bria grabbed her arm. "Leave now, talk later," she said shortly, evacuating them in a burst of flame and landing unceremoniously on the ground outside.

"Ouch."

Bria turned to look at Miss Walker, who was rubbing her shoulder. It must have gotten caught between the stone, and she had probably landed on it as well. Bria straightened herself, moving over to her. ""Sorry about that...I was a little rushed. Are you ok? And are we safe out here?"

"I'm fine. And don't worry, they can't cross the magical boundaries. They're stuck in there. I just wish they hadn't been made out of stone. It was a mere touch but it hurts like hell. I'm gonna have a lovely bruise as a reminder of this adventure." She looked at her watch. "We should be getting back."

Bria nodded, offering her hand, which was accepted.

* * *

They arrived back at the Archives and the flames cleared, revealing both Jaze and Mr. Mitchell still in one piece. As soon as that thought registered, Bria stumbled, falling into a nearby table. She caught herself and leaned on it heavily, breathing deeply. She wasn't used to such constant flame jumping, especially over long distances with someone else.

Bria waved off Mr. Mitchell and Miss Walker as they moved to help her, instead motioning to Miss Walker. "She needs to have her shoulder checked out."

Before Mr. Mitchell could say anything, Miss Walker took a step back. "I'm perfectly fine."

"And I'm supposed to believe this?" he replied, taking another step towards her.

"Amber, Jaze, a little help here?"

"Whether you're fine or not, you need it checked out," Bria said in a stern voice, masking the amusement she felt. If Mr. Mitchell checked Miss Walker out, so much the better for them. Besides, she really did need it treated; Bria remembered her own dark bruise and the gentle hand that had soothed it before wrenching her mind back to the task at hand. "Trust me; even if its a bruise, you should have ointment or something on it so it won't be as bad."

Jaze lifted her hands in surrender, earning a dirty look from Miss Walker, who spoke reluctantly in a huffy voice. "Fine, but just to prove that I'm okay and that all the fuss is for nothing."

"As long as you let someone check it out, you can use any excuse you like," Bria said, sinking thankfully into a chair.

Miss Walker sat down as well, pulling her hair to the side and the sleeve down to expose her shoulder. "And here I thought you were on my side," she told Bria, rolling her eyes before looking back to her shoulder and wincing slightly. "That'll look pretty in the morning."

Not as nice as hers, Bria was sure...though she wasn't certain it was something to boast about. "I am, which is why I insist someone look at that. See, it's already bruising."

"And you were perfectly fine," Mr. Mitchell replied sarcastically, shaking his head as he looked at her shoulder.

Bria eyed the coming bruise. "She's going to need something on that."

Jaze spoke quickly, as if to cut off any protest. "She's right, you know, so stop acting like a child. I'll get something for that. Behave while I'm gone." Having said this, she shimmered out.

"Finally," Mr. Mitchell muttered in obvious relief.

Bria chuckled. "My initial thoughts of you two not liking each other seem a little bit understated."

"It's not that they don't like each other, it's that they have some childish rivalry they just can't put in the past," Miss Walker interjected.

Kyle and Aaron immediately entered her head. "I can understand that." Childish seemed to describe a lot of people around here, she mused. The rivalry between Jaze and Mr. Mitchell, Danny's arrogance....though she wasn't sure it was so much childish as egotistical. Or perhaps it was just because a stranger had showed up and challenged him. In any case, Bria knew she'd be glad to leave. This whole thing was like something from the twilight zone.

Looking at the two opposite her, just close enough together to imply something more than friendship, Bria felt a little bit like she was intruding. She inspected the books on the table next to her, trying to give them at least a little privacy.

"He'll get over it eventually, or I'll make him," Miss Walker commented on Mr. Mitchell's rivalry with Jaze.

"Very funny," he retorted, glaring.

Bria snickered softly, but stayed quiet. Maybe they just acted like children around each other because they weren't really sure how to act. Or maybe that was what happened when you were in love. She wouldn't know.

Jaze cut the banter short, and anything that might have been said that wasn't banter, by shimmering right next to Mr. Mitchell and handing him a jar. "Make yourself useful while I go and activate that amulet to get this girl back to where she should be."

Bria looked up. "I actually have a way back already, thanks...." She turned to look at Mr. Mitchell and Miss Walker, smiling a little. "But if you talking with me means they have more time to themselves, I won't object."

She didn't miss Miss Walker's glare, which lost most of its effect due to her furious blush. Mr. Mitchell, however, smirked slightly without a word.

Feeling slightly amused, Bria shrugged for Miss Walker's sake, though she really wasn't all that apologetic.

Jaze simply smiled. "Well, we have an amulet to activate. Come on, Amber."

She rose. "Define activate."

"Get the powers back on-line, so to say, so you can use and control them. It won't take long." She turned, walking to a smaller room, and Bria followed, more than content to leave Mr. Mitchell and Miss Walker alone.

"Thank you for helping out with this," she said softly to Jaze. "I appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it. Ryan may not like me much, but any friend of his is a friend of mine. Well, unless that friend has an urge to slay me, that is." Jaze pulled out a tray and placed it on a table. "Let's see the amulet."

"I get the feeling I wouldn't get very far even if I did want to slay you," Bria replied as she reached inside her robes, withdrawing the wrapped amulet and placing it on the tray.

Jaze laughed. "Probably not." She unwrapped the amulet carefully, smiling as she did so. "It looks just like I remember it."

Bria took the time now to examine it, as she hadn't had time before. It was a golden ankh about four inches long, slight etchings of symbols upon it, with a golden yellow topaz in the loop that seemed to wink at her, causing her to catch her breath. It was so small, and so beautiful. How could it hold enough power?

She was interrupted by Jaze. "Give me your hand."

Bria held it out somewhat hesitantly. "You've seen it before?"

"Yeah, right before they sealed it." Jaze took Bria's hand, pulling off her glove enough to expose her palm and placing the ankh on it. The stone touched her skin, the area where it touched growing warm. She watched, curious, as Jaze closed her eyes and murmured something. The stone grew warmer, almost uncomfortably so, and Bria shifted slightly. The warmth seemed to spread throughout her, and she distantly felt the fire that she harbored surround and absorb it with a welcoming air.

After a few moments Jaze removed the amulet, placing it back on the tray and fixing Bria's glove. "There we go. You can command its power now. Just don't try to take over the world."

Bria chuckled dryly. That sort of defeated the purpose of retrieving it. "I promise. Are you sure it won't be more needed here?" After all, they had demons too.

"Not at all. Ryan and I already decided that he'll go and try to stop Bansheera directly. He's probably not going to break the news to Lene until the day after tomorrow, when it's definite and we've got everything planned. She might talk him out of it if she knows before."

Things were going according to her history books then...which was somewhat reassuring. "From what I've seen of Miss Walker, it's more than likely," Bria replied.

"Well, yes. Neither of us wants him to get killed or anything, but she's definitely more worried than I am. It's not that she doesn't trust him to take care of himself, but rather that she's worried that he might purposely endanger his life to save the world. As usual."

Bria nodded. "I can't say I blame her. Were I in her position, I get the feeling I'd be just as worried." She sighed softly. "I hate to go break them up, but...."

"But you are in need of haste. I've noticed. But don't worry, I've been drilling ideas into Ryan's mind since you guys left. Maybe they'll actually get their asses in gear after my intervention. He may not like me much, but he knows I'm right."

Bria giggled. Ideas, huh? "Is that so? Well...if that's the case, I don't feel so bad about interrupting." She accepted the now wrapped amulet from Jaze, placing it back inside her pocket, before following her back into the main room. Laughter reached Bria before she walked through the door, and she entered to see Miss Walker and Mr. Mitchell in the same place as before, but looking a bit more relaxed and cheerful.

Bria noted with interest the slight nudge Miss Walker gave Mr. Mitchell before talking.

"So, everything done?" she asked, glaring at Ryan playfully before turning back to them.

Bria also noted the glare, but said nothing.

"Obviously," Jaze replied, amused. "How about you guys?"

Bria coughed lightly. "You sure you want to ask them that?"

"It's not rocket science, you know," Mr. Mitchell replied. "Of course it's done." At a glare from Lene, he added, "The shoulder, of course. What else could I possibly be talking about?"

Bria covered an obvious snicker, though she blushed. Jess was a _bad_ influence, she decided.

Miss Walker turned to her, shaking her head. "Take that as a rhetorical question and please don't answer."

She giggled slightly. "Of course, Miss Walker. These things embarrass me something terrible anyway. I'm blushing like crazy right now."

"I get the feeling you're making fun of me, but why would I ever get such an idea?" Miss Walker sighed. "So, if the amulet's activated, I think you've fulfilled your mission, right?"

"It's the truth, and yes I have."

Mr. Mitchell's smile faded a bit. "You know, in all this, I don't think I ever realized that getting the amulet would mean you'd leave again."

"I didn't either," Miss Walker said softly.

Bria laughed a little. "Will you miss me?"

Miss Walker smirked. "Definitely. You're my shrink now."

At this Bria's laugh grew. "Believe me, Miss Walker, I'm far more in need of one than you. Besides, it's not hard to help you; I was glad to." Seeing as how she knew what would happen...or rather, what was supposed to happen.

"Even though I am gonna miss you, Amber," Jaze said with a smile, "you're gonna leave me with some awesome memories. The look on Danny's face, for one."

Miss Walker looked mortified at that remark. "Sorry about him again, Amber."

She waved it off. "Don't apologize to _me_, Miss Walker," she said, leaving a slight stress on the word me. "I'll never see him again." Thank God.

Miss Walker smiled, shaking her head slightly. "That conversation will be had, Amber. Don't you worry."

"I'm not," she said with a smile, before sighing. "Well then...I guess this is farewell."

"I don't like the sound of that much, but I guess it is. I know for a fact that we'll see each other again, but I probably won't know you. But remember this... I'll never forget you. Thanks for everything."

Bria was touched. "And I you. It'll be strange, when I see you two again...."

"Hopefully where you come from we'll still be the people that we are now... except maybe a bit more responsible," she replied with a wink.

"I'll pretend you don't mean anything by that," Mr. Mitchell retorted, looking mock offended.

Bria laughed. "I'd tell you how much more responsible, but that would spoil the surprises, and we wouldn't want that." She grew solemn. "Take care of each other."

Mr. Mitchell looked at Miss Walker over his shoulder and smiled. "Always."

Bria smiled. "I'm glad."

Mr. Mitchell shook his head. "We really are going to miss you, Amber."

She laughed again. What was it with these people? "I'm touched, but you guys _did_ just meet me yesterday."

"Yeah, but it's not every day we can talk to someone so freely."

"And why do you think that is?"

"We keep your secret, you'll keep ours... besides, you're really easy to talk to," Miss Walker replied after a moment of thought. Jaze cleared her throat and she laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I get it, we're getting mushy."

Bria spoke gently. "I don't mind. I'm actually really touched. However, I know you all have big things you'll be needing to do, so if someone wouldn't mind giving me a ride to the AquaBase to pick up my things, I'll be making my exit."

Miss Walker rose. "I'll drive you... I need to drop Ryan off anyway."

"Reclaiming your car?" he asked with a smirk, dangling the keys in front of her.

She pulled they keys from him before he could react, grinning. "Duh. Let's go."

They were so cute.

"One minute." Bria walked over to Jaze, holding out a hand. "It was nice meeting you, Ms. Lexden, and I really appreciate everything you've done. Whether or not we'll meet again, I haven't seen, but it's been great working with you."

Jaze shook her hand with a firm grip. "I'm glad I got to meet you, too. I like you, you know. You've got a lot of guts, kid." She laughed, realizing what she'd said. "Don't hit me for that. Anyone's a kid compared to me anyway."

Bria chuckled. "Somehow it doesn't sound insulting, coming from you."

Jaze shook her head. "Take care, Amber." She turned to the other two in the room. "I'll see you guys later, I have to go see Litzia." With that, she shimmered out.

Bria turned as well, assuming Litzia was a mutual friend. "Ready?"

Miss Walker nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." They walked out of the Archive room, and after going up a small flight of stairs, they exited the building, moving towards the car.

"Let me drive, Lene," Mr. Mitchell pleaded, and after a couple of instants of debate, she handed him the keys. Bria raised an eyebrow. Apparently Mr. Mitchell didn't get to drive a lot?

Shaking her head, she climbed into the back of the car, leaving Miss Walker the front seat. Bria grinned at the red colored car. It wasn't candy red, which she hated. She wondered if she could get her car painted a nice dark red, or if she should just stick with the black....

It was silent for a few minutes as Mr. Mitchell drove and Bria mused.

"You OK?"

It wasn't until he spoke that Bria jolted back to the present. She mentally scolded herself. She drifted off far too often.

"Yeah. Just tired. Today has been a very eventful day," Miss Walker replied. Bria tried to stay silent as a church mouse, absently making sure her hood was still covering her face as she slouched back in the seat, tapping her foot on the padded floor.

"It has, hasn't it? I'm kind of used to it already, but you must be exhausted."

Miss Walker scoffed. "Give me some credit, here." He simply smiled at her and she groaned. "Fine, you win. I'm exhausted. There, said it. Happy?"

"Yeah," he replied. "You know, you could always either stay at the AquaBase or I could drive you to your apartment."

Bria coughed and spoke lowly. "Stay with Mr. Mitchell."

Miss Walker showed no response, though Bria was fairly sure she had heard. "I guess I could stay at the AquaBase... I mean, I have class tomorrow but only in the afternoon..."

"There. Settled."

Bria grinned.

"You're just happy that you got your way, Ryan," Lene replied, rolling her eyes, and he grinned.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Bria couldn't resist. She poked her head over the shoulder of Miss Walker's seat, teasing. "Maybe it's not his way. Maybe its destiny. After all, if you wear pink pajamas tonight and eat 2 scrambled eggs tomorrow morning, who knows what could happen?"

Yeah, Jess was _definitely_ influencing her too much. Or maybe it was Josh.

Mr. Mitchell snickered as Miss Walker pouted. "Unfair. Two against one."

"If you agreed with me, there'd be no sides, Lene."

"Shut up!" she retorted as she smacked his shoulder. Bria smiled. She'd have to remember that line.

"See what I have to put up with?" Mr. Mitchell asked, glancing at Bria.

Like two school kids. "Hey, hey, play nice. The same goes for you, Mr. Mitchell, about the pajamas and eggs. We wanna see pink. All's fair in love and war, so you both better wear pink tonight and eat eggs tomorrow."

Miss Walker burst out laughing, which earned her a glare. She merely shrugged back. "Hey, she said it."

"And you can't hurt me for it, Mr. Mitchell, because I'll screw up your future."

He muttered under his breath and Miss Walker laughed harder.

"You're ganging up against me," he retorted.

"Don't even think about pouting, mister, that's my move," she replied.

"Yeah, but you love us, Mr. Mitchell," Bria grinned. At his awkward two second silence, she realized how he had taken what she said.

He recovered well, though. "You're lovable that way."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Miss Walker retorted. Seeing as they were already on the entry platform, she opened her door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to find Dana. I'll meet you in your room to say goodbye."

When she was out of hearing range, Bria turned to look at Mr. Mitchell. "Nice save," she said softly. "I didn't mean to put you in that kind of position, but it was too late to say anything without botching it once I realized it."

"What kind of position?" he asked, looking at anything but her.

Maybe the only way to do this was bluntly. "One where you're cornered about loving Miss Walker."

"We're just friends," he replied softly, before speaking again after a moment. "Actually, I don't think we've ever been just friends."

"Not that I have a lot of experience in this department, but isn't friendship a basic building block of relationships?" She paused a moment. "Do you really want to be more than friends with her?"

"Yes and no. I've always been attracted to her but... I guess that I don't want to hurt her."

"Would you ever hurt her?"

She received a vigorous head shake in response. "Voluntarily, never. But I have a knack for messing up. Usually it doesn't matter much, but in this case, it would. She's one of the very little constants in my life... I don't want to screw it up."

Her voice was soft as she spoke. "I think she'd understand that, Mr. Mitchell. After all, she trusts you enough to be a friend, and a very good one from what I've seen." She paused. "Again, I'm no expert, and I'm in no way experienced in stuff like this, but you're a good man, Mr. Mitchell, for all that you may sometimes have your doubts, and for all that some people don't trust you because of your past; and that I _do_ know. From everything I've heard, everything I've seen here, and the man I know in the future, you're -- bluntly -- wickedly awesome, and totally trustworthy. When it comes to something important, you care enough to show it -- which is important, at least through my eyes -- and I'm not just saying that because I know the future. I'm talking about now. And right now, I can look at you and say honestly that I'd trust you with my life, and that Miss Walker -- and any woman, for that matter -- would be more than justified in trusting you. Yeah, sure, I know what happens to you; but it's not set in stone. It's up to you to make that future -- your future -- happen the way you want it to. And if you decide it involves a particular woman, whether it be Miss Walker or someone else -- then it's your choice." She drew a breath. "Holy crap I sound like a shrink. This is what happens when you time travel. You get all pensive-y and weird." Talk about a personal motivator. Where the hell did all this come from?! Was this what happened when you knew the future? Because she was more than content not knowing. Apparently time travel brought out a side of her she hadn't really realized she had.

Mr. Mitchell laughed. "Not weird. Wise would be the word."

"I am _anything_ but wise, Mr. Mitchell. I just sound like it now because I know the future." She paused. "Which in and of itself makes me sound smart. Huh." She shook her head. "Believe me, when I'm in my own time, I'm just as lost and blind as you and everyone else, and I make the stupidest mistakes."

He laughed again. "Wisdom lurks in the unlikeliest corners. Or so I've been told. And we all make the stupidest mistakes... and then we grow up."

Oh, God, that phrase again.

He sighed. "We should be getting to your room. You have to gather your things and we have to meet Lene in my room to say goodbye. She's probably getting anxious already."

"Right." She nodded before popping back into the backseat and jumping out of the car. Mr. Mitchell escorted her to her room, leaving her at her door.

"We'll be waiting for you," he said softly, turning to walk towards his room.

"Mr. Mitchell?" Her voice sounded more young and unsure of herself than she would have wished; but he had done so much for her, helping her out when she was lost, and now she was leaving. She'd never meet him again. Sure, she knew the older Mr. Mitchell, but in a sense, he wasn't the same man.

He turned, and she ran to him, indulging her seventeen year old self and hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much, for everything."

He seemed a bit surprised when she hugged him, but he hugged her back, smiling softly. It was strange, really, how in such a short time they'd become fond of each other. "Don't worry about it, Amber. It's what I'm here for."

She gave him another hug before he walked away, and she watched him for a moment before turning and entering her room. She wasn't overly surprised to see the Guardian there, watching her with his slightly unnerving unblinking amethyst eyes.

"Hello."

"Greetings, Ambrianna."

"You know, just Bria would be fine," she said, pushing back her hood and walking over to her bag. The breakfast tray had been cleared away, and she was thankful towards whomever had done so. "Ambrianna's just so formal," she continued, taking out the amulet and securing it inside her bag. "It's pretty, but it makes me think I'm in trouble."

"As you wish, Bria. Are you ready to depart?"

She shook her head, slinging her bag over one shoulder. "I need to say goodbye to them."

"You may not do so."

She barely contained her shock. "What? Why not?"

"It is beyond your comprehension."

"Whoa, hold on here," she said in a heated tone. "You mean to tell me that I'm allowed to come back in time and spend time with these people, and I can't say a simple goodbye? And how is it possibly beyond my comprehension? You were able to tell me about the time streams and other Guardians."

"I realize this will have upset you, but things are happening now in this time that you may not disturb. Your presence here was tolerated so long as it did not cause what you would perhaps call a "domino effect". Your presence has sped along a few things, and delayed others; you are on the brink of rewriting sections of your time stream."

"What could saying goodbye possibly do? And rewrite something such as? I've already rewritten some of it anyway."

The Guardian ignored her first question. "You could destroy Aaron Mitchell."

She stood in shock for a moment before narrowing her gray eyes. "You're saying that because you know it'll subdue me, not because it's really true."

The slight inclination of his head told she was right. "Perhaps, but it is merely one example."

Bria studied him. She hadn't thought him possible of such manipulation, but she realized that in his line of work perhaps he had to deceive people, to ensure the time stream flowed correctly...or whatever you would call it.

"Will my saying goodbye really cause that much trouble?"

"It is possible."

"But not certain."

"Nothing is certain."

"But...." She paused. "Could I leave a letter?"

The Guardian seemed to consider this. "You could, I suppose, depending on what was written."

"What if I let you read it over?"

He paused, then inclined his head. "It would be acceptable."

Bria searched through the room for a moment before finding a pen and piece of paper in the provided desk. She thought a few moments, trying to decide what she wanted to say -- and what would be allowed -- before placing her pen upon the paper.

**Dear Mr. Mitchell and Miss Walker,**

**I'm sorry I can't do this in person, but time is against me now. I want to thank you both so much for everything you've done for me. I really appreciate it, and someday I hope to repay you for all you've done for me. It's strange to me that I'll see you relatively soon, while it will be many years before you two will probably see me, and even then you won't know me. Actually, that's rather depressing.**

**In any case, though, I'll never forget the unquestioning help you two offered to me. I only hope your futures remain intact, and that I haven't caused any lasting damage. I apologize for never fully explaining who I am, but the truth would only cause more damage. Someday, maybe, you'll know. Until then, you'll just have to wonder. **

**This is going to sound rude, but Miss Walker is going to have to stop reading here, as what I have to say now is for Mr. Mitchell and there's only one piece of paper in this desk (you may want to bring that up at your next meeting, Mr. Mitchell).**

**Now, a few words of advice. You and I both know full well who belongs with Miss Walker. Don't look at this note as if I were crazy, because I know you agree with me. This is not, however, a blank check or free pass telling what happens to you. What happens in the future I come from is not for me to share; I do know, however, that right now, in this time, you belong with her. You'll need each other's strength, especially in the days to come. Fate can turn cold, Mr. Mitchell, and you'll feel ice before everything is over. When destiny calls you, you've got be strong, because you can't fight it. **

Bria shook her head, hiding a smile.

**What is it about you two that makes me sound like a guru? I can barely keep my own life straight, and I'm giving out personal advice to you guys. (Speaking of which, you can read the rest of this to Miss Walker now.)**

**I'm going to miss you both, and I again thank you, from the bottom of my heart, both for myself and those whom you've saved by aiding me. Please pass my thanks along to Jaze as well. I'll miss you guys.**

**Sincerely and with deepest thanks,**

**Amber**

Bria passed the paper to the Guardian, who read it over before nodding.

"I do not think it will cause any problems."

Folding it and leaving it on the bed with Mr. Mitchell's name on it, Bria turned to the Guardian.

"I'm ready to leave Amber behind."

With a solemn nod, his amazingly white hand touched her shoulder, and the bright light surrounded Bria once more.


	27. O Innocent One

Chapter 27 - O Innocent One

Lene rose to answer the doorbell, wondering who could be visiting. She was surprised when she opened the door to see a tall, slim teenage girl with long striped hair clad in jeans and a red tank top, looking disheveled and worried. A wicked bruise covered one cheek, marring an otherwise delicate and smooth face. Images of the previous night and her son's potent argument with a girl with striped hair surfaced, and she realized this must be Bria.

"Miss -- Mrs. Mitchell?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

Relief crossed her face for a second before she quickly spoke in a fearful tone. "Is Aaron home I really need to talk to him I know he's probably not home but if he is can I speak to him?"

Lene frowned, trying to process Bria's rushed spiel. "I'm sorry?"

Bria swayed dangerously, becoming a pale shade that worried Lene. "Oh my God...Aaron," she whispered, before collapsing on the porch. Wide eyed, Lene knelt next to her, calling for her husband.

"Ryan!"

Gently she pushed away the silky striped hair, wincing as her fingers crossed the bruise. Marveling at the force that had to have been used to create such a bruise, and amazed that Bria's face wasn't more seriously damaged, she heard hurried footsteps, and a moment later Ryan dropped to his knees beside her with an exclamation.

"Bria! But what....?" he wondered, lightly touching her cheek. "What happened?"

"I assume she asked to see Aaron, but I couldn't understand what she said, she was talking so quickly...when I expressed my confusion she just...fainted. She did mention Aaron's name again, though."

Ryan pondered this before speaking. "We should get her inside." He gently scooped her up, carefully carrying her light form into the family room and setting her down on the couch. "Watch her; I'm going to get Aaron."

"It's not like she's going anywhere," Lene mumbled, sitting in a chair as he left. Bria stirred slightly, making Lene wonder if she would be proven wrong, but instead the girl returned to her state of unconsciousness.

Aaron's tall frame blocked the doorway a moment later, and he looked at his mother with his deep hazel eyes. "How is she?" he asked.

Lene shook her head. "Stirred a little, but other than that nothing."

He nodded, going to kneel next to the couch. Ryan moved to sit next to his wife quietly, watching the two across the room.

Aaron watched the soft rise and fall of Bria's chest, her eyelids fluttering slightly. The bruise on her cheek had grown immensely worse since he had last seen her earlier that day at Angel Grove Lake, and he wondered again what -- or who -- had caused it. He had a fairly good idea, but he wouldn't approach the subject until she did.

Her striped hair caught his eye, and he resisted the urge to touch and run a hand through it. She was so foreign in so many ways to him, the least of which not being her hair. It intrigued him, and without it, he was almost positive he wouldn't have looked twice at her.

She stirred again, this time opening her eyes. As soon as she saw Aaron she bolted upright. "Aaron!"

Before he knew it, she had embraced him in a hug, clinging to him tightly. Shocked, it took him a moment to respond. "Red, what's the matter?"

Her words came out through her tears in a flow resembling a waterfall, spilling and tumbling over each other to the point of incomprehension as she held him all the more tightly. He soothed her, trying to calm her in order to understand her.

"Shh, Red, it's alright."

"Oh God, Aaron," she cried, burying her face in his shoulder. He felt her warm tears soaking through his black t-shirt to slip down his skin, markers of a pain he couldn't understand. As her salt tears slid down his back and across the mark he bore, he gritted his teeth, a sharp yet achingly sweet pain running through him at the pureness of her emotions coming into contact with his darkness. Everything about her was pure, and everything about him was not.

Another tear laced its way down his back; another drop of her purity entering him.

Just when he thought her pureness would destroy him, her tears lessened, and her grip on him loosened. He pulled away slightly, meeting her mellow gray eyes. She was weak; he could tell from her look and her grip on him, though whether from tears or relief, he couldn't tell.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Bria looked at him, trying to memorize every inch of his handsome face. "I thought...you were gone."

He frowned. "What do you mean? I saw you only this morning."

Confusion passed over her face momentarily. "I...it's a long story...."

He gently wiped away a stray tear, the pain addicting somehow. The legend of the phoenix came to him, suddenly; of the fiery bird whose tears could heal all wounds. The tears he had never seen before now rested, burning upon his skin, a reminder of her youth and innocence, and the possibility of healing a black soul. Could her tears really heal him? Could their pureness, tasting so much of her essence, wash away the black soot upon his heart and soul?

Looking at the girl sitting before him, the remnants of those burning tears glistening on her cheeks, he wondered at how he could have caused her so much pain with his apparent 'disappearance'. Was this the side she hid from the world? What was it that caused her to hide so much of who she was? Or was it only around himself that she covered her emotions? Had he just been blind to who and what she really was? Josh seemed to know her, as did Jess and the others. Had he merely taken advantage of what he _had_ seen in her, and left the rest?

The questions bothered him more than they should have, and he pushed them away. Perhaps another time, when he lay alone in the darkness and stared at the ceiling, trying to push away the creeping fingers of the blackness that gripped him, he would think back and ponder, allowing himself to show weakness in that deep solitude. For now, the walls would be erected, the true, deepest emotions pushed aside.

He rose, looking down at the girl on the couch. "You'll be alright?"

She nodded, looking away. "I'll be fine, Aaron," she said softly, and he could almost see her own barriers go back up. When she looked back at him, he could feel the steel behind her eyes. Perhaps they were alike, in some ways...at the least, they were both hiding from each other, for the most part. There were the rare times when both showed their weaker sides, though neither would admit it.

Bria rose. "I'm sorry to disrupt you so rudely," she said, reminding Aaron of his parents' presence.

"Are you alright?" asked Lene. Bria merely nodded.

"What happened?" inquired Ryan.

"It's a bit of a story," she said, heading towards the doorway. "Thank you for your kindness."

"Of course," Lene replied, standing with her husband, slightly puzzled as to what exactly was going on. If Ryan's look was anything to go by, so was he. Aaron was the only one among them who seemed to know what was going on, and he remained emotionless. If he truly did understand -- which was difficult to judge -- he certainly wasn't sharing.

Bria made her way to the front door and said her good byes, walking out into the rainy weather. Picking up her bag and robe where she had left them by the mailbox, she tilted her head to the sky, allowing the gentle drops to run in rivers down her cheeks, erasing all evidence of tears.

"I want to go home," she whispered.

* * *

Amenkotept lounged on his throne, looking decisively bored. "Has there been any progress then?"

"Some, my pharaoh," replied Sphinxra smoothly. "Your plan to use Andros of KO-35 has almost come to fruition; not only has his bond with the Red Ranger failed, but other planets and civilizations are quickly bowing to your rule."

"Have the others taken control on these planets?"

"They have, my lord."

"What of the demons?"

"As successful and foreboding as ever. Just yesterday Nefario delivered his ultimatum to the Rangers."

Amenkotept nodded. "Very well. See that it continues."

Sphinxra bowed. "I shall."

"Send Khem to me. I would like a word."

"As you wish."

"Oh, and Sphinxra," Amenkotept called, causing her to stop en route to the doorway, "no mistakes this time."

With a curt bow, she turned and exited, her face a mask to hide the anger and indignation.

Amenkotept rose, descending his dais to his scrying glass. He would not take the word of Sphinxra alone.

His gaze swept over that which he was able to see, for much to his annoyance he could not see all. All seemed well. His vision of Khem was clouded and dark, as always, which greatly irritated him. He had other ways of keeping an eye on the prince, though.

Moving onward, he was surprised to find his vision of Ambrianna non-existent. He frowned. He had always been able to keep some semblance of a view on her, whether it was as dark as Khem's night or as clear as her day.

He returned to his throne, lost in thought. Only a strong power could block his glass so well. Khem's power was almost unimaginable, yet he was never non-existent within the glass as Ambrianna now was. It would take a very strong power, indeed.

* * *

Weakly groaning, Andros leaned heavily upon the stone wall, making his way down the side of the hidden room. Bria would have cried had she seen him, and he was distantly, in the back of his tortured mind, thankful she could not.

His slim frame seemed frail, all hint of restrained power he once carried gone. There were dark circles under his eyes, which held a strained and tormented look. His cheeks looked hollow from loss of weight, causing his delicate cheekbones to stand out sharply against sallow skin.

Reaching the computer, he wearily sank down on the chair. Somehow, whether by Heaven's grace or pure luck, he had regained control of himself. He had fought long and hard, and Amenkotept's grip and/or attention (he didn't know which, and didn't particularly care) had slipped long enough for Andros to triumph. He knew, however, his time was limited. Limited to _what_, he didn't know, but he wasn't going to take chances.

He quickly set about checking the status of his 'projects', though it was not nearly as quick as he would have once been. Weak almost beyond belief from his struggles, he had to force himself to work.

"No," he tried to cry as he saw the state of affairs, but his voice merely cracked painfully. Rubbing his throat, he clicked on various figures, his face darkening. There was no time to fix this...no _time_!

He scrambled for a pen, feeling the creeping fingers begin to wind their way through his mind again. "No," he gritted out, finding pieces of paper. He quickly jotted down three notes while his mind was still his own, sealing them in envelopes and addressing them. If he could only hold it off until they were in the kitchen.... Ashley would see them delivered, he knew. Ashley.... The though of her sent a knife through his heart, far more painful than any physical torture Amenkotept could have subjected him to. But perhaps that had been his aim; to hurt them all by ruining their family.

Andros stood, a wave of strength entering him at the thought of his family. Amenkotept would not take them without a fight. Placing a hand on the wall and grasping the envelopes in his other hand, he made his way towards the stairs, determination written on his tired features.

* * *

The Grayson's front door opened as the doorbell rang, and Bria cast an ashamed look at the one who answered it. "I'm really sorry, Josh."

The tall surfer looked at her a moment, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, his face unreadable. Bria shifted nervously, not sure what she would do if he refused her. Her fears were alleviated as a small smile crossed his face.

"It's fine, Bria," he said, pulling her in for a warm hug. "I know things are getting tough."

"It's no excuse for me to turn on you," she mumbled against his chest, hugging him tightly in return. "The past few days have been hell without you, and Jess, and Dad...."

Josh pulled back to study her. "The past _days_? What are you talking about? It was just yesterday."

"Oh....right. Uhm, I've been sort of busy over the past few hours."

"Care to share?"

Bria nodded, pulling away from his embrace. "I'd like that."

He smiled, and before she could stop him, he had tucked her striped hair behind one ear. His eyes widened as a gasp of shock slipped past his lips.

"Bria, what _happened_ to you?!"

She lifted a hand to her cheek, before moving her hair back to cover her multicolored cheek. "That's part of what I need to explain."

Josh nodded. "Come on." He led her upstairs and into what she presumed was his bedroom. It was shockingly tidy save for a few surfing magazines tossed here and there; if it hadn't been for said magazines, she almost wouldn't have believed it was his room.

"Have a seat," he offered, sitting against his headboard and stretching out his legs. Bria sat cross-legged on the bed next to him.

"Your room's really neat," she observed, at which he grinned.

"You sound surprised."

"Just a little."

He chuckled. "My life isn't that unorganized, Bria, whether or not I'm a surfer."

She blushed slightly. "I never said being a surfer had anything to do with it. It's just...you're so casual, I thought...well, never mind."

Josh merely grinned, and Bria ignored it, beginning the long task of explaining what had happened since the previous afternoon.

"Dude, your _father_ gave you that?!" Josh exclaimed in horror as she started her tale. Bria nodded miserably, touching her cheek again.

"I know Amenkotept did something to him, Josh, I just know it. Dad would _never_ lift a hand against me...." She trailed off, dejected, and Josh put a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll fix it," he promised.

She shot him a grateful look before continuing with her tale, omitting only that morning's scene at the lake. Somehow it was just too personal to share, and she had never really been one for sharing things like that.

Josh listened in awe as he heard her explain going back in time to see his aunt and uncle, meeting this 'Guardian', and gaining the ankh.

"Can I see it?" he questioned.

She nodded, shifting to take it out of her jeans' pocket. Pushing aside the red velvet, she handed it to Josh, who gingerly took it, careful to touch only the velvet. "Wow," was all he seemed able to say for some time. After a good many minutes, he handed it back to her. "Take care of it, dude. Even I can tell it's got power."

"I will, dude."

Josh laughed, throwing back his golden haloed head before tousling her hair. "So, Red Ranger, command me. What are we doing first?" She looked at him in question, causing him to laugh again. "Come on, Bria. Hunting demons? Saving innocents? Playing pool? I need guidance."

Bria smiled, rising and offering him a hand. "I command thee to hunt demons."

"As the lady wishes," he said, smiling in return and taking her hand. "Everything's going to be alright," he said softly, squeezing her hand.

"I hope so," she replied quietly.

Josh's bright blue eyes met her mellow grey ones, and his calming presence washed over her. With Josh, everything was fixable; everything would be alright. No matter what happened, it would be OK somehow. His aura flowed over her, washing away doubts, angers, and fears, so much like the waters he was one with. His eyes sparkled at her like the still waters of a lake in summer, almost as if he knew the effect he was having upon her, purposefully calming her.

She raised an eyebrow, and he rose, forcing her to tilt her head up slightly to maintain eye contact with those captivating, soothing blue eyes. _I'll bet he's melted more than his share of hearts with those eyes_, Bria thought, before wondering where that had come from. He'd calmed her so much her mind was wandering again.

With a mental sigh she tugged at his hand. "Come on, we have demons to fight."

Josh paused, thinking a moment. "Why don't we wait for them to come to us?"

"How?"

"Well instead of going out after them," he explained, "I think we should make them come for us. Nefario said he would give us 24 hours to clear out, right? Well, after today 24 hours will be up, and he'll come to claim the city as his. Only thing is, we'll be waiting for him."

Bria thought it over. "Sounds like a good plan to me."

Josh smiled, tugging on her hand this time. "Then let's get something to eat, I'm starved. We can even pick up Matt along the way and fill him in," Josh added, coming up with a valid excuse to go eat.

Bria laughed and followed him out.

* * *

Aaron entered the throne room of Amenkotept, his air one of self-assurance. "You wanted a word?" 

Amenkotept looked up from the scroll he was reading. "Yes, I did." He gestured to a chair one step below his own throne, rolling the scroll and placing it aside as Aaron took the seat.

"I want the Red Ranger."

Without missing a beat Aaron replied. "When?"

"As soon as possible. It has come to my attention that she holds a great strength; greater than any bestowed upon her by the Power."

Aaron held up a hand, shimmering blackness surrounding it. "She will be brought." He rose, leaving in shower of black shadow. Amenkotept looked from the dissipating shadows to the scroll that lay beside him, smug satisfaction on his face.

* * *

Ashley walked into the kitchen to get her keys before leaving for her parents' house. She couldn't stay another minute with Andros; and while the resolution broke her heart, she knew she had no choice. She had promised in her vows to stand by him and support him always, but he had crossed the line. 

She was surprised to see her keys on the table, next to 3 envelopes. Each was simply addressed with a name; Ashley, Tommy, and Bria. Ashley recognized her husband's handwriting, and she glanced down at the keys glittering so innocently at her from the table. He had known she would leave.

Chills tingled down her spine, and she grabbed the envelopes and keys and left. Only within the safety of her car did she open the envelope addressed to her. Her throat caught at what she read.

**My dear Ashley,**

**I haven't much time, so my letter to you must be brief. If nothing else, I want you to realize what is happening. I found myself between a rock and a hard place; alienating my family, or aiding in the destruction of the universe. I chose alienation, to spare the lives of those I love...and yet, through my choice, I ended up suffering both. My mind is not my own, Ash. Anything I said to you, anything I did, I didn't mean. I love you more than life, and I would never hurt you.**

**I know there is a lot you don't understand, but Bria can help you fill in those gaps. As for myself, I haven't much time left; I am too weak to hold off any power for much longer. Please, make sure these letters get delivered to their owners.**

**I know much of what I have said is cause for worry, but please, don't. Have faith in our daughter, as I do; I know once she discovers the truth she will stop at nothing to fight for it, for she's stubborn and strong-willed; much like myself, I'm told. She has your sympathy though, Ashley, and it will be her saving grace. Trust her, and the Power she channels.**

**I will always love you, Ashley, in this lifetime and beyond.**

**Andros**

At his words, Ashley had to fight back tears. His tone was desperate, hurried, and final...and she knew in her heart he did not expect to survive. She gently fingered the letter, biting her lip. She wouldn't -- couldn't -- let him go. She looked at the letters lying beside her before starting the engine. The sooner they were delivered, the sooner Andros would be saved.

When she arrived at the Oliver house, though, she was dismayed to learn Tommy wasn't home.

"He left for Mariner Bay a few hours ago," Kim explained after hearing Ashley's predicament, ushering Ashley inside. "Said something about it being important, and that he wouldn't be back for a while."

Ashley sat down in a chair at the kitchen table, devastation on her face. "I need to get this letter to him, and to Bria."

Tracey began to fuss, and Kim lifted the infant, rocking her gently. "I don't know what to tell you, Ashley. Tommy didn't even leave an address or number where he could be contacted."

Ashley held her head in her hands, elbows resting on the table. "What about a cell phone?"

Kim shook her head. "He left it here."

"I'll go to Mariner Bay then," she resolved, lifting her head. "He needs this message, as does Bria, and if they're both there...."

"At least wait until tomorrow morning, Ashley," begged Kim. "It's already late enough."

"Every second is a second wasted," Ashley argued. "Andros needs _something_."

"He needs sleep, which I'm sure he's doing. If Amenkotept needs him so badly, he'll keep Andros alive."

"But he's suffering!"

"I'm sure he's asleep," Kim assured Ashley. "If he's as tired as he sounds and says he is, he needs rest, and if Amenkotept needs him so badly, he'll let him rest. Now stop arguing."

Ashley sighed. "I'm sorry...it's just--"

"I know," Kim interrupted. "Believe me, I know. What with Tommy and now Kyle..." She shook her head. "Ashley, go upstairs, take a hot shower, and go to bed. You need it."

Ashley nodded, rising. "I will...thank you."

Kim smiled. "You can borrow pajamas. Top left drawer."

Ashley nodded, thanking her again and going upstairs. Kim watched her go, letting the worry she felt finally cross her face.

* * *

She slept soundly, surprisingly beautiful in the moonlight that drifted in around the closed shades. In the darkness her hair looked black and silver, flowing over her shoulders and across her pillow, dark against pale skin that seemed to glow white. She seemed almost ethereal. In any case, she certainly didn't look herself; moonlight, so different from sunlight, seemed to change her. 

The sun pendant resting against her pale skin winked at him cheerily through the darkness, almost knowingly, and it threw him slightly off balance. What would it have to be glad about? Its owner was in danger...unless the pendant didn't consider him a danger. Well, it should. After all --

He almost smacked himself. What was he doing? It was a piece of jewelry, not a sentient being. Glaring at it for good measure, he stepped closer, his powerful frame towering over her. With one smooth movement he lifted her off the makeshift bed, easily carrying her svelte form. She stirred but didn't wake, reaffirming his suspicions; whatever she had been up to since this past morning, it had wiped her out.

He took a step away from the bed, careful not to wake its other occupant, when she began to stir. Looking down, he saw her grey eyes slightly open, looking up at him.

"Aaron?" she asked groggily.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep."

He could tell she was half asleep, not truly aware of the situation. "Wha -- what's going on? Where...why...?"

He somehow knew she would keep firing off questions. Maybe it was something in the half-closed eyes that tipped him off. In any case, he had to shut her up.

"Aaron? Wh--"

He cut her half-formed protest off, pressing his lips against hers. He was unprepared for what happened.

He had done it only to silence her, to convince her she was dreaming in her half-awoken state and to make her go back to sleep, with the intent of a quick, meaningless peck of a kiss. But somehow, when he felt her body suddenly go limp in his arms, and the unexpected fire that ignited, he forgot his intent, his mission, her age; everything was gone except the feel of her lips upon his as he turned a quick peck into a deep and caressing kiss.

Out of the numerous women he had kissed, none had ever quite been like this. Maybe it was because he could taste her pureness, the innocence that spilled from her lips. He wondered idly for a moment if she could hear his blood pounding before sitting in the nearest chair, cradling her against him with one arm while the other hand buried itself in the silky hair he had so longed to touch.

As he caressed her soft hair, he felt her tentatively begin to return his kiss. As the feeling registered, he realized she had never been kissed like this. Perhaps she had been kissed before, but he knew, he _knew_, it could never have been more than a mere touch. But then again, she was so young that it wasn't entirely surprising no one had ever touched her like--

The thought had roughly the same effect as a bucket of cold water. He broke away, getting himself under control. _What were you thinking?!_ _You idiot!_ his mind screamed, with which he would have thoroughly agreed, if the rest of his being wasn't in such shock. This was _not _supposed to happen.

If she wasn't awake before, she was certainly awake now.

She stared at him with wide grey eyes, gasping for air, her lips slightly parted and swollen from his assault upon them. His own shock-filled hazel eyes stared back as he fought for his own breath. This was _really _not supposed to happen.

"Aaron?" she whispered, moving him from his shock to listen to her. "Am I dreaming?"

Well, that was oddly convenient. However, he was having a bit of trouble functioning right now, which sadly extended to formulating the correct answer of yes. He shook his head, speaking in a husky tone.

"I...I don't know." He felt her tremble slightly at his voice, and though he had always known the effect he could have upon women, he had never extended that noun to Bria. _Get out now_¸ _she's only a child!_ his mind warned him, but once again the shock of what was happening overcame it. "Am _I_ dreaming?"

"I don't know...if you are, then we're dreaming together," she replied in her low feminine voice. There was a pause, and then she spoke again softly. "If this is a dream, then I'm not embarrassed to ask you....please, kiss me again."

He was shocked at her request, and sorely tempted for a moment to oblige her, before his mind finally won out. "I can't." Ignoring the look on her face, he rose, carrying her back to bed, slightly angered for what she had done to him. He couldn't bring her to Amenkotept now...but tomorrow night, or the next....

As he laid her down, stepping back to disappear into shadow, her slender hand grabbed his large one, causing him to look down at her once more as she propped herself up on one elbow. "Aaron--"

"I don't know what you're going on about," he said shortly. "You must have been dreaming. Whatever you think just happened, didn't."

"Why are you here, then?" she asked, letting his hand go.

"Why am I usually up at night?"

She was silent, knowing he was speaking the truth, and wondering how much of her dream she had revealed. "Is there something you want, then?"

He shook his head. "I was just checking on my cousins, and you happened to wake up when I passed by," he lied, knowing she would believe it. "Don't wake Matt," he cautioned, nodding towards the figure sleeping next to her.

"He won't wake...he's a very sound sleeper," she said softly, pulling the covers tightly around herself. "Thank you for waking me from my dream."

_Thank you?_ He wondered before he realized she was probably just trying to cover herself. He nodded, slightly intrigued to see how easy it was to deceive her. "Good night."

He heard her quietly reply 'good night' before vanishing in a cascade of shadow.

* * *

"He _what_?" Amenkotept paused in his pacing of the throne room floor, hands clasped behind his back. His black eyes focused intently on the Apepake in front of him. "What is the meaning of this?" 

"I know not, my lord," the snake-like creature replied in a low hiss. "I ssssaw them kissss, and that issss all I know."

"You are sure of this?"

"Yessss."

Amenkotept resumed his pacing. "And what resulted?"

"I did not ssssssee, my lord. I left to tell you of the event."

"So at this moment he could be _copulating with the enemy_...! He can have her all he wants _after_ she is delivered. Once she is _here_, she may be his." He whirled on the Apepake. "Bring Khem before me. Find him. I don't care what he is engaged in, _bring him to me_."

"Yessss, my pharaoh." The Apepake bowed, exiting the room as Amenkotept turned in a fury.

Anubisi, standing outside the doorway, let a smug smile of satisfaction cross his face. Khem may have once more replaced him, but -- as he knew full well -- Khem was not the prince Amenkotept took him for.

With a low snarl, Anubisi clenched his fist. He would rise again. Khem and his little lover would be under his control, if he hadn't turned them to dust. Their relationship would be their downfall. He let out a cruel snicker. And Khem had been so indignant when he had taunted him with taking her innocence.

_Who is right now, brother? I _will_ be avenged...make no mistake._


	28. Black Pride

Chapter 28 - Black Pride

Bria woke in the semidarkness of early morning, the taste of his kiss still tangible upon her lips. Oh, God, that kiss...

It couldn't have been a dream...could it? It felt so real; more real than anything she had ever felt. She had never, _ever_ been kissed like that...and she doubted even her imagination could come up with something so vivid.

The sensation of being cradled in his arms as he caressed her hair.

The way his touch sent a thrill of butterflies through her stomach.

The slightly spicy and _immensely_ appealing smell that lingered around him - though whether it was after-shave, cologne, soap, or just him, she didn't know.

The feeling of security and safety that came over her, even though he shouldn't inspire such feelings.

The sense of restrained power and the self-control he so obviously exercised.

The experience she knew he had to have had, just by the way he held and touched her. Oh, God, the way he had touched her. He hadn't even _touched_ her touched her, and yet she was still overwhelmed.

And oh, God, the feel of his lips upon hers. The demanding, sensuous touch, his lips caressing, fondling her own. A tremble went through her body at the remembrance of the soft lips and the man behind them. That _man_...

She sat up, wrapping her arms around her legs and burying her face in her knees. Why? Why did he have to evoke such feelings? She didn't even know what 'such feelings' were. Did she like him? Did she love him? Or was he just very, very, _very_ appealing?

Running her tongue over her lips, she suppressed a shiver, her stomach exploding in butterflies once more. It _had_ to be a dream, however real.

Didn't it?

Aaron would never touch her like that. He made it clear she was just a kid to him, and as infuriating as it was, it was true. Six years wouldn't matter if they were older, but there seemed such a large gap between 17 and 23. Aaron would never kiss her like she had dreamed last night...

...Would he?

* * *

The soft torchlight cast flickering patterns on Aaron's tensed muscles as he paced his room, stripped to the waist and all too aware of Sphinxra's presence in the doorway. 

"What's bothering you?" she asked softly. He cast her a glare, and she sighed. "I may not always be on top of everything, but I'm no idiot, Khem."

He snorted, continuing his pacing. She sighed, walking into the room and placing a hand on the bare skin of his shoulder, her blood red nails harsh in contrast to his smooth skin. He jerked away from her touch, pushing her aside.

"Don't touch me."

She threw up her hands. "I'm trying to comfort you!"

"Seduce me, you mean." She sighed, crossing her arms, and he turned to look at her. "Make no mistake, Sphinxra. I don't-"

"I don't need to hear it again," she snapped. "You've made it perfectly clear you'd rather have the Red Ranger."

"_What_?" he growled, a dangerous note to his voice.

"What does she have that I don't? She's not very powerful ... she couldn't possibly know how to please a man ... she certainly doesn't have the chest ... so in the name of the gods, why?"

"I _don't_ want her."

"Oh, right," Sphinxra scoffed. "Which is why you go running to her like a little boy every time. Tell me, does she taste like I do?"

"I wouldn't know," he snapped, "as I've never kissed either of you."

"Liar," Sphinxra hissed, eyes narrowed. "You kissed her."

Aaron studied her. She was bluffing...she had to be. "Prove it."

"I doubt Amenkotept needs proof."

"Proof of nothing would be rather hard to find, I imagine."

"Oh, no, it's not nothing. You kissed her, Khem, and you can't deny it. The whole palace knows it. From Amenkotept down to the last slimy little Apepake, they know. From your brother to your servants, they know. Don't even try to deny it."

Aaron glared at Sphinxra. "Even if it were true, what do you care? It wouldn't get in your way. Nothing seems to."

She ignored his slur and looked at him seriously. "I can protect her."

"What?" Aaron almost yelped. "_You_? Protect _her_?"

"Look, you're here to protect your blood family. But Amenkotept would not stand for it if you were to protect the Red Ranger. As I'm not particularly in the spotlight as you, I can protect little Ambrianna. Not forever, but until she gains more strength at least."

He knew what she wanted in return for that protection; something he wasn't willing to give her, even were her protection complete. Amenkotept would have _him_ bring her...and once she was here, Aaron knew the hell she would go through.

"Can you protect her from _me_?" he asked. "Can you protect her from the dangers _I_ present? When I'm forced to bring her before Amenkotept, what will you do?"

"You do want her protected, don't you?"

"You can't offer the kind of protection she needs, whether I want it or not."

Sphinxra studied him before speaking softly in a last-ditch attempt. "If you were with me, Amenkotept could not doubt your loyalty, nor your relationship with the Red Ranger."

He admired her for a moment. "It was a brave attempt, Sphinxra, and I give you credit for that. You've obviously thought about this; but my answer still remains no."

She turned to leave, but not before pausing at the door. "My offer still stands, Khem. Think about it."

An Apepake took her place almost immediately. "Pharaoh wantsssss to sssssssee you."

So he did know. Steeling himself to face both his savior and hellhound, Aaron followed the Apepake out.

* * *

Matt woke to see Bria seated in a nearby chair, hands folded, elbows on her knees. She seemed to be staring at something far away that only she could see. As he watched, her lips formed soundless words, and she lifted a finger to touch them before shaking her head. In doing so, she caught sight of him and smiled slightly. 

"Good morning."

"Morning," he replied, rising up onto an elbow. "What's on your mind?"

She shook her head. "Nothing...just dreams."

He gave her a worried look. "More demons?"

"No, just...dreams."

Silence hung between them.

"Your cheek looks better today," Matt observed into the silence.

"Thank you," she replied, raising a slim hand to her still bruised cheek. "It'll probably be a week before it really starts to go away, but thank you."

He nodded, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the pull-out couch. "What's on the agenda? Waiting for Nefario?"

"That's about it," Bria stated, slouching back into the armchair. She absently drew circles on the fabric with a fingertip, apparently lost in thought once more.

"Bria?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, Matt. Was there something you wanted to say?"

He studied her. "Are you alright? You seem awfully...distracted."

"I'm fine."

"What exactly did you dream about?"

He was surprised to see her color slightly. "Nothing major...it just gave me things to think about."

He could tell she wasn't going to share. "Well if you need anything..."

She flashed him a smile. "Thanks, Matt." Frowning as her stomach growled, she rose. "What say you to getting some food?"

"Works for me," he replied, following her into the kitchen. "I'm game."

They entered to find the Grayson family seated, already having begun breakfast. Bria guessed Josh must have gotten up early, as he looked more awake than he usually did. Ami sat next to him, swinging her legs back and forth and eating her cereal. She smiled and waved when Bria and Matt walked in, and Bria smiled in return.

There was an unfamiliar face across from Josh, and Bria guessed it to be Kayla; she seemed about 17, with long blonde hair - a few black streaks happened to be tossed in-, frosty blue eyes, and ear piercings up both ears. She appeared cool and detached, and Bria sensed a bit of a strained air between her and her parents as she somewhat awkwardly took the seat next to her.

"Bria, this is my sister Kayla," Josh introduced. "Kayla, one of my best friends, Bria."

Kayla glanced at her and nodded before returning to her toast, barely giving Bria time to reply. She shot Josh a nervous look, who merely rolled his own blue eyes in return.

Ducking her head to hide a smile, Bria accepted the toast passed to her by Dana. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you," Bria replied, accepting the butter as well, before passing it to Matt. "Thank you for your hospitality. We shouldn't be imposing for much longer."

"Oh, it's not a problem," assured Dana.

"Does this mean you're leaving?" Ami asked.

Bria smiled at her. "I'm afraid so."

"Will you come visit?"

"If you'd like me to. I can't make any promises as to how often, though."

"That's ok. As long as you come back."

"I will," Bria promised. There was silence once more as they all ate breakfast, broken only occasionally by a rustle as Carter read the paper.

"Nice dye," Kayla spoke after a moment, causing Bria to jump.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your hair."

"Oh. Uhm...thanks, but it's not dyed."

Kayla gave her a look. "What are you trying to say, then? That it's natural?"

"Yes."

She gave a snort. "Natural. Right."

"It is," Bria said indignantly. "My father has the same hair."

"So you got a dye job together. Cool," she said, actually sounding a little interested.

"No, I _inherited_ it from him," Bria said, trying to clarify the situation. Kayla gave her another disbelieving look, and Bria sighed. "Have you ever heard of Andros?" All she got was a blank look. "Red Power Ranger a ways back...had striped hair...saved the world...am I ringing _any_ bells?" Bria asked, seeing Kayla's look.

"Uhm, no."

"You're telling me your the daughter of two Power Rangers and you have no idea who any Rangers were?" Bria asked incredulously.

"Why should I care?" Kayla asked flippantly. "Just because my parents ran around in costumes doesn't mean I have to admit it."

You could almost hear the sharp crack as Bria's jaw hit the floor. How could she be so disrespectful? "Do you know what your parents _did_?"

Kayla merely shrugged. "Don't particularly care."

"You should. If it wasn't for them, and others like them, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Whoop de do for them," she remarked dryly, rising. "I gotta get to school." With that she left, leaving Bria to stare in shock.

"I'm sorry about that," Dana said after a moment. "Kayla is..." She sighed. "Well, I'm sorry that came up over breakfast."

Bria looked after Kayla. "It's alright, Mrs. Grayson. I shouldn't have pushed it."

Carter rose quickly as the phone rang, beating Ami to it. With a hand on the receiver, he pointed to the table. "Breakfast."

Pouting slightly, Ami slid back into her chair as Carter picked up the phone. "Hello?" He frowned. "Yes, she's here. One moment please." Holding the receiver to his chest, he turned to look at Bria. "It's for you."

Frowning, Bria rose. "Who is it?"

"Your mother," he replied, handing her the phone.

Bria accepted the phone quickly. "Mom?"

"Bria. How long will you be at the Grayson's?"

"Until the demons are vanqui-"

"I mean today. Will you be there all day?"

"No, I should be leaving to go take care of things. I might stop by the Mitchell's, because-"

Ashley interrupted again. "Can you be at the Mitchell's in an hour?"

Bria checked her watch. "Sure, I can try...What's wrong?"

"I need to give you something from your father."

"...You mean you know?" Bria asked, judging by her mother's tone of voice.

"Bria, how could I not?" Ashley asked with slightly amused exasperation. "I only live with the man, of course."

She was slightly surprised. "You know he hit me?"

"He _what_!"

"...Guess that's a no," Bria said, wincing. "Uhm, can we talk about it when you get here?"

"We most certainly will. An hour, then?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Bria. Be careful."

"Always, Mom. Love you too." Bria hung up, looking at Matt and Josh. "Come on, you two. We have a schedule to keep."

* * *

"Explain yourself." 

Aaron leaned against a huge stone column, muscular arms crossed. "What do you want explained?"

Amenkotept rose, his patience obviously close to being broken. "What did you do with her?"

"I hardly think it's any of your business."

"As my heir and son, your business is mine."

"It that why you spy on me?" The prince snapped. "If I'm your heir and son, you certainly don't trust me."

"I do not trust anyone, Khem, family even less so."

Aaron snorted. "Some family."

"That is your weakness speaking, Khem. I have raised you to know that intrigues are commonplace."

"I'm sick of it." Uncrossing his arms, he sat heavily on a lounge, running his hand over the leopard skin draped across it. "Is it too much to ask for peace and privacy once in a while?"

"Is that why you speak with the Red Ranger?" Amenkotept asked, no trace of cynicism in his voice. "Does she bring you peace?"

Aaron paused, thinking. "I've never really thought about it...but in a strange way, yes, she does. In a way, I feel like...I don't have to live up to anything. Which is dumb, because she expects me to be like my father...but even so, for some stupid reason, yes, I feel peaceful...at least for a short time."

Amenkotept sat beside his adopted son, acting the father Aaron had been taken away from. "You do realize nothing could ever work between you. Not even friendship."

"I know that," he sighed.

"At least, not while you were on opposing sides."

Aaron looked at Amenkotept stoically, masking the foreboding he felt at those words. He knew what was coming.

"Bring her, Khem. Everything will be solved."

"Not everything," Aaron replied dryly. "I am still bound to you."

"Is it so awful? You have everything you could desire, and the freedom to do as you will."

"It's still a binding, though."

Amenkotept looked at Aaron with knowing black eyes. "Your mother and sisters." Aaron was silent, and Amenkotept knew he was correct. "Khem, I have given you everything. It is merely a precaution."

Aaron scorned him, rising. "If that is all," he said coldly, preparing to leave.

"It is not all," Amenkotept replied, rising. "Whether you wish to or not, you will bring the Red Ranger and her power before me. When I have her power, you may have the rest of her."

"I don't want her!" Aaron exploded. "Why is it that all of you seem to think I desire to sleep with her?"

"Did you not already?"

"No!"

"Explain your kiss then."

"It was merely to silence her," Aaron growled, infuriated at having to give Amenkotept the information he had asked for in the first place. "She is a child, Amenkotept! A _child_!"

"And yet you would kiss her."

"I have already said it was to silence her," Aaron said hotly. "She is far too young to be with a man- it's _illegal_ for the gods' sakes-, and I have no desire to be that man."

"The law does not apply to you."

"No, it doesn't, but it surely applies to _her_. I don't want to kiss her, I don't want to bed her, I don't want anything from her."

"You cannot deny you felt something when you kissed her."

"And how the hell would you know?" Aaron shot. "I felt _nothing_. Anything I _might_ have felt would have been because I was not expecting anything from her."

"Ah, she kissed you back," Amenkotept observed, returning to his throne. "Was she any good?"

Aaron threw up his hands in a fury. "Enough. I won't answer any more of your questions. I don't want her in any way, and if you won't take my word for it, then fine."

"I want you to prove it. Bring her to me," Amenkotept said, leaning forward. "Bring her to me today, and I shall not doubt your loyalty or your feelings for her. But fail me, Khem, and I shall be forced to reexamine your situation...and that of your family."

Too enraged to reply, Aaron stormed out of the throne room, blood boiling at Amenkotept's actions. He had backed Aaron right into a trap, and he knew it; and it infuriated Aaron to no end that he had allowed himself to be trapped.

* * *

Once more Bria stood on the now familiar front porch of the Mitchells. _I should pay them rent._ Reaching out to the doorbell, it was a matter of seconds before the door opened, revealing one of the twins. 

"You must be Bria," she observed with a smile, pushing a long lock of dirty blonde hair behind one ear. "You're becoming rather famous in this house."

Bria had the decency to blush, playing with a strand of her own hair. "I'm sorry I keep dropping by so much, but-"

"Don't worry about it," Lara interrupted, inviting them inside and lowering her voice. "I think my parents rather like you. Now, you're Bria, and of course I know this oaf," she teased, smiling at Josh, "but I'm afraid I don't know your name."

Matt took the cue, shaking her hand. "Matt. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleasure's mine; I'm Lara. Come on into the kitchen, Mom and Brooke are in there cleaning up breakfast."

"Brooke?" questioned Bria.

"My twin sister. Aaron didn't mention us?"

"No," she answered softly.

Lara studied Bria a moment before continuing. "Well that's understandable. We've only just met, after all, so I don't know why he would. He doesn't strike me as the type to talk about family anyway."

"No, he doesn't, does he?"

"Anyway, as you know, I'm Lara, and my twin sister is Brooke. Don't be put off if she doesn't seem friendly; she's very nice, but not exactly social."

"Do you have any other siblings?" inquired Bria.

"Nope, just Aaron." Lara frowned. "I never really counted him before. I guess Mom and Dad do have three kids. It never occurred to me...with Aaron gone and all..."

Bria nodded, changing the subject. "How will we tell you and your sister apart?"

Josh laughed at this. "Oh you'll tell." He reached out, tousling his cousin's hair, who made a face at him. "It's impossible not to; and I don't mean just with looks."

Lara ducked out from under Josh's hand, fixing her hair and leading them into the kitchen. "Mom, Josh is here with his friends Bria and Matt."

Bria shifted as Lene rose to greet them. "I owe you a bit of an apology, Mrs. Mitchell, what with popping up here all the time, and walking out last time..."

Lene just smiled, speaking in a easy manner and dismissing Bria's apology. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

Bria smiled, holding out her hand. "Ambrianna Lompire, but Bria's fine."

"Moira Mitchell, but Lene's fine. Nice to finally officially meet you," Lene replied, shaking her hand. "Ryan speaks of you, but it's nice to finally put a face with the name."

"Likewise," Bria returned with a smile, though she had already met Lene. She turned, beckoning to Matt. "This is Matthew Johnson, better known as Matt."

Lene shook his hand as well. "What brings you three back? Or, should I say, brings you back, Bria?"

"Two things, actually. If you don't mind - and I know it's rather late to be asking - my mom asked to meet me here."

"That's perfectly fine; I enjoy Ashley's company. And the other thing?"

"Wait, you've met my mom?"

Lene smiled, remembering. "Yes; well before you were born though. I've met Andros, Karone, and Zhane as well."

Josh reached over, lifting Bria's jaw. "You might wanna close that, dude, a fly or something might get in there."

Lene unsuccessfully tried to hide her smile, and her nephew smiled back as Bria sputtered. "But Dad acted like he hadn't heard of Ryan Mitche-oh."

"Care to let us in?" Josh questioned.

"When I asked about a Titanium Ranger, Dad wasn't sure. He did know Mr. Mitchell though, and his family. I'd forgotten."

"No one's going to quiz you," Matt assured her with a smile.

"You said there were two reasons?" Lene prompted.

"Oh, right. The other is...uhm..." Bria desperately fought the blush that threatened to creep upon her. "Is Aaron around?"

Lene shook her head, hiding a knowing smile. "No, he's not. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Bria said quickly. She grew serious, loosing any sense of nervousness, and Lene frowned slightly. "Mrs. Mitchell, have you actually _seen_ him lately? In person?"

"No...I know he's been here, but I haven't seen him since those few minutes when you were last here. Why do you ask?" she queried, growing worried. She had a feeling she knew where this was headed.

"It's...just a curiosity. I wanted to see how he was doing."

"He's doing fine," came Aaron's own deep voice, causing everyone to turn around in surprise.

He stood in the doorway, and though he said he was fine, there was an undeniable air of malice about him, emphasized more than ever by his always dark clothing and matching black hair. Even his eyes were dark and brooding, and Bria felt Lene stiffen at her son's appearance. Bria had needed to say nothing; it was obvious what Aaron had done.

"Aaron..." Lene whispered, and her son held up a hand.

"Please...don't," he said, pain flashing across his face. The pain was mirrored in his mother's identical eyes, both hazel depths aching. Aaron turned his face for a moment, and when he looked back he was perfectly composed, eyes hard and full of malignancy.

Lene gasped softly. Not even Ryan had possessed the ability to veil his feelings so well. His eyes always betrayed him. She looked down, swallowing hard and refusing to even imagine what his son had gone through to have to learn how to detach himself in such a way, before looking back at him with disappointment in her eyes. _I can't believe our family didn't matter enough_, she thought silently.

"You needn't be concerned for me," he said scornfully to Bria. "I've looked after myself long enough."

She looked at him for a moment, her face unreadable. Lene began to speak, and Bria motioned for the twins to leave. They both gave her a glare, but Bria returned it with her father's famous look, and the two sulked out.

"And I wish you hadn't had to, but there's nothing I can do about that now," Lene replied quietly. "Maybe if we'd been there you would've learned that power really isn't everything. There are things that matter more. Much more."

Aaron looked at his mother with obviously controlled anger. Bria was almost reassured by it; had it been her, or anyone else, Aaron would have exploded. It was comforting to see he cared about _someone_.

"What's done is done," he said harshly, eyes flashing. "And you can't change it, no matter how hard you may wish to. This is who I am. I'm empty, dark, and powerful. I'm a vessel, Mother; and through me, dark and terrible things may happen. I may be to you, in essence, a disaster; but I'm not. This is what I was _born_ for."

He began pacing, his anger becoming more violent, but with it his restraint grew; the powerful control her exerted over his actions and emotions was emphasized, the coldness in his eyes more defined.

"Do you know the hell I went through on account of my _father_?" Aaron growled. "It was no coincidence they took _your_ child, Mother. Between you and my _father_-" Aaron almost spat the word out, "-it was thought I would be a suitable choice."

She'd known he would say that. Ryan himself had warned her. Steeling herself for whatever he might do as reply, she spoke firmly. "You can't blame him, Aaron. He would've gone to hell and back to save you, and I would've gone with him. You _are_ destined to power, but not like this. Not until you're strong enough to leave evil behind and start living, not just existing. You might be a suitable choice for Amenkotept, but you can be so much more if you'd only let yourself."

"Strong enough to leave? You know _nothing_ about it, do you? It takes strength to stay, to show I'm worthy of the power bestowed upon me. This is me at my full potential, Mother." He stopped, facing his mother and spreading his arms, and from his tone of voice and the hardness of his eyes if appeared that he had _no_ emotion, instead of merely hiding any emotion he had. "Look at how well evil has embraced me. Look at what I hold, what I carry within me. I could kill a man and not think twice, or even blink as he begs for mercy. Am I the son you so badly want back?" Aaron scorned, resuming his pacing. "You would be a fool to embrace me."

She looked as if she'd been struck. Nothing could've prepared her to hear those words. But if she let herself fear the evil in her son, Amenkotept would win...and Lene had sworn to herself that she would never let him win. So she gathered what little courage she had left and strengthened herself with the memory of the son she had raised.

Josh began moving closer to his aunt, shocked that Aaron would talk to his mother like that, but a look from her stopped him. She needed to fight that battle alone.

"You're right. You're nothing like I thought you'd be. But you know what? I don't care, because I _know _you're better than this. You're stronger than just another pawn that he can bend to his will. And that is why he wants you so badly. Not because you need him, but he needs you." Tears began running down her face but she refused to let go of his gaze.

Aaron narrowed his eyes, matching her will for will. "You _don't _know me. You have no idea who I am."

Lene continued, determined to make her son see. "Evil embraces anyone who seeks it, but it's taken over you completely. You're blinded to anything else. And it hurts to know that, because no matter how hard I try, I can't help you if you don't let me. You have too much pride. But ask yourself this: how much is power going to matter in the end? Power fades, Aaron, and the minute you grow weaker, the minute he'll be done with you and you'll have no choice but to leave. Where will you go then? What will matter when power and evil are no longer with you? Ask yourself that, and when you're ready to admit that the minute he abandons you'll be alone because you've let no one in, come back. I'm always going to be waiting. Because no matter what happens, you _are_ still my son, and I do still love you." She stood right in front of him, her gaze piercing as more tears ran down her face. "Unlike him, I'm never going to abandon you, no matter how hard you push me away. And if I'm a fool for it, so be it."

" I didn't _seek_ this, Mother. It sought out _me_. I embraced my destiny, and that evil will always be with me. Until the day I die, it will burn inside of me, and however much you cry and beg and plead, it will _never_ let me go. These are my chains, Mother; and if you do not fight them, they are easier, almost a pleasure, to bear. So take your love and put it someplace where it will matter; give it to someone who can appreciate it, and who will nurture it and return it. I bear no love for you, nor for anyone else."

Though his words were a knife through her heart, Lene held strong, reaching out and embracing her son. He began pulling away, wincing as if her touch had burned him, but she held him tightly. "I'm not letting you do this to yourself," she whispered, pulling away a little to look into his eyes. His defenses remained in place, but this time she could see through them, even if it was just a very little. "I know you know I'm right," she told him quietly. "Come back to where you're meant to be. Please, just... just don't push me away. I need to be here for you, and I know that even if you'd rather die than admit it, you need me, too. So stop trying to get rid of me, because you won't."

He pushed her away, stepping back. "I _am_ where I'm meant to be. If you wish to hurt yourself by pining after me, I can't change that. It's up to you whether or not you want to be hurt, because I believe I've made myself clear."

Three beeping morphers interrupted the tournament of wills, and Bria inwardly cursed. Aaron gave her a deeply loathing look, and she quailed slightly, not understanding why or where it had come from. With one last glance at his mother, blackness consumed him, and he was gone.

Lene dropped down in a chair, emotionally spent, and Josh knelt beside her, placing a hand over hers. "Aunt Lene?"

Her eyes met his. "I'll be alright. I just need some time," she told him, her voice breaking as she looked away from him, and she fixed her gaze on the spot where her son had stood. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs, and she pressed a hand to her mouth. "It makes no sense," she whispered, and Josh frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"He wasn't like that with me before. He's not...Aaron. It's like he wasn't there… like it wasn't even him. He was gone..."

Josh began to speak but Bria regretfully interrupted, speaking with urgency. "Josh, we have to go."

Josh rose, placing a kiss on his aunt's forehead. "Let me call my uncle first."

"Hurry," Bria urged, leaving with Matt. Josh quickly made the call, and after giving his aunt a warm hug, teleported out of the house.

* * *

Kalli knelt outside, tending Matt's plants while he was away. The tall oak trees that lined the long driveway provided shade from the increasingly summer-like sun, and a pleasant breeze wove through the high branches. Set far back off any road, the house and surrounding grounds were tranquil; a wonderful retreat to battle-weary Rangers.

The tranquility was interrupted, however, as Kalli's watch beeped. Frowning, she rose her wrist to her mouth. "Yes?"

"Kalli, I need you, Kyle, and Jess in Mariner Bay right away."

"What is it, Bria?"

"We're going to tackle some demons."


	29. Showdown

Chapter 29 - Showdown

"Captain Mitchell, there's an urgent message for you," stated a private, sticking his head into Ryan's office.

"And it would be?" he asked absently, barely pausing to look up from his desk.

"From your nephew, about your wife. He says she needs you at home right away."

He had barely finished his message before Ryan was out the door.

* * *

Not too long after, Ryan Mitchell sat at home with his wife, sister, brother-in-law, Ashley Lompire, and Tommy Oliver. His fifteen year old daughter Lara, slightly put out from having jumped up and down to answer the door, firmly went up to her room, determined not to move again.

Someone had turned the T.V. on (exactly why had been lost in the short chaos when everyone arrived), and now all sat glued to the news, where the Ranger-demon battle was unfolding, and some valiant anchorman braved the chaos.

_"We come to you live from Mariner Bay, where it appears the Power Rangers are engaged in a battle to the death. With the multitudes of demons that appeared this morning, some are wondering if the Rangers will be able to survive the day. As you can see, behind me there are battles defying the laws of nature. Though the Rangers are seriously outnumbered - six to multitudes - they seem to be putting up a brave fight."_

The anchorman paused, allowing the camera to roam. It caught on various Rangers' battles, some riding what looked like hoverboards, others fighting on the ground. There was a sudden flash of gold that temporarily blinded the camera, which tried to locate the source of the flash. It centered on what appeared to be the Red Ranger facing off the demon lord Nefario, save that the red morph was tinged with gold, the boots and gloves no longer black, but gold as well. The Ranger seemed to crackle with raw energy, and occasional red flames and gold sparks sizzled through the air.

_"It appears the Red Ranger had something hidden up his sleeve! Would you look at that! He's beating that demon into a pulp!"_

And so the Red Ranger was. Flaming whip in one hand and blazing sword in the other, the Ranger served blow after blow to the demon lord. Ashley sat on the edge of her seat, heart in her mouth as she watched her daughter. Slash with the sword, crack with the whip, and Nefario stumbled backwards. The Red Ranger stood, waiting for the demon to right himself. As the demon drew himself up to full height, making the Red Ranger seem to shrink in appearance, a blast of power from the Ranger reduced him to dust.

_"The Red Ranger has done it! The other Rangers are now easily defeating the other demons...what a diversion they caused, so the Red Ranger could work! Let's see if we can get a comment... Excuse me! Sir! I'd like a comment, if you would-"_

The Red Ranger waved the reporter off, running to help the other Rangers finish mopping up the demons.

_"Well, as you can see, he's a busy man. But what a fight! Reporting live from downtown Mariner Bay, and saying thanks to the Rangers and that amazing Power, this is Max Townsend."_

"Impressive," mused Tommy. "She must have something powerful, indeed, to have done that."

"I'm just glad she's alright," sighed Ashley, sitting back.

"They've done well," observed Carter. "And as a Red Ranger, she seems on top of things."

Tommy nodded. "It takes quite a lot, but I have no doubts she'll achieve it. She's well on her way."

The one being discussed happened to flame right into the middle of the room, disheveled and tired, but satisfied. "Sorry to drop in," she stated, "but before I went home I wanted to thank the Mitchells and the Graysons for all their hospitali- Mom, I'm sorry, I totally forgot," Bria explained, interrupting herself on seeing her mother. Her eyes flickered to Tommy, and a look of surprise crossed her face. "Tommy."

Tommy nodded his hello as Ashley rose, embracing her daughter tightly. "It's alright; you were very busy." Touching Bria's cheek lightly, she winced. "He did that?"

Bria nodded. "I'm OK, Mom. Are you?"

"I'm fine. I actually came because I have a letter for you...from your father."

Bria anxiously accepted it, ripping it open. Ashley watched as her grey eyes flew across the page, her face darkening. "I knew it," she hissed. Folding it up and placing it in her jeans pocket, she thanked her mother.

"Would you like a ride home with me? I'm going back to Angel Grove today, I think, and I can stop by Sun Valley."

"That would be nice," Bria replied with a smile.

"I'll be right behind you," Tommy threw in. "I came to find you, Bria, but if you're going back to Sun Valley, it can wait until we're there."

"What is it?"

"Something very important, and very powerful."

Bria raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She noticed a solid shadow gathering in a dark corner, and stiffened. "Aaron."

"Red Ranger." His deep voice permeated the room along with his menacing aura, and he stepped out of the shadows, facing her.

"You had the nerve to come back?" Bria asked with bravado. All her senses were screaming 'danger!', though she tried to ignore them. Apparently everyone else was getting the message as well, as all stiffened.

He smirked, taking a step closer. "Didn't have a choice. I can't wait any longer, and you wouldn't leave."

"What is it you want?" she asked, slowly backing away as he advanced.

"One guess."

Bria swallowed. _Uh oh_. "Why?"

He laughed darkly, advancing still more. "You had to ask?"

Bria found herself with nowhere else to go, her back pressed against the wall. As Aaron trapped her against the wall, an arm on either side of her, she let loose a surge of telekinetic power that threw him across the room, pinning him to the opposite wall.

_Well why didn't he take me before?_ The wheels were turning like mad in Bria's head. _Obviously more pressure on him now to do it...but why? What would Amenkotept hold over him so strongly?_

She turned her head as a muted flash of light came from the doorway, not lessening her mental hold on Aaron as everyone jumped. "Guardian," she said, surprised at the familiar but strange form in the doorway. "I thought you were not to be seen by others."

The Guardian ignored her statement - perhaps because he had been proven wrong - and spoke in his slow voice.

"You have a choice in front of you, Ambrianna."

"Who is this?" asked Carter, looking between the Guardian and Bria. "He doesn't exactly look like he's from around here."

"He's not," Bria informed him. "This is the Guardian."

"I got that. Guardian of what?" Carter clarified.

"Time." She stated, before turning back to the tall being. "I thought you weren't seen by others. And I thought you couldn't tell how things would affect the future."

The Guardian ignored her comments once more while cutting off all further questions. "You have a choice. Will you hear of it?"

"You would tell me anyway, I think," Bria stated with a slight trace of humor.

"You stand at one of many crossroads. Will you remain on this road, or come to your destination another way?"

"Does he always talk in riddles?" asked Ashley in a hushed tone, and Bria nodded.

"Crossroads of what?" she questioned.

"There is more than one way to reach a destination," the Guardian spoke. "Some paths seem easier than others, though falsely. Will you look at the surface, or will you put it aside and look to the depths?"

Bria tilted her head. "I don't quite follow you."

"The choices we make affect the future. This you know. You have a choice before you now. Choose wisely." His amethyst eyes bored through her as if trying to tell her something, and her eyes widened.

"Are you mad? Have you any idea what kind of power they would wield? Do you _want _to ruin the universe?"

"It will not ruin anything, except what ought to be ruined." The Guardian showed rare emotion, his tone urgent. "_Think_, Ambrianna. Answer your own question: why? What is his power?"

_His...meaning Amenkotept's? So what does he hold over Aaron? _Her eyes wandered, wondering. _What would Aaron fight for? What would he be willing to sacrifice himself for, and stay with Amenkotept no matter what? _Her eyes fell on Ryan, and she frowned. _He hates his father...you'd be a fool to miss that...but his mother...of course!_

"He loves her!" she exclaimed, turning to Aaron. "You love her, don't you? You're doing this because he'll kill your _mother_."

Lene's eyes widened and Aaron growled. "In case you missed this morning's little conversation, I feel no such thing." His anger was enough to assure her that she was right, though, and she turned back to the Guardian.

"Why are you trying to make me think about all this?"

"Are you so blind, Ambrianna? Think."

She sighed. _He wants a choice made...and because he's here, it must be important. So that means whatever this choice is that I make, it had better be right. But the choice...he wanted me to think about why Aaron was doing this..._ She looked over at Aaron, pinned against the wall, and realized what the Guardian meant.

"There are some things which must be learned in different ways. The road you choose will be long," the slow voice spoke.

Bria nodded, tilting her head as she looked at Aaron. "He will, won't he? If you don't do as he asks, Amenkotept will hurt your mother."

"I do what he asks because I want to."

"No you don't. You do it because you love your mother, and you would sacrifice me more than willingly to save her life...or, if Amenkotept had a mind to torture her, to save her sanity."

Aaron's eyes narrowed. It was true, of course; Aaron would do anything for his mother...but it didn't mean he had to let her know that. "Think up any excuse you wish, Red Ranger. It won't change what happens to you. You're coming with me."

"Admit it, Aaron," she said softly, taking off her telekinetic hold. "I'll come with you, just tell me the truth."

There was a sudden movement by Aaron, in which he crossed the room and Bria's head snapped to the side before she fell to the floor, hair tumbling around her. The others, shocked by Aaron's vicious backhanded blow, rose to detain him, but found themselves restrained by a simply raised pure white hand.

Bria pushed her hair away, pushing herself onto her knees, and a small trail of blood could be seen trickling from one delicate cheekbone, mingled with the wicked bruise from her father.

"Aaron..."

Moments later she once again lay on the floor, a cut on her thigh from something he had thrown her against, and a bit of blood on the floor she had coughed up.

Knowing she was far too weak from her demon battle to resist much longer, and not quite sure she wanted to anyway, she lay on her side, sporadically coughing. A thought came to her, and she reached into her pocket, tossing something to Lene, who caught it deftly.

"Watch it for me, please. He," she interrupted herself with a cough, "-he won't hurt you."

Lene looked down at what she had caught, her eyes widening. "Where did you get this?" she whispered, staring at the little golden ankh. Ryan looked over at what she had caught before fixing Bria with one of his penetrating looks, green eyes boring into her.

She gave a crooked smile, slightly twisted from pain. "Some friends helped me find it."

Lene looked up sharply. Was this why she felt familiar? "Amber?"

Their eyes locked, and Bria licked her lips to speak, tasting the coppery tang of blood. "Sorry about the blood on your floor...there's not that much, really. I'll clean it up when I get back, if you like."

"You won't be coming back." With a wave of his hand, Aaron bound Bria in black chains. She placidly accepted them, looking to her mother.

"I'll fix Dad when I come back, Mom. I promise."

Ashley shook her head firmly, her voice breaking and almost frantic. "No, Bria. I already lost your father, I won't lose you."

"You're not losing anyone, Mom," Bria soothed her tiredly. "I promise."

"You lied." Aaron lifted Bria, both disappearing in blackness. Ashley choked back a sob and Tommy comforted her the best he could while Ryan and Lene stared at the ankh in silence and Carter and Dana sat in awe. Tommy looked up from comforting Ashley, glaring at the Guardian.

"How could you stop us?" he asked the Guardian, furious eyes narrowed behind silver glasses. "How could you just let her be taken?"

"She went willingly," was the response.

"Because of your prompting!"

"It is what it is," the Guardian remarked simply. "And you have not the power to change it. I must leave you all now. Look for Ambrianna's return. I will not guarantee her safety to you, though."

"Before you go," Lene spoke up, "I have to ask...is she Amber?"

The Guardian simply bowed and was gone in muted light.

* * *

Bria groaned, feeling stiff and sore, before rolling over to feel something soft tickling her cheek. She breathed deeply, and a slightly spicy aroma reached her. _Aaron. _Her eyes snapped open to find herself face-to-face with gold and black leopard spots. Frowning slightly she made to sit up, but was forced back by sore muscles.

"It'll help if you get up."

Though she had known he was there, his voice startled her, and she turned her head to see Aaron sitting on a nearby stone bench, his back resting against a high pillar. He seemed moody, but the dangerous air that had radiated off him earlier was gone.

"I'm trying," she gritted out, attempting to push herself up. Finally managing a sitting position, she sat back against pillows and leopard skins, letting her eyes wander the room. It was much like the room she had been held in when Sphinxra had captured her, save that this room was somewhat smaller and looked lived in. Aside from the bed she sat on, there was a chaise longue, potted plants, a few benches, and a screened off area near the end of the room. Torches and candles lit the room, giving it a golden glow. Large stone pillars decorated with hieroglyphics that seemed to dance in the firelight blocked any other views of the room, and her grey eyes came back to Aaron.

"Is this your room?"

He nodded, arms folded. "You're going to want a hot bath for those muscles." He said it as a statement, not a question, and Bria just nodded. "I'm assuming it'll take you an hour to walk."

She ignored his sarcasm, swinging her legs over the side of his bed. Ruefully noting he might be right, she sighed. Aaron rose, and before she could comment she was scooped up and carried behind the screens. Behind them was a pool much like in the other room Bria had seen before, only this one was steaming.

"How is it heated?" she questioned curiously as he sat her on another bench.

"Fire," he said shortly. "Towel and robe are here, everything else you need is next to the pool. Leave your clothes here; one of the servants will take them later." With that, he left. Looking over her shoulder to make sure he was gone, she sorely began to follow his suggestion.

A hot bath later, and with many sore muscles soothed, Bria stood next to the screens, cotton robe wrapped tightly around her. Aaron was nowhere to be seen, and she nervously sat on the edge of the bed, wondering exactly what she was in for. Presumably Amenkotept wouldn't kill her, as she was too valuable, but that didn't mean she wasn't in for a hell of a time.

She fingered the note she had withdrawn from the pocket of her jeans for a few moments before opening it and reading it once more; this time she read slowly, allowing the weight of each word he had chosen to sink in.

**My little Ambi-Bambi,**

**This letter will be far too short to explain to you the depth of our situation, and I fear you shall finish it dissatisfied. I apologize with all my heart, both for your dissatisfaction and the pain I have caused. Never in my worst nightmares had I ever dreamed of hurting you, especially physically; and I believe I hurt as much as you as a result. I have always enjoyed the bond we share, and I know now it will serve in helping you realize I speak the truth when I say I never meant to hurt you, and that my heart and mind were not in my actions. Our Egyptian friends are guileful, and they would destroy our bond to get to you. Please, don't let it happen. Remember me fondly, as things used to be, and not as the monster I've become.**

**That said (and much more left unsaid), you must know of this: Amenkotept is not alone any longer. There are evils awakening in the galaxies that are far older than he, and they will join his force. Even now, as you read this, they are gathering. Bria, you_ must_ stop them. Alert the ICOP as soon as you possibly can, in hopes that they can help dam the flood. Things are moving quickly, and the expansion of an evil empire is eminent. I trust in you, Bria, and I believe that you can stop them. **

**Remember, you will always be my little Ambi-Bambi. Know that I couldn't be more proud to have you as a daughter. **

**Dad**

Bria wiped away a tear, smiling a little at her father's slip into slightly formal language. It was to be expected sometimes, she supposed, as he _was_ a diplomat. And what his letter contained... She knew the ICOP - Intergalactic Confederation of Planets - would certainly need to be notified. She couldn't do that now, though. She couldn't help her father, either...unless, of course, Amenkotept had something here that was affecting her father... Firmly resolving to do whatever it took, she vowed to rescue her father once more.

Aaron walked in just then, carrying a small jar and cup, and Bria wiped away a final tear while shoving the letter under the pillows. He sat on the bed as well, handing her the cup. "This will help heal that cough and any other damage," he told her. She drank its contents swiftly, passing back the cup as she made a face.

"That's nasty."

"I don't care, it'll help. Come here," he ordered, motioning next to himself, and Bria obeyed, recognizing the bottle he held. Once more his strong hands gently delivered first aid to her cheek, sending a wave of tingles through her. She couldn't have kept her eyes opened if she wanted to, and she leaned just slightly into his touch.

His fingers paused on her skin and she opened her eyes, finding his hazel eyes startlingly near. Her breath caught slightly, and she spoke in barely a whisper. "Do you remember that day at the lake?"

He nodded, replying quietly. "The only time I ever heard you come off your high throne. Of course I remember."

She gave a weak smile before continuing. "Did you...did you mean what you said? About me, that is?"

"I've said a lot of things about you."

"About...well, about turning your world upside down?"

He pulled back, looking at her in thought. "Yes, but I'm not sure in a way you would appreciate. You spoke of never understanding evil; I spoke of never understanding good...to some extent, anyway."

"Oh." She looked down for a moment before asking another question. "And that night...when you woke me up at the Grayson's..."

"Whatever you're thinking of, it was a dream," he said shortly, and Bria knew that was the end of questions for now. "Let me take a look at that leg. It got banged up pretty bad."

She stared at him, innocent eyes wide. "Wha-how?"

"I believe I threw you."

"No, I mean how will you look at it?" she asked, turning a brilliant red.

"With my eyes."

She gave an impatient sigh. "That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant. Stop arguing."

She backed away, sliding across his bed. "Can't I just do it or something? There's no need for you to look at it."

"I need to know whether or not this salve will work or if you need a different one. Now stop moving and sit still," he commanded. "You're working my patience, and I don't have much of it."

Swallowing nervously, Bria lay back against the fur-covered pillows, her weak protest cut off by a pointed look. He carefully moved the robe to expose only one long leg, and Bria hissed as he touched her thigh.

He raised an eyebrow at her, lifting his head, and she winced. "It hurts."

"This salve should be fine." He held the bottle out to her, and she bit her lip.

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Yep."

"It didn't hurt before."

"It wasn't on something like this." Bria gave the bottle an unsure look, drawing back deeper into the pillows, and Aaron sighed. "Try not to squirm."

She gritted her teeth together as he applied the salve, squeezing her eyes shut. Aaron felt her muscles tense, and he paused. "If you tense up, you're going to make it worse. Relax."

"How can I relax when it hurts that much?" Bria gritted out.

"You're making it hurt more."

Making a conscious effort to relax, she closed her eyes again, taking deep breaths and trying to clear her mind. In a little bit the pain went away, and she released her held breath, opening her eyes.

The dark head was bent, so that all she could see were black waves. His hands carefully delivered the ointment, trying their best not to hurt her. Bria pushed herself forward slightly, leaning back on her hands, head tilted and grey eyes watchful. She shivered slightly at his touch, and his head snapped up upon feeling it, their eyes meeting with the swift click of magnets. They were already so close, the various candles and torches emitting a low golden aura, his slightly spicy smell intoxicating, his hands upon her bare thigh, causing her whole body to tingle...

As his lips drifted closer to hers, he spoke huskily. "This doesn't leave this room."

Then he was authoritatively pushing her back into the pillows, mouth demanding upon hers, and all she could do was timidly wrap one arm around his neck, slide the other hand hesitantly through his jet locks, and shyly return his affections.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" wondered Matt, stretched out on a couch in the Rangers' Sun Valley home. "She's been gone for at least six hours...even if she had stayed to visit for a while with your family, Josh, she should've been home by now, or at least let us know she was staying."

Josh leaned against the doorframe, phone in hand. "I'm about to find out."

"Bria's fine," Jess informed them.

"How do you know that?" Matt questioned.

"Because I'd sense it if something really bad happened."

"You didn't sense it when Sphinxra took her and she came back with Aaron."

"But I was worried, wasn't I? Do I look worried now?"

Matt eyed the blonde sprawled across a chair. "A little, yeah."

"Well she is my cousin," Jess said defensively, "and my best friend. But she's not dying or anything." She frowned. "I wonder if Uncle Andros still has that cryogenic tube that-"

"Please don't say things like that," Kalli interrupted. "I'm sure she's fine."

"If you would all be quiet," Josh said with a slight trace of impatience, "I'll call and find out."

"Sorry," Jess said with a sheepish smile.

Josh dialed his uncle's number, moving to a chair while he waited for someone to pick up the phone. "Hey, Uncle Ryan. It's Josh. Do you know what happened to Bria?"

In a second he was on his feet. "He did _what_?"

Jess and the others exchanged worried looks before focusing back on Josh.

"I can't believe it, Uncle. And that's it? How is everyone?" There was a long pause, and Josh nodded, though his uncle couldn't see it. "Of course, I understand. Give my love to all."

"What is it? What happened?" Jess asked immediately as he hung up.

Josh sighed, sitting back down. "Dr. Oliver, Bria's mom, and my mom and dad were there, along with Uncle Ryan and Aunt Lene. A few minutes after Bria came, Aaron showed up and...well, he beat her."

"Beat her?" questioned Kyle sharply.

"As in, he...he hit her...beat her up so badly there's still blood all over their floor. As far as I can gather, she didn't put up a fight, and the Guardian showed up to stop anyone else from interfering."

"The Guardian? When did he come in?" Matt asked, having been filled in with the others before their demon battle.

"Dunno, man. All I know is, he stopped anyone from helping Bria, Bria got whooped, her blood's all over the floor, and Uncle Ryan and Aunt Lene are figuring out that she's Amber, because Aunt Lene now has the ankh."

"She has the ankh? Why?" Kalli queried.

"Bria gave it to her...said something about Aaron wouldn't hurt his mother, because he loved her."

"Yeah, right," Kyle scorned. "I'm sure he knows what love is."

"I think he does love her," Josh countered, "in his own way. He refused to hurt her...Uncle Ryan said something about that was why he took Bria; to save his mom."

"He took her!" Jess exclaimed.

"Did I not mention that part?"

"No! Where did he take her?"

"Back to...wherever it is he goes. To Amenkotept, most likely."

"We have to find her," Kalli stated. "Any one of us in their hands is dangerous."

"Bria's strong," Josh assured her. "She won't betray us."

"Jess, is there someway for you to contact Bria?" Kyle questioned. "What with that Karovian telepathy stuff?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. I could try to pick up something empathetically, but it wouldn't be like talking."

"Maybe you should try it, to see if she's OK."

Jess nodded, reaching out to her cousin. What hit her was a wave of jumbled emotions, and Jess frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Kalli.

"Nothing serious...it's just going to take me some time. She's not really aware that I'm there-well, sort of 'there'-and she's feeling about fifty different things right now...since she's not aware I'm there, she can't organize them for me, which means I have to do it, and that takes a lot longer."

"I don't get it," Matt said. "Can't you just pick out her feelings?"

"It's not that simple. If fifty people were going to read a paragraph, and they each were assigned one word, it would be much easier to understand them if they said them one at a time, instead of all at once. It's the same way with emotions. If the person feeling them doesn't give them to you, and you just get a flood of emotions, it's hard to unravel it all, just like with the fifty words."

"I get it," Josh stated. "Like a tidal wave, instead of a bunch of little waves."

"Yeah, sort of." As she explained, Jess sorted through her cousin's emotions. "Well, so far I can tell you guys that fear is not really high up there, and pain in non-existent. It's weird..."

"What is?" questioned Kyle.

"What she's feeling. There's a lot of shyness, but it's mixed with a little bit of boldness...very happy but at the same time reserved...excited but a little bit afraid...it's like she's one big contradiction." Jess frowned, before her eyes widened and she giggled. "But I think it's safe to say she's in good hands."

"What do you mean, she's in good hands?" Kalli inquired.

"Exactly that. I thinks she's feeling all that stuff because she doesn't know what to do...she's torn between what she wants to do and what she should do."

"Which is what?" Kyle asked.

"I think...well, I'm pretty sure, from what I'm getting from her and around her...she's not alone."

"Meaning what?"

"What don't you get about she's not alone? The she's, the not, or the alone?" Jess asked Kyle impatiently.

"I think he means, if she's feeling all this stuff, and she's not alone, what's going on with her?" Kalli clarified.

"I'm not sure Bria would like me to publicize it," Jess cautioned.

"Is she with Aaron?" Kyle demanded.

Jess paused, then nodded. "There's a lot of black."

"What is he doing?" A dangerous note entered Kyle's voice, and Jess looked up at him with a slight warning expression.

"It's not any of our business. She's safe and healthy for now."

"If he's touching her, I'll kill him."

"Why do you care?" Jess asked, standing. "Bria can live her own life, Kyle, and personally, I don't appreciate you flipping out over her and a guy."

Kyle immediately saw what impression she was getting. "Jess, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it like that. It's just that she's like my sister, and in case no one noticed, I'm not on great terms with Aaron."

Jess sighed. "He's not raping her, so don't worry, ok? Aaron may be fond of women, but he wouldn't force anyone into doing something like that. He does have _some_ sense of right and wrong."

"She's right," Josh said. "I know it sounds weird, but I agree in that he wouldn't do anything like that."

"What I don't get," Matt said, "is that if he beat her up a few hours ago so badly that there's blood all over your uncle's floor...why is he now doing whatever it is he's doing with her that makes her feel safe or happy or whatever?"

Jess shrugged. "I don't know, and I'm not going to pursue it. Let them do what they want. For now though, I think we should just hang tight and see what happens."

* * *

Anubisi watched the two mortals with unconcealed amusement. For not wanting her in his bed, Khem hadn't done a very impressive job of keeping his lips and hands away from the young Red Ranger.

He supposed he had to give Khem a little credit, though, as in all the long minutes he had watched them, Khem had kept his hands well-behaved and in plain view. _How noble of him not to take the virgin_, Anubisi thought sarcastically. _Rather impressive, actually, that he hasn't succumbed to his weaknesses. He's stronger than I surmised. _

He stopped a dark chuckle from escaping, turning away from the couple. As amusing as it was to catch Khem in his lie, if would be far more so to let Amenkotept in on the joke.

As he withdrew from the room, the two mortals obliviously continued, lips melted and fused together. Her stomach in a knot and feeling exceptionally shy, Bria uncertainly let herself take part in the unexpected action, returning Aaron's experienced kisses with timid experimentation.

As Aaron pulled back slightly, she breathed in great gulps, staring up at him in a mix of enjoyment and confusion. "What...why...?"

"I don't know," he replied lowly, letting his hand caress her cheek, wearing his own expression of confusion. "I don't know what this is."

She closed her eyes for a moment at his touch, before they flickered open to meet his. "I...I don't know either. It's so...are you...?"

"I don't...I can't...this isn't...I mean we shouldn't..._I _shouldn't..." He looked down at her in confusion, and though he knew he shouldn't, he couldn't stop his hand from touching her. It took a great majority of the self-control he had not to push her too far, because no matter what it was that was happening, he didn't want it to stop...and he knew that pushing her would make it stop.

"You're blushing," he whispered, a deep and gentle chuckle escaping as his knuckles caressed her cheek. Her heart warmed at hearing such a laugh, and she met his amazing eyes with her own mellow ones, wondering if this was the man so many women fell for.

"Is this another dream, Aaron?"

"No." The word hung between them for a few minutes until he reclaimed her lips, tasting the pure sweetness that he so illogically desired.

As they once more let their lips merge, soft laughter came from the doorway. Aaron was immediately off of Bria, on his feet and facing the laughing monarch. Bria curled up against Aaron's pillows, trying her best to hide the deep red that tried to take her over and horribly conscious of the fact that not only was she caught with Aaron, but she was wearing only a cotton robe.

"Well, Khem! I am impressed; it took you no time at all to draw her over. I shall be even more impressed, however, if you explain to me how this falls under the category of not wishing to bed the Red Ranger."

Aaron was silent, and Amenkotept smirked. "I believe only this morning you were speaking of her just being a child, and how you would never desire one such as her."

Bria looked down at the leopard skins, slightly hurt at hearing what was being said. She was stupid to think he cared, she knew, but he had seemed to, somehow...even though he had seriously beaten her a few hours ago, his moodiness had shown his regret, and he had tried not to hurt her while taking care of her...and that gentle laugh...and those eyes.

Aaron's jaw tightened, but still he said nothing, and Amenkotept continued once more. "Did you even see if she was willing? You have a rather commanding personality."

"Enough." Aaron stood tall and proud before the Egyptian pharaoh, his voice strong. "I have brought her as you asked."

"Indeed you have. You have not, however, convinced me you do not care. Unless, of course, you are willing to admit she was merely a fling to fill your need?"

"What is it you want?" Aaron asked. "I was under the impression you wanted power, not a soap opera."

"Indeed, you are correct, my son." He eyed Bria, whose gaze was fixed intently on the skins. "What is this power she holds?"

"I don't know."

"Find it, and inform me of it. I shall call for you tomorrow morning. Do not fail me, Khem."

"I did not fail in bringing her."

"Indeed not." Amenkotept turned, motioning for Anubisi to follow. He hung back, however, to glare at the two mortals.

"You are growing ever closer to placing your own neck in the noose, Khem," he sneered. "Be assured I will be there to give you the last push."

"Get out."

Anubisi gave a mock bow, exiting. Aaron sunk down on the side of the bed, holding his head in his hands. Bria, still seated amongst his pillows, spoke softly. "Aaron?"

He passed a hand over his face, sighing softly. In an act of decisive boldness meant to comfort him, Bria moved to kneel behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and speaking softly. "Is it always like this?"

"Worse, usually," he muttered. "I put up with it fine, though."

She laid her head against his back, listening to the resonant voice that sounded even deeper with her ear against him. "Why do you put up with it?"

"I don't, usually."

His voice shook her, making her bones vibrate. "You took a lot from Amenkotept," she observed, to which his only reply was to hold the arms that were wrapped around his shoulders. "Why don't you just leave?"

"It's not that simple, Red. There's..."

"Complications." He nodded, and she continued. "Like your mother?" He stiffened, and Bria pulled him back against her, resting her cheek against his. He closed his eyes, letting his hands lightly caress her arms. "We can make sure she's unharmed, Aaron, if you leave. The Rangers, and of course your father-"

He cut her off by rising, roughly shoving her aside. She fell back against the pillows, looking at him in hurt. "I won't speak of my _father_."

"But why? He-"

"I said I wouldn't speak of him!" he shot, whirling to face her with angry features.

Bria shrunk back into his pillows, nodding slightly while watching him with emotional grey eyes. When he saw her cringing there, looking so young and afraid of him, he inwardly flinched. When he spoke his voice was rough.

"You should sleep. I'll deal with Amenkotept in the morning."

"Yes, Aaron." Her voice was so soft as to be barely audible.

He continued gruffly. "You can have the bed."

"Yes, Aaron."

He paused a moment. "Is there anything you want?"

"No, Aaron."

He fought his impatience. "Is there anything else you can say besides yes and no?"

"What would you like me to say?"

He sighed at the whispery voice, and, thoroughly confused as to what had happened during the past few hours, decided to leave Bria to her own devices. "Sleep well, then," he said brusquely, turning to leave.

"Good night, Aaron."


	30. For the Lust of a Child

Chapter 30 - For the Lust of a Child

"Lene, please," Ryan begged from the doorway. "You have to get some sleep. You can't stay up all night, and for God only knows how much longer, waiting for something to happen. I promise if anything happens I'll wake you up."

"_You're_ not sleeping. And how can I possibly sleep after everything that happened today? First my son barges in to tell me he doesn't love me, and that I shouldn't love him, among other things, then the demons show up - and are thankfully vanquished - , then I find out Bria, not only the Red Ranger, but the girl who's falling in love with Aaron, is really Amber, the girl who helped us close to 30 years ago, and _then_ my son ends up _beating_ her in my family room! And I'm supposed to be able to sleep?"

Ryan looked at his wife, who sat on their bed with a defiant air, and sighed. "Maybe if you talk about it, you'll be able to get some rest. First off, I doubt Aaron meant anything he said to you. It's just one of those guy things, amplified tenfold by the fact that he hasn't had the best upbringing. Secondly, demons are gone, and there's no need to comment on them. We've had enough demons in our lives. Thirdly, I'm just as shocked as you are that not only did Aaron pummel Bria, but that she's really Amber. However, there's nothing we can do about it right now."

Lene sighed in exasperation. "Ryan, doesn't it bother you in just the slightest that your son practically knocked out a girl?"

"Of course it bothers me," he snapped, "but what am I supposed to do? Ground him? He's almost 24, Lene, and far out of my control."

"You could at least show a little concern," she replied in a faintly hurt tone.

"To what end? It won't fix anything." His voice softened, knowing he'd lost his temper with her. "Besides, Lene, she's Amber. We know that beyond a doubt now. She can take care of herself; she did quite well when she was looking for the ankh, didn't she? I know she comes across as young, and a bit unsure of herself, but the things she said to me back then..." He shook his head. "She'll be fine."

Lene sighed softly. "I know, but...I just wish I could _do_ something. There's so much going on, and so much that we're finding out..."

"I know," Ryan replied, crossing the room to sit beside her. "But we've got to face it, Lene; it's not our time anymore."

She rolled her eyes. "So I get to stay at home and darn socks."

He laughed softly, wrapping an arm around her. "No. You get to trust in people like Bria."

Lene smiled reluctantly. "I guess that's not so bad. Besides, I still have you."

He gave her a tender look. "That you do."

She paused a moment. "Ryan, do you think it's a plausible notion?"

"What?"

"That Bria's falling in love with Aaron."

Ryan shook his head. "I guess anything's possible, but you're really asking the wrong person, honey."

"Still," she pressed, "what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About them!"

"What about them?"

Lene heaved an impatient sigh. "What do you think about them being together?"

"I think you're jumping way too far ahead. Besides, Aaron's old enough to make his own decisions."

"I'm not making any decisions for him. I just wanted to know what you thought," she said defensively. "I rather like Bria."

"I do, too, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make wedding plans. She is rather young, after all."

"I didn't say anything about a wedding."

He shrugged. "Close enough."

"Ryan!"

He hid a smile. "What? You did."

"I did not."

"You did too."

"Ryan, I did not!"

Ryan evidently decided it was wiser not to argue. "Yes, dear."

A voice came from the doorway. "Not to interrupt this highly amusing scene, but do you guys know why there's blood on the floor downstairs?"

Ryan turned to see Brooke in the doorway. "It's not that amusing."

"Yeah it is, Da. You're a wuss around Mum," she replied, using the pet names the twins used when playing with their parents. Her father gave her a stern look, and she grinned. "I just tell it like it is, Da."

With mock anger Ryan rose and walked over to Brooke, looking down at her intimidatingly. She just looked up at him in amusement, and he narrowed sharp green eyes. Her own green eyes, so much like his, stared back up at him with a spark of humor.

"Wuss," she repeated tauntingly.

At that he scooped her up like he had when she was a little girl, tucking her under one arm. She laughed, letting herself act like a little child for a rare moment. Her twin, hearing her father and sister's laughter, entered the bedroom a moment later, watching with raised eyebrows and stifling her own laughter.

"What are you _doing_?"

Ryan scooped Lara under the other arm, and she mildly protested, but the effect was lost in her laughter. "Da, put me down!"

"I'm going to have to, soon," he told them. "Either you're getting too big or I'm getting too old."

"You're not old, Da," Brooke told him with a grin, "you're just not as youthful as you used to be."

"The silver hair is a nice touch though," Lara added mischievously.

"He'll look different when it's all silver, won't he?"

"I rather like the streaks."

Lene hid her laughter as the twins continued.

"Hmm, yeah," Brooke said pensively. "All silver will make him look ancient."

Lara scrunched up her nose. "I hope he doesn't get all white. That would look weird. Silver is a little better."

"He's almost 50. That really _is_ old."

Ryan threw them on the bed next to their mother, where they lay among fits of laughter. He threw himself down next to them, and all three stared at the ceiling, recovering from laughter as Lene watched with a smile.

"Come on, you too," Ryan ordered, pulling Lene down with them. They lay like that for a few moments, happy and content...until, that is, Brooke repeated her question.

"Mom, Dad, why is there blood on the floor?"

Ryan and Lene grew solemn, wondering how exactly to tell their daughters what their brother had done. They realized, of course, that the twins knew their brother was no saint, but still...it wasn't exactly easy to tell your teenage daughters that their older brother had beaten a girl not far from their age in their own house.

Lara solved the problem for them. "Did Aaron do it?"

Ryan and Lene exchanged looks before Ryan spoke. "Yes, he did. Your brother...well, you know Aaron doesn't exactly..."

"Excel at moral righteousness?" supplied Brooke gravely, and Ryan smiled humorlessly at her choice of words.

"Yes. And of course, Bria, as a Ranger..." He trailed off, not sure exactly how to put it.

"Aaron beat up Bria," Lara said simply. "Right?"

Ryan nodded. "Right."

"Why?" questioned Brooke. "Other than the obvious fact that Bria's a Ranger. I mean, they didn't have to fight in the house, did they?"

Ryan and Lene exchanged another look, and this time Lene spoke softly. "He did it because Amenkotept threatened to harm me...or so Bria said."

"So he does care."

"Yes, he does. More than he even thinks, I believe."

"What happened to Bria?" asked Lara, rolling over and propping herself up on her elbows.

"We don't know," Ryan told them. "Aaron took her."

"I hope she's OK," Lara worried.

"Aaron won't hurt her anymore," Brooke said confidently.

"How do you know that? Her blood's on the floor, Brooke, in case you missed that bit."

She shot a look at her twin. "I didn't miss it. I just think it's all a show."

Ryan sat up, turning to face his daughter seriously. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think he really meant to beat up Bria, or that he always means what he says. I think it's just a show, because he doesn't have a choice."

"You're probably right," Ryan told her, musing. "After all, if he didn't take Bria, Amenkotept would have come for your mother...and he couldn't make it look like she just walked into his chains."

Lene started to protest, before remembering her daughters and falling silent, and Ryan shot her a concerned look. "Girls, it's getting late."

Lara and Brooke took the hint, saying good night and leaving their parents alone. Brooke closed the door after them, and Ryan turned to his wife. "What is it, Lene?"

"What you said, about Aaron...Ryan, I'm not so sure it was entirely for show. He was so passionate about it, and the look in his eyes...they were so hard and cold. Not like your eyes. Even when you were evil, you were the same with me...your eyes were never like his; they always gave you away. But Aaron...he's so different from how you were. It was like he didn't even know me."

Ryan, not sure what to say to reassure her, simply pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him. He knew quite well what his son was going through, and it saddened him that Aaron had completely submitted to it, instead of fighting. Looking down at the woman he held, he found himself wondering if Aaron knew just how deeply he was hurting those who loved him. He remembered all too well the thirst for battle, the lust for power and revenge, the hatred that had burned inside of him...and he wish he knew how to quench it in his son.

* * *

She slept on the other side of the screen, the firelight outlining her figure on the bed if he stared through the screens hard enough. After a moment he turned, the water that rose just above his hips splashing softly. He was crazy. Literally and truly crazy.

What _man_ would touch a _child_? A child who had no idea what she was doing, whose innocence could be tasted as she timidly learned how to return his kiss, letting him teach her with patient lips, her unsure hands -

What the hell was he doing? He ran a hand through wet black locks, sighing. This had to end. He was 23 - very soon to be 24 - and she was 17. She was 17!

He sat on one of the steps leading down into the pool, resting his elbows on his knees and letting his hands dangle. Watching the flames make patterns in their reflections upon the water, he sighed. What had happened? How had she gone from a young girl whom he barely noticed and couldn't care less about, to a girl at the center of his attention and one whom he strangely, somehow, longed for?

He dismissed the thought quickly. It was lust, nothing more, and while it was true that she wasn't the type he normally had an interest in, he brushed it off as her being somewhat a point of interest, as she was the Red Ranger. It was nothing more than momentary lust, as it always was, and anything towards this particular girl ended here and now.

Aaron rose, wrapping a towel about his waist and stepping out from behind the screens. He walked to the trunk at the end of his bed, pausing a moment to look at the girl curled within his bed, sheets pulled to her chin, hair flowing around her. So young. He shook his head at the child, lifting the lid of the trunk. He dug through it for a few things, and when he closed it and looked up, he saw grey eyes watching him.

He watched with one eyebrow quirked as her eyes took in his bare torso, water droplets outlining the chiseled features. Her eyes slid down his body with the water, mesmerized, down muscular abs, navel, and thin line of black hair, before hitting the towel. Aaron looked down to where her eyes wandered, then looked back up at her with a slight smirk, and her eyes snapped away as she blushed deeply.

"You're up early," he observed, generously not commenting on her curious eyes.

"Yeah," she said, letting out a shaky breath. "I'm still tired though...I'll probably fall back asleep." Silence hung between them, and Aaron dropped the clothes he had taken on top of the trunk, studying her.

"It's the ankh, isn't it?"

"What?"

"That's the source of your power." He shrugged at her long silence, picking his clothes back up. "Do you want me to get your bag or something? You'll be here for a while."

She shrugged. "Probably a good idea."

"Fine." He disappeared behind the screens, emerging a moment later fully dressed and toweling his hair dry. "Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"I'll have one of the servants bring you something. _Do not _leave this room, do you understand?"

"Why?" she asked, curious.

"Because I said so," he snapped, "and if you know what's good for you, you'll obey me."

"Yes, Aaron."

There was that tone from last night! He sighed in aggravation, throwing the towel behind the screens and exiting the room.

* * *

Josh sat on the deck, watching the sun rise over the mountains that surrounded the valley. Long legs stretched in front of him, he hooked his hands behind his head, deep in thought. Though the sun was rising, it would be a day without his sun.

He knew, whether Bria was returned today or in a year, every moment until then would be agony, because he cared for his leader. He would follow her anywhere, he knew, because that's what the Rangers were; a dedicated force led by the best. But it was deeper than that, he mused. And, almost grudgingly, he admitted that she was one of the closest - no, _the_ closest - friend he had.

He tried to shove away the guilty feeling that washed over him. His secret wasn't hurting anyone; it wasn't like anyone had to know. It wasn't that he was ashamed, really, but he wondered if it would be better if people didn't know. He especially felt bad keeping it from Bria...sometimes he wasn't sure how she felt about him, which made him feel it would be better to break the news to her now.

But then again, there was his cousin, Aaron. It was almost painfully obvious how Bria felt about Aaron, whether or not it had dawned on her yet. So there really wasn't a need to divulge his secret to her.

He sighed in frustration. This was nuts. It didn't have to be this complicated...but with things the way they were, and with the way people thought... With a groan he shook his head. People were so foolish sometimes.

* * *

Ryan woke with the distinct feeling someone was watching him. In a flash he was on his feet, only to find his son watching him with dark eyes from a seat across the bedroom.

"Aaron," Ryan said softly, "what are you doing?"

"Where is it?" Aaron asked, not bothering to keep his voice below a whisper.

"Keep your voice down, please. Your mother needs sleep," Ryan told him, failing to hide the slightly accusatory note in his voice.

"Oh, and it's my fault, is it?" Aaron asked, though he lowered his voice slightly.

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it. But no matter. I'm not here to fight with you; that can come another day, old man," Aaron said with a smirk. "Just hand it over and I'll be on my way."

Ryan ignored his son's jab. "Hand what over?"

"The ankh."

"I don't know where your mother put it."

"Liar." Aaron's eyes narrowed. "I want that ankh, and I _will_ have it. Now tell me."

"I told you, I don't know where it is."

"Fine." Aaron moved towards the other side of the bed to wake his mother.

"Don't you dare."

"What are you going to do," Aaron taunted, "send me to my room?" He gently woke his mother, who blinked up at him.

"Aaron? What are you doing here?" She sat up, frowning.

"Where is it, Mother?"

Her eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"The ankh. Where did you put it?"

"I can't tell you, Aaron. I can tell you I don't have it anymore, but if I did, I wouldn't give it to _him_."

"There's not much of a choice," Aaron threatened. "If he wants it, he gets it. Where is it?"

"Your mother already said you couldn't have it," Ryan told him firmly.

"I'm not six years old, so stop treating me like I am," he snapped, turning back to his mother. "I need it, mother. Don't keep it from me."

She hesitated, looking away, before turning back to him as regret shone in her eyes. She hated lying to her son. "I don't have it. I knew I might not be strong enough to keep it from you so I got rid of it."

Aaron growled, the tide of anger rising in his own eyes. "Then where is it? If I don't get that ankh, you can kiss your family goodbye, as well as your own life. If he doesn't get it, he will be furious. _So where is it_?"

She winced slightly at his tone. "If I hand it over to him, he'll take over. We'll be as good as dead anyway. Besides, I'm not letting him lay a hand on my girls or Ava's kids."

"You don't have the power to protect them," Aaron warned, his tone changing drastically, seeming to become genuinely concerned. "Give me the ankh."

"Nothing can guarantee that he won't kill us the minute he has it, Aaron."

He groaned in frustration. Glancing around the room, he spoke lowly and quickly. "Look, I know there's no reason for you to do so, but you have to trust me. I have the power to protect all of you."

Lene's resolve wavered the instant her son asked her to trust him, and exchanging a look with Ryan she slipped a hand into her pocket and pulled out the velvet-covered ankh. Her hazel eyes met his pleadingly. "Please don't make me regret this," she told him softly, placing it on his hand carefully.

Aaron placed the ankh in his pocket with a slight air of satisfaction, and Ryan protested in a warning tone. "Lene…."

She sighed softly, her eyes still on her son's. "I know what I'm doing," she replied quietly.

"Even if you wanted to stop her, it's too late now," Aaron told his father harshly. With a nod he blended with the shadows.

Ryan looked at his wife with a sigh. "I certainly hope you _do_ know what you're doing."

"I have to believe there's hope. I didn't give up on you and I'm not giving up on him, no matter how long it takes. Besides, Amenkotept's gonna have one hell of a tough time trying to use the ankh when it hasn't been bonded to him. He might, but not with full power," she replied, smiling slightly.

"I admire and appreciate your determination, but he has Bria, Lene. Bria, also known as Amber, also known as the one connected to the ankh, which means if Amenkotept gets his hands on the ankh as well..."

"I know," she said softly. "But I couldn't bring myself to refuse to trust him. I tried, but I know that he won't let Amenkotept hurt us. Even if that is all I know for sure right now. Just in case, we might want to put Jaze on alert. You know, to keep an eye on the girls."

Ryan reluctantly nodded. "Fine. You can let her know; I need to get ready for work." With that he entered the bathroom, praying his wife knew what she was doing, with the sinking feeling that she was praying for the same thing.

* * *

With quiet footsteps she entered the prince's chambers, carrying a tray that held the food he had ordered her to bring for his captive. She entered to see the girl he had spoken of, and she paused in surprise. The captive's back was turned, and her hair, which hung around her waist, was vividly striped. When the captive turned and spotted her, she gave a small smile and rose gracefully.

She watched the captive in awe for a moment before remembering why she was there. After placing the tray on her prince's trunk, she held out a dish and cup to the captive.

"Breakfast?" came the low feminine voice, and she nodded. "Thank you."

Again she nodded, bowing her head and preparing to leave. "No, don't go," the captive told her. "I could use some company..."

She stood, not knowing what to do. Her prince never asked companionship of her.

"My name is Bria."

She understood that she was expected to give hers in return, but she shook her head, placing her hand on her throat.

"You can't speak?"

She shook her head.

There was a pause. "I'd like to call you by a name at least...and since I don't know yours...may I call you Penny?"

She tilted her head in wonder.

"I've heard it means silent worker. May I call you that?"

She looked at the captive named Bria in surprise for a moment, before nodding, watching Bria with wide brown eyes. What a strange person. To talk like an equal to a servant...even her prince, who was far more thoughtful than others she served, never acted like this.

"Penny it is then. Uhm...may I ask you some questions?"

'Penny' didn't hide her surprise. Requesting something in such pleasant tones, as if it could be refused!

"Did I say something wrong?" the captive worried.

She shook her head slowly.

"Oh...well, uhm, good." Bria paused before repeating her request. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions?"

Penny shook her head a little faster this time. This captive _was_ strange. Was that why her prince had taken a liking to her? If the rumors were true, of course.

"Do you know your way around here well?"

She nodded.

"Could you show me someway to, uhm, leave?"

Ah, she wanted to escape. Her prince would be most displeased. Penny shook her head.

"Well, it was worth a try," the captive smiled. "You don't mind if I continue, do you?"

She frowned slightly. What more information could she want? With a small shrug she shook her head.

"Does Khem treat you well?"

Again Penny was surprised. Why was this captive so concerned? She nodded defensively, her loyalty flaring.

"I didn't mean to insult anyone," Bria assured her. "I was just wondering..."

She nodded a moment later, accepting the captive's apology with minimal grudging.

"Uhm...do you have anything you want to ask me?"

Penny looked at the captive in confusion.

"I just meant...I mean...I've asked questions, it's only fair you get to ask me some."

She shook her head. It wasn't her place to question, even a captive. How could she take advantage of such an offer? There wasn't anything to ask...unless...

"Are you sure?"

Penny paused. Perhaps the question would be too bold...but she was curious, and the captive seemed rather open. She reached out as if to touch the robe Bria wore, but drew back, doubting her boldness.

"Go on," Bria encouraged her, seemingly eager to understand her. "I don't mind."

The captive's grey eyes reassured her, and Penny gently touched the robe, then looked at the bed. She could see the captive didn't entirely understand her question, so she mimicked removing the robe, touching the bed with her hand.

Bria suddenly turned red. "_What_?"

Penny drew back quickly, worried she had overstepped herself.

"Are you asking if I slept with him?"

She nervously gave a tiny nod.

"I'm not mad at you," Bria told her quickly, "I just get...flustered. And no, I didn't sleep with him."

Penny tilted her head, touching her lips. The captive lowered her eyes before speaking softly.

"He did."

Penny wondered at her prince's actions. He told the pharaoh firmly - and quite loudly - that he felt nothing for the captive, but to find her without clothes in his bed was a rather obvious statement. But it wasn't her place to question such things and wonder about her prince.

She wanted to leave, but she hadn't been dismissed. Penny stood awkwardly, waiting, and eventually the captive seemed to notice, because she apologized, telling her that she didn't have to stay against her will. With a bow of her head, Penny left the captive, casting a few glances back over her shoulder as she went.

Bria watched her go, forcefully trying to erase the pictures Penny had brought to her mind. Trembling slightly, she placed the plate of uneaten food next to the bed, about to climb in and try to rest. However, upon another unbidden vision that sent a tremor through her, she grabbed a pillow and leopard skin and curled up on the chaise longue. But every time she closed her eyes, a picture crossed her eyelids.

The memory of his hands in her hair...his lips upon hers...and then Penny's question if he had slept with her...

Oh, God. Trying to push the memories and images away, she took a deep breath, and his slightly spicy aroma greeted her.

With a frustrated groan she threw the pillow across the room.


	31. The Brink of Night

A/N: Yes, I proved myself a liar by posting another chapter. Please don't die of shock – I'd miss the reviews. :)

Chapter 31 – The Brink of Night

She had practiced her argument carefully, attempting to anticipate his disagreement, coming up with decent counterpoints, rehearsing her lines over and over again. For all her practice in the past week, however, it was not going nearly as well as she had planned.

"Aaron, please just hear me out. Can we please be honest with each other? For once?"

The twenty-four year old sighed, crossing his arms. "I'm listening."

Bria took a deep breath. "I've been here for a couple of weeks. I'm going mad from being cooped up in your rooms all the time, waiting for something to happen. Meanwhile, out in the real world, my dad is deteriorating. My mom probably thinks I'm dead. There's something evil stirring that's greater than anything Amenkotept wields. My teammates are probably going insane with worry, not to mention they're trying to fight off Amenkotept without me." Aaron winced slightly, and Bria seized upon it. "For all I know, Amenkotept has killed them all, because you barely tell me anything about what's going on. I came here to help you. So can we _please _share at least a little bit of honesty?"

"He hasn't killed them," the prince grumbled guiltily, avoiding her eyes. She raised an eyebrow.

"Aaron…what's happened?" He paused uncomfortably, and she took a step toward him. "Honesty, remember? Please, Aaron."

He sighed. "Your zords are gone."

"What?"

"They've been destroyed."

Bria sat down hard. "I…How? Are my teammates ok? And Princess Shayla?"

"They're all fine. Kalli even finished up what you started, and went to see that man – Merrick, I think it was – in Canada, and convinced him to visit Shayla. So everyone's fine…aside from the fact you no longer have zords."

"What else aren't you telling me?"

There was a slight hesitation, and she went to speak before he raised a hand to cut her off. "I know, I know. Honesty. Your, uh…your teammates miss you. Kyle's taken over, but…I guess Amenkotept knew what he was doing when he went for you."

Determination flashed in Bria's eyes. "That's why you have to let me do this, Aaron."

"Absolutely not! We've been through this, Bria."

She rose, fury etched on her face. "Then you'll just keep me a prisoner here to keep your mother safe, and let the rest of the world – no, the _universe _fall apart?"

"I don't want to do that, Bria. But I am _not _letting you to this. There has to be some other way."

"Well we haven't found it so far, have we?" She steeled herself for his anger. "If you won't do it, I'll find someone else who will."

His hazel eyes bore into her. "You're bluffing."

"You'd like to think so. I will go straight to Amenkotept himself and throw myself at his feet in worship if I have to. But I will _not_ be made to sit in your rooms for another several weeks."

His jaw tightened slightly, but she had to admit, he kept his anger well in check. Ever since that day when Aaron lost his temper with her over his father, he had seemed to take special care not to frighten her. She often wondered if he really did care, and was trying to make her time here less painful – it would explain his amazingly protective stance at the moment.

"Bria, I've been through it. Trust me, you don't want to go through with this."

"I have to. And I would prefer to do it with you at my side – but I'll do it alone, if I must." Her voice softened. "Aaron, you know this would solve so many things. For me, for you, for everyone. I want to do this. I have to. Please."

Aaron let out a long sigh, running a hand through his hair. "I'm telling you, Bria, you don't understand what this means." His voice was gentler, though, and hope rose in her. He sighed again, meeting her fearful but determined gray eyes with a surprisingly open look. "Bria…This could kill you." He watched her take this in stride, watched her try to stave off the waves of fear he knew she had to feel when faced with this – and he felt a wave of admiration for this slip of a girl.

"It won't," she whispered. "I'm strong. I can use the ankh. And I have you."

"There's only so much I can do, Bria."

"You know this is going to happen one way or the other."

Aaron narrowed his hazel eyes dangerously. "You want honesty? Well I'm not going to let you die. For one thing, I'd be out of leverage against Amenkotept. Which, I might note, will also happen if you go through with this – so I'm sure you see why I'm against it. For another thing, I'd have every Ranger there ever was and then some on my trail for letting you die."

Her eyes blazed. "I'm doing this for _you_, too, in case you missed the memo. And if your only reason for stopping me is for your own skin, you have another thing coming. And don't tell me it's for your family – because going through with this will let me help them. I'm going to do this whether – "

"Not to mention," Aaron interrupted, "I'm against this suicide mission because…I….oh hell." He sighed in frustration. "Look, Red, I…I don't want you to be gone forever, ok? We may not get along all the time, but that doesn't mean I want you dead."

Bria's face softened – apparently these past few weeks had been worth something, after all. "I'm going to be fine."

"I won't let you die."

"I know you won't. That's why I need you. Please, Aaron. I…I'm scared to go through this alone. I need you to help me. You know better than anyone."

"You really want this?"

She nodded firmly. "Will you help me?"

He paced the room, growling softly. She let him do so in peace, knowing she had exhausted all of her arguments. Finally, begrudgingly, he spoke. "If you're serious about this, we'll need to present you to Amenkotept."

Light shone in her eyes as she moved to hug him tightly. "Thank you," she breathed.

"You're insane," he retorted, holding her at arm's length. "This is a ridiculous sacrifice, Bria. You know that, right?" His voice was harsh, but there was something in his hazel eyes that lessened its severity. She smiled up at him, pleased.

"I'm a Ranger. Every day is a sacrifice for those I protect."

He snorted, dropping his arms. "You _are _insane." She merely grinned, before his next statement froze her. "You won't be a Ranger much longer, you know." Seeing the startled look on her face, he groaned. "Bria, please. You didn't expect to house both the Power and the Source inside you, did you?"

"I…well, yes."

He almost laughed in desperation at her naiveté. "You really have no idea, do you? Bria, the darkness will worm inside you and destroy anything remotely resembling the Power. It will eat you from the inside out, burn you with something worse than fire, scourge you of purity. And, if by some miracle, you survive all of that, you have to muster the strength to fight becoming a mindless killing machine. _Now _do you understand why I don't want you to do this?"

She swallowed slightly, meeting his eyes. "I can do this." Aaron shook his head, opening his mouth to speak when Bria cut him off. "You already said yes."

"No, I said we'd have to present you. I never said I was going to help."

Gray eyes narrowed with a spark. "Don't play with me, Aaron. I can't do this anymore. I want straightforward honesty, and no more games. I know you're using me to protect your family. I'm here to help you in that, and to free my own family – and, in the process, overthrow Amenkotept if possible. Don't make me spend another month in your rooms."

"If I let you roam the palace, will you drop this?" The look in her eyes gave him his answer. "Fine. Will you at least wait a little longer?"

"Why?"

"There are some things I need to take care of."

Bria grudgingly weighed her options. "And you promise that if I wait a little longer, you'll let me do this?"

Aaron's jaw tightened, but he nodded, grinding the words out. "I promise that if you wait until I've taken care of a few things…I'll help you become evil," he finished with a sigh.

"Not evil," she gently admonished. "Merely a house to darkness."

"What's the difference?" he retorted bitterly. "The only way to embrace darkness is for the Source to place it within you. And besides, either way, you'll be destroyed."

"You weren't."

He laughed harshly. "I was a boy, and they knew I could never house the power they looked to give me. And so they instilled it within me in steps, building the darkness as I grew stronger." Bria listened closely, intrigued. "When I first came here, I was six years old – too young to bear any significant darkness, and so they held back, for fear of destroying me." He snorted. "They came pretty close on occasion. But you –" he looked at her, hazel eyes penetrating. "They will hold no mercy for you. You will be fully exposed, as your power is already evident. And they will not hesitate to kill you."

Bria placed a gentle hand on his arm. "They won't kill me. They need me, Aaron. I don't know why. But they need me. Like they need you. And just like you, they will make sure I live."

Aaron pulled away. "You don't understand."

"Aaron."

"I'm going to take care of some things. Wander the palace if you wish – but be careful. It's easy to get lost."

"Aaron –"

But he was already out the door, leaving her with naught but steely determination and an empty promise.

* * *

The mini lightning bolt danced between her fingers, eerily illuminating her face in the darkened room. The shades were drawn, blocking the light, and she sat, curled on her bed, staring at her cousin's half of the room. The candles which were usually lit were dead, and it annoyed her. 

She rose to light them before realizing she'd have to go all the way downstairs to get matches. Sinking back on the bed, she sighed. No candles today. Or tonight. Probably not tomorrow either. Or tomorrow night. Or the next day.

Flopping back onto her bed, she stared at the ceiling. Maybe she could ask for matches if someone walked by. She didn't much feel like moving. As much as she spent time away from her cousin, it wasn't like this. There was always a safe, warm feeling in the back of her mind; each knew the other was whole and well. But now, the gaping void in the back of her mind...well, that annoyed her, too.

Vaguely she wondered if a little lightning could spark the candles to life, but she didn't really feel like doing that, either. She didn't feel like much of anything. She wasn't sure how much of that feeling came from herself and how much came from Bria. Fairly positive most of it came from herself, she rolled over, burying her face in the bedspread. She didn't want to be the one who had to explain to Ashley, Andros, Karone, Zhane, and a million other people why Bria was gone.

_Not gone_, she stubbornly corrected herself. _She's not dead. She's alive...wherever she is_. With a frustrated sigh she rolled over again. Sometimes it sucked being Karovian. Although, she supposed even beings without such strong emotional links would be fretting now, anyway. After all, Josh looked like a wreck, and he wasn't Karovian.

For that matter, the whole team looked like a wreck. Power Rangers, indeed. It was odd how much they relied on her, and that it only surfaced once she was gone; they treated her like she was so young, because...well, she was. With a jolt, Jess realized her cousin's eighteenth birthday was coming up. _And she won't be here to celebrate. _The thought didn't help.

_I solemnly swear I will never, ever treat Bria like a kid again so long as she comes back safe_. She paused. _And treating her like a kid has nothing to do with teasing her. So my promise is good. _She stared at the ceiling miserably.

_Just...please come home._

* * *

The flickering flames almost seemed to make the hieroglyphics dance, and the thick scent of incense hung heavily in the air. Sunlight filtered down from high, small windows, traveling down to rest in pools on the stone floor three stories below and illuminating the temple's only occupant. The prince called Khem sat against a pillar there, deep in thought. The temple was forbidden to all except the priests who served here - worship of deities other than Kek and others like him was, to put it mildly, highly discouraged; but even Amenkotept couldn't risk offending the gods. 

And no one would dare tell the prince to leave.

So Aaron sat near the giant feet of Anpu, lost in thought at the stone god watched over him. _I've never prayed to any god before. But you're as good as any. There's got to be another way._

He shifted, frustrated. Bria would never be strong enough. At least, not alone. He could hold off some of the worst for her, but it still wouldn't be enough. The ankh?

Amenkotept still had no knowledge of it, as Aaron had not breathed a word. The pharaoh had been furious at his 'failure', of course, but Aaron didn't really care. As though he would ever turn over the ankh. _Hah. Even if I didn't want to help Bria, it's far too powerful not to keep for myself._

He let his finger run over the velvet in his pocket, knowing he could hide it indefinitely from Amenkotept, but also knowing Bria would need it soon. But would it be enough?

He sighed. The ankh was not nearly enough to wipe out the entire palace; most here would die for their pharaoh, and not a few of them had strength of their own. His own powers could protect her, but he was limited in what he could do; Amenkotept was watching his relationship with Bria. And with what he felt Amenkotept was planning, not to mention what she already wanted to do, Bria would need all the help she could get.

_Help me, Anpu. Help _her.

No answer came, and he wasn't really surprised. He had never particularly believed in the gods – he had never had any faith, for that matter. He vaguely recalled his mother attempting to explain religion and God to him, but he was too young to understand. Now, he was too jaded to care. He supposed he was simply grasping at straws, foolish though they may be. He had only one other option left now…and it was not overly appealing.

A noise to his right distracted him from this possibility, and he turned to look at the ever watching Anpu. There was a stirring near the jackal-god's feet, and Aaron cautiously rose, hazel eyes searching. He was shocked when a pair of golden eyes boldly met his.

The priests had whispered of such exquisite things, telling hushed tales of the god Anpu come to earth in solid form. He didn't believe it, of course. But it couldn't hurt…

Aaron glanced up at the stone god before once again meeting the golden eyes. "Come on, then. You'll be wanting to see her."

* * *

Bria shook her head slightly, a constricting feeling washing over her. It passed a moment later, allowing her to breathe again, but the slight feeling of an added weight upon her didn't vanish. 

_Is this why I wasn't supposed to leave the rooms? Like some spell or alarm that goes off if a prisoner wanders?_

She leaned against the stone wall, feeling a little lost. Her sense of direction was usually flawless, but the normal laws of physics didn't seem to apply here – as she had been lost for easily an hour.

_Another caution against wandering?_

She was certain she knew this hallway, though with her luck she'd end up in Amenkotept's throne room. When, moments later, she reached a large pillared room with a dais at one end, she knew fate had to be playing some cruel joke.

"This is the last place I need to be," she muttered, slinking from column to column. _I never thought I'd say this, but I miss Aaron's rooms._ She paused as she heard recognizable voices.

"My lord pharaoh, she is of no use to us as she is now. Let us use her and be done with it!"

"No," retorted a sharp, disconcertingly familiar voice. _Amenkotept_. "We need her to join us if we are to access her power. We cannot control her power alone – however, my son, control the vessel, and you control the power it contains."

Anubisi huffed. "She will never willingly join us."

"I would not be so sure. Khem has facilitated a stable friendship, for the most part, and it would seem she trusts him. I would be unsurprised if she requested to stay by his side."

Bria smirked. _Observant. But the last laugh will be mine._

"Allow Khem to remain her guide," the pharaoh continued. "With Kek's blessing, she will be ours in short time, and then her power will be ours." He chuckled softly. "To think, we will have two of them. The son of the Titanium Ranger and the daughter of the Red Space Ranger." Amenkotept laughed openly at this. "How wonderfully perfect! The power in their bloodlines will ensure our victory."

"Speaking of the Red Space Ranger, he has weakened considerably. He will no longer be a hindrance to us." Bria inched around the column as the pharaoh and his son moved past, her heart racing.

"Is the device still in place?"

"It is, Father. If he has not dislodged it by now, he will never have the strength to do so."

"Good, very good. Soon he will be fully at our disposal as well – and he has already set several things in motion as it is. All is proceeding perfectly. You have done well, Anubisi."

"Thank you, my lord."

Their voices began to fade as they continued on their way, and Bria quietly slipped back the way she had come. For every answer she now had, she found another question – but hopefully this time, they would be questions Aaron could answer.

She hoped he was in a generous mood. All she had to do was find him…

* * *

"We missed his birthday." 

Brooke looked over her book to stare at her twin, eyebrow raised. "What?"

"We missed his birthday."

"Whose birthday?"

"Aaron's birthday. We missed it again."

"What do you mean, we missed it again? We've never celebrated it before, and it's not like we have a reason to now."

"Yeah, but –"

"And Mom and Dad don't need anotherreminder that he's gone – _again_."

Lara sighed, fiddling with her bottle of nail polish. "I guess you're right. I just thought he'd be around for this one."

Brooke tossed her book aside, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Stop moping already. I swear, it's like there's a pall over this entire house. Why are you all so depressed?"

Lara looked at her twin in surprise. "I – what?"

"Honestly. Between you and Mom being all mopey, and Dad walking on eggshells to make sure he doesn't set you two off – not to mention he's fighting his own disappointment _and_ dodging the media, which is another topic altogether – I feel like I live in stress central. Aaron's not dead. He's alive, he's whole, he's well, and maybe – just maybe – he's happy."

"You really think all that? We're that gloomy? And he might be happy?"

"Well, sure. I mean, you guys _are _pretty sensitive to anything that reminds you of Aaron. And why shouldn't he be happy? I mean, maybe his happiness doesn't fall under what we normally consider to be joy-inspiring, but… Besides, he has a friend now."

"You mean Bria?"

Brooke nodded, blowing black hair out of her eyes. "Yeah."

"What makes you think they're friends? He did beat her up."

"Just a feeling, I guess," the teen shrugged. "And besides, even if they're not, at least he has a companion now. I don't know how many humans live with the creep who kidnapped him, but anything has to be better than what Aaron's been dealing with up to this point. And Bria's really nice."

"I guess."

"Come on, Lara, cheer up. Things could be a whole lot worse. At least cheer up for Mom and Dad's sake, ok?"

The blonde sighed before nodding. "I guess you're right. At least for Mom and Dad."

"That's the spirit," her twin replied, laying back with her book. "Now be good and don't interrupt. This book is finally getting good."

* * *

Aaron _was_ in a generous mood, it seemed. He just didn't happen to be there. 

After miraculously finding her way back to Aaron's rooms, Bria entered to find Aaron absent, though he had left signs of his passage. Laid out across his bed was an Egyptian-styled gown of dark red fabric, a folded piece of parchment, and a … dog?

Its sleek head rose when it saw her, pointed ears pricked in her direction. A rich golden collar dusted with tiny rubies sparkled, accentuating the liquid gold eyes that were trained on her. The dog languidly rose, stretching long limbs and padding over to thrust its silky muzzle into her hand. Bria let her fingertips wander over the black fur, affection rising along with disbelief. If she didn't know better, she would swear the creature before her was straight from an Egyptian relief of a jackal. But Egyptian-stylized jackals were just that – stylized. They didn't actually exist, tall, slender, and black. Jackals were supposed to be brown, and smaller, and thicker…

The dog – jackal? – nuzzled her hip, and she smiled slightly. "Well you're a surprise I didn't expect to see." It barked shortly, as if in amusement, and trotted over to the bed to nose the parchment. Bria followed, opening the note.

**Bria –**

**A guide and protector for your wanderings. His name is Osahar. **

**Oh, and if you're serious about joining this world, consider wearing the outfit.**

The note ended there, and Bria shook her head slightly. Short and to the point. "He still confounds me," she mused quietly, patting Osahar on the head. "Though you are an exquisite gift." She paused. "Guide, hmm? Think you can help me find Aaron, boy?"

Osahar barked shortly, and with a bob of his head, gracefully led her to the door.

* * *

Aaron sighed, closing his eyes a moment, before setting off down the stone corridor. For the first time in his life, he was not going to enjoy was he was setting out to do. It had always been a game and an immense pleasure; but now... He let out a wry chuckle. It wasn't for his pleasure this time. The game was no longer under his control. 

Aaron stopped before the chamber doors, collecting himself. Bria would die without more protection. She was too pure a vessel; there was no room for the darkness that Amenkotept would force inside of her. His skin crawled at the very thought of what she would go through if she was left unassisted; he didn't want her to go through what he had gone through – and it would be ten times worse for her than it had been for him. He wasn't sure how much help an ankh, a jackal, and a jaded prince could possibly be, but his hopes weren't high.

With a determined air, he knocked. The door opened to her slightly surprised face, and she let him in.

"What is it?"

"I'm only saying this once, so listen well." He ran a hand through his dark waves. "Amenkotept is going to convert Bria. I can't use my full power to protect her, because it'll be too obvious; there's only so much I can do. I have help from another source, but it's still not enough." He sighed, bracing himself. "So does your offer still stand?"

She didn't gloat or smirk as he had expected, but instead studied him critically. "You're serious?"

"I am."

"You care that much about her?"

He took a breath. "I don't want her to die."

She paused. "And...Amenkotept's suspicion of you two? That you're lovers?"

"He remains suspicious," Aaron said firmly. "_No one_ finds out about what goes on in these rooms."

She nodded. "All right. What kind of spell are you looking for?"

"Something to help stave off the darkness – even if it wears off. I just need it to last until she can fight back."

"Give me a minute."

Aaron sat on a stool as she exited to a sub-chamber, slightly surprised at how easily she accepted his conditions. Either she really wanted him...or she cared.

Neither one was particularly appealing.

She reentered a few moments later, fussing about the room. He watched her perform the spell, and a few moments later she spoke. "It's done." There was a pause. "You're sure about this?"

He grinned wryly at her question. "I'm not a virgin; I haven't been for a while. There's nothing to question."

"I didn't mean it like that," she snapped. "I just meant - oh never mind."

"As long as your spell works."

"It will. It wouldn't be strong enough alone, but with you...it'll be enough."

"Then I should hold up my end of the bargain, shouldn't I? Or are you all talk and no action?" He rose, looking down at her as he approached her. He was again surprised, seeing a flicker of nervousness in her golden eyes, but it passed quickly.

"A deal is a deal."

_The sooner this is over, the better_. With that thought, Aaron lowered his mouth to Sphinxra's.


	32. Egyptian Nights

Chapter 32 – Egyptian Nights

The palace servants raced to and fro between alabaster columns, white linen rustling and golden dishes clinking. Other servants shook out vivid fabrics or carried oil lamps, their voices clamoring in an ancient tongue, echoing off brightly colored walls. None paid any heed to the modern-dressed teen with brilliantly striped hair, so painfully out of place in this ancient world, despite her four-legged companion. Her gray eyes watched with curiosity as she tried to remain unseen, slowly making her way towards the other end of the palace, ebony jackal at her side.

She held her breath as the chaos thinned, and servants became rarer, until finally she stood in a silent, deserted hallway. After waiting a moment to see that she was behind him, Osahar continued to lead her forward, sharp ears flicking as he picked up the sound of her sneakers treading softly. Quietly she followed him, until he led her around a corner to find the man they sought closing a door behind him.

"Aaron?"

He turned quickly, masking the surprise that flitted across his face. "Bria. What are you doing here?"

She grinned. "Your gift led me here. He's quite…" She trailed off, her grin turning into a confused frown. "Did you…shower…or something? You're dripping everywhere."

Aaron shook his head slightly, sending water droplets flying, before glancing at the door behind him. "I – what? Yeah, I – you never mentioned what you were doing here."

Her frowned deepened. "Aaron, are you ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. This section of the palace doesn't get much use, is all, and I'm surprised to see you here. It's quite a ways from my rooms." He gave her a tight smile, guiding her away by the arm. "Guess you've put Osahar to good use."

Bria shot an inquiring look over her shoulder at the door before following Aaron back the way she had come. "Yeah…He's really quite good at finding his way around. Thank you, by the way."

He gave a sharp nod. "Were you looking for something?"

"Yeah – you. I wanted to ask you about something I overheard." She took his silence as leave to continue. "Do you know of a device that Amenkotept can use to control people?"

"What kind of device?"

"I don't know. Something that could be placed on or in a person?"

It was Aaron's turn to frown. "Nothing definitive. Why?"

"Because whatever it is, they're using it on my father." The hardness in her voice made him turn. "And I want to know what it is so I can kill whoever is using it."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's not very Ranger-like of you."

"You said yourself I'm not going to be a Ranger much longer anyway. If I'm going out, I might as well take someone out with me – and it will be whoever is harming Dad."

The venom in her voice shocked him. No longer was she the saint she always seemed to be. There was a steely danger there that rocked him in its determination, its fierce protection of what was hers – and he was reminded of telekinetic hands and an army of flames tearing apart a stone door deep under the Sphinx. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

"I told you I was. He's my father," she retorted, as if that explained everything. He eyed her for a moment, wondering if he was wrong about her. With the Source within her, she would be a force to be reckoned with, something like a dark fury.

He shook his head, knowing he would kill her if he ever fully converted her. Let her think she would be part of the night. He alone knew how fully she belonged in the day – away from him, and away from his world.

"It would be easy to discover what kind of device Amenkotept is using. There has to be some evidence of it, if he's able to control your father to such an extent," Aaron explained, rounding a corner with her. "But let me do the snooping this time."

"Why? He's my father, and it's not like I don't know what I'm do—"

"Because I have greater access throughout the palace and all the secrets therein. I've lived here for as long as you've been alive. Trust me."

Bria thought this over, before sighing in defeat. "Fine. But I want to know _everything_," she stressed.

"Deal."

Somewhat satisfied, Bria turned her attention to their surroundings, pausing to watch servants rush by once more, safe in doing so now that she was in Aaron's presence. Osahar sat at her feet, tail wagging as his golden eyes followed every movement.

"They're preparing for tonight's feast." Aaron's deep voice floated over to her, and as she turned to look back at him, he grudgingly answered her unasked question. "If you're serious about this whole 'embracing the darkness' madness…you should probably come."

Her eyes lit up. "Is that what the dress was for?" He nodded, a guarded look in his eyes, and Bria moved to fully face him, fiddling with her striped hair. "Hey…thanks."

"You won't thank me later."

"We'll see," she murmured, sick of arguing about it. "But at least for now…thank you. Despite my complaining about being shut up here…you've been good to me. I mean, Osahar, and the dress, and letting me wander, and…and it means a lot to me that you're willing to help me," she finished in a rush. "Because I know I need you."

She tried not to blush, and he nodded curtly, a repressed smile dancing across his lips. "Come on. We need to go over some things and get you dressed, if you're going to be anywhere near presentable for tonight." Bria shot him an offended look, and he smirked. "I won't apologize, because it's true."

* * *

Tommy sat in his favorite chair, hands folded, staring into space, Andros's letter resting in his lap. Kim and Tracey – God bless his wife – were asleep upstairs, along with Ashley, whom Tommy had invited to stay with them. Not that he had a choice, but he would have done it whether Andros requested it or not. 

He heaved a sigh, again letting his mind tread the endless circles of his thought. What in God's name was happening? Why was Bria willing to be taken? Was she even alive? He quickly stifled that train of thought, turning instead once more to wonder about the mysterious Guardian, in whose game they all seemed to be pawns. What was he trying to achieve? He seemed so willing to throw Bria at Aaron's mercy, and it irritated Tommy.

Aaron. What was _his _motivation? He throbbed with dark energy – that was beyond doubt. What was disturbing was that he seemed perfectly willing to be so. There was no trace of a spell, of being forced against his will, nothing. It was too natural. It was a lifestyle. And yet, he took Bria to protect his mother. And to do so, he would need _some _semblance of a conscience, otherwise why would he care? But how could a conscience let him harm Bria so?

Another circle loomed. Andros had a conscious – an almost overactive one. How did Amenkotept destroy it enough that Andros would strike his own child? His _only_ child? To have hit her, he would need to be controlled by something – that Tommy knew without a doubt. Bria had become Andros's life. How had Amenkotept push him to the point of making him hit his beloved child?

Tommy buried his head in his hands. None of this could be solved until Bria returned...in one piece...if she returned at all. With a deep sigh, he rose, hoping to join his family in sleep – albeit an uneasy one.

* * *

The hum of speech and laughter dulled, and the musicians stopped playing completely, when a girl unlike anything ever seen entered the Great Hall. Tall and slender, an airy gown of deepest red clung to her modest curves, the sleek line of her neck and shoulders accentuated by a simple silver collar that echoed in delicate silver bracelets. An elegant jackal stood by her side, the top of his graceful head easily reaching the girl's waist. She had forgone the traditional braided wig, thick with beads and worn by all other women – instead brilliant dual-toned locks shone in the firelight, which seemed irreversibly drawn to her and made her pale skin glow. 

Pharaoh's favorite prince sat upright at her entrance, displacing the pillows he had reclined on a moment before. The serving girls at the prince's side sat back, eyeing the stranger in curiosity and whispering amongst themselves. His sharp eyes followed her as she glided down the steps and across the room, ignoring the hum that abruptly flourished. She approached the dais upon which Pharaoh sat, bowing at his bemused acknowledgement before spotting the favored prince and making her way towards him.

Bria's heart pounded unnaturally in her chest, and she was grateful for the steady presence of Osahar at her side. Amenkotept had seemed to accept her presence – at least for now – and all she wanted to do was melt into the tile. But she had a carefully practiced image to present, and her next destination was the almighty Prince Khem.

Rather than relaxing, her pulse increased in tempo. Aaron looked like some ancient god, glowing, handsome, perfectly comfortable as he lounged amongst cushions and half-dressed serving women. She felt a moment of unease – disgust, jealousy, nerves? – before ascending the short steps to where he reclined. He wore only a white Egyptian kilt, accentuated by a gold and obsidian belt that hugged his hips. His broad chest was bare, save for a wesekh that matched the belt and hung over his shoulders, glistening as he shifted, seemingly disinterested in his surroundings. Bria immediately felt foolish for having even the smallest crush on this god - knowing, somewhere deep within her, that this beautiful creature could never have been meant for her, and she was blessed just to have his friendship.

She faltered at the image this radiant god presented, when the hazel depths of his eyes met hers, warm and welcoming and approving. He opened one arm to her, and with a shy smile she easily slipped beside him, nestling in the curve his body made. His arm tightened slightly in reassurance, and his lips brushed her ear slightly.

"You did well."

She resisted the urge to tremble, turning her attention across the room and murmuring slightly. "Who are all these people?"

His deep voice rumbled through his chest, pressed against her shoulder, and reverberated in the tender shell of her ear. "The woman beside Amenkotept is his chief wife Nasaret," he breathed, taking care to move his lips as little as possible. "Below him are his second and third wives, Nefare and Merit. You know Anubisi, of course, and those are his two wives, Menkare and Djaret." He huffed slightly. "It's insulting to call them wives. They're little more than consorts and children-bearers."

Bria shifted slightly, leaning back into him and tossing a golden lock over her shoulder as she spoke quietly. "And the other men?"

"Amenkotept's other sons," he informed her, gracing her with a dazzling smile and sending the nearby servants into a titter, "and their respective wives. Not all of them are married, of course, and none have sons of their own. Look like I've just flattered you." Bria blushed involuntarily, and Aaron raised an eyebrow. "You even blush on command."

She declined to tell him it had nothing to do with willpower, instead giving him a smile and lowering her eyes in seeming flirtatiousness. "I didn't realize there were other sons. But…are there no daughters?"

Aaron's face darkened for a moment before carefully resuming its façade. "Daughters bear little importance here. It's all about having a son to continue the line." His voice was lightly tinged with disgust, and Bria's heart swelled at this unwitting sign of care. "I won't say what they do to the ones we can't save."

She twisted to look at him. "I won't ask, but…we?"

He nodded briefly, before murmuring, "The priests try to save the babies, either giving them to women who want them or, if they're really desperate, bringing them to your world."

"Yes, but we?"

"I help from time to time." He pulled her closer, and she obliged without argument. "The rest of the hall is filled with other nobility and servants."

"There's other nobility in the palace?"

"Considering that this place is more like a city than a palace, it's not so surprising. Besides," he murmured, "not all the princes can find their consorts in your world." At his implication, her head shot up to look at him. "Do you see any other non-Egyptians?" he asked by way of explanation. "We're the only two. I was an investment and you're a happy coincidence."

"Coincidence?"

"I don't believe anyone ever thought you would be here, in this position, at all, never mind of your own free will. In fact, I know no one did."

"Not even you?"

He laughed shortly. "Me least of all." He looked at her suddenly, making her fidget under his close look until he smirked. "You're still predictable, though." She arched an eyebrow at him, and he continued in a teasing tone. "You might be dressed as an Egyptian, but you still did it your way. No make up, no braided wig, carefully conservative…"

Color rushed her cheeks again, and she ducked her head, resting it against his shoulder in pretend comfort and muttering. "If it didn't involve anything rash, I'd do something to surprise you right now."

Another laugh rocked him, and he waved away the hovering serving women, who left regretfully. "That's exactly why you're so predictable. Unless it comes to lashing out in fury, you're extremely careful and conservative. You plan too much."

"You really think so?"

"Know so."

Bria looked up at him, wondering if she dared prove him wrong. There were so many people here, though. So many pairs of eyes glanced their way so often, and she decided – to her extreme disappointment – that she lacked the courage to challenge his observation. "Why does everyone stare?"

"They want to know who you are, and why you have my favor."

"I do?"

He smirked at her surprise. "I don't lay here with company. Perhaps one of my brothers will come to speak, or the servants will bring whatever I desire, but never do I share this space with true company. Especially of the female kind."

Bria looked at him in surprise, before looking out across the hall. "There's so much I don't know," she murmured, and she felt his arm tighten slightly.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why are you so open to me tonight?"

The question caught him off guard, and he paused for a moment. "I…I remember what it's like. You know, to not know what's going on. I recall it being…overwhelming," he admitted quietly, his voice little more than a breeze on her ear as he followed her gaze across the room. "And…I'm happy, I guess." He seemed to have trouble finding the words, or perhaps was unwilling to reveal more – but all the same, she felt he was satisfied, and she smiled lightly, leaning back against his chest.

"I'm glad," she replied truthfully, resting a hand over his. "I like when you're happy. It's…pleasing."

He frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I just like when you're happy, I guess," she hedged, biting her lip. "You're like a different person, and I like you when you're like this. You're approachable, and it reminds me that you're a good person underneath everything. I feel safe here."

He was silent for a long time, and Bria wondered if she had said something wrong or pushed her luck in some way. _Damn mouth got me in trouble __**again**_, she lamented. When he remained silent, but neither tensed nor pushed her away, she timidly tried again.

"What do you call these necklaces?"

"It's called a wesekh," was his ready reply.

"And the skirt-things the men wear?"

"Kilts."

"And is it…normal…for the women to go around half-dressed?"

There was a trace of amusement in his voice. "Yes. It's quite in fashion, actually. Sometimes they'll henna their hands and breasts, too. I told you that you were conservative."

She took his jibe as a mark of his good humor and continued to plague him with questions. "Why do the men have more than one wife?"

She felt him shrug. "Tradition, I suppose. A greater chance to bear a son, as well."

"What does it mean to be Chief Wife?"

"She's the preferred wife, and the closest thing to a queen for the pharaoh. He visits her most, and lets her preside over the other wives."

Bria took this in for a moment. "Do you have any wives?"

Aaron's hand entered her field of vision, motioning to the area they sat in. "Does it look like I'm married?" Despite the rhetorical question, his voice bore no ill will, and she was encouraged to continue.

"Why not?"

His hand fell, and he thought a moment. "I was never interested, really. It's…almost insulting, I suppose. I understand the function, of course. But to claim that it's marriage when the women are treated like nothing more than property seems unfair."

"But…you…I mean, you're no stranger to women."

She heard the grin in his voice. "Nicely put. No, I'm not a 'stranger'. I see your point. But I don't put any woman under the delusion that she's my wife, and I don't use them for pleasure or child-bearing. Any usage is…mutual, I suppose. They know going into it that it's not a promise of anything."

There was a pause before Bria twisted in his arms to face him. "What is it?"

"What?"

"What is it then, if not a promise or use for pleasure?"

He sighed, frowning slightly. "Bria, I don't think you should be hearing this. I mean, this is sort of –"

"Stop treating me like a child," she murmured, her eyes pleading. "Unless I can't tell time at all, I'll be eighteen in a few days. I know there's six years between us. But can't you converse with me like I'm older than a ten year old? Or is it that we're not friends enough to talk about things like this? I don't want to push it, but…either discuss it with me like I'm not a child, or don't discuss it at all if it disturbs you to tell me."

Their eyes locked for a long moment, before Aaron shuffled her in his arms so she reclined against his chest once more. "My affairs are simply that – affairs. Both parties understand it's for a night of enjoyment, nothing more," he concluded simply, ignoring the one exception to this rule. She nodded, and he awaited her next question.

Suddenly she jolted upright, causing the relaxing Osahar to raise his head in alarm. "Aaron, is that…is that the _sky_? With _stars_?" She turned to look at him, eyes glowing, and Aaron nodded, slightly surprised she had caught sight of it amongst all the pillars, fabrics, and bodies.

"Come." He rose, offering her his hand, and all eyes followed as the crown prince led his mysterious companion out of the Great Hall.

Bria's breath caught in her throat as she stepped out into the night. "Oh, Aaron…" she breathed. A sparkling pool unfolded before her in the starlight, rimmed with lotus blossoms and alabaster columns. Various pathways led to flower-inhabited alcoves, and plants she didn't recognize bounded over the walls.

"This is…breath-taking," she whispered, tilting her head to feel the warm night breeze. It carried the scent of desert and lotus, and she breathed deeply, intoxicated. Aaron watched her as she came to life under the stars, and found himself grinning at her simple pleasure.

"It's one of the palace gardens."

"You didn't tell me there was an outside!" she accused, turning. In the distance lay an expanse of desert city, ethereal in the combination of starlight and firelight that illuminated it. "It really _is _a city, not just a palace. With an outside and everything." She smiled at him. "This is beautiful."

He shrugged, but couldn't help smiling slightly. "Glad you like it."

"Like it? I love it." She faced him again, full of joy. "I get to see the stars again. Just _look _at them." She grabbed his hand, pulling him out into the garden and away from the firelight of the Great Hall. "They look like the stars back home."

"They should. They're supposed to." She looked up at him curiously. "This plane is designed to look like Ancient Egypt. It's dark magic that perpetuates Amenkotept's kingdom. Hence the city, the palace, animals, plants, and all the people. It's…complicated."

Bria frowned. "If I destroy Amenkotept…will this Egypt die?"

Aaron pondered the question, gazing at the distant city. "I don't think so. I think, if Amenkotept and Anubisi were destroyed, no one would know how to shift planes into your world – nor would anyone have an interest in doing so."

"What about Sphinxra?" Aaron stiffened, and Bria frowned. "Aaron?"

"What about her?"

"Wouldn't she know how to come into my world?"

"Yes, but…I don't see why she would." He seemed disinclined to explain further, moving away from her to lean against a column. With a soft sigh of frustration, Bria moved to stand next to him in silence.

It felt like hours before she finally whispered his name. He tilted his head in her direction, signaling her to continue. "Is tonight a good night to go to Amenkotept?"

Aaron's jaw tightened, but he considered her proposition. "He would be in a good mood. It's likely he'd be kinder in granting your request. Because no matter what his mood, he'd grant it. It's just a matter of how much pain he attaches to it."

She nodded, tight-lipped. "Then…can we?"

He paused before nodding slowly. "I suppose now's as good a time as any. Wait until the feast is over, though." She bobbed her head shortly, and it was clear she was serious, albeit a little frightened.

"What's going to happen?"

"We'll go to see Amenkotept and tell him of our intentions. If we're lucky, he'll be so overjoyed at having you that he'll allow me to convert you right away. If we're less than lucky…he might demand something, collateral if you will, to prove you're serious. Or he might convert you himself."

"Why are those things unlucky?"

"If he converts you… He's less gentle than I am," Aaron replied bluntly. "As for collateral… You don't have much that could convince him."

She paused. "My morpher."

He blinked incredulously. "You'd give him that much power? Isn't that exactly the opposite of what you want to do?"

"It's exactly what I want to do," she determined, shaking her head. "He'll think it's some great sacrifice. But my morpher is worthless without me."

"But he's getting you, too."

She shook her head again. "No, I mean unless I'm the one using the morpher, it won't work. And if what you say about the Source is right, I can't morph anyway. And besides, I don't need it to morph." Aaron looked at her in surprise. "I've had the Power all of my life. I just didn't know that's what it was. I've learned enough that I don't need a morpher to morph. I just need me and the Power."

Aaron spoke slowly. "It sounds like your morpher is a good choice, then. Especially if Amenkotept doesn't know all of this. He's been trying to find the source of all your power, and I can't see him turning down your morpher."

"It's decided, then. In exchange for a conversion, I'll give him my morpher."

"And your life," Aaron muttered darkly, but Bria was too busy examining stars to hear.

* * *

The transparent wings glittered in the low light, ruby eyes narrowed, a smirk crossing the demon's face. "You thought you could be free. All these long years, and you thought you could escape. But you can't, Ryan. You can see it in your son. He has been claimed, just as you; only unlike you, he is willing to accept his fate, to glorious results." 

He held his ground, eyes defiant. "That was never my fate, and I won't let it be my son's."

A cruel laugh came. "You have no choice. Your son is ours, as payment for your betrayal."

"Then take me back, and release my son."

"You are no use to us now. As much power as you held, your son holds far more. To release your son would mean our end. I'm sure you can see why we can't do that."

Acutely aware of the demons gathering behind the lord in front of him, Ryan narrowed his eyes. "Then what do you want from me?"

"Nothing, except what I know you can appreciate: revenge. You will, of course, remember our time together. And if not, I'm sure you could remember our friend the cobra."

"The statue and its power were destroyed. You can't threaten me anymore. I'm not a child."

"Indeed. You are growing old now, aren't you? Luckily, we demons feel no such passing of time. Your son, and your son's sons, and their sons - all will feel the impact of your choice. You are at the head of a doomed house. You may as well accept it; you've lost. I should actually thank you; had it not been for you, such a man as Aaron would not have been born, and his power would be lost to the world."

Though each word cut him, Ryan remained defiant. "Your words are empty. They always were, and they always will be. You will leave my family alone."

The demon merely laughed, his cruel voice echoing around the cavern with a sinister promise.

Ryan woke abruptly, laughter echoing in his ears. His first thought was for his family, but a quick glance to the side told him his wife was sleeping soundly, whole and well. Though he figured it had just been a dream, his instincts lied uneasy, and he rose to check on the twins. A quick look revealed that the twins were fine as well, and he returned to bed, slightly soothed but still uneasy.

It had only been a dream. Bria had destroyed the demons.

To think she was really Amber...he shifted, turning onto his side. How...strange. It was a bit discerning to think that the young girl who had shyly stood in his presence was the same who had boldly spoken her mind all those years ago.

As for Aaron… Well, Aaron was one of those 'take-each-day-as-it-comes' situations. At the very least, however, Ryan knew Aaron could take care of himself. He knew instinctually Aaron was stronger than he had ever been, and if Bria was anything like Ryan guessed she was, there was nothing to worry about when it came to Aaron or the rest of his family. It was strangely disconcerting, realizing he placed the safety of his family in the hands of a seventeen year old. He never would have guessed upon first meeting her that she'd be the one to temper his son. Then again, he hadn't really been thinking about children at all when he was 20 years old. He smirked. Good times.

He missed it, in a way. Life had been exciting, if dangerous, and he had enjoyed it. Of course, it was a little less happy once people like Dana and Lene and their safety were figured in, but all in all, he had fun. He had to admit, he wouldn't mind getting out there again. Let some of the stress out on a demon...left punch, turn, right kick...yes, good times.

He paused. They had been good times, but he'd traded them in for another kind of good time. Marriage to a beautiful woman, becoming a father, settling in to raise his family...it really wasn't half bad. He knew he wouldn't give all that up for anything, even another chance to get out and fight.

Smiling at the knowledge, Ryan rolled over and let sleep claim him once more.

* * *

"Take this as a sign of my dedication." 

A morpher appeared on the Red Ranger's wrist in a flare of flame, and with determined movements Bria stripped it off and placed it at Amenkotept's feet. "This is the symbol of my leadership, my dedication, and my destiny within the light. I now choose darkness." Her eyes met Aaron's over Amenkotept's shoulder, which steadily watched her, letting her know he wasn't far.

Amenkotept assessed the situation momentarily, before taking a step towards Bria. "Your request is granted, Ambrianna. Embrace your darker side." With a string of Egyptian and a movement of his hand, Bria had a split second to doubt her decision before her world collapsed inward. As her skin turned icy, her lungs constricted, and pain shot through her veins, she was only dimly aware of the tiled floor rushing to greet her before the universe went black.

* * *

Josh came running when Jess screamed. Bursting through her bedroom door, he found her sitting stock straight in bed, green eyes wide with horror, sweat pouring off her. "Jess?" She took heaving gulps of air, as though she were a drowning woman, and Josh moved to sit beside her, shaking her gently. "Jess!" 

Her clouded eyes gradually cleared, and she registered his concerned face. "J-Josh?"

"That'd be me. What's going on, Sparks? Are you ok? You were screaming to wake the dead." At his last word she shuddered, and his brows knit together. "Jess?"

"It was so dark," she whispered, barely registering the rest of the household's arrival. "And there was so much pain. And…and _they _were there." Her voice rose to hysterics. "They were everywhere, trying to get her, and she wasn't doing anything, just lying there, and I kept trying to tell her they were coming, but she wouldn't listen, and –" She took a heaving gulp of air, giving Kalli time to step forward and place a calming hand on Jess's shoulder.

"You're safe now," she comforted. "No one is going to hurt you."

"But _Bria_," Jess protested. "She wouldn't listen!"

The Rangers all exchanged looks, before Kyle attempted to calm Jess down. "Jess, you were dreaming, hon. Everyone's ok. I'm sure Bria's fine, too."

She narrowed her eyes, resisting the urge to pound the bed with her fist. "She's _not_! That's the point! They're hurting her."

"Who are 'they', Jess?" Kalli asked quietly.

"I…I don't know," she admitted. "But it was so dark and painful there, and they…they were like shadows. Or…or liquid darkness. So dark…it was like the utter absence of light. But fierce. And…very frightening. It's like nothing I've ever known." Determination set her jaw. "We have to find her."

"How are we going to find her?" Matt questioned gently. "We haven't found her for the past two months, and we've tried everything we can think of. Scans, transports, following Apepakes back… We just have to trust she's going to be ok."

Josh spoke up suddenly. "Look, Jess, I know you see Bria hurting. And I don't doubt for one second that she is, and that this…thing…is threatening her. But I don't believe Aaron would ever let true harm come to her. And I'm not just saying that because he's my cousin," he quickly continued, cutting Kyle off with a meaningful look. "Just look at it from a tactical point of view. If anything serious happened to Bria, Aaron's leverage would be gone. She's only there because of my aunt, right? She's Aaron's bargaining chip. He can't let anything happen to her – not without risking the reason he took her in the first place."

His uncharacteristic logic calmed Jess, who, though she was far from happy, agreed there was nothing they could do for now. Kyle agreed to spend the night with her, and the rest of the Rangers trooped out, masking the worry that hung heavily over all of them.

* * *

Aaron watched Bria hit the floor with a dull thud, teeth grinding. She lay there, crumpled, helpless, hair splayed across the tile. Something constricted within his chest, and he turned to his pharaoh. "I will watch over her." 

"Guide her truly, Khem. I will be watching."

"Of course."

As soon as Amenkotept had gone, Aaron was kneeling at Bria's side, scooping her into his arms. "Come on, stay with me, Red." She moaned deeply, limp in his arms as her head lolled back. He slipped a hand behind her head, supporting her, and was almost burned for his pains. "You're burning up," he whispered. Was this what had happened to him? He couldn't remember, it was so long ago. "Fight it, kid. I'm counting on you."

There was no response, and he cursed violently. She was slipping, and slipping fast, unless he did something. He could sense the darkness encroaching upon her sanity, flooding her system and waging war with her Power. Sphinxra's spell was doing all it could to protect her mind, and the Power was putting up quite a fight. But in the process, he sensed Bria's body was deteriorating.

He kissed her burning forehead, murmuring softly. "I'm sorry, Bria." He looked down at her limp form, sincerity making his voice husky. "I'm so sorry. I promise I'll take care of you."

She stirred somewhat at his promise, but he knew she wouldn't wake. Steeling himself, he reached out to meet the raw force that had stolen his life eighteen years ago.


	33. Midnight Sun

Chapter 33 – Midnight Sun

The weeks passed, and life went on as it ever did. Sunrises came and went, clouds passed, stars wheeled. Mothers gave birth, teenagers rebelled, lovers married, and the elderly passed. The daily rhythm of life pulsed at a steady beat, always unaware of the secret world hiding behind a veil, as it always was and always would be.

The Rangers continued to fight on those rare occasions a threat appeared, often unsettled by the now-common calm. Kyle Oliver led the team when needed, otherwise attending the University of California. Joshua Grayson entered various competitions, planning to head to nationals after winning the title of best surfer in California. Jessica of KO-35 dedicated herself to studying the Power, becoming more withdrawn and quiet in the absence of her cousin than anyone would have believed possible. Kalli Delgado continued to study medicine, taking up a successful internship at Sun Valley Regional Hospital. Matthew Johnson opened his own garden center, and was rewarded with both a profitable and friendly clientele – despite his common trips to Mariner Bay to see a beautiful assistant in a morgue.

Ashley Lompire tried to adjust to life without her family, her being never quite whole. Andros of KO-35 deteriorated day by day, accelerated by the force of his own conscience. The Intergalactic Confederation of Planets remained blissfully unaware of the growing threat in their midst, always at business per usual.

Ryan and Lene Mitchell threw themselves into parenting their twin daughters, who were moving into their junior year of high school. Lara and Brooke searched for the perfect college, drifting tentatively towards their majors of choice. Aaron was a quiet ache in the Mitchells' hearts, paired with a burning curiosity as to what had become of him – and the hostage he claimed.

And so the weeks and months passed, and so the world kept turning: and the rhythm of life went on.

* * *

Fifty-seven year old Freddie Hutchins was settling in for a quiet evening on the beach. His oceanfront condo had come complete with a private section of beach, and he intended to put it to good use. Reclining with a glass of wine, he admired the sunset across the deserted beach. 

_It's good to be alone_, he thought smugly, sipping his wine. _Outsmart the kids for the beach, that's the key._

It was with that thought that Freddie noticed a giant dog bounding across the sand, black fur glossy in the dying sunlight. About to scare it off, his shout died in the back of his throat, watching the dog come closer. The thing was _huge_. His first instinct was to say Great Dane, but it was too sleek and elegant for a Great Dane. _Well, I don't care how big it is_, he fumed, bracing himself. _Whatever it is, it's getting off my beach._

Determined, Freddie rose before his shout died again – this time stifled by a tall girl trailing behind the dog. Ugh. Teenagers. And what the hell was she wearing? Damn trespassing teenagers and their fashion statements.

"Hey!"

She turned at his shout, walking towards him utterly unconcerned, her dog padding along beside her – much to Freddie's dismay. As they drew near, however, he involuntarily stepped back, dog forgotten.

The girl was taller than he thought, clothed in light fabric of a deep black. It crossed across her chest and united around her back and neck, leaving a generous expansion of too-pale skin exposed. His eyes were drawn to the silver collar that arched over her shoulders, lightly accented with rubies. Hanging low on her hips was a matching girdle, from which flowed a black skirt that reached her ankles and blended into the evening shadows. As she walked, he could see long slits that reached from the floor to her hips, exposing long, pale legs.

It was her face, however, that ultimately drew his attention and threw him off guard. There was a hint of pain written across the delicate cheekbones, echoed in unusually grey eyes that burned with an unbearable intensity, causing him to shift in discomfort. They were slightly bloodshot, and Freddie could just make out the shadows of bruises beneath them. In the setting sun, it was difficult to tell whether her hair was golden or chestnut, as with each step the light seemed to change it.

She was… not beautiful, but…captivating, somehow.

The girl continued walking until she was within ten paces of him, and Freddie suddenly found himself sitting – hard. She watched him for a moment, her hand caressing something high at her waist – and with a jolt, Freddie realized it was the head of the giant dog he had first seen. God, that thing was _huge_.

"Is there a problem?" the girl asked, and Freddie jumped at this more than anything. It was dusky and low, with a tinge of hoarseness. He swallowed throatily, attempting to pull himself together.

"Y-yes. You're on private property."

Her lips twitched, as if fighting a smile, before she apologized. "This beach has always been deserted. I was unaware anyone was here, especially so late in the season."

"Yes, well, I am."

"So I see." The twitch was back, and she simply watched him, caressing her dog. The lengthening evening shadows seemed to gather around her, and Freddie had the distinct feeling he was in danger, clinging to his chair to keep from visibly shaking.

"Who _are_ you?" Freddie found himself finally blurting out.

She was spared from answering when her dog let out a deep bark, causing Freddie to jump so high he knocked over his chair in the process. The girl moved to help him right the chair as the dog rushed off, and Freddie stuttered out that he was quite fine without her help, thank you very much, and would she _please _leave his property?

After throwing him an amused look tinged with sadness, she glided back the way she had come, and Freddie watched as her dog bounded around the feet of a strong-looking young man. He was even taller than the girl was, who looked up at him from shoulder-height, a look of peace settling across her pained face. The man looked to be wearing baggy shorts – Freddie refused to think it was a skirt – of the same black material the girl wore, and a similar collar and belt in gold that shimmered in the sun reflecting off the water.

They were a handsome couple, Freddie grudgingly admitted as the two shared a smile, though they were unarguably strange. _Young people these days_. He watched the man put his arm around the girl's shoulders, walking away down the beach with their dog trotting along beside them.

Freddie then dove for his garden hose, too distracted by the sudden flames in his flowerbeds to hear the man's light scolding on unnecessary fireworks, or the girl's defensive retort that she couldn't master everything at once.

* * *

"How was your first day of school?" 

"Terrible," groaned the Mitchell twins in unison.

"We got a wonderful lecture in pretty much every class —"

"— plus in an assembly —"

"— letting us know that junior year is the most important year, and colleges are going to be examining our record very closely. Oh, and did we know that we should have majors picked out by now? Even though we won't be going to college for two years?"

"Yeah, and if you haven't signed up for all the advanced classes, you'll want to reconsider, because it will look bad —"

"— and every teacher will be giving us tons of homework 'in order to get us ready for a college workload', and no human being alive could finish all this work."

"Although it's 'totally up to us' if we want to complete our work or not. After all, it's only going to help or hurt our college careers —"

"— and of course we can't forget the extracurriculars. Those are very important for college."

"If you're not president of some obscure club by now, you're an undeniable loser who will fail at college life."

Lene laughed at her daughters' barrage of complaints, holding up a hand. "Whoa, slow down, girls. It's just first day lectures warning you how difficult the year will be. You've gotten them every year since 6th grade, and you'll do just as fine as you've done before."

"Yeah, but this was _beyond_ terrible," complained Lara, leaning across the counter to reach the bowl of apples.

"Seriously, Mom, it's like a prison camp in there," seconded Brooke, catching the apple Lara threw to her. "There's no way any normal human being could possibly fulfill all their expectations."

"Well, you're just going to have to try your best then, won't you?"

The twins made identical sour faces before biting into their fruit. "Leave it to you to be the hopeless optimist," Brooke muttered. "Can't I please drop out of school?"

Lene rolled her eyes with a slight smile, not dignifying her daughter's request with a response. "Did they mention anything about cheerleading tryouts, Lara?"

"They happen to be on the same day as a required meeting for advanced English students, _and _a required meeting for National Honor Society. I can't do this," the blonde wailed, collapsing onto a stool at the counter. Her dark-haired twin slid in next to her, nodding sagely.

"You'd think _someone _would figure out that the advanced English students _are_ the NHS," she stated dryly, examining her apple. "Are these from the farmer's market, Mom? They're really good."

"Yes."

Brooke continued her apple enthusiastically as Lara plowed on. "And did I forget to mention that coach says I have to be at tryouts, or no dice? And the NHS advisor says I can't miss 'vital information'? The only one willing to let me catch up later is the English department head Mrs. Bureau, and even _she_ gave me a lecture on priorities. This whole scheduling thing is getting on my nerves. At least Brooke doesn't have to worry about it."

Brooke shrugged. "It's not my fault that the art and music departments are more flexible than the sport department and less staunchy than the English department. Besides, you're not the only one with issues." She paused. "Well, actually, you are the only one with issues. I just meant to say I also have scheduling complications."

She grinned as Lara punched her shoulder before turning back to their mother. "Do you think you could call coach and beg? Even just so I can show up fifteen minutes late? I can't imagine NHS running longer than that. The whole thing is a joke, anyway."

Brooke snickered, tossing her apple core towards the open trash bucket. "Score!" She turned on the stool to face her twin. "This is why some of us research before joining clubs."

"Hey, NHS is a respectable club, and colleges like seeing it. Even if it is a colossal waste of time."

"The way I figure it," Brooke stated, sliding off her stool, "is that, contrary to popular opinion, NHS is not the end-all and be-all of clubs. Besides, if I get into art school, who's going to care about NHS?"

"Not all of us can be gifted artists and musicians," retorted Lara.

"Life has to suck for you, then," Brooke replied lightly. "Hey Mom, is it ok if I go out with Jenn tonight?"

"Not so fast," Lene intoned. "Your turn. When are auditions for stage band?"

"Next week. Plenty of time to practice," Brooke brushed off. "So can I?"

"And isn't there an upcoming art competition? Are you interested?"

"I've got a couple ideas sketched out. Yes, I talked to Ms. Keller about the first meeting of the year for art club. And yes, I've set aside time to practice for both concert band and stage band. I've also addressed any schedule conflicts thus far, and made alternate arrangements. Now can I hang out with Jenn, Mom? Please?"

Lene hid a smile. "All this taken care of, and nothing for your poor mother? I could at least get a hug, couldn't I?"

Brooke grumbled good-naturedly, catching Lene in a hug.

"Home by ten."

"Yes! Thank you!" Brooke gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out of the kitchen, and Lene let herself laugh before turning to her other daughter.

"Now. About tryouts. Do you think my call will help?"

"It has to," Lara replied, tossing her own apple core. "I have a sneaking suspicion coach thinks I'm just trying to get more practice time in or delay the inevitable or something. Which is absurd, but…well, you know coach. She doesn't really think life consists of anything besides cheerleading."

"I call her and see what I can do. Try not to stress too much, hon. You worry too much."

"I wonder where I got that from," Lara teased, and Lene reached over to embrace her.

"Stop teasing your old mother and get started on your homework."

"Yeah, next thing I know I'll be looking for nursing homes," Lara drawled, rolling her eyes. "You know, sometimes I hate that Brooke doesn't have to worry about school."

"She does, just in her own way. She's focused on her strengths, and you're focused on yours."

"She's not stupid. I mean, she's smarter than I am. She could easily be taking all advanced courses."

"Brooke…values things differently than most people," Lene replied, choosing her words carefully. "It's neither right or wrong. It just works best for her. She's chosen her path, and you've chosen yours." She smiled, cupping her daughter's cheek. "And I know you'll do wonderfully."

Lara returned her smile tentatively. "Thanks, Mom. I probably _should_ get started on homework."

"Dinner's at seven!" Lene called after her, smiling to herself and turning to indulge in a little reading before starting dinner.

"You're a wonderful mother, you know," came a quiet voice.

Lene's head snapped up, her heart racing at the dusky voice. Her hazel eyes widened, and a solid minute of silence passed before she asked incredulously, "_Bria_?"

"The girls are lucky to have you," she continued in a murmur, leaning in the doorway between the kitchen and family room.

"Bria, what —" Lene cut off with a gasp as a large dog moved into the kitchen, padding forward to sniff at her hands. She stepped backward in surprise, and Bria's voice flowed forth.

"He won't hurt you. He likes you," she continued with a twinge of amusement, watching her pet lick at Lene's hands. "His name is Osahar. He's really quite sweet around good people."

The slight stress on the word _good_ caused Lene to look up. "I see. What…what is he?"

There was a quiet, almost pained laugh as Lene went back to inspecting the creature. "He's a jackal. Albeit a very large, mythical-looking one."

"And where…?"

"He was a gift from Aaron." At the gentle inflection to her tone, Lene refocused her attention on Bria, intrigued at the calm that seemed to pass across her face. "He won't let me go anywhere without Osahar."

"And you? You're ok?" Lene stepped around Osahar, moving towards Bria. "You look…positively ragged," she admitted.

A short chuckle escaped Bria's chapped lips, and her heavy eyes met Lene's. "I'm not as bad as I look, really."

"That's not reassuring."

Her lips stretched in a grin that more closely resembled a grimace, and she leaned more heavily against the doorframe. Osahar slipped to her side, leaning against her in support. "Really, I'll be fine. Aaron is taking good care of me." That peace again flitted across her face, and Lene narrowed her eyes.

"What did he do to you?"

"He saved me," Bria breathed in her low voice, seeming somehow amused at Lene's concerned curiosity.

"Saved you."

"Yes."

She seemed unconcerned with explaining herself, and silence descended before Lene cautiously broke it. "Bria…what happened to you? It's been months since…" Her eyes flickered over Bria's shoulder to the family room before returning to Bria's face.

Bria's lips twitched in a smile before allowing a sigh to slip out. "Is your husband home?"

Lene blinked. "What? Not yet, no."

"Could you please give him a message?"

"Yes…"

"Tell him to inform NASADA to warn the ICOP to watch their scanners and reports closely, especially around the Treaty Line in the Fandorin sector. Dr. Oliver can help him if he needs it."

"…That's it?"

"That's it," Bria replied, lips twitching with amusement again.

"Bria, _what _is going on? The last time anyone saw you, you were bleeding on my family room floor. You disappeared for _months_. Now you're here, with a giant jackal, looking like you haven't slept in days, dressed like an Egyptian…_something_, asking me to have my husband sent strange messages through a government agency – which, I might add, has massive amounts of security – to some group that I've never even heard of." Lene paused for breath, her voice turning gentle. "It doesn't take a mother's intuition to know something strange is going on with you. Bria…please. Are you ok?"

Bria met Lene's gaze steadily for a moment, uncertainty surfacing in her piercing eyes. The silence stretched between them, during which Lene's overwhelming concern only grew. Perhaps Bria sensed this, as suddenly all traces of amusement were gone.

"It's…difficult," she ground out, absently playing with Osahar's ears. "I…I've done something to…help. But it…has its drawbacks." Her low voice was careful, each word accompanied by several others unsaid, and there were suddenly tears in her eyes. "I miss everyone so much. I miss this world…"

Lene's heart went out to Bria, even with this half-explanation, and she moved to draw the young girl into a hug. Bria jerked back, however, keeping herself well out of Lene's reach.

"Sorry," she mumbled, avoiding the wounded look Lene gave. "I might…burn you."

"Bria…" Lene's voice was thick. "Tell me how I can help you."

She shook her head heavily, dual-toned hair swaying. "You can't. I…I should go."

"At least promise me you'll be careful. And that Aaron really is taking care of you."

A true smile flitted across her features. "I promise you, Mrs. Mitchell. Aaron has been… He's just… I would be lost without him. He…" She seemed to have trouble finding words, but the momentary peace in her eyes revealed volumes, and Lene spoke quietly.

"Is he helping you deal with it?"

Bria's eyes traveled back to Lene's, and she nodded slowly, her own voice a whisper. "I don't know what I would have become without him. He truly saved me, Mrs. Mitchell. He is the best friend I have now." She gave a hoarse chuckle. "God knows there isn't anyone else. Though his brother…" She abruptly trailed off as Lene's brow furrowed.

"Bria…I know you're not really willing to say what you've been through, but…could you tell me what you can? About what's happening to you? And where you are?"

_And where Aaron is, and has lived for the past eighteen years. _Her unfinished thought nevertheless hung in the air, and Bria paused a moment before nodding slowly. "I imagine you must wonder." Lene merely nodded, and Bria sighed softly. "You can sit down, you know."

"You won't?"

Her smile was bitter. "I wouldn't want to burn your house."

"My husband is a fireman by birth. We have fireproof furniture."

Bria's laugh was lighter than expected as she gratefully fell into an armchair, Osahar sitting at her feet. "Why am I not surprised? Did you treat it?"

"No, it's just naturally flame-resistant material. The wonders of modern technology." Bria's look seemed to say _you have no idea_, but she remained silent as Lene perched on the couch. "Did you want a drink? Water?"

Bria seemed inexplicably amused as she shook her head. "No. But thank you," she added as an afterthought. "Water…well, let's just say I don't mix well with water on my own."

Her ending qualifier perked Lene's curiosity, but a greater question burned her. "If you're comfortable, then…"

"As comfortable as I can be, I suppose." Bria paused, reading Lene's tension, before continuing quietly. "I don't know how he did it. How he still does it. It's…" She sighed.

"I don't know how Aaron survived the way he did. To be raised there, yet still have the kindness I've seen in the past months… It's mind-boggling. Because he really can be wonderful. Despite the fact he can still be a world-class jerk sometimes." Her gentle smile eased the harshness of her words, and she seemed to be miles away. "I suppose we're all like that, though. We each harbor the two…a duality of kindness and cruelty. The light entwined with the dark…irremovable, unchangeable… But not so unchangeable… " She trailed off, eyes unseeing, and Lene sat forward, inexplicable fear curling in her stomach. Osahar placed a paw on Bria's knee, whining softly as the air around Bria seemed to bend, shifting in and out of focus.

It was just as Lene screwed up the courage to speak that Bria's eyes cleared, refocusing on the older woman. "You must wonder about the brothers I mentioned. They're Amenkotept's other sons. Well…his _actual _sons," she amended. "They hate Aaron, both for being Pharaoh's favorite and for being too good at their games. I haven't seen much of them – mainly because Aaron can't stand them. The youngest of the brothers, though, he's not so bad. His name is Nahktmin. Though he's youngest, he's still older than Aaron. I get the feeling…" She paused, contemplating. "I get the feeling he sort of mentored Aaron. Aaron won't speak much of him, but…I like him."

Bria paused, biting her lip. "Mrs. Mitchell… Aaron is a god there. I mean, he's… He's literally royalty. And because he's the favorite prince, he's given everything he desires. He has such freedoms – he's nowhere near a prisoner. He moves as though he owns the palace, and in a way, he does. He…" She sighed. "Aaron doesn't really like it. But he plays his role exceedingly well, and therefore lives in comfort."

Lene nodded, trying to swallow the painful lump in her throat. "And you?"

"What of me?"

She cleared her throat. "What's happening?"

There was a heavy sigh, leaden with unspoken depths. "It's…beautiful in its own way. I'm adjusting. And Aaron is the best medicine I could ever ask or hope for," Bria answered, effectively avoiding the question. Lene found herself wondering what exactly her son had done, to cause such peace to come into Bria's face at his name.

"But what's _happened _to you?" she pressed.

Her warm eyes met unnaturally dark orbs, bloodshot and bruised. They blazed with an unearthly fire, unleashing their full fury and piercing Lene to her very core. She was frozen, fear rampant within her chest, visibly pounding with her heart's exertion.

"_That_," Bria growled, "is what's happened." The terrible burden of her gaze shifted then, and Lene's lungs resumed their natural rhythm as the darkness cleared from her vision. She stared at the sullen teenager before her, glowering at her lap. The silence stretched painfully, but Lene found she was powerless to break it. She had begun to give up hope of ever moving on when Bria's voice came, low and quiet.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. It isn't…I can't always control it. Aaron – Aaron says it'll get easier."

Lene's voice was hoarse once it was finally found. "Did you…did he force you?"

"No."

Silence hung again, though less painful. "And he took you…for…"

Bria nodded slowly. "Yes. You're safe now."

Lene swallowed thickly, heart pained. "Bria, I…thank you." Bria shrugged, smoothing Osahar's fur absently.

"I didn't do it just for you."

_But you did it partially for me_, Lene thought, eyes welling. "Bria, if there's anything I can ever do for you, please don't hesitate. Even if it's just a shoulder to lean on."

Bria turned to meet Lene's eyes again, her grey orbs now tired and moist. "I—"

"Mom? Who are you talking to?" Brooke entered the family room, phone in hand. "God, you look like you saw a ghost. Are you ok?"

Lene looked back at the armchair to find it empty, its occupant and her companion vanished. "I…Yes. I'm fine. It was nothing. Just the television, dear. … Would you like to help with dinner?"

* * *

The scales were tipping again. 

Brilliant amethyst eyes watched their vacillation, undeniable satisfaction shining in their depths. The curtain would soon fall on this scene, the stage now set for the next act of the drama. The players would now be prepared – the drama could continue, as surely as the golden balance before him shifted on cold marble.

He could hear them coming for him, not bothering to mask their approach. He cared not that he would no longer move forward in time – his existence in all other aspects of time secured the safety of his little planet, of his small thread of time. He knew his existence would come to a halt – he had broken too many of his people's laws to be allowed to continue on.

"Let me ta'en, let me be put to death. I am content, so thou wilt have it so," murmured across his mind fondly, and his amethyst eyes fluttered shut. What wonderful races, what fascinating individuals, he knew across the ages. They would survive as they should, born of light and darkness. A midnight sun would burn away the impurities...

He had succeeded, and would face destruction for his triumph.

The scales were tipping again.


	34. Nightfall

Chapter 34 – Nightfall

A light, warm breeze stirred the sheer curtains, carrying with it the subtle scents of the desert and tinged with the rare promise of rain. It swirled around stone and skimmed over fabric, caressing in the darkness before continuing on its way.

Aaron stirred at the wind's touch, stretching leisurely under the light sheet that rested at his waist. A heavy shift at his feet alerted him to the loyal beast at the end of the bed, and he stretched, hazel eyes flickering open to search for the bed's other occupant. A slight hollow a few feet away was the only indication of any previous inhabitant, long empty if the cool of the linen was any indication.

He found her on the balcony, staring with eyes unseeing out across the desert. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the stone balustrade, chapped lips bloody as she bit them, struggling with some internal battle. Aaron watched from the doorway, enveloped in the billowing material as Bria battled, a fine sheen of sweat standing out on her forehead. As a low rumble echoed in the distance, ethereal flames slid down her arms and inky blackness twined up her legs, both stark contrasts to her pale skin. Her hair and skirt blew fiercely as the wind picked up, and her breathing became more labored as the storm drew near.

A sudden flash of lightning sent Bria's features into sharp relief, cheekbones prominent against hollow cheeks, eyes sunken. The shadows caused by the lightening and the flames decorating her arms gave her a haunted look, and the morbid thought crossed Aaron's mind that she was little more than a corpse.

As the first drops of rain fell, Aaron almost _felt _something snap within Bria, and she fell heavily against the balustrade, coughing violently. The flames around her arms fizzled and dissipated into smoke, the dark tendrils around her legs snaking up the rest of her body. He rushed to her side as she slid to the ground, each raindrop like a bullet against his skin, each drop of blood that fell from her lips a mark of his sins. Frowning, he gathered her feverish form in his arms, preparing to carry her out of the rain.

With a surprisingly forceful shove, Bria sent him sprawling backwards.

He stared at her as she knelt, gasping for breath and wiping blood from her mouth. The torrential rain plastered her hair to her face and neck, running in rivulets down her skin as she clung to the balustrade. His eyes narrowed as he watched her slowly attempt to gain control again, internally piecing together what had fallen apart.

He'd known this could kill her. But he'd never dreamt it would end like this.

With a determined air his eyes went black, matching the girl who struggled nearby. The two forces strove for dominance, one combating with expert skill, the other with brute strength – but Bria's raw power bowed to Aaron's finesse, and she collapsed into his arms moments later.

His eyes cleared, and he scooped up her now limp form, carrying her out of the rain and into his chambers. As he sat her on a low chair, he handed her a towel, grabbing one for himself. "Can you change?" At her weak nod, he passed her a simple cotton shift, before disappearing into another room.

When he reemerged a few moments later, changed and dry, he found Bria curled into a ball on her side of the bed, staring blankly out into the storm. He watched her for a moment, taking in her drowsy form, absently stroking the fur on Osahar's sleek muzzle.

_I can't leave her yet._

His weight sank the bed slightly as he sat next to her. "I think you've been overdoing it, Red." She shrugged coldly, but shifted closer to the warmth of his hip. "Sphinxra will have your father brought here tomorrow morning, and she'll remove the control device they placed in his neck." She nodded noncommittally, and his jaw tightened. "Nahktmin also agreed to aid us tomorrow, along with a few of my other brothers. They'll take care of Amenkotept's main forces for us. Apparently the temptation to remake this world and reign in Amenkotept's place outweighed the likelihood of defeat."

She finally spoke at that, voice rasping. "If I don't make it tomorrow –"

"Knock it off," he scolded. "You think I'm going to let you die after all this shit?"

Her bloodshot eyes narrowed, still focused on the balcony. "You can't keep controlling it. Sooner or later it's going to be too strong for you, and you're going to have to let me do something for a change."

He frowned. "I've been giving you plenty of rein. I'm only making sure you don't kill yourself in whatever idiotic plans you're trying to follow through on."

"So you're protecting me while trying to push me away. And you think _I'm _the idiot."

"It's for the best, and you know that."

She scoffed in her half-sleep. "Yes, because me dead and you brooding is clearly the best solution to whatever problems you're projecting onto our friendship. Aaron, I know I can be naïve, but _that's_ just stupid."

"We're opposite beings, Bria. I won't deny it's…interesting when we try to mix. But clearly you know what happens when we force ourselves to be something we're not," he continued, indicating her state.

"I'm not asking you to become a saint," she muttered. "Just a friend."

"Are we friends?"

"Aren't we?" she questioned, finally twisting to meet his eyes. "Honestly, after this past year, you're just going to up and leave?"

"You're dying," he stated bluntly.

"That has nothing to do with being your friend," she retorted hoarsely. "In fact, I'm only still alive because you care enough to keep me breathing. And _don't _tell me it's for your personal benefit," she shot, cutting him off.

"Fine," he replied, a twinge of amusement flickering in his eyes. "I won't say it. But it's true."

"You piss me off," she muttered, coughing slightly. "After everything you've done for me, we're friends, and friends don't kill one another. They also keep in touch when they leave," she said pointedly.

"Do they?"

She fixed him with a pointed glare. "Yes."

Their eyes battled as crack of thunder reverberated through the room. A few flashes of lightening and rumbles later, Bria finally looked away with a hiss, focusing her attention on Osahar, and Aaron's brow creased. Had the darkness augmented his own desire for confrontation, his own stubbornness? What kind of man would he be without it, if Bria with it became this creature? But no, he and Bria had never really gotten along. And her stubbornness was half the reason she ended up in such situations. Where did Ambrianna the Ranger end and Ambrianna the Tortured begin? What really _was _happening to her?

The question troubled him more than it should have.

"I won't forgive you if you leave." Her bluntness stunned him yet again, and he closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Bria —"

"Don't 'Bria' me! You know th—" She sat up to emphasize her point, only to send herself into another bout of bloody coughing. Aaron tentatively moved to help her, mildly surprised when she allowed him. Her skin burned with fever, body convulsing with each deep bark. Osahar whined, rough tongue licking her cheek as Aaron held a cloth to her lips, warm hand solid against her back. As the spell passed, he replaced the blood-stained cloth with a nearby earthenware cup.

"Drink," he commanded roughly, tilting the cup so cool water hit her lips. A soft sizzling and slight steam followed, consequences of her raging power, and she soon finished the cup's entirety. He gently helped her lay back against the pillows, placing the now-empty cup on the floor.

"I'm so screwed up," she muttered, as thunder continued to roll.

"You're doing better than I thought you would," he lied. "Anyone else would be dead by now." _Or would have chosen between the Power and the Source, and not tried to wield both_, he silently finished.

"_You_ didn't die. And I would be dead if you hadn't helped."

"I'm not your average human," he smirked. "And you would have done just fine on your own." Her lips twitched slightly in knowing, and she sighed. There was a lengthy pause before her low voice reached his ears, barely audible.

"Aaron…I don't want to die. But if I don't survive tomorrow –"

"You'll survive." He cut her off firmly, suddenly worried at the look in her heavy eyes. "There's no reason why you won't. I'll make sure of it."

She looked at him sorrowfully for a long moment, something foreign flashing in her eyes with the lightening, before suddenly reaching over to wrap her arms around his neck. He realized what she was aiming for seconds after her lips met his.

Her lips were rough from dehydration, tasting of salt and blood. They moved insistently against his own, raw and desperate and demanding.

By the time he had set his brain back in motion, he was on the edge of instinctually tracing his tongue along the contours of her lips. Instead, he gently pulled away, ignoring her protest.

"Bria."

His deep voice seemed to send shockwaves through her, and she stared at him with wide eyes. They looked at each other for a few moments, the only sound the now-booming crashes of thunder, augmented by sharp flashes. Finally she buried her face in her hands, cheeks flaming.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened, but I am _so _sorry, I –"

"Bria."

"No, really, I am, I –"

"_Bria_." She immediately grew silent. "It's ok."

She looked up at him dubiously, her mortified whisper barely audible. "I'm sorry. I just…" He sighed, uncharacteristically pulling her into a gentle hug as a crack of thunder reverberated through the room. She stiffened at his touch, hands balled into fists against his chest. "Let me go," she snarled, darkness raking across his shoulders. But he sat patiently, encased in his own darkness, siphoning off her passions.

And as time slipped by and the thunder grew more distant, she gradually relaxed against him, nestled within his arms. As her breathing softened to match the now gentle patter of raindrops outside, he settled both their bodies amongst the pillows, laying as they had each night for the past six months – force to do so by the sheer need for Aaron's presence to keep Bria sane.

"Go to sleep, Bria," he murmured, quelling her power. "Stop thinking, stop worrying. Nothing's going to happen tonight."

She nodded wearily, tucked in his chaste embrace, coughing occasionally. "Thank you…"

He watched her drift into sleep as he did every night, guardian of her dreams. They'd spent so many months together, sharing what no mortals ever had. Perhaps they truly had struck up an odd friendship. All those laborious days of him teaching her to cope with demons…all those tortured nights of her drawing forth his humanity.

Tomorrow it ended.

He realized with a jolt that he would miss her.

* * *

The sky dawned red over Egypt. The winds of last night's storm lingered, carrying the sounds of clashing metal and running feet through the desert palace. Nahktmin had begun his challenge.

Unnoticed down one of the many hallways, under the careful watch of a mythical dog of intimidating size, a young man and girl crouched behind a gargantuan pillar, locked in debate.

"We agreed Sphinxra would watch your father," Aaron hissed. "You and I need to get to Amenkotept. Nahktmin's diversion will only work for so long."

"You said Nahktmin was perfectly capable of holding the throne room," Bria snapped back. "And I don't trust Sphinxra to fully fix Dad."

"You were fine agreeing to this plan. She won't betray us. We need to go!"

"Won't betray _you_, maybe," Bria muttered. "I didn't really have a choice about her getting him, did I? But I don't trust her to fix him and get him out safely."

The sounds of battle grew louder, and Osahar began to growl lowly. Aaron sighed in frustration. "Look, Bria, no offense, but you're a little…unstable." Bria glared. "It's true. You're not yourself. I don't know why, exactly, you have gone off the deep end, but you have."

"Forget it, I'll do it myself, and spare you my 'unstable' idiocy."

"Bria, we had a plan! What do you want to do? Scrap it and go after your father? You can barely make it down a hallway by yourself, never mind carrying your father."

"I want the other Rangers. They'll get my father and help us get to the throne room."

Aaron paused. "This isn't a new plan, is it?" Bria said nothing, but Aaron knew it was true. "Bria, why wouldn't you bring this up? Now we have to wing it, and somehow find a way to get all five of them here without us leaving, because it's impossible to just summon them. Not to mention, in your state, you couldn't possibly…" His eyes narrowed. "You want me to go get them. You want me to leave. Bria, what is going on?"

She shifted. "That's not exactly it…"

"Then what the hell is it?!"

Bria fidgeted before whirling to face Aaron, her words tumbling out in a rush. "You told me once that good and evil isn't the same as black and white. That there are gray areas. I know you think I'm crazy for trying to hold on to the Power and the Source, like I have some kind of death wish or I've gone off the deep end. But I _had _to have them both, Aaron. I needed to figure it out. And I have."

Aaron simply stared, at a loss for words. She really had gone mad.

"I found the key, Aaron, because of you. The Source isn't evil, it's…it's _infected_. It's not the Power and the Source fighting each other, it's the Power and the Source fighting the infection. Don't you see? That's the key! If I can let them do what they already _want _to do, and –"

"Look, if I knew _this _is why you were doing this… Bria, no one is physically capable of housing that much energy!"

"I've survived so far," she snapped. "I only need to survive a little longer."

His eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

"Just…help me. One last time." Her grey eyes, surprisingly clear, bore into him. "Please, Aaron. I need to fix my father, for me, and then fix this, for everyone."

"Fine," he finally muttered. "But I want to know –"

Osahar abruptly interrupted, barking fiercely at the pillar the two crouched near. He launched himself at the figure that suddenly appeared from behind the column, teeth bared in a ferocious growl.

Anubisi stumbled back under Osahar's onslaught, futilely attempting to ward off the flurry of teeth and claws. Osahar ripped into Anubisi's arms and upper chest in a horrifying fashion, leaving streams of blood running down his biceps and pectorals. Anubisi struggled to throw the dog off, finally managing to catch himself long enough to throw a wave of power into the dog that sent him sliding back across the stone floor.

As Osahar gathered his legs under himself, Anubisi rounded on Bria, his khopesh aiming squarely for her skull. Faster than the eye could follow, Aaron had risen and grabbed Anubisi's wrist, blocking the blade's path.

"Bria, take Osahar and go!"

His voice was a booming command, and Bria scrambled to her feet. "But –"

"_Go!_"

Aaron twisted out of the way of another slashing blow, his own fist connecting squarely with Anubisi's jaw. As Aaron summoned his double-ended spear, Bria grabbed Osahar's collar, the two of them running down the hall and around a corner. Satisfied, Aaron focused on Anubisi, raising his spear to meet Anubisi's khopesh in a shower of sparks.

"I knew you had a hand in this, _brother_. You've finally given me the excuse I need to destroy you," Anubisi sneered.

Aaron's lip curled. "You've never needed an excuse to pick a fight, Anubisi. But this is one you'll lose."

The two clashed in a shower of sparks, the violence of their meeting reverberating in stones throughout the palace.

* * *

There was no point in fighting any more.

His child was dark and fierce, eyes blazing as they stared at one another. She had become what she swore to destroy. The thing he had tried so hard to protect her from had devoured her. He had entered the darkest level of his nightmare.

And it was his fault.

All of this was his fault - the war that would soon consume the galaxy, the hundreds of thousands of lives that would be lost, the deterioration of his family…the loss of his little girl. If only he had been able to resist. If only he had been stronger. And now, he was losing everything he loved. Again. And it was his fault. Again.

As if reading his thoughts, she spoke lowly, voice hoarse. "It's not your fault. None of this is. I'm going to fix things. And as soon as I release you, I'm going to make things alright."

His shackled tongue prevented his response, and his eyes displayed none of the turmoil raging inside him. But somehow, strangely, he felt she knew. Her eyes reflected his pain as he laboriously rose to stand. He looked at her, barefoot in the middle of the stone room, bathed in firelight that seemed to be absorbed rather than reflected, and felt the last vestiges of his resistance crumble. He'd lost.

Her eyes blazed, and suddenly she stood beside him, the stone scorched beneath her feet. "_No_," she growled fiercely. "I'm here to save you. Don't give up. Not now. You can't."

He looked at her with empty eyes, heartsick and dead.

She growled again, almost animalistic, and took him by the shoulders. Her touch scorched his clothing and burned his shoulders, but she didn't release him. Instead, her eyes bore into his, almost more painful than her touch, and he felt something within him shift.

"I will _not _be denied," she snarled, eyes tumultuous. "You _will _be released. Don't you _dare _give up. We need you. Mom needs you. _I _need you." Her eyes softened suddenly, welling. "Please, Dad. Let me help you."

As he stood in the inferno of her presence, the memory of a similar plea made many years ago surfaced, and Andros suddenly embraced his daughter, welcoming whatever end it might bring.

Bria caught Andros as he shuddered and collapsed, gently prying her still-burning fingers away from the back of his neck. She was horrified to see burnt skin peeling away with her fingers.

Sphinxra lent her strength, helping position Andros back on the longue. "You don't really do things by halves, do you, Ranger?"

Bria sat heavily beside her father, panic creeping into her voice. "Will he be ok?"

The older woman shrugged. "I don't think you've caused any permanent damage, if that's what you're asking. I would have shown a little more finesse, though. And you seem to have successfully destroyed the implant." She picked a melted, twisted piece of metal out of Andros's burn. "Clever girl."

Bria's eyes narrowed. "Why are you helping me? You clearly dislike me."

"Dislike may be too mild a word," Sphinxra mused, inspecting the metal. "Didn't that prince you're so obsessed with tell you? We struck a deal."

"…What?"

"We. Struck. A. Deal. Am I speaking another language?"

"What was the deal, Sphinxra?"

"He got what he wanted, and I got what I wanted." Sphinxra's voice suddenly softened. "He wanted you to be safe. I offered to provide a spell so you wouldn't go insane when Amenkotept tried to turn you. And I'm sure I don't need to explain what I wanted."

Bria's stomach dropped. "He traded sex…for a spell?"

"I suppose you could put it that way. Again, you're lacking a little finesse." Confusion and hurt must have been clear on Bria's face, because Sphinxra uncomfortably continued. "Look, Ranger, for what it's worth, and as much as I utterly despise saying it… I believe he cares for you. I don't know why, or in what way, but you obviously mean something to him." She rolled her eyes. "The man has been a complete imbecile since he met you."

Bria swallowed with difficulty. "But…why agree to help me, even with the, uh, the deal? If you feel as though he cares about me…why not get rid of me?"

Sphinxra sighed, her amber eyes oddly bright as she spoke softly. "And if he asked you to protect one of his most treasured people, wouldn't you? Regardless of how you felt about that person? I would have done it just because he asked," she murmured. "But I couldn't say no to the rest of it. If you could have one night with the man you loved, would you take it?"

There was a long silence. Bria felt the pull of her mission, aware somewhere in the back of her mind that she was wasting time, yet unable to move. Sphinxra said Aaron cared about her. Treasured her, in fact. Had worried so much he struck a deal to protect her.

And yet, she was angry – furious he would keep her own safety a secret from her, furious he had forced her to unwittingly accept Sphinxra's help, furious he would use his body to bargain on her behalf. Worst of all, she was furious at the hurt and jealousy and confusion that swelled every time she imagined the two of them together. Sphinxra couldn't love him… Could she?

"Why are you telling me all of this? Is this supposed to make me –"

"It's not _supposed _to do anything," Sphinxra snapped. "You asked why I'm helping. I'm telling you. Trust me or don't – I don't care. Now, if that cozy little chat is over, I believe you have a suicide mission to complete."

Bria shakily rose, leaning heavily on Osahar. "Watch my father. Someone will come for him."

She was halfway out the door when Sphinxra called out to her. "Ranger…don't be too hard on him. He did what he thought was necessary."

As the heavy door closed behind her, Bria was momentarily frozen with indecision. Osahar whined, pushing against her legs, and with a life of their own her feet quickly began retracing her steps. She needed to find Aaron.


End file.
